The Mask
by Cy.ra.no.Lee
Summary: [HAITUS.. I've been toying with the beginning and the end, and if you haven't read Naruto, this follows rather closely.] It started with his clothes and the glint. The sharpness of his eyes, and the way he spoke. It was a the subtle changes that made them realize that no one has a real hold on the true Naruto. None but a select few.
1. Hollow

Naruto thoughts: Underlined

**Kyuubi thoughts: Underlined/ bold**

**Kyuubi speak: Bold**

* * *

"What's this," little Naruto asked, turning the two objects in his hands curiously. Iruka laughed heartily as he watched the blonde. The only time you could get him to be (relatively) quiet was when he gave the blonde something new.

"That's a bow and arrow. Look, you draw it back like this," the brunette demonstrated on his own, drawing the bow back and releasing it. It hit the target hard, a ways left of the bull's eye. He smiled and looked at Naruto, who was now staring at the post with a gleam in his eyes.

"Can I try," he asked in childlike wonder. Iruka laughed and nodded. The boy copied the example Iruka set, took his stance, and took a deep breath. He could do this. He pulled the bow back and let the arrow fly. Unfortunately, the arrow his the far right of the target. Even though Naruto thought this was a failure, Iruka clapped for him.

"Good job, Naruto! People usually don't hit the mark on their first try," he congratulated. Naruto looked down at the bow, and then up at Iruka. His breath caught, and soon enough, he was crying. Iruka fumbled.

"I-it's okay! You'll hit it it better-"

Before he could finish, Naruto hugged Iruka round the waist. The brunette felt so much affection, he knelt down to pick the crying blonde up. He hugged Naruto close as the boy wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Th-thank you, daddy," Naruto whispered. Iruka was shocked, but after a second, he was smiling brightly. It meant a lot to him that he could mean anything at all to the abandoned boy.

**_~{m}*{M}*{m}~_**

Naruto stared up coldly, his mind calculating this before any words were said. He took a deep breath and called.

"Sasuke!"

The brunette stared down at him with cold, lifeless eyes. Naruto cringed. How could Sasuke feel that way? How could he just leave, and after all this time, feel nothing? Naruto took another deep breath. He only had one shot at this, and if he truly wanted to bring Sasuke back, this would have to do. Naruto let his shoulders tense up further and then growled, "Fight me."

"Do you think you can beat me after all these years," he replied, smirking, "I'll make you a deal. If you can truly defeat me, then I will return with you."

Naruto made no move. He was hoping for those words, but what he was waiting for was the appearance of the others. He could not have forgotten about Orochimaru, and Kabuto as well. Sasuke, still smirking raised his hand.

"And if I win... I get to kill you."

Naruto's heart beat stuttered. He barely heard the resounding pops over his own raging feelings. But that little voice in the back of his head, that he had realized was not actually Kyuubi, told him to pay attention. His focused regained, he took the proper course of action.

"Sasuke," Orochimaru hissed, "Don't be hasty. We are leaving."

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," he called, letting only two loose. He looked at them, and an understanding passed through.

"You're in the way," a cold, unrelenting voice said, wrenching Orochimaru's hand away and sending him flying. One of Naruto's clones flew after him. The other growled and kicked Kabuto away. Naruto looked at Sasuke's shocked face, his eyes now illuminating with the feeling Naruto thought he should rightfully show. On the other side of the field, Orochimaru and Naruto-Clone #1 were at a stand off.

"What makes you think you may interfere, boy," the snake-bastard hissed. NC1 frowned. His expression was dark and deadly.

"What makes you think you can," his hissed in reply, his voice much darker. He then committed himself to a quick jutsu.

"_Earth Style: Iron Staff!"_

He pulled a wooden staff from the ground an began his assault on the pale man. Orochimaru scowled. It seemed there was more to this boy than it seemed. On the other side of the field, Naruto-Clone #2 was holding up silently against Kabuto. The white haired traitor spoke and spoke, and NC2 vowed to himself never to go on 5 minute monologues again. In the center, the real Naruto was giving Sasuke hell. His movements were sharp, and his eyes even sharper.

He dropped and swept his leg over, making Sasuke jump. Lee would have been proud of the taijutsu that Naruto was demonstrating. Down below, Sakura was worrying. Why was Naruto doing this all on his own? Wasn't there anything she could do to help? It seemed not as the battle raged on. Orochimaru scowled and hissed, "I've had enough."

He dodged around Naruto's flailing limbs before ducking his head. His mouth dropped open, and his trademark sword spilled out of it. It ran right through NC1, who stopped dead. Blood trailed down his mouth, and he looked up at Orochimaru. As his eyes died of life, he grinned. Blood splattered his face as his Iron Staff jutsu plunged through his head.

"Gotcha," NC1 said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Orochimaru's body collapsed in a heap on the floor before the clone's clone disappeared, along with the Iron Staff jutsu.

"_Rasengan!"_

The NC2 pushed Kabuto back into the blast for as long as he could. When he felt the white haired nin go unconscious, he let him go. With a smirk, he and the other clone disappeared. Only Naruto and Sasuke were left now, both heaving for breath. Sasuke let his curse mark loose, and Naruto tried once more to keep his cool. He could be stronger than Sasuke if he was careful. All he had to do was avoid his Fire Style jutsu. Naruto decided he would stick to his taijutsu. He'd lost some chakra to his various clones anyway.

It was with a great effort and focus that Naruto dodged around Sasuke's own form of jutsu. He also didn't want to be placed back in the pit where Sai and Sakura still resided. It would be harder to avoid Sasuke's jutsu in an enclose space. He also didn't know whether there was metal embedded in that 'playground,' and that would make it harder for him to deflect. His body was screaming about half an hour in, when they had desecrated the grounds they fought on. Naruto used Orochimaru's dead body as a shield, and his remains were now splattered everywhere. In anger, he had punched at Sasuke, he had missed, striking the ground and causing a ledge to break off and fall into the pit.

Anger faded after that punch from Naruto, and the only thing left he could have was sadness. He was so _sad. _Sasuke... Sasuke who he had fought with, who he had strove to be friends and rivals with, who he just wanted back was fighting him with no remorse. Didn't he care? The feeling of his cold eyes twisted Naruto stomach. He let out a pained cry as he caught Sasuke off guard. His foot came down and smashed raven's head into the ground. He grabbed each of his wings and kept Sasuke down by standing on him.

He pulled on the wings and took deep breaths.

"Is this what you abandoned us for," Naruto asked, his voice cold. He squeezed harder and harder on the wiggling appendages. Even though Sasuke was scrambling to stand, Naruto wasn't letting him up. He knew his was heavy. He had all of his weight on the raven.

"Is this what you left us for," he screamed, pulling harder on the blasted things and not listening to Sasuke scream. He could _never _care about Sasuke screaming again. This was what his heart sounded like. This is what it felt like to be inside the blonde's head. Naruto but his lip to keep from crying. This was Sasuke. This was his _friend. _He would do anything in his power to save the raven from becoming a monster. He would do anything to save him from becoming like _him. _

"I'm not going to let you hurt like this, Sasuke."

He ripped a wing off, and the Uchiha screamed in agony. The second wing was off as well, with even more ease. Naruto took in more deep breaths, but didn't remove himself from the squirming, screaming Sasuke. He was in bad shape himself, with two broken rips. He could feel one barely poking his lungs. He took another breath before turning around. He broke Sasuke's legs, making sure he was unable to move. Then he turned the brunette over. He was screaming profanities and words that Naruto had heard all his life. This couldn't hurt him now.

"I won," Naruto said, smiling hollowly. Sasuke continued to curse, and Naruto let his real emotions show on his face.

"Shut up, or I'll break every bone in your body," he said coldly, staring Sasuke in the eye. He had made that promise long ago; he still meant it. Sasuke was silent. Naruto picked him up and began carrying him away. He slowly went back into the ruined abyss, where Sakura and Sai waited for them.

"Hey guys," he said weakly before collapsing, Sasuke falling on top of him.

**_~{M}*{M}~_**

Naruto sat, looking out of the open window. He felt a little hollow and the wind that blew through whistled into his bones. The only move he made when the door to his hospital room slid open was the faint twitch of his fingers. He was weak. He was so weak to let this affect him. He was weak to let these feelings, that had never been here before, come through. It made him sick, in the literal sense.

"Naruto?"

It was Sakura's soft voice, and even if she had called his attention a thousand times over, he wouldn't have heard her. Not with the wind blowing so loudly through his ears and reminding him that he needed to think. Everything was rattling through his mind so fast, and he realized with regret that he had never thought about this before. He had never thought about _after. _Slowly letting all thoughts go, he turned to Sakura. He knew how to let his brightest, most plastic smile shine through; he used it everyday.

"Sakura-chan! I am so honored that you came to make me feel better. Come here," he said, opening his arms out to her. She strolled over and punched him on the head.

"O-ow... Sakura-chan~!"

Thank you for not hugging me. I probably would have convulsed.

"How are you feeling, Naruto," she asked lightly, taking measure of his vitals and injuries.

"I'm great, Sakura-chan! Never felt-"

The door slid open once more, and Sasuke wheeled in. He had the same smirk on his face, and the cold look in his eyes had faded. It was still there. Naruto could feel it. He tried hard not to frown.

Maybe I should have broken every bone in him. I hate that damn look.

"Still can't strike any luck with Sakura, dobe," Sasuke asked, as if he was just catching up on events that he'd missed. He acted as if he were on a mission, and that nothing from the past had meant anything. Sakura seemed to want that. Naruto watched as she smiled at him, a blush covering her cheeks.

"She likes me better anyway. She told me, you know," Sasuke teased, "You should give up."

"Sasuke," Sakura blushed, staring at him in embarrassment. Naruto looked out of the window, and that hollow rattling was back again. There was a silence he didn't until Sakura called his name.

"It's not like I haven't. Given up, I mean. I've actually done it more than once," he said, turning back to look Sasuke in the eye. He was sure the raven was getting the double meaning in his words. He was sure because that look was back. Naruto clenched his teeth and flexed his jaw.

"I just figured that I should try to garner _some _type of Sakura's affection," he finished, slow smile creeping up on his face. His eyes were closed, and he was grateful that he wouldn't have to look at those cold orbs anymore.

"Do you have a problem with me," Sasuke asked, baring something much larger into the silence than what could actually fit. Naruto nodded.

"Stop looking at me like that."

Sasuke had the decency to look surprised. Naruto looked back at him now, his eyes burning to say many things; to fight Sasuke all over again. There was a pain and anger forging inside of him that he knew it would take countless months to dissipate.

"What are you-"

"You really don't give a damn," Naruto continued, "You really could not care less about this village; about us."

"Naruto, you don't have to be so-"

"So what, Sakura? So truthful? If you didn't want the truth, you could have become a civilian. Maybe you forgot that you watched as Sasuke left you behind?"

"You left too, Naruto!"

The blonde fell silent. He stared at her, not sure whether to be shocked or not. The hollow feeling just dug deeper until he was skin. His face was probably as blank as his emotions were then.

"I guess you figured me out," Sasuke said, his tone surprisingly bitter, "But can't leave now, can I? I made a promise."

There was the sharp sound of flesh to flesh as Naruto's fist connected with Sasuke's face. His eyes blazed and the hollow feeling began to make him dizzier and dizzier.

"You think everything is a damn game," he screamed at the brunette as his eyes hazed over, "You think I'll always smile at you. I'm not always smiling on the inside!"

The spinning became too much, and his body met the cold floor. The only thing he could remember from that moment was the calling of his name in several different voices.

**_~{m}*{m}*{m}*{m}~_**

**Hey kit.**

Naruto rubbed his face as he stood from the water that flooded the floor of the Nine-Tail's jail. He wasn't confused. He knew why he was here. He just needed to make sure kept on course. That was easy however. The wind was blowing in here as well, keeping him focused.

**Why is it so loud in here?**

Naruto looked up into red, demonic eyes. He let the wind die out. Then he let himself go.

"Do you want to be free?"

The demon was silent before a smile stretched across his face. His claws scratched at the bars overhead.

**Will you become one with me, boy?**

"No. I will give you the freedom to roam, but not in your true body. I will know where you are if you try to flee. I can kill you with no repercussions to myself."

**What kind of freedom is that****?**

"You are not living here," Naruto said, his voice quiet, "All you ever see is the darkness, and all you ever do is sleep, and wait for me to die."

There was a silence that followed.

**Why so hasty all of a sudden?**

"Not hasty. Just less ignorant. The hollow feeling I have... I know you feel it too. You have no one... nothing," Naruto said, his voice a tantalizing hiss.

**This freedom... sounds better than it should.**

"I would question it myself if I were you as well. You will be connected to me, as I will be to you. You will take only two forms, unless I use a jutsu to change you."

**You seem so set on this, kit. I am sure you will gain something from this.**

"I have only one thing to ask of you. When I release you... Please... Don't leave me."

**Such a sad and lonely little kit. Maybe I will keep you company for a while.**

**_~{M}*{m}*{M}~_**

"Someone catch that beast!"

Running playfully around legs and flailing limbs trying to catch him, the little fox-dog was enjoying himself. Of course, he was an all powerful demon, so the things these humans did weren't useful at all. He decided he had had enough time to play. The fox-dog scurried off to the room his chakra was connected to. The door was open, so he hurried right in, dodging around the two pairs of legs that were in the way. He hurried up the bed and began whimpering as he pawed the lump.

**Wake up, kit. C'mon, wake up!**

A blonde head poked out of the sheets before vibrant blue eyes opened. The dog continued to whimper as it nuzzled its head into Naruto's neck. The blonde laughed before raising a lazy hand and rubbing behind the dog's ears.

**Oh, yeah. That's the stuff.**

Naruto smiled. He knew there was something wrong from the moment he exited his meditation state. Not with Kyuubi being out of his body, of course, but the connection he had formed to make it. He was going to have to go home and go over it again. He looked up to see both Sakura and Jiraiya standing by his bed.

"Naruto, is that your dog," Sakura asked, her tone stern.

**Loud, even at this time of day.**

"No... But he's going to be. I thought one of you gave him to me."

The two shook their heads, and there was nothing more to be said on the matter. Naruto continued to scratch at Kyuubi's coat as he thought about what was wrong with their connection.

"What are you going to name- er..."

"Him? Kyu-chan," Naruto answered. The fox-dog 'kyu'ed indignantly at this, bristling just a little bit.

**Couldn't you have given me a name with more prestige?**

Kyuubi, the prestigious fox-dog.

"I don't think you can take care of him, Naruto," Sakura said, "You can barely take care of yourself."

"That's fine," Naruto answered, small smile curling on his lips, "I didn't ask your opinion anyway."

Needless to say, both Jiraiya and Sakura were shocked at his retaliation. Kyu-chan snickered in his fox like way, and nuzzled Naruto's cheek again.

**I never knew you were such a feisty little human. I could get used to you.**

**_~{m}~_**

**So what are we doing today?**

Today, you're getting a taste of my secret life.

**Ooh, secrecy. I like you even more now, kit.**

Yeah, well you won't when we start training.

**Training?**

Naruto took his keys from his pocket and opened his apartment door. He kept his bedroom clean, but he had to go to his kitchen. It was in need of another cleaning, right then. He did just this as he replied, "Yes, training. I'm not going to keep some useless dog."

**I'm useless now?**

"Until I can find something your good at, yes. And no, you can't go on another murderous rampage."

**Aw~.**

"You're trying to earn a place here, just like I have to. Please try to contain yourself."

**You do realize the irony in that, don't you?**

Naruto just cast a sharp glance at him. The fox-dog grinned.

**Now what about this secret life of yours?**

* * *

So... Re-writting this (in my spare time.)

It will be _better _than the first edition, except this one will be more relevant to Naruto's story. Same Plot though.

If I will say so, Sasuke got _too _strong in the Naruto story. This is kicking him down, but not too much.

See ya.


	2. Relaxed Duress

Naruto thoughts: Underlined

**Kyuubi thoughts: Underlined/ bold**

**Kyuubi speak: Bold**

* * *

**You clean up real nice, kit.**

Naruto rolled his eyes as he grabbed Gama-chan and his keys. Today was a well needed day off, and if he wasn't mistaken, he was back to work tomorrow. It would only be a D-rank, however, so that he could get his bearings back. Today, Naruto was out for a date. He strolled out of his apartment and locked it behind him. He was sure _someone _would get in (they always did) but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Whenever Naruto went out on these 'dates,' he made sure he didn't look the same. There _were _other people in Konoha that were blonde, so he made sure he was undetectable. He wore his dark blue cargoes and a shirt that said, 'I'm a ninja. Hear me roar.' He'd picked it out because of both the irony and the stupidity. Plus, she liked it. He had washed and combed his hair, so not it would lie flat, and his fringe met his eye lashes. Naruto opened the door to the old shop, and let a smile light his face.

This was always the place that he could smile.

"Naruto! Such a pleasant surprise," the woman at the desk said, laughing happily. Naruto grinned at her.

"Nice to see you again too," he replied, "I know I haven't been around much. Do you know where Hitori is?"

"Yes, she's working in the back today. Have a date planned today?"

"I figured I could give her all the money I haven't spent in one big shopping trip," he replied. The woman laughed.

"The whole nine yards, Naruto? Shopping, dinner, and a movie?"

"Depends on the kind of movie she wants."

"I'm sure she'll be happy with anything you give her. Its been so long."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, "I'll be lucky if she accepts anything I give her. Could you call her out for me?"

"Sure. Hitori! Someone's here to see you!"

There was the small sound of shuffling before footsteps came from behind a door. It opened and closed. A girl with short, curly, blue hair came out. Her golden honey eyes looked quizzically at the woman at the front desk for a second. She turned, and the shock on her face was so evident there was no way to hide it.

"_Naruto,"_ she screamed in a high pitched, fan girl voice. She dropped the cloth in her hand and ran to him. Her black, gothic-lolita dress ruffled around her as he picked her up and spun her around.

"Naruto! Naruto, you're back!"

"Yes, yes, I am," he said, smiling and laughing. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I missed you," she said, still not letting him off her hug. He smiled and said, "Me too. Oh, there is someone here I would like you to meet."

He leaned down and picked up Kyu-chan, placing him on his shoulders.

"Hitori, this is Kyu-chan. Kyu-chan, this is Hitori."

**She smells like you.**

Of course she does. She's my sis-

**That's not what I mean.**

Kyuubi leaned closer and smelled the blunette and then hopped on to her shoulder.

**She seems like she will be tolerable.**

Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Hitori giggled. She said, "I like Kyu-chan. He seems like a real kick ass fox."

**Can I have her?**

No, you stupid fox.

"Don't get his hopes up. He'll never let you go."

"So what's planned for today," Hitori asked, petting Kyu-chan some more. Naruto smiled.

"I thought we'd go for the the triple feature today."

Hitori's eyes lit brighter than the sun glowing in the windows. Naruto felt his heart warm a little bit. He held out his arm to her, and she took it without hesitation.

**_~{M}~_**

"You have got to be the _only _person I know who prefers food over clothes," Naruto laughed as he carried the basket of fruits in one hand, and takeout in the other. Hitori hit him with a skeptical look.

"I work in a _clothing store. _I don't ever want to have to purchase another scrap of cloth again," she said, pausing and shivering at the thought. He laughed brightly.

"Alright, I get it. Do you want to go have that picnic now?"

"Am I going to get a show with that?"

"Absolutely," he said, smiling. That was the initiative, and they both took to the rooftops. Naruto led Hitori out into the forest. They moved through the trees simultaneously, quick and silent like they always did. Or at least, they used. Naruto looked down at his hands. The words Sakura had said kept repeating in his head, and he kept trying to deny the hollow feeling he felt inside. He had left his sister alone, and now he was trying to rightfully accuse Sasuke of abandonment.

I'm a hypocrite.

**You never would have been, if he hadn't left first.**

I didn't even think about who I would hurt by leaving... Hitori...

Naruto looked over at his his sister, who was concentrated on where they were going. That didn't mean, however, that her face was not still bright with happiness. She was happy to see him. It meant the world to him, really. They continued on to their own place out in the trees. Naruto forced himself to forget for the moment as he set their things down.

"Aniki."

Naruto looked up at his sister. She had never called him that in his life. Not once. Naruto felt the wind blow through him again. Hitori... had she really grown away from him? Was he not welcome to her anymore? Naruto tried not to hyperventilate.

"You brought your bow... What's wrong?"

Naruto was having a confusing battle in his mind. She was worried, but she didn't care? Obviously, she had distanced herself from him. If not, she wouldn't have used such a distant, cold term to call him. _Aniki? _It made him sick.

"I... I got Sasuke back," he said quietly. Naruto knew she could see he flicker in his eyes. The flicker that made all life disappear from the blue orbs. The flicker that could always tell people he wasn't happy on the inside. He was only smiling for their sake.

"Oh," his sister whispered, not happy about it at all. She didn't have to hide her feelings in front of her brother. She help him set their things out, and she began eating while Naruto began his show of arrows. He used shadow clones to send arrows at him. Like himself, they had perfect aim. He used himself as a target, and would dodge the many, oncoming attacks. He wouldn't create too many clones, so that he could create a beautiful, coordinated dance for Hitori. He would then turn and destroy them with his own aim.

His sister gave a very loud round of applause. She whistled and threw an apple at him. He caught it in his teeth and grinned.

"And there is my brother! Wondrous dance, one again," she said, smiling brightly. Naruto bit the apple and sat beside her.

"You ruined the picnic, you know! I can't have dessert without dinner," he whined, taking another shark-like bite out of the apple, leaving only about half of it left. Hitori snorted, but then smirked all the same.

"You have a black hole for a stomach. There's no way you'd be full after a morsel like that."

Naruto laughed heartily.

_**~{m}*{m}~**_

Naruto came out of his meditation state with a pounding headache. He tried hard not to cry out as he clutched his head. He felt blood drip into his mouth from where he was biting his lip. The voices kicked in right then.

_Naruto._

_Hypocryte._

_It's your fault._

_You left her alone._

**Kit.**

Naruto gasped suddenly. He released his head and looked at his clock. It was five in the morning. He groaned and hit his head on his wall. He couldn't go back into his meditation state. Even with the time it took to perfect it, he had realized that he couldn't go back in once he exited it. He would have to wait a certain amount of hours before he could reenter the meditation state. He hissed in agitation as he slid from his bed.

"Morning, Kyu-chan."

**I'm not calling it that.**

"Fine. Go back to sleep, then. Don't mind me if you hear a lot of noise later. I'm going to make breakfast."

**Do I hear the promise of meat?**

"Don't get your hopes up."

Naruto picked out his usual line of clothes and then glided blearily into the bathroom. His meditation state had the same effects of sleep, and he could angle his body in positions that would make it appear as if he were unconscious. However, Naruto was always aware of his surroundings in this state, and he could easily pull himself out of that state. Unless he got too deep. The blonde rid himself of all his clothes and stepped into the shower.

He hated this part of his day. Not the getting clean part, but what happened because of it. As the water reached the perfect temperature, Naruto began to wash himself. The thick covering on his body faded and sunk down the drain. He scrubbed, and the black, winding, gnarled markings became visible. They looked a sore red around the edge. like they always did. Naruto sighed as he completed his shower.

He stepped out and wrapped himself in a towel. He then proceeded to brush his teeth and fix himself. He put his lotion on, and the marks disappeared once more. He put on his boxers before turning to admire himself in the mirror. A sudden, hot burning formed on his stomach, and his head began to pound once more. He let out a pain shreik and feel to his knees. Naruto studied his seal in the mirror. He realized it was fading.

"Crap," his wheezed. It shouldn't fade. It couldn't fade. If it faded, both he and Kyuubi died. He took a deep breath, thinking on his feet (or should it be knees?) Naruto cried out as pain laced through his body. He dragged himself out of the bathroom to find Kyu-chan writhing on the floor next to his bed.

**What the hell is going on?**

Naruto didn't think he had the breath to answer. He went to his drawer and pulled out some chalk there. He knelt down and began to draw the symbols on the floor. He was sure he had missed something during the first jutsu, and it would have to be redone now. Or maybe he needed a new one altogether. His mind was working so far ahead of his body that by the time he had laid Kyu-chan down, the words for the incantation were already flying through his mind.

He gasped and choked before he got himself together.

"_Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Shichibi, Hachibi, Kyuubi_," he flew through the words, and the patterns on the floor started shifting. Kyuubi stopped squirming, rolled onto his paws, and looked around curiously. Slowly, the pain dissipated from Naruto's body as well. He knew it was going to come back to him soon, however.

_"Tsuchi, Mizu, Hi, Kaze, Kaminari..."_

Naruto held still as the words began to burn him. He whimpered ever so slightly, but other than that, made no sound.

_"Shiriyoku, Dosastu-Ryoku, Itonami!"_

Blinding pain lapsed around Naruto's body. He fell back, hyperventilating and squirming. He couldn't find a way out of the pain, and soon, his body lay quivering underneath it. As he saw the light of dawn approach and the faint calling from Kyuubi, his eyes began to close. The only thing that actually registered was his own pain.

"I'm sorry, Kyu-chan."

_**~{M}*{M}~**_

"It's just to get you back to being apart of a team," Kakashi explained shortly to both Sasuke and Sakura as he headed to Naruto's apartment. Tsunade had proposed that they get back together as a team. Sasuke had been on his best behavior so far, and she wanted to see if he and Naruto could work as a team again before they went on their next mission. The walk was silent a just a little tense. Kakashi sighed. Naruto was not going to make it any better. He was probably just going to make it loud and more tense.

They came to Naruto's door. Kakashi didn't knock, but called out to him. Kyu-chan, feeling infinitely better than Naruto at the moment, looked up. He perked his ears and realized there was someone at the door.

**Kit. Kit, get up!**

Naruto's fingers twitched, and he moved his hand slightly. Kyu-chan took into account that there was seriously something wrong with the kit. He checked their connection, and it was blank, other than the strong need to eat from both of them. He got off the bed and pawed Naruto's side. He whimpered lowly, but still didn't move. On the other side of the door, Kakashi outstretched his hand to knock. At once, red electrical currents passed over his fingers. A red symbol glinted over the doorknob.

"_**You shall not enter,"**_ a deep, growling voice said in a commanding tone. Shock and suspicion raised the tension. Naruto sat up abruptly. He always got the signal whenever someone was messing with his door. The blonde gasped and clenched his heart. He hated it when this happened. Why did it always feel like this whenever he tried to sleep? His heart ached afterward. Naruto sat there in a moment of pity, clenching his heart. He knew why.

Looking at his clock, he hissed. It was nine already. His head felt a little stuffed, but that was only from getting too much rest. Naruto pulled himself up and went to the bathroom. He pulled on his clothes quickly, glad he had taken a shower earlier that morning. Naruto grabbed two apples and threw one at Kyu-chan.

**Food.**

Yes, yes. Be good and there'll be more where that came from.

Naruto paused for second, his hand an inch away from the door. He turned, then grabbed his keys, but that wasn't what was bothering him.

Do you feel strange? Is there anything wrong with the connection from your end?

**Nope. I feel peachy. Little hungry though.**

Naruto snorted and bit his own apple. There was only half left now. He grabbed the door and jerked it open. He was hoping that it was just some kids messing with his house again. He raised his eyes brows in surprise at what he found. Then he drew them together and looked at his door. They had been trying to knock, but since Naruto hadn't been completely aware of his state, the door took care of his house.

"Yo, Kakashi-sensei," he said, taking another bite as Kyuubi skittered up his arm and across his shoulders.

He whinged.

**I'm still hungry~.**

Naruto sighed and said, "Fine."

Kyu-chan took the last bite of his apple, leaving only two, inedible pieces. Naruto frowned as the fox-dog nuzzled his cheek.

If my stomach grumbled later on, I'm giving it you to snack on.

The pet licked his cheek and continued to nuzzle him. He laughed.

"So, why're you guys here," he asked in the most nonchalant voice he could. He turned to lock his door.

"Don't be so rude, Naruto," Sakura said, "You act as though we wouldn't come here to hang out with you."

Naruto's arm twitched very slightly as he raised his head.

"I think Kakashi-sensei has better things to do than hang out... And don't you volunteer at the hospital, Sakura-chan," he asked, mumbling like a child that had been scolded. He swiped his hand over the door. A quick shock of electricity passed over, and then the door seemed ordinary.

"Sorry about the door, by the way. It's just to scare some of the kids away."

"Are trying to give them a heart attack, or just plain kill them," Sasuke snorted. Naruto glared. Something about it was off, however.

"Shut up, teme! It doesn't really do anything," he said, putting his hand on the door again. The electrical shock passed over his fingers, and the voice repeated. Then he touched the doorknob, and the red shocks faded.

"See? Doesn't even hurt. Just leaves your finger numb for a bit."

He turned back to them, waiting for an answer to his question. Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Tsunade requested we practice as a team for today."

"Eh! Why do I have to practice with that teme? I'm much better than he is!"

"Don't complain, Naruto," Kakashi sighed. Naruto frowned and then paused.

"Where's Sai?"

There was no answer. Naruto almost screamed. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He seemed to need to do that more often than anything. He turned and began a brisk pace.

"N-Naruto, where are you going," Sakura called from behind. He didn't answer her. Instead, he disappeared over the ledge of the apartment. Naruto knew where Sai lived. He had gone to Sai's house to hang out once or twice, and had even introduced him to his sister. Because of Sai's personality and lack of emotions, it had been easy for Naruto to ease who he was on the raven. It had been even easier to make him keep it a secret.

He came to the artist's apartment and knocked.

After a few minutes, Sai emerged, fully dressed (for Sai.) He blinked at the blonde standing at his door before smiling. Naruto nodded back, smiling only because Sai was being ridiculous.

"We have 'team training,'" Naruto said, scowling now. Sai frowned as well, but Naruto couldn't tell if it was actually because of the training, or because of Sasuke. It had taken a good beating and a well rounded speech to make sure that Sai wasn't Sasuke's replacement.

"_You are your own person," he yelled, punching Sai simultaneously, "You're a different friend to me than he is."_

"_Friends? You cannot be friends with someone who has no emotions," Sai asked, raising his hands to defend against the next blow._

"_Baka," Naruto said, when the raven lowered his hands. The next punch never came._

"_When you make friends, you gain all those emotions."_

"Very well then," Sai said, turning to go back inside so he could grab what he needed.

"Yo, Sai! You got a snack?"

The raven moved quickly in and out of his kitchen, throwing something to Naruto as he want. The blonde didn't care what it was. He ate it in on gulp, the growl in his stomach lowered for now. They left together, meeting up with everyone on the training grounds.

_**~{W}*{M}~**_

"Good work. Sai, Naruto, Sasuke, I need to speak with you."

Naruto and Sai passed looks, but didn't say anything. He handed them each a mission folder, and Naruto immediately wondered how long this mission would take. He began reading over the details.

"You will also be accompanied by Hinata on this trip. It seems that the Sand is having problems on it's northern borders."

"Ishi," Naruto mumbled. Last time he'd been there, there seemed to be something tense when the council spoke of them.

"We don't know that yet," Kakashi said, but Naruto ignored him in favor of reading more of the report. Naruto felt his brow twitch when he saw the estimated time out of the village.

One month.

**S' not that bad.**

…

"Hitori-chan is not going to be happy about this," Sai whispered lowly, leaning closer to him. Naruto hummed, his face blank. This wasn't good.

* * *

Working on this so I can get back to my life (insert sarcasm.)

Like I said, same thing, different times.


	3. Silent Demands

Naruto thoughts: Underlined

**Kyuubi thoughts: Underlined/ bold**

**Kyuubi speak: Bold**

_… : At the same time, or a little while later._

_**Warning!**_

_Yuri in this chapter. No lime or lemon, but implied girlxgirl._

_Please review!_

* * *

Naruto knocked on Tsunade's door before he entered. He didn't wait for a response. He sighed just before he got in before plastering on his smile. He was so tired of doing this over and over, but it wasn't like he could do anything else. He had worked since then to make people believe this was who he was. What would happen if he were to show who he really was after all these years? What he could do, how he thought... people would be repulsed.

"Naruto."

"Baa-chan," he said happily, "Are you going to congratulate me on getting Sasuke back, hm~?"

"Actually, yes."

Naruto's heart stuttered. No one ever congratulated him because they thought it went to his head. Naruto blinked a few times, wondering how badly this could go.

"Really!"

"In light of your actions... I would like to award you the title of jounin."

His shoulders visibly tensed. Tsunade knew she was walking on thin ice here. Naruto's smile turned into a tight grimace.

"But I haven't... become a chunin yet," he said through his clenched teeth. Tsunade swallowed carefully.

"Well, you've worked hard enough-"

"I haven't earned it yet," he hissed. His stomach was churning now. It wasn't as if this was bad news but it was disabling. If she made him a jounin, she could easily put him at the head of this mission, and that would be exactly what Gaara wanted. He didn't hide his power in front of Gaara, but that seemed to be a mistake now. He thought the red head knew he would have known better. He turned away from Tsunade.

"Naruto!"

"Tsunade-baa-chan," he said, his voice icier than he meant it to be, "I'm not going to take it. I can wait until after I become a chunin."

"I," she started, but choked, "I'm sorry."

Naruto sighed once more and nodded, "I just want to earn it, Baa-chan."

With that, disappeared from her sight. He didn't know which was burning hotter in his stomach; anger or disappointment. He decided a short stroll back to his apartment would take his mind off things. Kyu-chan strolled beside him, not saying anything. Naruto was glad for it, and was sure it showed through their connection. He didn't have the energy for a conversation.

"_I don't see any problem."_

"_But he left the village. He betrayed us."_

"_But didn't that Naruto boy leave soon after? No harm came to us, and they both returned safely."_

"_Mm... I guess you're right."_

"_It can be thought of as separate training for the both of them."_

Naruto almost threw up. He disappeared out of the streets as quickly as he could. Naruto slammed into his apartment, taking out his clothes and rushing into the bathroom. He slammed the door as he wet his hair and combed it out. He pulled on his civilian clothes and put in all his ear piercings. Lastly, Naruto grabbed his bow and flew out of his house.

_…_

_**Thok.**_

_**Thok, thok, thok.**_

"Argh," Naruto grunted as he pulled the bow string back once more. He launched himself into the air.

_**Crack, thok. **_

_**Crack, crack, crack, boom..!**_

_**Shff~...**_

"_Hah...hah... _Ah!"

Naruto screamed as he launched several of his bows at once, destroying several more trees in the process. He gasped and panted as he looked at the wasteland. He had used this place several times over to practice his aim. He'd destroyed several things, over and over, and they always grew back. For that, he was glad, but it was still his place to take his anger out. Panting, he lowered his bow and began to collect his arrows. He sighed as he put them back into his quiver. He sighed and began his trek back home. Naruto dropped his bow off and sighed again. It was time to see Hitori.

_**~{M}*{M}*{M}*{M}~**_

"Sai!"

The raven turned his head to see Sasuke and Sakura walking toward him. Sakura was waving happily. Sai tried not to get annoyed. He didn't want to see Sasuke, nor be in the same vicinity as him. And now that he was back, Sakura was acting like a lovesick bitch. Of course, he would never tell her that. It wouldn't be conducive to his life span. Instead, he smiled at them. He didn't move from his spot, however.

He stood in front of Ichiraku, waiting for Naruto. He thought he could help him break the news to Hitori. She would not take it well, and would either burst out with fists of fury, or burst into tear. He hoped it wouldn't become anything big.

"What are you doing here, Sai," Sakura asked politely. Sai continued to smile at her.

"I am waiting for someone," he answered, taking a second to look around. Naruto would be here in a few minutes he was sure. He turned back to Sakura, who was smiling cheekily.

"Ooh~... Is it your girlfriend?"

Sai frowned and said, "He is a boy."

Sakura paused, smile frozen on her face. Sasuke blinked at him, but his face was the usual stoic mask he always used. Slowly, Sakura's face flushed, and the smile broke of her face. She gaped, and stuttered, and Sai wondered if she needed medical attention.

"Sakura-san? Are you breathing?"

Suddenly a whoosh of air entered her through her mouth. She blinked a few times before she nodded. She couldn't find any words to say to that. Sasuke didn't have a reaction because she had always known Sai was gay. I mean, who wears a belly shirt?

"So, who's your boyfriend," Sasuke asked casually. Sai paused, thinking something wrong with that statement.

"Naruto."

Sakura blanched, wondering when this progression had taken place without her knowing. Sasuke, on the other hand, had his eye size increase ten-fold. Weird conclusions began to draw in his mind. He had left, and Sai had replaced him. He and Sai looked similar. Naruto had wanted to get Sasuke back... Sasuke had told Naruto to give up on Sakura... Somehow, his mind came to the conclusion that Naruto had liked him first, but had turned to Sai in his moment of need.

"I... didn't know that you and Naruto were dating," Sakura choked. Sai frowned. He was not dating Naruto.

"We are not. Naruto is a boy, who is my friend," he said, looking at Sakura and Sasuke and raising an eyebrow. Sakura realized that Sai had misplaced the meaning of the word.

"Do you think we could wait with you," she asked. Sai saw this as an invitation for them to be nosy. He opened his mouth to say that he would prefer if they didn't but was cut off.

"C'mon Sai."

The raven turned around and stared at Naruto. He cursed his luck.

"Why are you looking at me like I have two heads? Is there something-... oh."

Sai had stepped out of the way to show that Sasuke and Sakura were standing right behind him. Naruto frowned for a second before continuing.

"So? Let's go. The sooner we talk to her, the sooner the punishment gets done."

Sai blinked and said, "... Sakura would like to come along if you don't mind."

"... Let's go," he said, pulling harshly on Sai's arm and walking away with him. Behind them, Sasuke stood slack jawed. Sakura on the other hand, felt her anger rising. Was he just going to ignore them? She followed Sai and Naruto as if she were apart of their group, and Sasuke, who wanted answers too, followed along. It surprised them to find Naruto silent for the journey. It also surprised them that Sai wasn't making any jabs at him.

They came to a clothing store and it didn't seem like anything big. When they entered however, it was filled with casual suites and beautifully woven kimonos. There were also Gothic dresses, but those seemed to be more to the back. There was a fair amount of people in at the moment.

"Sai," the woman at the front desk called, and he smiled at her.

"So nice of you to visit once and a while," she said, then paused, "Naruto... are you alright?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, just... Could you call Hitori?"

"Oh... She's not going to be happy about this," the woman said quietly. Naruto nodded and sighed. She called Hitori out, and the girl flew out of the back room and up to the front. Even seeing his sister put a smile on his face.

"Naruto," she said, hugging him. Then she turned.

"Sai," she said with equal happiness, hugging him as well. She lowered herself and picked up Kyu-chan.

"I didn't forget my little fox either!"

**She will be mine.**

Naruto didn't even have the mental strength to talk back. He sighed quietly and then turned to the side.

"Hitori, this is Haruno, Sakura and Uchiha, Sasuke," he said, subduing the last words. Hitori froze, then her golden eyes turned coldly to the two.

"Oh," she said at first, then turned to them fully. She bowed to both, "Nice to meet you."

"_She's so cold," _Sasuke and Sakura both thought. Hitori grabbed both Sai and Naruto's arms and began and dragged them away, through the door she came through. It was the door to her upstairs living space. She sat down on the steps and crossed her arms. She knew this was bad news from the moment she had seen Sai.

"How long?"

Naruto flinched at her bitter tone. He knew she was going to react this way. And he deserved to feel like this. The way he treated her- abandoning her without a second thought- merited any kind of punishment she could give. He took a breath to steady himself.

"One month."

Hitori punched him straight in the face. His back hit the door, making it shudder. He didn't move from his position. He had to force himself to look at the pain on his sister's face. Tears spilled from her eyes, and Naruto clenched his fists.

**Humans are so weak.**

Naruto leaked his pain through the connection, giving Kyuubi a little taste. The beast whimpered, pulling its tail between its legs. He crawled up Hitori's body and sat on her shoulders. He curled his tail around her neck and licked her tear stained cheek.

"One _fucking _month," she sobbed. Naruto held still for a moment longer before he moved toward her to embrace her. She clenched the cloth on his back. Sai watched his face carefully. His eyes were empty and his face was contorted in pain. Naruto wished he didn't have to leave his sister.

"What is this," Hitori asked, "Three years, aniki! _Three years_... and now they want another month... What's going to happen when you decide you don't want to come back!"

"I will," he said, his voice tight and strained, "I swear I will. I'm not going to leave you. I'll come back quickly, I swear."

"At least you told me this time," she sobbed, choking on an empty laugh. Naruto bit his lip. Sai could see he was struggling to comfort her.

"I'm going the mission, too... So, before too long has past, I'll drag him back," he said. He didn't know why he was helping Naruto. Maybe it was the pain on his face. He didn't understand the need to comfort Hitori. Maybe it was the way her tears fell down her pretty face. Hitori slowly released her brother and sniffled.

"Really?"

He smiled at her, and this time, it was more genuine, "Of course."

The blunette threw her slender arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. She said, "Thank you, Sai."

Sai's cheeks tinted pink and he placed his open palm in his cheek. Naruto looked at him for a second before gaining his spirits back. He smiled a little, thinking that karma was good.

"Alright," Hitori sighed at last, "You'll be making this up to me."

Naruto was waiting for this part. He looked at her obediently, waiting for instructions. She gave none, only opened the door and glided out.

"You will be returning here at six o'clock sharp," she said authoritatively. Naruto blinked, and he knew where this would lead. He was going to have to do something painful, that he didn't really want to. He couldn't complain either, because he was doing this to please his sister, and he was atoning for his sins.

"You will be dressed just as sharply, hair done with thought, and all personality distortions gone."

Naruto froze. He swallowed. She wasn't serious, was she? She couldn't be. She was, and he knew she was.

Fuck.

**Not right now, thanks.**

Naruto glared at the fox.

"Sai, you will also come. Bring a date," she added, and Naruto could hear the reluctance. He almost smiled.

"We will have dinner on the nicer side of town. After that, I want a dance," she said, her voice hard-edged. Naruto felt it like a whip as he lowered his head. She wanted a _dance_. He had no choice but to comply. But as a million different things ran through his head, Naruto turned from doing this reluctantly to doing this for repentance to doing it because he thought it would be fun. He'd probably get his sister to smile by the end of the night too. Sakura, feeling a bit left out, shifted.

"Can we come too," she asked.

"Don't involve me," Sasuke shouted. He was ignored. Or so he thought. Hitori noticed that it irked him. She wanted to give Sasuke as much grief as possible.

"Yes. Please be here at six."

Naruto had his arms crossed in thought already as he headed out of the store with Sai in tow.

"When she said sharp, she means 'tie and shiny shoes' sharp... Sai, I suggest you bring Hinata. Tell her it's a 'Friends' Ball,' and that she should 'drop all personality distortions.' Tell her I wish she would come."

"Naruto... Are you sure she won't pass out," Sai asked, slightly concerned. Naruto smiled at him.

"Of course she won't. Now let's go."

Naruto and the rest disappeared through the trees.

_**~{M}*{m}~**_

Sai wondered if he was nervous. He'd never asked anyone to do anything with him, let alone go out with him. Hinata was a friend, however, and she was shy. Sai was sure he wasn't shy, but he did have social skills, so that had to count for something. Hinata was sitting next to Shino while Neji and Kiba fought. Shino was the first to notice him, greeting him with a minute nod. Next was Kiba.

"Yo, Sai!"

"Hello, Kiba-san," he replied, trying hard not to get distracted. It was going to take a while for him to work up some courage to do this.

"So what brings you here," Kiba asked, grinning like a fool. Sai guessed time was not on his side. He cleared his mind and calmed his heart.

"I am here to speak with Hinata-san."

"M-m-me? I-is it a m-message from the Hokage?"

"Um... no," he said, feeling the nervousness creep into his voice. Both Neji and Kiba narrowed their eyes.

"I came to ask if you would like to enjoy a night out with me?"

"E-eh!"

Three simultaneous voices chorused their shock. Sai paid no mind.

"I was told to invite you to the 'Friends' Ball.' Naruto said that you may 'relinquish all personality changes.'"

"N-Naruto did," she said thoughtfully. She looked back at Sai and smiled.

"A-a-alright... I-I'll go."

"Eh!"

"Thank you," Sai said in relief, "Please be ready before six o'clock this evening. The attire is formal."

_..._

"Sakura's never going to give in, you know," Ino said from behind the flower shop's main counter. Naruto muttered under his breath before he answered her.

"These are not for Sakura."

Ino looked surprised as Naruto handed her the money for the flowers.

"...So who's the lucky lady? She must be very wonderful," she said, noticing the flower arrangement. Orchids were delicate beauty, the jasmine mean elegance and grace, and the larkspurs commended a beautiful spirit.

"Who said it's a female," Naruto asked in the picture of nonchalance as he strolled out of the store. He didn't have to turn around to see the shock on her face.

_**~{M}*{m}*{m}~**_

"Where is Naruto," Sakura fumed. She stood beside Sasuke outside the clothing store. Sai and Hinata were there. They all looked sharp, Hinata looking especially so. She didn't fidget and was relatively quiet. It was drawing close to six, and they all had not seen Naruto. Although, on the other hand, they also hadn't seen Hitori.

"He will not be late," Sai said, sure of it. If he was, Hitori would beat him to a pulp before he could go on the mission. That wouldn't be very conducive, either, he decided. Sakura sighed. She just _knew _Naruto was going to be late. That blonde idiot couldn't get things like this right. Just as she thought that, there was movement to her right. She looked over and her mouth dropped open.

"N-Naruto?"

Sasuke, who hadn't been paying much attention either, turned his head to look as well. His breath caught when he saw the blonde. He wore a burgundy vest over a white shirt. His tie and slacks were black, but he didn't carry a jacket. On his shoulder was a bundle of flowers, and his other hand held a thin, long box. Naruto's fringe had been parted to the left, so that there was a gap over his right eye. What caught Sakura's attention the most, however, was the piercings. He had a ring in his lip, two in each earlobe, and three more in the cartilage of each ear.

And then he smiled. Or, to be more accurate, he smirked.

"Sakura, Sasuke," he said, bowing shortly. His voice was smooth, as if yelling like he had had smoothed it out when he spoke in a normal tone. It was velvety and knee weakening.

"Hina-chan," he said, turning to the girl, who smiled brightly at him.

"Naruto," she replied, her voice just as smooth. He took her cheeks in his hands before kissing both of them. She giggled.

"I heard there was a wonderful evening prepared," she said. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Hopefully. You look particularly majestic tonight," he replied. She giggled again.

"You look sumptuous yourself."

He laughed and, waggling his eye brows, said, "Keep trying that and I might just have to take you home with me tonight."

Hinata giggled and blushed. Naruto turned and nodded to Sai, smile still on his face. The raven returned the smile and the nod. Just then, the door to the shop opened. Naruto turned and knelt on one knee. Hitori emerged looking stunning. The top half of her dress had burgundy flowers on black. It showed off her upper frame, fitting comfortably around her waist. The bottom half was a simple, ruffling black, ending in black designs over burgundy satin. The neckline was wide and ended at the edge of her shoulders, and attached were long, see through sleeves. _(A/N: If you put this on deviant art, I would love you.)_

"My lady," Naruto said, his voice still smooth, and now tinted with admiration. He handed her the flowers in his hand. She smiled at him.

"Lovely," she said, took them and went back into the shop. Naruto stood quickly, dusted his knee seamlessly, and turned to watch the door attentively. Hitori returned, smile still on her face.

"Let's go," she said, and he put his arm out for her. She took it, and they all began to stroll through the town. Naruto and Hitori took the lead, because Naruto was probably the only person that knew where they were going. People stared, and they didn't pay attention. Although a fair amount of the girls were staring at Sasuke, most had their eyes glued to Naruto, who was smiling and talking to Hitori. All goofiness aside, the boy was a thing to behold. Even Sasuke was swallowing his pride to say so.

They headed into the nicer part of town, though they still attracted a formidable amount of attention. Naruto led them to a nice restaurant. They went in and were seated fairly quickly. They all sat in their kindly pairs, hungry and anticipatory. Naruto turned to Hitori and put the box on the table.

"A gift for you, my dear," he said. Both Sakura and Hitori gasped. Hinata's eyes widened.

"Woah," she said, blinking in surprise. Naruto smiled brilliantly, something seemingly seductive in the action. Slowly, Hitori touched the box and opened it.

"You saw me looking at this," she said, her voice breathless. Naruto nodded.

"I should be able to give you _anything _you deserve."

"That's expensive," Sakura said, eying the thing greedily. Naruto glared sharply at her.

Don't ruin this, bitch.

"Take it back," Hitori said, not looking up from it. Naruto's brow twitched and he scowled.

"No."

"I might break it or lose it or-"

"Hi-chan," Naruto called, his voice inflexible, "You are the most careful person I know. Please wear it."

He put his hand on her arm comfortingly, trying to make her forget the cost of it. He smiled a little, then picked it up and clasped it around her neck. It was beautiful and intricate. Fire opals were connected to each other by silver filigree, and in the middle hung a tear shaped garnet. It went perfectly with her dress. Naruto knew, because she was sure she had designed it after that necklace.

"Perfect," he said, smiling at her.

_**~{m}*{m}*{M}~**_

The moon lit perfectly as Naruto took Hitori in his arms to begin their dance. The only two people who were confused were Sakura and Sasuke. There was no music; how were they to dance? They weren't even inside. Naruto had led them to a remote (beautiful) place, where the moon shined happily on them. He looked at the two, who looked like chickens without heads. Sasuke sighed and moved to dance with Sakura. Naruto hummed in thought.

"_It's a marvelous night for a moon dance," _he began to sing, moving with his sister at the same time. He could see Sai and Hinata sway. He could tell, however, that they were all surprised to hear him sing. His voice was just as velvety if not more so when he sung.

"_And I'm trying to please to the calling, of your heartstrings that play soft and low," _he continued. The dance between him and his sister became saucier and more quick, but not rushed. The moved like it was natural. Hinata guided Sai easily to move a little faster, but did nothing more than that.

"_And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush," _Naruto sang, placing a hand softly on Hitori's cheek. She giggled and rolled her eyes. Naruto chuckled under his breath and continued to sing. They danced to the sound of his velvet voice, spinning and tucking and moving with the perfect ease. Naruto's voice was all the music they needed.

"_Any time that I touch you, you just tremble inside. And I know how much you want me, that you can't hide."_

Sasuke looked slightly uncomfortable, and Naruto decided that later on he would treat her to a special dance. Hinata, too. Sai wasn't bad, but he knew Hinata liked to move in a much more lively fashion then that.

"_Can I just make some more romance with you... my love..? My~ love."_

The last note melted any tension and all knees in the vicinity. Naruto smiled and bowed to his sister who curtsied. The blonde then went over to Hinata and smiled politely.

"May I steal her for a dance?"

Sai, who tried to consider every meaning to that, nodded. Naruto smirked and hissed, "Go dance with my sister."

Sai blushed and scurried away. Naruto heard him ask her for a dance before he stood in position with Hinata.

"Ready," he asked. Hinata raised her eye brows. She smiled and nodded. She knew this was going to be one of his wilder songs. Naruto began dancing before he even began singing. He spun Hinata, and brought her back.

"_Love don't come so easily," _he sang, and Hinata giggled. She loved this song. She and Naruto moved quite quickly, flinging themselves into a full body jive. He could see Hitori laugh and pull Sai around, trying to get him to loosen up. Slowly it began to work.

"_I treat you like a princess, but your life is just one big mess."_

Both Naruto and Hinata were the most lively, Hinata even rolling over Naruto's back during the dance. It was a fun, nice little song, something to get the energy flowing. After they were done, another bow and curtsy proceeded. Naruto noticed Sakura and Sasuke had sat the duration of the song out. He looked at Hitori, who had already made up her mind and was fast approaching them.

"May I have this dance, Hinata-chan," she asked. The girl looked surprised, but stepped away from Naruto smiled. Hitori smirked and came forward to grab her. Hinata blushed and flustered.

"You meant me," she squeaked.

"Of course, my sweet."

Naruto took a deep breath. He could not believe he was about to do this. But, he wanted this night to be enjoyable for everyone. Or at least, _almost _everyone. He transformed quickly, and Sasuke's mouth dropped open. Why had he turned into a girl? Naruko looked just as dazzling this way. She wore a simple dress, black with burgundy designs. It went down past her knee, but was easily maneuverable. There was a tear up one side, exposing an elegant, tanned leg. It was strapless. Naruko moved closer to where he stood. Sasuke almost started hyperventilating. Did Naruko want to dance with him?

Why was he getting all worked up anyway? It wasn't like he wanted to dance with her... him... whatever that (delicious) thing was. Even with all the piercings, Naruko's smile was still stunning. The blonde moved gracefully up to them.

"Will you dance with me, Sakura-chan?"

Her voice was even sexier in female version. Sasuke blinked, trying to get over the fact that he was totally aroused by his best friend in female form. And that she had just asked Sakura to dance. And not him. Why did it matter? Sakura didn't know about this. Her face pinked a little bit, and she wondered if it was okay to find another girl attractive.

"E-er... okay."

Naruko pulled the pinkette close. This dance was slow and sensuous, and Sasuke had to pretend to look away in apathy. Sai, on the other hand, was watching with a heavy blush on his face. He had read about things like these, but he had never actually seen them.

"_Then we dance underneath the candelabra. She takes the lead," _Naruko sung, closing the distance between herself and Sakura. The girl was also blushing. She decided that after this was all over, she may have to take an interest in something... new. She blushed harder as Naruto spun her and pressed her back to her chest. Deciding that there was no way to avoid it, she began to indulge herself in her movements.

The night was spent in joy and moonlight.

* * *

No more stalling after this. They will be leaving to Suna soon.

**_I don't own_** NARUTO

or

_Moondance_- **_Micheal Buble_**,

_When Did Your Heart Go Missing_- **_Rooney_**,

_Te Amo_- **_Rihanna_**.


	4. Jocund Sufferers

_Urgh... I'm hungry._

* * *

Naruto let out a long sigh. He could see the outline of Suna- finally! He'd been dying during the travel, trying to figure out what to do with himself while Sasuke was around. On one hand, Sai and Hinata were there, which promoted some sort of freedom. On the other hand, Sasuke-teme was there. Since Naruto had taken the lead with Sai, those fucking eyes were boring into the back of his head. They could feel tension rise in Naruto, and though Sai could tell why, the other two were left guessing. Hinata thought he was nervous about the mission. Sasuke just passed it off as usaratonkachi restlessness.

He was restless, however. Naruto's meditation during their travel hadn't lasted more than two hours during their trip, and it was making him slightly more jumpy than usual. Not only that, but with Kyuubi as an addition, and the voice in his head talking more often, Naruto didn't really think he was up for this mission after all. The border issue would probably be fixed rather quickly, but he didn't believe that that was all there was to what was going on.

A shortage of nin was never a problem to the Sabaku siblings. Whenever it seemed more needed to be done, Naruto was sure Gaara wouldn't hesitate to send his siblings out to do that. Sometimes he would even go out himself. Though the council disapproved, the young Kazekage liked to get _some _action. With his now crazy mentality, Naruto sped up just a little bit, though he did keep the others in mind. He also didn't want to be in this heat any longer than he had to. The dry wind crackled in his ears as they drew closer.

**This place is too hot for its own good. This is supposed to be Wind Country... Where's the wind!**

Stop talking. I have enough to deal with.

Kyu-chan passed the shock of curiosity through their connection. Naruto tried to ignore it, but it grew bigger and bigger. Finally, he stung the fox with anger. The thing faltered in its steps beside him, but was right back on task before long.

**Why can't I do that?**

Open quote- Humans are weak.- Close quote.

**What's that got to do with anything?**

You can, you just don't suffer from what humans call emotion.

If Kyu-chan had enough of an attention span at the moment, he would have noticed the way that Naruto worded that sentence.

"U-um... Naruto-kun? Is there... s-s-something wrong with Kyu-chan," Hinata asked, seeming to have lost all memory of the days past, and resuming her usual act of shyness.

"He's probably tired. We're going to be in Suna soon, so it'll be fine," Naruto replied, seeming to have waved it off.

**How cruel.**

I mean it. The gates are coming up, so just hang on until then... okay?

**… Alright, kit.**

The group stopped in front of the gates. Slowly, they opened, and the first person to pop out was Temari. She had a huge grin on her face, and she was moving with increasing vigor.

"Kyu-chan," she called, and it sounded like a taunt. Kyuubi bristled, and Naruto felt on edge. He pushed comfort through their connection.

**How does she know me?**

She doesn't.

"Temari-nee-chan," Naruto said, huge grin now plastered on his face. Temari didn't _seem _to fumble, but he knew she had. She always did when he was in the company of other people. She just couldn't cope with the dazzling, fake smile. It stumped her every time.

"What took you brat," she said playfully, hitting him on the head.

"Te, te, te... Don't blame me! Blame Sasuke-teme! He was the one who was moving slow!"

"Oi, usaratonkachi! Don't blame me! You were the one complaining about food every five seconds," Sasuke shouted. Naruto blinked at Temari blankly before returning his attention to the staged fight. Before he could get a word in edgewise however, another voice interrupted.

"Yo, Kyujutsu-kun!"

**… 'Toxophilite?' He doesn't seem like the type to know big words like that.**

Temari made it up.

**When were you going to tell me about your archery obsession? I thought we were friends.**

Hm, maybe I assumed you knew. Y'know, because I'm not always sharpening my arrows at home!

**Oh, so touchy.**

Just shut up.

"Yo, Kan-kun," Naruto shouted, as if he wasn't in hearing range. They all began walking into Suna, talking amicably.

"So, Kyujutsu-kun. What's with the fox," Kankuro asked, throwing a glance at the small pet laying across Naruto's shoulders. A flash of irritation passed through the connection, and Naruto felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Or maybe that was Kyuubi's hair.

"Oh! This guy here is... Kyu...-chan."

Temari and Kankuro stared at him like he was an idiot. Naruto knew they didn't understand.

"Oi, oi! Don't look at me like that! Blame the fox. He makes weird noises."

Kyu-chan glared at Naruto before opening his mouth.

"Kyu! Kyu!"

Kankuro blinked, while Temari looked at the fox with the 'I want it,' look. Naruto said nothing more on the matter.

"How's Gaara?"

"Alive," Kankuro answered, and Temari just shrugged. They did worry about their brother, but sometimes their attitude toward him could get a little more than apathetic. As long as he wasn't on the verge of dying, they had other things to do. Naruto thought it was good that they were going to visit him first. Even though he was completely uncomfortable in his clothes, he was sure that it wouldn't take too long to talk to the Kazekage. His mind went back to previous thoughts of something more going on and he cursed. Naruto decided to take a little reconnaissance and look at the people.

Depending on what the people around looked like, he could figure out what was going on. It could have been either an internal issue, including only the council and Gaara, which also probably had something to do with the fight to the north. Or it could be an external issue, having to do with the people and the way they lived, like the resources they had on hand. Naruto took quick glances at people as they passed. Most bid him a greeting, but even they looked a little off. They looked tired and weary. So, maybe this was an external issue. He couldn't be sure, however, that there was no internal issue as well.

"I need some Ramen," he said suddenly, causing Sasuke to glare at him. He ignored him.

"You can eat later," Temari said, her voice seemingly annoyed. She knew the code. It wasn't her place to tell him anything. Or maybe Gaara hadn't even told her anything. Naruto frowned.

"I bet Gaara wants food too!"

"We ate lunch before you got here," Temari said, as if shooing a fly. Naruto's brows furrowed. He grumbled something about 'dying of hunger,' but there was nothing more said on the matter.

**That was clever.**

I do try. With a little work, you could be like me.

**Who said anything about wanting to be anything like an annoying brat?**

An annoying brat that gets information.

Silence answered. Naruto gave a quick smirk before it faded away. He was glad when they entered the kage's building. It was sweltering outside, and he wasn't wearing the appropriate type of clothing for that. He frowned when he thought about having to go back out there to change his clothes. It would take too long to talk to Gaara. He hoped he could make this as easy as he could. Temari knocked on the office door, and there was a soft grant of access. They all shuffled in, and the silence was oddly disconcerting.

"Gaara!"

"Naruto," the red head answered, a simple sign of greeting. He wasn't facing them, and . Naruto didn't ask any more than that. They had a lot to talk about, and even though the first part should have been fairly quick, the rest wouldn't.

"You were told of the problem on our northern border," he said, obviously a statement question. Because Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage of the Wind Country, does not ask questions, he gets answers.

"Ishi, isn't it," Naruto asked, sounding thoughtful, though he was sure he could figure out a way to put an end to this mission quickly. Well, he hoped he could.

"Mm. They seem to believe we wish to expand out territory."

Naruto snorted. Why would they? They had the giant desert to rule. Why would Gaara _of the Sand _want Ishi, a simple rock village? Obviously, there was more to this situation than what they were being told. He would get all this information out of the red head after everyone else left. The red head turned around, and his eyes froze on Sasuke for only a second before he looked at Naruto.

"Tomorrow, you are to go to meet the other nin I have sent, and neutralize the situation."

"Hai," they all said.

"You're dismissed."

Everyone began leaving except Naruto. When everyone was gone, he sighed and plopped himself into one of the chairs in front of the Kazekage's desk.

"The Uchiha's back," Gaara said thoughtfully, but there was obviously some disdain in his voice. That was an emotion he was good at portraying. Naruto snorted.

"Don't want to talk about it. So, tell me how much damage has gone around."

Gaara breathed out slowly, and Naruto took this as a sigh. He raised his eyebrow, wondering of the damage was so extensive.

"You know that Suna's main trading allies are Konoha and Kiri."

"I do."

"Kiri has become stubborn. They say that they are wasting too many resources trading with Suna. The Sunites waste time and resources as well, but in the end we both get what we need."

Naruto sighed. He could have this fixed in a few days. Mei Terumi could be stubborn sometimes when she thought things were useless. He would pay her a visit, and that would be the end of it.

"I'll go an talk to her tomorrow... It might take a few days, though. I'm going to take Sasuke with me," Naruto replied. Gaara's invisible brow twitched, and his eyes burned with an invisible scorn.

"Don't look at me like that. It's only because he is less likely to be welcome when I'm not around. If not for just having gotten him back, I would have let him suffer," he said bitterly. Gaara blinked in surprise, but said nothing else about it. He was curious to know what had deteriorated his and the Uchiha's relationship. Now wasn't the time, he knew, so he was going to ask later.

"Kiri was also our main water supply."

"Ah. I don't think I'll be able to get some water back until you and Terumi-sama work out an agreement... I'll work on it."

Gaara nodded and slid into his seat. Naruto knew he was about to resume his work, and he watched him for a second.

"I want you to meet someone."

The red head looked up and blinked. He sat back in his chair, waiting for what the blonde had to say.

"Kyu-chan, Gaara. Gaara, Kyuubi."

The Kazekage immediately shifted to his feet. Kyu-chan bounded up onto his desk and nodded.

**So, you are the vessel for Shukaku.**

Gaara's eyes widened as he looked between Naruto and Kyuubi. Naruto knew it would only take him a minute to grow accustomed.

"Don't do that. Shukaku caused Gaara a lot of problems," Naruto said in a hard voice, passing a little shock through their connection. The red head looked back up at him, and his face melted back into its normal position.

**I apologize.**

"How did you do that," Gaara asked, thoroughly curious. Naruto shrugged.

"Long and painful story. He can't use all of his powers, and he's good when he's not hungry."

**I resent that. **

Gaara stared at them for a second before nodding. Naruto stood up and moved closer to Gaara. Slowly, tentatively, he put his hand on the red head's shoulder. Gaara looked at his arm, and then up at his face. Naruto's real smile broke out. It was amusing and quite cute for him to know that the red head didn't know much about physical contact.

"If you need help, all you have to do is ask... I'll do anything I can," he said. Gaara looked away. Naruto knew why. He had probably pressured the Hokage to make him a jounin for this mission. Instead of getting angry with the red head, guilt worked just as well.

"Thank you," Gaara mumbled. Naruto patted him once before turning to walk out the door. He was surprised when Gaara caught his hand. The red head looked up at him, eyes slightly pleading. Naruto felt his mouth suddenly go dry, and he licked his lips.

"Will... you go out for lunch with me?"

Naruto smiled sincerely once more, and Gaara was entranced by his face. To be honest, he couldn't remember eyes shine like that him. There was nothing but truth there, but the happiness behind it was also visible. It took his breath, and made his stomach flutter.

"Sure.. Just let me take a shower. I've got sand in places you don't want to know about," Naruto laughed shortly. Gaara tilted his head slightly, and the small show of emotion made Naruto's insides flutter. He smiled again. It was of no consequence to Naruto if he thought of another male that way. Especially if it was Gaara. The Kazekage was very good looking in his opinion. He would just have to be a little more cautious of what he said around the red head. Naruto was sure that Gaara wasn't as crude as he and his sister were on a regular basis. It was just a natural impossibility.

"Why wouldn't I want to know? If it is serious, I could call a medic nin to take care of it," the red head said. The sand could be deadly in more ways than one. If it stuck to Naruto's person, it could irritate and inflame the skin. Not only that, but Gaara didn't want it to get into any of his open orifices. His wounds would fester and get infected, and Gaara would hate to send Tsunade her favorite nin back without all of his appendages. Naruto have an internal snort. This was what he meant.

"Nothing is wrong, I just need a shower," he said, smiling and giving their connected hands a quick squeeze. Gaara looked down at the connection, and then Naruto slid his fingers from his grasp. "I'll be right back," Naruto said, and slipped out of the office. Gaara stared at his hand for a while. Why had he held on like that? Of course, he had wanted to spend tome with the blonde. It had been a long time since they had been able to spend time together. A simple lunch would suffice for this.

But why did he feel the need to touch him? He could have just called his name. That would have worked just as well. His hand tingled from where his and Naruto's had been connected. He lightly ran it over his shoulder, where Naruto had reassured him. He didn't know why, but the light contact had been assuring on its own. Gaara thought about what it would be like if Naruto hugged him. Would it be as warm as his hands?

_**~{m}*{M}~**_

Sasuke stretched after he finished putting some of his things away. They were going to be gone for a while, so it wouldn't hurt to have left some of his things in their assigned place. He appreciated that the Kazekage was generous enough to give them their own rooms. A knock came at his door. He granted entrance, though he wasn't looking at it.

"Sasuke."

The brunette turned around and was silently stunned. He knew that Naruto was different, and that he his some things, but this was... He wore all black, and he only had his ear piercings in. Sasuke blinked, his only show of surprise. The black t-shirt outlined his fine body, and it was obvious that he trained almost everyday. The only thing Sasuke could think was _'Where the Hell did all that Ramen go?_

"Make sure you're up early tomorrow. We have a separate mission."

"What is it," Sasuke asked, as if he couldn't be bothered. Naruto remained calm.

"We're going to Water Country. We've got some business to attend to," he answered shortly. He didn't wait for Sasuke to ask for more, he just closed the door. There wasn't really all that much that Naruto needed to tell him. The blonde exited the building and made his way back to Gaara's office. He knocked quickly before entering.

"Ready to go," he asked, smiling at the slightly stunned look on the red head's face. Gaara felt his stomach jump when Naruto entered the room. He had returned to work, of course, but the idea of the blonde wrapping his arms around him became more and more appealing. He wondered how they would hug, and if he would have to participate for it to truly be called that. What would they say when they hugged? Would Naruto whisper encouraging or reassuring words? Would Gaara have to do that? But what would hugs make them?

Usually, friends gave friends hugs, but it was between two females, or a male and a female. From what he had seen- because he had never hugged anyone- two males usually gave some sort of handshake or some other form of contact. Hugs were never really initiated. So, what did it mean for them? The red head had lifted his hand to his forehead in wonder. Would the hug make them lovers? Could two men even become lovers? What did lovers even _do_?

As soon as the question came up, Naruto popped in, looking like his usual self. The blonde always wore black in Suna. He said that it kept him cooler, lowering his body temperature by to a degree. Gaara nodded at the blonde and removed himself from his seat. He and Naruto glided down the halls of the kage building together. The red head still couldn't help but think about what 'lovers' were.

"Naruto."

"Hmn," the blonde looked at him, but they kept a steady pace down the streets of Suna. People greeted them, which was always met with a nod or another greeting.

"What are... lovers?"

Naruto stared at him sharply. Why was he asking this now? He would have to have a talk with Kankuro when he got back. If the red head was asking him instead of his own brother, something was wrong. Naruto wracked his brain for the proper explanation.

"Lovers are two people who care about one another. They have a bond closer than friendship, yet sometimes it can be portrayed as a friendship."

"... What do they do," Gaara asked, not understanding. He decided to compare his relationship with Naruto to that of lovers. He certainly cared for the blonde, something he would not admit to anyone.

"Lovers spend their time doing things they enjoy with one another. They eat out together, or spend time at home together, or do things they consider enjoyable together."

He did all of those things with Naruto. The red head was wondering how their relationship was different from that of lovers'.

"How is that different from friendships," Gaara mumbled as they came to the door of their destination.

"Lovers generally come into more physical contact than friends do. They hug and kiss, among other things."

Gaara paused and could see the difference between them now. It was a big reason to which he could not call Naruto his lover. They were a silent for a while as they were seated and had their orders taken.

"Can two men be lovers," Gaara asked suddenly, and Naruto tried not to choke on his dumplings.

"Yes," he said simply, his mind wandering to the curious look Gaara had on his face when they were in the office. He ate another dumpling and smiled at the thought of kissing the curiosity away.

"Do they do the things that a man and woman would do," the red head asked. Naruto nodded slightly. There was another silence as Gaara digested all that he was told.

"Thanks for taking care of my bow," Naruto said, and Gaara blinked. He nodded.

"You seemed very fond of it," he replied.

"Yes. I left it here because I thought it would be better taken care of... Is there anything else going on around here? I mean, Ishi shouldn't really have a reason to believe that you're trying to expand..."

Gaara let out a breath, and Naruto accounted it for a sigh. He said, "They say that nin from Suna have been randomly attacking two of their smaller villages."

Naruto looked up from his food and hummed.

"We've sent our own to clear up the situation, and we asked for help to get a stronger hold on it."

"You're trying to capture of the rogue nin."

Gaara nodded in response. Deciding he had enough information, Naruto began to talk about other things. He liked having someone to talk to about useless things. Or maybe not so useless things. Gaara listened adamantly to the talk about his sister, about his battle with Sasuke, about anything. He liked it when the red head listened, and liked it better when he talked back. Naruto walked with the red head all the way back to his office. After this he would have to start taking in what Suna was missing from their trade with Kiri, besides water.

"Naruto," Gaara called when they were in the office. He caught the blonde a little off guard, but he was back in a blink. He hummed in response, and became increasingly weary when Gaara stepped into his personal space.

"Hug me."

Naruto blinked and asked, "Please repeat that."

Gaara looked annoyed for the first time since they had gotten to Suna. He moved a little closer and said, "I want you to hug me."

The blonde looked a little confused before he wrapped his arms around the red head. Gaara paused. This was not the kind of hug he wanted. It was awkward, and he couldn't lift his arms. He pushed Naruto away and shook his head.

"Not like that."

Naruto was still for only second before he did try again. Something about this was dangerous, but he was sure it wouldn't matter at the moment. He wrapped one arm around the red heads waist, and pressed his hand to the center of his back, drawing him closer. Gaara lifted his hands automatically and wrapped them around Naruto's neck. The blonde put his chin on the Kazekage's shoulder.

"Like this," asked, and felt Gaara nod against him. This was really the perfect kind of hug. He could feel himself fit perfectly around Naruto's body, and Naruto fit perfectly around his own. Naruto felt soft against him, yet he was a rock that Gaara was leaning against. They stood like this for a minute more before Naruto let go. Gaara was reluctant in doing so. The red head looked at him for a minute after they parted.

"I want you to be my lover."

Naruto's eyes widened. He choked and stuttered for a second before he gained his bearings. Where had that come from? How did he even come to that conclusion? He didn't seem to harbor any of those kinds of feelings... But when he realized, he had told Gaara about it. The terms he used thoroughly explained their relationship, more or less.

"W-w-we can't..."

Gaara frowned and asked, "Why?"

"Well first off, we're from different places. Second, it might be dangerous for us to be together. You are the Kazekage, and I am a jinchuriki. Don't look at me like that," Naruto whined, a rare occurrence in front of Gaara. The red head was glaring at him. He thought those were stupid reasons. Nevertheless, he would have to hear them.

"If the Akatsuki somehow found out, and I'm not saying they will, that could put you in danger. Not only that, it will shift the alliance between Konoha and Suna," Naruto explained. The look Gaara had on his face, and somewhere in the back of his mind, Naruto was abject to find himself winning.

"I don't care," the red head said quietly, shocking the hell out of him. He... He _didn't care? _Naruto was frozen at the thought of it. Did he really want him that much that he didn't care about the consequences? But he had only projected the meaning of having a lover today. He wrapped Gaara in a tight embrace, damning the sand the rose to protect him. He was faster than that.

"Are you serious," he asked trying to keep his voice from cracking. Gaara nodded against him, perplexed by the sudden embrace, but not enough not to return it.

"Alright," Naruto said, disconnecting himself from the red head. He placed a hand on his cheek, and used his thumb to caress his cheekbones. Gaara practically purred as he leaned into the touch.

"I'll be your lover."

* * *

Pretty quick right? Don't worry, I'm going to build it up.

We've only just scratched the surface.


	5. Diminutive Progression

Sooo... On to the next one.

Props to _**NarutoLovesGaara**_

_Your fan art rules._

* * *

"_What is this for, Naruto," Katsuya asked. The blonde put the black chalk away and admired his work for a second. Not only that, but he had to memorize every aspect of the thing to make sure this worked. If he could make some sort of compromise before he returned to Suna, that would be great, but it would be inevitable that he would have to bring Lady Terumi back with him._

"_This is for the trade. When I get to Kiri, I'm going to use a justu to transport the things you said you needed over here."_

"_Oh~! Nice thinking, Naruto-san."_

"_Thank you, Katsuya-san."_

Right now, Naruto was waiting for Sasuke at the gates. He had talked to him briefly that morning to tell him to pack only for a few days. The raven had seemed confused, but he had waved it off. Naruto just hoped he had listened to him. There was a faint shifting and Sasuke was in front of him. Just as he asked, Sasuke had only packed for a few days. Naruto hadn't packed that many clothes coming to Suna, because he already had his own supply here. Now, he had really packed, and also had his bow and quiver of arrows on his back.

"What's with the weapons," Sasuke asked. Naruto sighed and walked over to him.

**Bright one you picked out there, isn't he?**

I wasn't allowed to pick.

**That's what they all say.**

But it's true in the end

"We _are_ shinobi, bastard. Grab my arm."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows and took a step back. Naruto sighed and almost hit him. _Almost. _

"Don't be an idiot. Just hold on to my elbow," he said, sighing again. Tentatively, Sasuke did as he was told. Naruto almost snorted. He was being oddly obedient lately. It was the last thing he thought as his transportation jutsu pulled them away in a flurry of leaves. Sasuke stumbled at the unexpected pull, and Naruto began moving without him. Sasuke huffed in annoyance before moving to catch up. He was dumbfounded to noticed that the sun had moved from it's original spot in the sky. Naruto, noticing his displaced senses, only gave a brief smirk.

"Using the Transportation Jutsu to get so far away takes time," he said in way of explaining. Sasuke's eyes almost popped out of his head. Transportation? When the hell did Naruto earn such a skill level? He knew the blonde wasn't stupid (all of the time), and could master new jutsu. However, like gen jutsu, this seemed to be out of his range. When they came upon the great gates of Kiri, a ninja popped out before them.

"What are you-... Naruto-kun?"

**You really get around kid.**

"In the flesh," the blonde said, his voice happy as it always was. He began to converse with the man for a short while before the gates opened. Several more people came out to greet Naruto, who gave them all warm smiles.

"Guys," he said, interrupting any more greetings, "This is Sasuke-teme. Bastard, these are the Water Guys."

"Oi, oi," one said, punching him on the head, "Don't give us such a derisive name! We won't let you see the Mizukage..."

"Alright, I apologize," he said, laughing and sounding a little sorry. Sasuke would never stop being awed at how Naruto could make friends everywhere.

"C'mon then," one of the men said. Naruto motioned to Sasuke as he smiled. Kiri was a very pretty village, and it's inhabitants were just as pretty. Since it's weather was specifically cold in the winter, it's summers were pleasantly warm. It was not over so, like Suna became sometimes. As Sasuke walked through, he realized that most, if not all of the people in Kiri greeted Naruto.

Some with the same cheer that the blonde gave himself. They were taken to the Mizukage's office, which was more open and cheery than that in Konoha or Suna. A red head looked up, and a beautiful smile stretched on her face, making her look all the more attractive than she had before.

**Oh~... Can you put me in human form.**

No.

**Liar.**

No, I'm saying you can't have her.

**Fuckin' Spoilsport.**

"Oh, look at these two pretty boys. Did you come to see me," she asked, perverted smile on her face. Naruto saw Sasuke flinch slightly and smirked.

"Indeed we did, Terumi-sama," he replied. He stepped in, and his visage became more serious. Sasuke hoped that is wouldn't be as long as it looked like it would.

_**~{m}*{M}~**_

Gaara was annoyed. He didn't know why, though he had a small clue. It had started out about Naruto. Which, wasn't so bad, considering that a lot of his thoughts usually started out with Naruto. The red head had just been thinking about how he had been working hard to do a lot for Suna. This lead to thinking of what kind of reward he should get Naruto. He knew the blonde liked Ramen, but not as much as he let on. So his mind went back to the conversation about Naruto's bow. He decided that Naruto would be happiest with a new bow.

That actually satisfied the young Kazekage for a few hours. However, when he realized that he wasn't a kyujutsu, he wouldn't know what bow to get him, or what kind of arrows to go with it. In this frustration, he wondered if the Uchiha knew what kind of bow and arrows to get Naruto. They _were_ best friends. Naruto could have gone on and on to the brunette about the benefits of being a kyujutsu. Though the blonde didn't do so too often in Suna, he loved to run his mouth. It wasn't pointless most of the time, but... The little blonde had his moments.

It made Gaara annoyed though, thinking of Sasuke getting Naruto a bow and arrow. Then Gaara thought of Naruto hugging Sasuke. It rubbed his nerves even harder, making a headache form behind his eyes. The red head pinched the bridge of his nose. He needed to talk with Temari. Just as he thought that, the woman in question popped into his office.

"We need to talk," Gaara said, before she had the chance to open her mouth. He stood from his chair and he left, leaving his sister behind to follow him.

_**INFORMATIVEFILLERHERE?**_

This was probably going to be the most pointless and disappointing point of Sakura's life. There was no way she was going to get out of this. By the time this was over, the pinkette would have died of embarrassment. However, a strange sense of pride and a great feeling of something _new_ had overtaken any shame she could have felt at this point. Taking a deep breath, she thanked the heavens that Hinata was the only person down this road.

"Hinata," she called out as she ran up to the girl. Purplish hair swayed as the Hyuuga heiress turned around. The thought of being the Hyuuga heir made her cringe a bit, but Sakura kept up with her plan.

"Hinata," she said, smiling nervously, "I-I'm glad I caught you... Do you have time now?"

Bewildered, the Hyuuga only nodded in return. Sakura smiled again, the action just as sheepish as when she first did it.

"W-will... P-p-please go out to lunch with me," Sakura asked, her stutter worsening as she changed the sentence. Hinata's yes widened, and she guessed Sakura had some embarrassing questions ask her.

"Hai, Sakura-san."

The pinkette sighed in relief, and they set out together. She couldn't help the tense manner in which they both walked. The thing she was going to ask when they got to the restaurant was going to make it even worse. It was all too soon that they arrived at the place, and Sakura was hoping to every deity that this wouldn't go too badly. They sat together, and Sakura fiddled with her shirt for a second before she said, "S-so... How have you been, Hinata?"

"Very well," the other girl stuttered, thrown off, "And you, Sakura-san? How has your work at the hospital been going?"

Sakura unwound, little by little, as she and Hinata spoke of the trials and tribulations of their work and life. When they actually got to the better aspects, she noticed they had a few things in common, and that she enjoyed hearing about Hinata. The Hyuuga heiress had a lot on her mind, but that didn't mean she didn't have a lot to give.

"Do you have a mission soon, Hinata," she asked casually, as the tab was laid out on the table. Sakura declined the money Hinata tried to give. The girl protested, but Sakura had already paid.

"I have off for a while" Hinata replied, her voice slightly pouty. Sakura's effort increased. She had never really seen Hinata with any emotions other than embarrassment and determination. This was another one that she liked.

"Let me take you out to lunch again then," she said, trying to make it sound casual, though on the inside she was nervous. It was then that a little sense decided to hit Hinata on the head. She blushed a pretty color,and a billion and one thoughts went through her head.

"S-sure... H-how about tomorrow," she asked, trying to sound casual as well, but losing out over the stutter in her voice. Even though she kept thinking, 'I'm just going to experiment,' she knew this could turn out only one way or the other. Sakura, who had been thinking along the same lines, saw the blush, and blushes a bit herself. What was she _doing_?

_**ENDOFTHEINFORMATIVEFILLER?**_

"What's up, kid," Temari asked, look over her take out at Gaara. The red head had contemplated how he would go about this before he said it. He was just now thinking about the consequences.

"Naruto is my lover," he said, before his mind had fully processed it. He raised his eyes to watch his sister's reaction as he picked up his own chopsticks. Temari's eyes went wide as her cheeks turned red. She began choking on the food now lodged in her throat. She had gasped while was chewing and now... Gaara didn't know whether to be concerned or amused.

"Before you pester me on the consequences, I know. I don't care, and I told him the same thing," he said, trying to get the basics down, "I don' believe I will be sharing our relationship with anyone else... including Kankuro."

From the way she looked at him after she had cleared her throat, she understood. She took another drink of the water she set beside her before clearing her throat again

. "So what is it that you need," she said. Gaara sighed and she hoped to everything that he didn't need 'the talk.' It was the dreaded thing that she hoped she would never have to give go anyone, not to mention her own brother.

"I was thinking about Naruto," he said, though he didn't go on. Temari shook her head.

"Yes, people generally do when they're in a relationship," she replied.

"I would do so regardless," he mumbled, waving it off, "What irked me was the thought of him giving Uchiha, Sasuke a hug."

Temari almost started choking again. She picked up the napkin by her side and covered her mouth with it. She had picked it up when she had gotten the water, upon previous incident.

"Why would he?"

Gaara sighed again. He intertwined his fingers in front of his mouth and stared down at the table.

"They seem to have a closer relationship then we do... Naruto went out of his way to save Sasuke," he said, before leaning back, "I had started this thinking that I would have free reign on Naruto's company and his embrace."

Temari had to pause and take this seriously now, though she thought the way her brother had worded it was fairly amusing. Her brother would never talk so openly or deeply about a relationship. He never even did so about herself and Kankuro. She sat forward.

"Yet, I thought of this, and it irked me."

Temari sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. The actions was more out of fatigue than it was out of exasperation, and she replied, "Do you _honestly _think that Naruto would hug Sasuke? As it is, he already spends more time with you voluntarily."

Gaara didn't respond. It did soothe some of the irritation, but there was something in the back of his mind that he was absolutely _sure _wouldn't go away. So he pushed it away. He could assume it would be soothed when Naruto returned safely. The thought stumped him. He told Temari his thoughts. She gave him a funny look, but not in the 'sour' way, but more 'thoughtful.'

"You enjoy his company. When he's gone, you crave it," she said simply. Gaara accepted that. He did enjoy Naruto's company enough. With he smirk, he realized that hugs were an added bonus to Naruto's time. Gaara, having quelled all that was troubling him, set to eating his food.

_**~{m}*{m}*{m}*{m}~**_

"I'm not saying we don't need this trade," the Mizukage said, looking a little concerned by this point. Having this conversation with the elders were hard. They always had to put in their effing two cents. If it had just been her self and Naruto, Mei could have gotten this sorted it nothing short of two hops.

"We do. We both do to survive. All of this extra commentary isn't needed," Naruto said, his voice darker than Sasuke remembered. He had gotten enough space to speak about this freely, but as soon as these words were uttered out, the council was in uproar. Naruto frowned and stood up from his chair as insults were thrown.

"You expect us to make all the sacrifices-"

"They wish to use all of our-"

"If that _damned _Kazekage thinks-"

"Shut the fuck up before I kill you all."

Silence reigned on them all as a hint of red flashed behind Naruto's eyes. Kyuubi was bristling on his shoulder, looking around in a hostile manner.

**Damn, I hate these ignorant old people.**

What the hell are you then?

**Oi! I'm a demon, I've got more sense than that.**

Oh, really? When did that sense include you becoming imprisoned inside me?

**...I think we need to have a talk later.**

I think so, too.

"Do not talk down to Gaara-sama... Do not mistake me for a fool who knows nothing. Do you think I would come here without a mutual compensation for both of your lands?"

Silence settled in and Naruto snarled, making several people jump. Sasuke took a step back, and Mei Terumi looked taken aback, but pleased. After that, the blonde was pleasantly calm. He sat back down took a deep breath, and, in a smooth, calming voice, said, "If the villagers are willing to give me a list of things they need, and need to have, I will give them that in no more than a few days."

"How? Using our ninja," one man said haughtily, but sort of keeping his tone down. He knew not of the bounds that Naruto's threat extended. There were many ways to die, and any moment in the near future could be the perfect opportunity.

"Now you're being foolish," Naruto said in a cool voice, "That wouldn't have led us anywhere, would it?"

The awkward silenced that were beginning to stretch out over the course of this meeting were getting to Sasuke. He wasn't one to fidget, and he didn't, but the thought that Naruto was the cause of these silences made something squirm. The fact that they were the eerie, promising silences made it even more so.

"Trade for both of us has become strenuous. For now, I will bring the necessities to both lands, but I must have Terumi-sama return to Suna with me."

There was another uproar of protest, but the red headed Mizukage stopped them this time. Naruto was relaxed now that he had gotten all of what he needed to say out of the way. Well, most of it.

"I am not opposing this decision, Naruto, but why would you have me go to Suna?"

"You and Gaara-sama need to talk my option out. If you like the idea, this will be easy. If you don't, then we can work something else out," he said calmly. Mei Terumi nodded once, even though the council disagreed. Naruto sighed with relief. He was quite tired of being stern to a bunch of old farts.

"We will take our leave tomorrow afternoon. For now, I have much work to do," Naruto said, and then to assuage any bad feelings, he smiled pleasantly. He did have a reason to smile regardless. He would be seeing Gaara soon enough. All this arguing made him crave the company the he remotely liked. Well, they were lovers now weren't they? But if he thought about it, he was sure Gaara didn't fully understand the connection. It was all well by him.

The council was silent to the smile, and Mei called the meeting to a close in it. Naruto slid out of his seat and glided out of the room, Sasuke following behind in confusion. He wasn't necessarily confused about where Naruto was going. He would find that out soon enough. What confused him was the meeting. If anyone told him that he would sit and watch as Naruto would manipulate the council of the Mizukage in her own village a year ago, he would have stabbed them repeatedly with his Chidori.

_**~{M}*{m}*{M}~**_

Even though Sasuke had been bored, he was not bored enough to let the amount of chakra Naruto used the day before. He hadn't explained what he was doing, but it was time consuming, and _seemed _to take quite a bit of chakra. That's why he was drilling a hole in the back of the blonde's head with his eyes as they waited for the Mizukage and the two guard Naruto had asked to accompany her.

"Are you okay," he asked suddenly, making Naruto's eyes snap to his. His eyebrows knitted together, and then he grinned.

"Aw~! Sasuke-chan is worried about me," he cooed. Sasuke glared at him through a scowl.

"Don't do that, Sasu-chan. It messes with your pretty face."

"Shut up! Don't call me pretty, dobe," Sasuke cursed back, though his face heated a bit. Naruto knew then that he had successfully thrown Sasuke off of his trail of thought. Just in time Mei Terumi popped up, her two guard from the Anbu by her side. Naruto wanted to laugh out loud. He was sure Sasuke wouldn't get back on track now.

"Let us go, my lovely gentlemen," Mei said, and Naruto bowed sweepingly, and smiled. He offered her his hand, and she took it. Sasuke wrapped his hand around Naruto's other wrist. Naruto smiled back at the Anbu members.

"I suggest you grab my shoulders, or you will have been left behind," he said, and when he felt the uncertain touches, he smirked at the Mizukage and transported them.

…

_Knock, knock._

"Enter," Gaara called softly, not looking up from his work. The door clicked open softly, and then another click closed it.

"Gaara."

The red head's head popped up to find Naruto by the door. He smiled a little and motion for the red head to come over.

"Terumi-sama is here. She wishes to speak with us over lunch," Naruto supplied, making Gaara organize his desk and some of the things laying about. When he was done, he saw Naruto already opening the door.

"Naruto," he called; the blonde paused, "I want a hug." The fox frowned and turned back to him.

**Demanding brat, isn't he?**

Shut up, or I'll seal you back into my body.

The threat worked as Naruto began to speak, "We need to go now, Gaara. I would like to get this done... I have a lot to do today."

This time Gaara frowned. His eyes became cold, and Naruto knew he had messed up. However, he wasn't going to fight the red head about it now. After he talked to Mei Terumi and finished setting all the _rest _of Suna straight, he would give Gaara what he wanted. He was tired and weary, and he wanted nothing more than for the red head to become wrapped in his own embrace. But right now, there was work to be done. He said, "Don't look at me like that. I'm trying to help you."

The red head stubbornly looked away, and an irrevocable silence settled. Naruto turned back to the door and opened it, knowing that Gaara was following, regardless of the following conversation. This was a meeting pertaining to the well-being of his village. He was following because he was obligated. He and Naruto met the Mizukage and her guard, and proceeded to eat.

"What is this option you were talking about, Naruto," Mei said as they got down to eating. Swallowing politely, he replied, "Instant trade. It's a complicated sort of thing, but it can be easily handled."

"Instant trade," the Mizukage asked, and Gaara was watching him as well. Attention now focused, Naruto began to explain.

"By using a port, which should be built off to the side of the villages. You can take all that you need to trade to the ports, and then have designated persons attending to the ports. Using a transportation technique- that I will set up- you can move what you want from place to place, _without _all this nonsense of wasted resources."

Naruto took another bite of food as Gaara looked approvingly at the idea. Mei Terumi was smiling warmly as she said, "You never seem to fail me, Naruto."

He smiled back at her.

_**~{WP}*{WP}~**_

Naruto was stressed. Not because he had just finished enough work to last a week in four days, but because Gaara was avoiding him. It had only been a day, but goddamn, it felt like forever. Just because he had denied him a hug once, didn't mean anything! Naruto decided to take a bit of action to overcome this. Taking in a deep breath, he sidled into the Kazekage's office without so much as a knock.

"Gaara." The red head's eyes were already on him. He walked up to Gaara's desk and put his hands on it to lean forward.

"Let's go spar," he said, mischievous grin spreading over his features as he pulled at Gaara's arm. He made sure there was the usual glint in his eye as well. He would hate to have it diminished from the massive fatigue he was feeling. Ever since they had gotten to Suna, Naruto had just not been meditating right. Something woke him up way too early, and he never got back to rest until late into the night.

His body felt tense and slightly strained from the constant movement he and his chakra had been in. He usually made sure to keep it to a fair minimum if he could, only bringing out these kind of methods during a fight worth the practice. If he could get Gaara to be at least friendly with him, then his body would have some type of relaxation. He sighed in relief when Gaara nodded curtly and put his things away.

He stood and Naruto smiled at him before turning and walking out. It was quite a thing to realize that he was always the first to be leaving some place, with others following him. The very thought seemed to call for some sort of psyche evaluation, but he didn't have the time or strength at the moment. He decided to do so later, when he was with Kyuubi. They still needed to have that talk that they had promised about a day earlier.

**Are you going to train?**

Yes. Come with us.

**I'm tired.**

We will rest after the spar. I just need to come up with affective moves for the both of us.

**… Alright.**

Kyuubi was beside them in a matter of seconds, calling Gaara's attention only briefly before he returned it to the walk with Naruto. He didn't know why he had been avoiding the blonde. His mind had supplied him with a great number of answers. The one that came the closest to what he felt was, _'I'm angry at him for not hugging me. I don't want to be around him while I'm angry.' _

All of that was true, but even though it had only been a day, his stomach ached at the feeling. He wanted a hug, and he wanted one and he wanted one soon, but he didn't want to be around Naruto. These confusing thoughts had twisted his stomach into knots and made him highly upset. He didn't show it, of course, but it was there. He couldn't help walking so closely to the blonde as he was now.

Naruto's power of attraction was strong, and Gaara hoped that very soon, he would open up his arms and embrace the red head. When they got to the training grounds, Naruto immediately took the opposite side of the field. It left Gaara feeling slightly cold, and he didn't understand why. He took a slight stance and prepared for Naruto to attack. While he did, he unsnapped his Kazekage robes, leaving only the mesh shirt and his pants behind. Naruto, who was on the other side of the grounds, took a deep breath and prepared himself to attack.

Ready?

**Un.**

Alright. I'll go left, you go right. From there, I'll attack with wind, and you with wind.

**Osu.**

They both began to put Naruto's plan in action. They charged, Kyuubi growing in size as they approached. He was slightly larger than Akamaru as they both swerved to opposing sides of the Suna nin. As Naruto commanded, Kyuubi blasted first, catching Gaara off guard, and Naruto used his wind to help spread the water. It was Gaara's worst enemy. He hadn't made it rain over the entire area first thing, because that would make things uneventful. Already, two sand claws were snapping up to grab both he and Kyuubi.

They both launched themselves into the air. Gaara was weary. It was not a simple task for someone to use a Water Technique. He would have to watch the Kyuubi. He knew that the demon was versatile in many things, but this could become a problem. Using their distraction, Gaara proceeded to move himself from the wet area of sand. He began to raised clumps of sand as both Kyuubi and Naruto landed and charged toward him.

Suddenly, they were sharp and hard, taking the form of almost kunai. They flew at Naruto and Kyuubi moved to avoid them. While keeping his adversaries distracted, Gaara launched himself into his next justu. Before he could launch it, he realized Naruto had popped up behind him. He froze and forced himself to lock both himself and Naruto in a Sand Dome.

The walls caught the blonde as he began to attack, and he was pulled against the wall. They stared at each other for a while, the only signs of movements were their chests rise and fall as they took breaths. Naruto looked down at the floor, and then let himself pierce Gaara's gaze with his own. He calmed Kyuubi before he could attack the dome.

"I'm sorry for not hugging you."

Gaara's eyes widened, and he took a step closer. Naruto knew it was an unconscious action. He was getting somewhere, and he had only uttered one sentence.

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I wanted to finish all of my work first. "

"Couldn't you have just paused for a second to do as I asked," Gaara asked, now confused as to why Naruto needed to put his work over something so simple. It was have merely taken a few minutes. The time was allotted because Gaara had not seen Naruto in a day, and he wanted to make up for all he had missed. Naruto felt the sand loosen and then drop him, but the sand around them didn't disappear. He moved forward to loosely wrap his arms around Gaara's neck.

"Work first, pleasure later," Naruto filled in. Gaara's eyes widened slightly and his lips parted. The full meaning of that was that he was gaping. Slowly, a pink flush dawned on his cheeks as he rested his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"You find our contact... pleasurable," he asked, his voice quiet. Naruto took this as timidity and nervousness. He smiled slightly, though his thoughts were more dark. Gaara believed no one would ever find his touch pleasurable. Naruto found it atrocious how his own village treated the red head at a young age. If he could, he would bring his father back from the grave and make him suffer. Naruto held Gaara tighter instinctively and felt the tension melt. Slowly, he brushed his lips against the red tattoo that adorned his lover's head.

"I do," he said softly, and leaned into the contact. He didn't notice he was using the red head to support himself. Not until Gaara was holding him up and looking him in the eye.

"You are fatigued," Gaara said, not a question, but a statement. Naruto smiled and laughed.

"Maybe just a little bit."

The sand fell away and Gaara used his sand to carry Naruto. They were getting odd looks, but Gaara didn't care. He couldn't carry Naruto if he wanted to, and this was a better alternative. Kyuubi followed along at a leisurely pace, blinking up at Gaara for a moment gratefully before continuing along with the red head. Naruto didn't even complain. He was too tired.

* * *

_OH~! You guys are so mean! Some people are reviewing now, and I didn't even know they read this!_

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE~**_

__**I will be putting this on HAITUS (long term pause).**

**_DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT_!**

**I'm going to continue writing this, but I'm going to update the whole thing over the course of two days. One won't be enough.**

**ALSO-**

_Vote for a oneshot on my page._

_**LAST NOTE-**_

**I will also be putting** _**The Quiet Ones **_**and every other story I'm writing on HAITUS.**

_**Thank you, and please review.**_


	6. Gentle Playthings

Don't get excited. I'm going to be back soon, but not now.

SO _SOON!_

* * *

"Thanks Gaara," Naruto mumbled before he turned over in his bed. Gaara didn't nod, because he knew Naruto wouldn't see it. Instead, he pulled the cover over his lover and turned to walk out of the room. Naruto heard the soft click of the door, and then there was silence. After a moment, he turned over.

"At one point, I did blame you," Naruto said aloud. Kyuubi lifted his head and then put it back down.

**You have every reason to. **

"No, I don't. Some of the things that linger are just me trying to cope with stress," Naruto said, the statement slightly nebulous.

**Humans aren't good at controlling themselves.**

Naruto completely overlooked that statement and said, "You had a reason."

**Excuse me?**

The blonde turned over to look down at his blue eyed fox, who was looking back up at him. After a minute, he said, "There are so many reasons to hate. There must be more to love."

Kyuubi sat there, observant and at the same time not. He searched their connection to figure out what the blonde was talking about. He saw the blonde lifelessly sitting on the swing near the school. But his thoughts were different then what the fox thought. It was all about his sister. Her safety, what he could do for her. They didn't live together because Naruto feared she would be hurt.

Everything he did revolved around her.

"What did they do to you," Naruto asked. Kyuubi was still feeling the effect of the child's thoughts.

**Who did what?**

"There have been questions running through my mind. I can't quite answer them without you... How did you get near Konoha? What happened to you that made you try to destroy all of us? Why, with all of the power you held, did you not destroy us with one sweep of a claw?"

Kyuubi said nothing. He turned his eyes away, and lifted a paw to scratch his nose.

**These are things I would like to have left out.**

"But-"

**What happened to your other sister?**

There was a silence so cold the tundra couldn't match. Kyuubi was thrown out of Naruto's mind at once, and when he tried to return, there was a large black wall there. The fox bowed his head.

**Now, you understand. There are things that shouldn't be spoken of.**

"I'm sorry."

Kyuubi crawled onto the bed, though he was shocked and slightly perplexed about the statement. He should be the one to apologize, especially since he knew not the depth of his connection to his sisters. He sat down by the blonde's head and flick his tail. It slightly brushed the genin's nose.

"I did hate you. I was a child, and I needed someone to blame. I could never see the truth then..."

Naruto's voice sounded slightly hollow in the last words, and Kyuubi stored this memory away for later.

"I needed to blame you for my life... but I made things harder by blaming you instead of the villagers... and then by blaming anyone at all."

**What changed your mind, kit?**

"You felt like I do."

**The same... How did you come to that?**

Naruto was silent for a while, making Kyuubi lean over and look at his face. The blonde's eyes were sinisterly empty, and still very far away. It looked like nothing anyone would say would matter to this boy, and that in the end, he would want to die. There was something deep there that made it like this, and something that Naruto wanted to destroy if he had the chance. It was eerie, like the silence in a dark, antique house. Except the hum of Naruto's steady breaths was like white noise that you couldn't just get rid of.

"You were alone in that prison... and no one came to save you," he said, his eyes turning slightly to Kyuubi. The fox couldn't just back away from this one. Somehow, Naruto wasn't meant to have the last word. Not if they were like these.

**Except you.**

"I thought that it wouldn't be bad... if we made a deal," Naruto said, looking at the fox now, his eyes slightly less vacant, yet still hollow.

**And what deal was this? I've heard nothing about it.**

"Sorry... I made it on my own," he said and then said, "I thought... that if I gave you freedom, and protected you from them, then you would be my friend."

Kyuubi nuzzled his cheek and grew to his larger size. He lay stretched out on the bed beside the blonde, who was now looking at him in slight surprise.

**I think that sounds well enough.**

The emptiness that had been in Naruto's eyes disappeared, and he smiled at Kyu-chan. The red fox was left utterly bewildered by the sight. None of Naruto's friends had ever seen a smile like the one he had been given. Soft in nature, close lipped, and left room for eyes that sparkled with a well hidden emotion. Kyu-chan was sure that no one had ever seen a smile like this, save his sister.

Even now, he didn't smile at her like he had Kyuubi just then. He buried his face in the blonde's neck and Naruto put an arm around the beast's back. They both fell asleep with a sigh.

_**~{f}*{b}*{r}~**_

"What did you order extra for," Temari asked as the waiter walked away from them. Gaara had seemed somewhere else today.

"Naruto is fatigued and has yet to eat," he replied casually, as if the others health were not a big deal. Temari was surprised. Whenever someone Gaara knew had health issues, he would usually drop them off at the hospital, or with a medic nin and let them take care of it. He never actually went out of his way to make sure the care of someone was proper. The red head caught Temari passing him an odd look.

"What," he said, eloquently. His blonde sister just continued to look at him. Finally, she spoke.

"How have you and Naruto been doing?"

Gaara gave her a blank look, the equivalent of curiosity. She hadn't quite phrased the word correctly. She understood that her brother like clear, precise statements. Temari also realized that Naruto spoke purposefully clear in front of Gaara. She was pleased that he was mindful of he brother, even before they had formed their relationship. She wondered what else be minded before be answered.

"Have you and Naruto been getting along well?"

"We had a disagreement," he said, getting a hazy look on his face, and then an uncertain pink hue tinted be Kazekage's cheeks. Temari almost jumped out of her chair and called for a medic nin. What the hell was giving Gaara that look? He looked slightly elated, though there was no clear emotion on his face. What did Naruto do to make he red head look like that? Temari tried to reason something to make the argument with Naruto look pleasing. She couldn't. She could, however, put the make up and that look together. It had her heart twisting in fear. Gaara wasn't ready for that. His emotions weren't easily seen, nor easily controlled. If they had taken that leap already-

"But he apologized. He had not meant to make me angry at him. He said he enjoyed touching me..."

Gaara's lips twitched a little, and Temari would have spit out her food if the waiter had been a little earlier. Her mouth fell slightly open as the look slowly faded and they began to eat. She knew Naruto was different, but now it was on a different level. Temari was wary of the consequences. She knew that this could hurt not only her brother, but Naruto, and others as well if they weren't careful. Slowly, Temari pet her attention be consumed by the food in front of her. She would have to look more into this in the future.

_**~{F}*{B}*{R}~**_

_Naruto..._

It was a whispered hiss, and it snapped Naruto out of his trance at once. His eyes slowly opened, the background of his current residence blurry beneath them.

_Brother..._

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he dropped out of the bed. The haze lifted and he was met with blazing golden eyes and black locks. He lost his breathe. "It's been too long, brother."

_**...**_

Gaara would have to be wary of his sister. She had asked him a lot of questions during their meal, mostly regarding his newly named relationship with Naruto. She was getting a little too nosy for her own good. He was going to have to watch her. Why did she any to know anyway? It was a simple fact that his siblings didn't take interest in his personal life. No one really cared about his personal life. That wasn't to say he had one at all.

Gaara devoted all he was to keeping the people in his village alive. He had the ultimate defense, and Naruto had taught him that he could use it to protect others. Gaara's thoughts were cut off when he got to the door of Naruto's door. There was a large thump as if something had crashed to the floor. Kyuubi was barking at the door. Then there was a yelp and what was surely the fox hitting the floor. Gaara, who's ears were finer tuned than most people's, heard a soft laughter.

When he pushed the door open, he was _not_ expecting what he saw. Naruto lay on the floor, convulsing. His shirt was covered in blood, and there was a small puddle of blood underneath him. A woman cradled his head on her lap, a smile on her face. As the door slammed into the wall she looked up. Mournful golden eyes shown out from underneath a abject smile. With eyes on the red head, she leaned down and kissed Naruto's pale forehead. Then, she disappeared, making Naruto's head fall back with a hard thunk. Gaara was moving before he even knew what he was going to do. Getting a better look at the blonde, he feared there was nothing he could do. There was a large gaping hole in the blonde's chest, exposing his heart and a few, wiry muscles covering it. Gaara, who had killed in cold blood before, had never seen anything like this. The heart still beat in the blonde's chest as he struggled to breath. Gaara got down to his knees and lifted Naruto's head into his lap.

"What do I do," he whispered to the blonde, who was opening and closing his mouth like a fish. It hurt. He was not the one who was physically injured, so why did his heart hurt so much? The thought of Naruto leaving, of _dieing_ came to mind over and over. There was nothing he could do about it. All of the ways Naruto could die, Gaara had never pictured that it would be in his arms. Gaara had never pictured it at all. It hurt.

"Kill me," Naruto gasped back, and Gaara's eyes widened a fraction. There was something changing about Naruto. He could feel it, though slowly and discreetly. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, like danger always did. It was a trait he had picked up from being a jinchuriiki. The words splintered through him, make his heart hurt and his throat.

"No. Tell me what to do."

His voice sounded undoubtedly stronger than he felt. He was almost shocked by the smooth baritone that came to reply his lover. Naruto reached up.

"Kill-"

"_Shut up! _You did something to me. You did something, and you can't leave. It'll break if you leave. _Tell me what to do so I can fix it," _Gaara screamed at him through rising, uncontrollable panic. A hand came up to scratch his scar, and his eyes were wide. Naruto's blue eyes searched his face, seeing the terror and pain openly displayed there. Gaara didn't understand what it truly meant to have an important person. Naruto would be lying if he said he didn't know what it felt like to be cared for. Jiraiya and Iruka, and even Tsunade all cared for him.

They were the closest he had to family. He knew that he probably wouldn't be able to cope with the pain if one of them died. Naruto knew that Gaara was scared. They had just started a relationship, and whether it was romantic or not, it would be a hard one, in which there would be fear of losing one another all of the time. They were close enough as it were, with their constant talks and letters, and their connection as jinchuuriki.

"Please."

Naruto's body stuttered, but not with the pain and the blood loss he was feeling. Gaara had never been close to anyone, therefore had never been taught any manners. The plead coming from his mouth, just for Naruto, was bittersweet. He was desperate, and he wasn't going to say this to anyone but the blonde... No one but him. Naruto leaned up and put his lips softly to Gaara's. The red head's eyes slightly widened at the chaste action. They widened more as the hole in Naruto's chest began to close.

He stared, holding Naruto tightly in hopes that this would make to hole close faster. Naruto's lips made a miniscule shift. Gaara's attention changed. When did Naruto get such soft lips? Why were they doing this? The blonde's lips moved a little more. Gaara moved his lips too, just a little more then the blonde's. It created an opposing, yet strangely united friction. The red head was finding it harder to keep his eyes open, even to pay attention to Naruto's dangerous situation. Finally, they were closed. Now it was just him, the blonde in his arms, the lips on his, and the warm feeling circling around his chest. They parted with a distinctly wet sucking sound.

Gaara's eyes snapped open again, realizing he had just been distracted from his original focus. His eyes went down to Naruto's chest, which was closed. That wasn't what gave his mind a flip. It was the 'love' kanji in blood red, directly over Naruto's heart that did it. Gaara looked back up into Naruto's eyes and froze. Those eyes were the same color as his own. It unnerved his greatly to see his own, pupil less eyes staring back at him. Slowly, they changed back to Naruto's original blue. They didn't fade. No, they were still full of a life an excitement Gaara was sure his own would never really show.

"It stopped," Gaara said blankly, expecting a full out explanation. Naruto blinked slowly, not moving from the spot where his head connected in Gaara's lap. They stared at each other for a long time, and Gaara watched as Naruto's eyes changed again. This time, it wasn't of hue, but of emotion. Fear. Was he afraid of Gaara? Or of himself? The red head wanted to know the truth; wanted to know what had just happened. Was he afraid of that? Naruto stood up and moved away from the pool of blood on the floor, ignoring it completely. Gaara did too. The blonde took his bloody shirt off, and then knelt next to his furry companion.

**What the hell-**

"Please," Naruto said, his voice nothing but a whisper. It was to be feared and taken to heart sacredly. It was unlawful to sound as if his sister had been killed.

"I will... I will explain it... Just don't ask me... Not right now," he said in a broken voice, slipping back into the bed that was on one end of the room. Gaara watched as he lay down and turn to face them. Whatever the reason for what had just happened, it was just as painful for Naruto. Gaara nodded, but didn't move from his spot. He stared at Naruto, who was looking back with equal trepidation.

Then Naruto pulled back the covers to his bed, and shimmied over to make room. He was still looking at Gaara. It was an invitation for him. The red head hesitated, and then he glided over to the bed, and slid in. Naruto wrapped his arms around the red head's torso and placed his head under the others' chin. Gaara let out a quiet sigh. He was going get answers sooner or later.

_***~*~{m}~*~***_

A week. The team Gaara had sent to deal with Ishi had sent back a letter, saying that they were now keeping them at bay. However, they needed Gaara to come and deal with some political matters. In that time, Naruto had taken to a small child named Aki. He had pretty, short white hair and a round face. He was six and liked running rampant just as much as Naruto did himself. Gaara kept a watchful eye on Naruto and Aki both; the albino haired boy had no parents to call his own anymore. In this time, Naruto still had not answered his question. When he had asked the blonde about it, he had looked away. Gaara could have come to be mad, if it weren't for the hollow look in the blonde's eyes, and the terrifying shiver he let loose when he asked for more time. Gaara hadn't stopped laying with Naruto every night, and Aki's added warmth wasn't anything to fret about.

"What are you going to do when you go back to Konoha," Gaara asked one night as he watched Naruto pet Aki's sleeping head in curiosity.

"I'm going to take him with me," Naruto said, smiling slightly as he watched Aki nuzzle into him. The red head frowned. Naruto had never smiled at him like that. Even if he knew that the blonde smiled differently at him, it was still slightly hollow. It hurt again.

"Why do you smile like that at him," Gaara had asked, and was met with blue eyes darkened by the shadow of the room, but brightened by the moon that twinkled through the window. Naruto smiled at him too, and Gaara found it less hollow than before, and that was the last thought he got out. Naruto kissed him once more, very softly, making his breath catch and his heart stutter. He looked confusedly at Naruto when he pulled away.

"Why does my heart do that when you kiss me," Gaara asked aloud, expecting a definite answer from Naruto looked confused for a second before his face dawned in comprehension. He smiled again, letting out a little chuckle, and satisfying some part of Gaara at the same time. _This _was what he wanted. A smile like Gaara meant the world to him. It eased the little ache he felt underneath his heart.

"Your feelings for me are getting stronger. They feel weird like that sometimes."

"Does this happen to you too," Gaara asked thoughtfully, clutching the cloth above his heart. Naruto closed his eyes and smiled softly.

"Everyday," Naruto replied softly, tucking a strand of Gaara's red hair behind his head. The red head followed his hand curiously with his eyes. He liked the feel of Naruto's fingertips brushing his face softly and quickly to tuck the strand behind his ear that night.

But now, here they were.

Well, there wasn't an exact location, but they were past the desert and into a formation of rocks and trees on the Wind's border. Naruto had decided not to wear black, just because he knew it would plummet his body temperature. He had had to learn that the hard way, and truth be told, he _was not _going to be doing that ever again.

They stopped for the day so that everyone who needed to rest could do so. The Sunites tended to move at night, because of the cooler weather, and their accustomed internal clocks. Not only that, but they were better nocturnal fighters. So Naruto sat in the trees and stared off into space. It was one of those rare times where he was allowed to because no one was watching. Gaara who had been watching Naruto's blonde hair flow in the wind for a moment, hopped up and sat on the branch beside him.

Naruto made no move; not even to acknowledge the red head. That was fine with Gaara. He liked silence just as much as he liked listening Naruto talk. It was a realization he had come to realize when Naruto was silent with him once. Gaara did enjoy listening to the blonde, and sometimes he waned him to talk, just to ease himself.

"It's nice out today," Naruto mumbled looking through the foliage to watch the wind rustle the leaves and make the sunspots dance teasingly on the ground. Little fairies belonged here, to play in the shine of the sun and making childlike giggling sounds. Gaara was watching too, but he probably didn't see the simple things, like Naruto did. He hummed once in approval. Naruto shifted on the branch to lie his head on Gaara's shoulder. There was a comfortable silence.

"She was my sister," Naruto whispered as his brows drew together in pain. Gaara flicked his eyes down to Naruto, and then he realized what the blonde was saying.

"Hitori?"

"No."

"... Another... She _was _your sister?"

"She is. Sh-... She is," Naruto whispered, his voice desperate with a sort of quiet disbelief and ire. Gaara didn't know how to calm Naruto, nor himself. Slowly, he lifted a hand and moved a strand of hair behind Naruto's ear. He was mimicking the blonde's actions, because he had no idea what else to do. Naruto sighed and leaned closer to him. Gaara felt better at once. The blonde lifted his head to look at Gaara, and then leaned close and brushed his lips against the red head's. Under the shimmering dance of the warm sun sun spots, Naruto was delighted when Gaara kissed back, just as softly.

_***~{b}*{b}~***_

When they arrived at the campsite the people seemed relatively calm. Relaxed even. It made Gaara slightly irritated. The only thing that made it better was the warm hand on his back that was silently averring him. When they got down to everything, they were at a stalemate. Though, to be fruitfully honest, they were being wary of the attacks from Ishi's men. Naruto had come up with a consensus.

He would take his team and go figure out how to deal with the hostility. Gaara had insisted on going as well, and Naruto hadn't denied him. It was a matter of his own Country, anyway. He would not deny Gaara something so trivial. Not only that, it would cause the red head the red head both distress and chagrin. They set out in the same night, because they were all well rested. This had gone on long enough as it was.

Ishi's campsite was not too far from theirs, so it was easy to come into contact and begin discussion. They entered cautiously, wary of the hard-edged, calculating stares of the others. They were both wary, wondering if one was going to attack, both awaiting a thing that would not come. They came to the leader of Ishi's group- Masamoto. He wore a nasty scowl, and his wariness was worse than that of his mens'. "What are you doing here," he asked, coldly and commandingly. The sand in Gaara's gourd shifted uncomfortably.

"We only came to talk," Naruto placated, glancing at Gaara for no more than a second. It might have been an irritated, flick, but there wasn't so much annoyance in Naruto's face as there was anything else.

"Talk," he scoffed tonelessly, "After attacking my men?"

Naruto and Gaara shared looks before the blonde looked back at his teammates. They seemed just as confused about this as he was. He stepped forward a little, putting a bit more initiative in both the conversation and the fight, if one broke out. "We... haven't been attacking you," he said, waiting and watching to see if the man blew up. He didn't move, but his eyes blazed in slight fury.

"It was the people of the sand! Their hatai-ate proves that."

"The people of Ishi have been attacking our men as well," Gaara said in a stone cold voice. There was a stare down and Naruto interrupted.

"Obviously, someone's been trying to grate our nerves and piss us off at each other," Naruto said, his voice hard on both the Kazekage and the jounin in charge of the men scattered around their small camp. There was an unmistakable silence that rendered Naruto correct. There was no possible other explanation, since no one knew what was happening to cause these occurrences.

"To start off, let's just go out and scan the area. They have to be close if their attacking us both in short periods of time," he said, and Masamoto eyed him. His face was still mute, his stare harder than ever. The dark haired male agreed reluctantly. He called the same amount of men Gaara had to him, and they began their search. … Naruto stood quietly on a branch, eyes closed and scanning the surrounding area with his ears. His had also sent Kyuubi out, so he was seeing whatever he picked up as he hopped along. The red fox retuned and shook it's massive head.

**Nothing within the 5 mile radius, kid.**

S'okay. I'm still trying to pick up something with sound and smell.

**Anything?**

Something... slightly familiar. It might just be our allies, but I can't be sure.

"Naruto!"

The blonde opened his eyes, but didn't move from where he was leaning against the trunk of the tree. He turned his head, and Sai and Hinata approached him. They shook their heads. Naruto sighed slightly as he heard more approach. Soon, everyone from the search was there, all coming up blank. It was upsetting that even Hinata, who had the Byakugan, couldn't find anything.

"There's nothing," Gaara confirmed.

"Should we search farther out," Sai asked thoughtfully.

"There's no need," Masamoto growled, "It's obvious that you had been trying to kill us for so long now!"

A tense, verbal disagreement began. Suddenly, Naruto's ears picked up a key sound, and the smell he'd been taking in for the past hour was _too _familiar. He knew it. He knew it like the seal he had placed on his stomach.

_"Shut up," _he said in a quiet voice, that was slightly raspy from thought. Everyone turned to him, but his back was turned. Naruto breathed in again, and the microscopic sound repeated. He was sure no one had heard it but him. Slowly, Naruto drew his bow and arrow. The trees rustled, and he breathed in the scent again.

_Sister._

"Get down!"

No one had time to register what was happening. One moment, Naruto was on the tree branch, and the next he wasn't. There was the clank of metal on metal; the sounds of a battle. Their bodies had moved before they had time to process it, and then a distinct sound that was bodies hitting the ground sounded all around. There was the drawing of a bow and a sharp sigh.

_**BOOM!**_

_Crack, crack, crack!_

_ Shff~..._

Naruto pointed his bow toward the ground as his friends drew together around him. They looked about, and bodies littered the ground. They belonged neither to the Sand, nor to Ishi. There was a large, indented path of wrecked trees. Naruto lowered his head a little, but continued to look around, and breathed in deeply.

"Shit," he cursed, "Everyone get out of the forest!"

Naruto ran off before anyone could question him or protest. They stood immobilized for a second, stuck on what to do. Then Gaara turned and hopped up onto a branch. He didn't look back as he said, "Do as you're told." They all stood for a second more before leaving after Gaara. They all returned to Ishi's campsite. They watched the trees warily, prepared for any type of attack coming. There was a pleasant laugh that echoed through the trees and carried out to them, making them all tense. The wind stopped abruptly. Slowly, someone stepped from the shadow of the foliage. A woman. The same woman Naruto had seen before.

_She was my sister._

_...She_ was _your sister?_

_She is... Sh-... She is._

The woman was beautiful and slender, her curves accentuated by the ninja garb that she wore. Her longish, curly black hair was clipped up to the side, and a fringe accentuated her facial features. She carried a staff that held a father and bell charm, and her stride was easy. She smiled at all of them.

"Hello," she said in her pleasant voice, her golden eyes glazing over all of them, "You must be his friends."

There was a silence in all the confusion, because only Gaara and Kyuubi knew who she was. No one moved to assault her, no one moved from her gaze, no one moved their gaze from her. A soft rustle in the trees was heard, and Naruto stepped out, his bow pointed at her.

"You have to stop terrorizing people," he said to her, leering at her. His voice lack bite, or even iciness that it should have. The woman smiled pleasantly.

"Why..? Because you said so, aniki?"

There was a ripple of shock and anger through the clearing.

"So this is your fault," Masamoto accused Naruto as the blonde lowered his bow and put his arrow back in his quiver. The beautiful kunoichi tutted.

"He's done nothing wrong," she said, "Don't go blaming others."

"Why are you here," Naruto asked her, ignoring the whole conversation going on about him a second ago. The kunoichi was smiling at him, her eyes just as sad as they had been in his room. She moved to him, staff in hand. Naruto didn't pay attention to it. She opened his arms to him, and then enveloped him in there.

"I have missed you, brother," she whispered into the caressing wind. Naruto closed his eyes and wrapped one arm around her. When he opened them, the moon struck them, condemning him to sadness and everlasting pain.

"I have been learning," he replied. His brow's furrowed as his arm slipped from around her waist. She pulled him to an arms length. The kunoichi looked perplexedly at his face.

"Learning what," her voice soft as she searched his face. He lifted a hand to touch her cheek lightly before dropping it with a sigh.

"Learning to let you go... Its the... harshest withdrawal and it just keeps coming back," he whispered, sounding like was about to cry, and searching her face.

"Aniki, you," she trailed off, hugging him to her chest and taking a firm hold on his arm.

"Nii-chan... _You can't withdraw."_

* * *

I was feeling very down, so I decided to post this morning.

**When do you guys want me to come back? **

_Not within two weeks, though. I don't have time..._

**_Let me know? Thanks for viewing._**


	7. Healing Impairment

I realized that I need support to go on. SO~! I'm back early...

It's my Birthday today 11.17.2011...

Missed you guys.

I met one of my fans in real life (squeals.)

That's... about it.

_Enjoy._

* * *

Naruto's eyes grew to the size of saucers as his sister dug her fingernails into his arm.

"_You can't stop loving me_," his sister said. Naruto clenched his fists at his sides as her fingers crawled past her skin and dug into his arms. He felt the crawl of insects bubbled underneath the expanse of tanned, dead cells, expending from where she touched him.

"I haven't," he gasped, "z-Zhen... ga-!"

His arm tore from him, a little above his elbow. Naruto threw his head back, his eyes wide, his mouth gaping, but no sound releasing from there. Gaara felt something shift in his stomach, and then he was moving with it, toward her, toward the _threat. _He didn't understand- Naruto should have been able to take care of himself, especially against her. He didn't need to go and rescue him. If he couldn't get away from her, he was a sorry excuse for a ninja.

But he was trying to save him. He was because- he realized in a slight awe- he neededthe blonde. He didn't just want his hugs, or this newly acquired sensation called kissing, he needed all of it. It wouldn't make sense if he wasn't there. It would _hurt _if he lost Naruto. So he needed to get her away, because of what she was doing to Naruto's body, and because of what she was doing to the blonde's heart. There was a sound- something hard and dead hitting the earth. Gaara didn't know why he felt cold when Naruto's arm dropped to the floor.

"See you next time, _brother._"

The woman disappeared, and Naruto slid to his knees, pained expression still on his face. He grabbed his arm, lowered his paling face to hid it behind growing blonde bangs.

"No... Don't... go yet," he said pleadingly, though there was no one else to talk to. Gaara's heart hammered in his chest then. He was moving faster than he was sure he ever had before. He knelt in front of Naruto. Instead of urging him to move, Gaara wrapped his arms around the blonde. Naruto dropped his head onto Gaara's shoulder, still holding his shredded arm. The red head holding him looked down at the severed appendage. It had not been done cleanly. Blood pooled beneath it, tendrils of snaky muscle and vein and artery laying there with it.

Flecks of white could be spotted in the blood; bone shards that splintered off where his arm had broken. Gaara looked away and refocused his attention back to the trees. Naruto slowly moved in his arms, and he loosened his grip to let the blonde grab his unattached arm. With a drawn out hiss, Naruto lined his arm up with the rest of his body. The appendage snapped and grew out, the veins grew like vines, and the muscles connected like slimy wires. Naruto's skin grew over, burning and searing, and leaving a forever red scar over.

There was a silence, in which only the question- 'What the hell just happened?'- was screamed. Not verbally, but through the looks that everyone sent Naruto as Gaara helped him stand. It was never answered.

_***~*~{h}~*~***_

"Were are we goin', Papa," Aki asked in his usual slurred speech, accentuated by his lisp. Naruto chuckled as he listened to the affectionate nickname he'd been given by his almost son. He knelt down and looked him in the eye.

"Aki-chan... Do you want to come live with Papa in his home?"

"Oh, boy! Do I," Aki exclaimed happily, "I ca' be with Papa forever!"

Naruto smiled down at the albino haired boy and gave him a hug. He kissed the top of the six y.o.'s head.

"We're going to be leaving soon. Go use the bathroom, we're not going to take too many stops."

Aki kissed Naruto's cheek and scurried away happily. Naruto stood up and felt the room tilt a bit. He ignored it.

**You okay, kit?**

"Yeah, I just have to get back to Konoha soon."

**Let me guess. It's that raven haired woman.**

"Not quite," Naruto replied as he picked up his bag, "... You know, that wasn't the first time I had a whole in my chest like that."

**What! ...Kid, what the hell have you been trying to do to your body?**

Naruto ignored the question in favor of saying, "I have to go back to the one who saved me first."

He proceeded to stride out the door, his small fox companion following after him. Naruto looked down both ends of the hall, and stopped on one end, where both Gaara and Aki were coming from. Aki was chatting Gaara's ear off, though he didn't seem to mind. It greatly shocked and pleased Naruto to find them holding hands. The red head looked up and raised his non- eyebrows in question. The blonde smiled slightly at him.

"Papa, is Daddy comin' too?"

"Daddy?"

"Daddy," Aki squealed, shaking Gaara's hand and pointing to him for a second. Naruto's face heated up faster than a flame could ignite. Sometimes, the child was too inquisitive for his own good. He coughed a little and said, "Yes, he is. Go and get your backpack, Aki."

"Okay!"

Aki bounced away, leaving a very confused Gaara in the wake of an flushed Naruto.

"Are you... embarrassed," Gaara asked, checking Naruto's face. The blonde nodded a little.

"It is because he knew that we are lovers?"

"That boy is too intelligent for his own good," Naruto mumbled, trying to go back to his normal color. Gaara smirked at his cute blush, and came close.

"You look... appealing that way," he said, making Naruto's eyes widen and his face go back to the red it was before.

"G-Gaara?"

The red head leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Naruto's lips, which was returned. They heard small pattering footsteps and broke apart. Naruto looked to the child, face still pink, and extended his hand.

"Let's go."

_***~*~{i}~*~***_

Aki slept through most of the journey through the forest, which Naruto was grateful for. It was easier to carry a silent child than one that wanted to know about everything. When they had initially come to the gates of Suna to leave, Sasuke had looked at both him and Aki in a 'What the fuck?' kind of way. Naruto just flashed him cold eyes, daring him to say something about it surrogate son. He didn't. Or maybe he might have if Naruto didn't feel Gaara at his shoulder, passing a look almost the exact same as his own.

It wasn't until they were a little ways into the forest that Naruto's eyes decided to trick him. Or his whole body. They had finished setting their things out, but they weren't quite ready to sleep. Not until they set up their watch schedule and ate. After he had set out his sleeping bag, Naruto's eyes rolled. The ground tilted a little more than he liked, and he had to blink a few times. The blonde plopped himself down against a tree, and Aki looked at him curiously. He looked around then then scurried up to Naruto, who's world was still slightly tilting. And was it just him, or was everything getting a little warmer?

"Papa," Aki called in an almost whisper, "Are you okay?"

Naruto smiled at his surrogate son and said, "I'm fine. Might have a little tiny cold."

"A cold? Oh~... I used to have a cold, but them Mama made her soup, and it was all go'."

"Really now," Naruto asked, chuckling slightly as he felt the dizziness ease up, "Did you remember to thank her?"

"Mhm. When we get to Papa's house, I'll ask Daddy and we ca' make soup for you," Aki whispered excitedly. Naruto smiled at him and blushed a little. He still wasn't used what his child thought of them. He nodded, and Aki scurried away happily. The blonde hit his head back against the tree behind him. He closed his eyes, wondering how in the world that made the dizziness worse. Naruto opened them again, only to find a head of red hair blocking his view.

"Aki said that you need special soup."

Naruto paused then he chuckled, making his stomach do a little flip. He stopped abruptly and ran a hand through his hair.

"We need to get back to Konoha soon," Naruto replied, closing his eyes again.

"Is it... this," Gaara asked, pressing his hand to Naruto's chest just over his heart. Naruto opened his eyes to look at the red head, his vision a bit blurry. He wasn't too surprised that the red head was touching him of his own free will, but he wasn't used to it. He probably never would be. Gaara's touch was light and cautious. Naruto knew it would be. He had been taught that it wasn't okay to get close to other people. His own body prevented him from coming into physical contact with another.

"... Yeah," Naruto said in soft awe, "Something like that."

Gaara seemed to study him, and then he asked, "Did she do that?"

Naruto paled a bit and looked away, asking, "Do what?"

"This," Gaara hissed in agitation, grabbing Naruto by the front of his shirt, tugging hard to show him that he was serious. Naruto was trying to avoid talking about her. He had been trying to avoid all talk about it since she disappeared.

"She... she just reopened it," Naruto said, now looking back at his red headed lover. Gaara released his shirt, his mind finding a conclusion faster than Naruto wished he had.

"This has happened before," Gaara said, his voice dangerously low, his eyes sparking. Naruto knew he was going to be angry. Sometimes, Naruto hated that Gaara had learned more about catching details then his own emotions.

"It did."

"Who fixed it," Gaara asked. His teal eyes became dark and clouded. Naruto wondered how much more angry he could get.

"Hitori," the blonde replied. Gaara looked confused.

"You like her."

Naruto seemed to catch his confusion, and tried to right it by saying, "Not the way I like you."

"Why am I left out," Gaara whispered, his pupils growing wide. Naruto feared that a hint of his lover's former self was showing through.

"Gaara, she was apart of it-"

"Aren't I apart of it now too? Don't relationships take more than one person," Gaara asked. Naruto watched in growing alarm as Gaara pushed away from him. As Kankuro and Sai came out of the forest, Gaara pushed past them into it. They watched him go, then turned back to a abject blonde, who hadn't moved from his spot.

"What was that," Kankuro asked, raising and eyebrow.

"I think he was mad because Papa's sick," Aki said as he drew a bowl of soup in the mud with a stick. Sai raised his eyebrows toward the blonde.

"You're sick," he asked. Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair before letting his head hit the tree behind him.

"We just need to get back as soon as we can."

**_*~*~{h}~*~*_**

Even through his rattling emotions, Gaara couldn't help but watch Naruto out of the corner of his eye. He didn't seem to be losing any of his strength, or his agility as they went on. The night when they had been camping, Naruto had taken most of the watch, and then again when they grew close to Konoha. Both times, he had popped up the next morning, looking like living sunshine.

It was as if the strange things hadn't happened to him. It kept Aki preoccupied, knowing that his Papa wasn't sick. Still, Kankuro and Sai watched him like hawks, offering him extra food and water. Naruto gave them looks like 'I'm fine,' 'Are you _really _talking to me,' and 'I said no dammit!' He really did look like he had had a full recovery, but Gaara still watched him, and assessed him.

It bothered Gaara to think that there was something important about Naruto that he wasn't allowed to know. It made much better sense that Hitori knew because she was apart of it, but it didn't stop Gaara from being angry. He hadn't been this confused since Yashamaru. He had told Naruto about that, and had been grateful when it had been properly explained that what the man had said, done, been-was a lie.

But now, Naruto wasn't unwrapping him from his confusion. In fact, he was the cause of it, and there was no way _this _could be a lie. It was too real Both the confusion and pain the red head was feeling wouldn't stop. Gaara had thought about killing Naruto that night, just to make it end. But, after careful consideration, he hadn't. It would have hurt him more than anything if Naruto died, and he would either regress, or die himself.

Kankuro was ignorant to his brother sometimes; he admitted that. It had taken years of careful practice and chastising from his father to learn how to do it. Just like the red head, he was coping with changing, and choosing his words carefully. Now, he was stumped on what to say, his automatic defense to become ignorant. The problem with that was the tension rolling off his brother in waves and crawling toward the ball of oblivious sunshine on their team.

Or maybe he wasn't so oblivious. Maybe he knew what was happening to Gaara. Aki had said he had been the cause, but there had to be more than Naruto being sick. He didn't _look _sick at all. Kankuro seriously doubted his brother would storm out into the forest over Naruto's health. Whatever it was, the brunette couldn't help because this was just another learning process for his brother. He had never truly had a friend, and Naruto was the closest he had come.

As he observed the blonde, he just hoped it didn't hurt his brother too much. As he observed the blonde, he was sure it wouldn't. From there, the day began to contradict him. He watched Naruto from the corner of his eye out of shear habit, since they moved right next to each other. In the next ten seconds, Naruto's face morphed into deathly pain, his breath caught, and his foot slipped. His body propelled forward...

He played it off, and his body flipped, landing him safely on the next branch. His face was back into the calm, focused state it had been in originally. Kankuro would have thought it was fake, if Gaara wasn't slightly angled toward the blonde, or Sai and Hinata weren't glancing back.

Naruto was both glad and cautious when they stopped in front of the gates of Konoha. He felt tension rolling off everyone during the whole trip, save himself and Aki. The latter blinked his blue eyes open sleepily to take in the new sight before him, including the people they were greeted by.

"Woah! It's so green!"

Naruto smiled a bit and let him slide from his arms and onto the ground. A breeze blew from the village, carrying a chakra, and ruffling the blonde's hair. The dizziness returned, and his eyes unfocused and blurred. He stumbled as the skin around his heart began to sear.

"_Naruto!"_

Plenty of heads turned to the unfamiliar, but pleasantly angry, voice. A blue head of hair came up like a streak, startling a few people on the way. Naruto groaned, and Gaara narrowed his eyes, looking from Naruto to Hitori. The blonde seemed to be suffering something, but he couldn't tell exactly what it was. He hated his confusion, and wished to be placated by the fact that at least he knew it had to do something with Hitori.

"What the hell is going on," she asked, voicing many of the thoughts of the people who watch nearby. Gaara became confused on what to do, and had to become a voyeur in it. As the burn began to spread out, Naruto grabbed the area over his heart. He clenched his teeth momentarily as it burned and twisted on both the inside and outside.

"Let go," he said, voice low, dangerous, _pained._ Aki became scared, and the others wary of what was going on. Gaara knew. He _knew, _and it was on the line of his fucking lips, but he couldn't get it yet. Hitori wasn't anywhere near to touching him. Naruto's back arched up and he bent his head in pain.

"Like hell I will," Hitori shouted angrily, "Tell me what's going on, now."

Naruto grunted and shook his head. Kyu-chan batted at his legs in concern in confusion.

**Kit, tell me what's going on!**

It hurts.

Naruto let out a dog like whimper, stumbling back away and pathetically repeating, "Let go."

The blonde didn't seem to have any hold on what he was doing. Things were just coming out of his mouth, trying to right what was wrong. There was a growing distress among the people around them. No one seemed to be moving for fear they might do the wrong thing on both parts.

"I'm not letting you go until you do."

"_No," _the blonde cried out pitifully, falling to his knees, and grabbing his spikes. Distress rang out from this, and Gaara felt it internally. Finally, he got it. She had fixed him before, and she still had claim over him. She hadn't been there to help. Gaara couldn't decide whether to attack Hitori, or go to Naruto's side.

"Let go," Naruto screamed, making several people flinch, "I can't fucking tell you if you don't let go!"

Red with anger, Hitori screamed, "Who did you give it to?"

Naruto flinch, his head momentarily snapping in the direction of his red headed lover. Hitori's eyes locked onto the Kazekage, and she said, "Him? Is he more important than me, now? Is he your new brother, _Naruto?"_

"Stop. Please," Naruto whispered, "There was nothing I could do. I was dying."

"Why," Hitori demanded, not backing down to such a feeble excuse.

"Zhen," Naruto hesitated, the word forbidden on his tongue.

"Do. _Not._ Give _me._ That. _Bullshit."_

There was a loud taring sound, and the hiss and sizzle of something cooking and burning was loud in the air. Naruto let out a string of incomprehensible words as the Arteries lit up and glowed like lava. Red lines outlined welted trials, from which pieces of flesh tore, revealing raised black skin. They looked like tattoos, but could easily pass as scars. The force that had been holding Gaara to his spot was violently pushed away by himself. He was moving to Naruto's side, who had stopped making noise in favor of coughing up blood.

**Kit, can you here me? Let us help you, tell us what's wrong!**

Naruto shook his head violently. He couldn't understand the talking in his head. It was coming in screeches, and making his head hurt. Nothing made sense. There were yells, of course, but they were choppy at best, and all scorching hot with reprimand and anger. Everything burned like a fire, taking, eating, and leaving nothing but black ash in the form of his tattoos. Then there was cold.

It was what he needed. His head cleared of everything but the sound of one voice. He knew where it came from, and he knew what it meant. Naruto belonged to that voice.

"Naruto."

It soothed him, and at the same time, his body still burned and quivered and ached.

"Hurts," Naruto said breathlessly, his body leaning one way and falling into Gaara. His eyes didn't close, but rolled around before going back into his head. A line of blood dripped down his chin, and his breathing was shallow. In everyone else's silence, Gaara disappeared, taking Naruto with him to the hospital.

_***~*~{H}&{I}~*~***_

Sakura came up to the rest of the group with sigh. She had just been ripped from her duties by Hinata, who had explained everything in a rush. She said that she couldn't explain very well, and that it was confusing to the rest of them as well. Hitori and Naruto had gotten into a verbal fight, and somehow, Naruto had ended up hurt. She would have snorted if it weren't for the death pale color of Hinata's skin as she dragged her and explained at the same time.

"Is he okay," Hitori asked first. As soon as Gaara had disappeared to the hospital she had followed close behind. She had realized what she had done to her brother, no matter how purposeful or accidental. She had sat on the floor with her head in her knees, waiting for them to come and tell her the extent of what she had done. Gaara had bore burning teal holes into her head, staring in malice.

She had hurt Naruto, in turn hurting him. Somehow, her being Naruto's sister didn't matter much to Gaara. She deserved to die for the state she had put Naruto in. When Sakura came up, he turned his attention to her, just as eager- though not physically- to hear of Naruto's current condition.

"That was a disaster," was the first thing from Sakura's mouth. Making Gaara shove off the wall, and Hitori start pacing around. Everyone there looked taught with trepidation. Eyes were wide, and they all feared something of the worst.

"I don't think we've ever seen something like that... How did this happen," Sakura asked, looking at all of them with dire urgency.

"W-we... We had a fight," Hitori stuttered, looking scared.

"A verbal one, though, right," Sakura asked, prepared that, if the answer was any otherwise, she would take care of the blunette.

"Yes... but... You have to ask Naruto," the golden eyed girl said, looking down at her feet, and then she asked, "Is he okay?"

Her voice trembled in anxiety, and Sakura took mercy on her. She sighed and said, "Naruto's body was closing in on itself."

"What," Kankuro asked, looking slightly pale at that. Naruto was like a brother to him and Temari, and Gaara's only friend, to be honest.

"His body was bending toward some point just above his diaphragm. He broke several ribs, and his spine had a web of splinters and fractures."

There was a silence, and Sakura let the first part sink in. After a few seconds, she continued, "All of his organs have shifted from their original positions. When we tried to help him, he woke up. He didn't go back under until I set his ribs back in place... From there they just... fixed themselves."

"F-fixed themselves," Hitori repeated, looking like a ghost.

"His spine mended, the bones fuzed back together, and his organs shifted back," Sakura explained, looking grave, "But his skin was still burning."

"His-... Oh kami," Hitori whispered, "Where is he?"

"He's resting in his room now. Hokage-sama went to have a talk with him. You should go now too, if you want to talk."

Sakura turned and led them away. Gaara was right behind her, and surprisingly, Hitori stayed behind them all. The walk was filled with a silence that bore on all of them. Of course, they had heard that Naruto was alright, but the possibility that this could happen again was not alien. Especially since they didn't know how this had happened in the first place.

Sakura knocked on one of the doors. Tsunade's voice rang back, granting them entrance. It was short and curt, making Sakura think that Naruto was pushing the Hokage to the end of her rope. She opened the door and entered. The blonde woman had a hand on her hip, facing the figure covered in a hospital sheet.

"But I can't Baa-chan," the lump, which turned out to be Naruto, said. The blonde woman switched her hips.

"You better learn, brat," she said, with a sigh, "That second skin was killing you. I don't know what the hell you were doing with it on, but I better not find it on you again."

There was a long pause, and then the lump sighed and mumbled.

"What was that, brat," Tsunade asked, sounding irked. The cloth over the lump shifted, indicating that Naruto had turned his head slightly.

"I said, 'I won't.'"

The blonde Hokage stood there for a second, wondering what to do then. The usual Naruto would have put up a fight. After another second, she turned and disappeared through the door. The echo of her clicking heels followed her down the hallway. A silence, much like the one heard when Tsunade was in the room, decended upon them.

"Naruto," Hitori said, her voice wavering, "Tell me what happened."

"I did," he said, his voice lacking the bitterness that should have been there. It was empty and weak.

"Naruto... Zhen isn't... She couldn't," Hitori started her sentence over and over, trying to find a way to say it out loud.

"Okay, can someone tell me what the hell is going on? Because, honestly, this has been the fucking craziest past few weeks in my entire life... and that's saying something," Kankuro said, surely in one breath.

"What's been happening to you," Hitori asked, glancing from Kankuro to Sai.

"A woman with black hair and golden eyes has been trying to kill Naruto... She called him 'brother,'" Gaara supplied, watching in an odd satisfaction as Hitori's eyes widened. Her head snapped in Naruto's direction, who hadn't moved yet.

"Naruto... what the fuck..? That's not even possible," she said, looking back at them all.

"It is, and it happened," Kankuro said.

"She tried to kill him," Gaara said, his voice dark and prepared to kill the bitch when he found her. He wanted to know who she was, and if repeating that statement over and over would help him then he would. Gaara was pretty sure the female Uzumaki knew who this 'Zhen' woman was. Hitori seemed to have lost all the blood in her body. It was a harsh reminder to the red head that he was missing something important.

"No... Tell them, Aniki. Tell them why that isn't possible," she demanded, thought none too harshly. It was more in fear of something. Naruto shook his head from under the covers. Other than that, he made no move.

"She can't have... She's dead."

* * *

Reviews will add a new chapter every... week or two.

Happy Birthday to me~! ^^


	8. Corrupted Fixation

_Good Morning!_

* * *

There was silence. There was always silence. It reminded Naruto of his house, when he was trying to think. He had so much to think about then, in the silence. What was he supposed to do now that he had gotten Sasuke back? Should he go for Hokage again? That dream had lost merit and precedence in his mind. Why was his sister coming to him? Did it matter? She was back, and that was all he wanted. But he was loosing his mind.

He was making people angry. Gaara had refused to talk to him because he couldn't get the simple words out. Hitori's feeling toward him were killing him now, and in quite the literal sense. He was left in the silence again, to think. Naruto hated thinking sometimes. It made his body hurt, made him want to cry. It made everything seem to be shrouded in a darkness he couldn't conquer.

"What?"

"She. Is. Dead," Hitori repeated slowly, staring at the lump of covers. It seemed as if she and it were locked in the conversation, and she was trying to convince the lump that what she said was the truth.

"Then who was that woman? An imposter," Hinata asked gravely. Hitori turned to look at, her and frowned.

"She was a woman? Tall," Hitori asked, looking angry and frightened at the same time.

"Yes," Hinata replied looking slightly confused. It wasn't far from the looks the others had on their faces. Of course they were confused, but as ninja they only let a hint of what they were feeling out. It was their automatic defense.

"Then that was some sick imposter," the blunette replied, "Naruto, what-..."

Her question died on her tongue as she turned to look at her brother. Her eyes became saucers and everyone else turned to look at the blonde. His eyes looked dull but completely awake. His body covered in black, winding tattoos. They curled around his naked torso and bare arms down to his fingers. They ducked beneath the sleeping pants he wore and came up his neck to point at the ends of his lips and eyes.

A great black ring on his chest gave anyone who wanted to know a perfect bulls eye for his heart. In that circle was the blazing red sear of the 'love' kanji on Gaara's head. There was another silence, and Naruto's full attention was on his sister, who opened and closed her mouth again and again.

"What the hell," Kankuro choked. He wasn't quite ignored. Naruto acknowledged him with a glance, but nothing more. He had his attention on his sister.

"A-aniki-"

"What," he asked, his face and voice lazy but expectant. Hitori's eyes watered. Naruto twitched, and Gaara's keen eyes caught a shifting movement from the blonde's tattoos.

"I t-thought," she breathed, "You-"

"'I' what," he asked, looking slightly irked, "Don't cry. Say it."

"I thought it was gone. You were-"

"No. Look at me. You see it," he said, his voice sharp but his eyes glowed with boredom and exhaustion.

"But," Hitori's voice cracked, and a few tears dripped down her face. There was a loud, unnerving, piercing sound that made them jump. The tattoos at the corners of Naruto's eyes shifted up to his head, curling and winding in their motion. He fell to his knees, grabbed his temples and whimpered.

"Stop... Stop crying," he growled in pain. Hitori blinked a few times, took a deep breath, and wiped her eyes. She still looked on the verge, and Naruto didn't move.

"Hinata, Sai, Kankuro, and Sasuke, get out," he commanded his face hidden behind his hands. Sai blinked rapidly and opened his mouth. Hitori turned to look at him and he closed it. Both he and Hinata turned and walked out of the room.

"We can sit here all day in silence, Sasuke," Naruto said, his voice cold and unrelenting. Sasuke scowled and crossed his arms.

"Then we will," he said, "until you want to tell us what's happening."

"You're not being told anything. Gaara and Hitori are another story, however," Naruto said, glancing at him and then staring at Kankuro. They stared at each other as Naruto tried to get Kankuro to understand. Gaara realized that Naruto had tried to use this trick on him more than once. He couldn't be completely sure of when it had worked or not.

"This is crazy shit, Naruto," Kankuro said seriously. The blonde of topic sat back against the hospital bed, his tattoos shifting back into original position.

"Nothing too bad," he said nonchalantly. Sasuke clicked his teeth and clenched his fists in their fold.

"_This _isn't bad," the raven asked, anger rising in his controlled voice.

"_This _doesn't involve you," Naruto said, but he was still looking at Kankuro. Honestly, he was glad that Sasuke was becoming a little mad. It meant the old bastard was returning. At the moment, though, he didn't have any kind of time to care. The brunette sighed and put his hands behind his head.

"You would tell me if I really needed to know. I'm outta here. Don't kill him before he's healed," Kankuro said, walking out the door and waving to the blonde. Sasuke turned his head to glance at him, but didn't make any acknowledgment that his position here had changed. Even the Kazekage's own brother had left them to deal with their matters. It would make it harder for him to be allowed to stay.

"Get out," Hitori finally said after an overbearing silence.

"Little girls like you should-"

Kyuubi growled, and Gaara's back tensed against the wall. His teal eyes turned to Naruto expectantly. As much as the blonde cherished his sister, he would not let her be humiliated and talked down to. Though as much as Gaara willed it, Naruto's eyes didn't open with a scorn forced upon his teammate. Instead, his calm voice threatened, "_Don't _talk to her that way."

"To who? This ghost who appears from nowhere to claim herself as your illegitimate sister," the raven spat. Hitori flinched away from his voice. Kyu-chan let out a monstrous bark, an they all fell silent.

Kill him. Kill him. Kill him...

**Kit.**

"_Don't __**ever**__ talk to her that way. _She is closer to me than you ever will be," Naruto said, his eyes flashing too many dangerous colors for them to understand. An invisible, satanic chakra flowed from his pores, depressing the raven haired male.

"Leave."

Sasuke was out. At this point, he still didn't understand why his body was moving, or where he was supposed to be going. He was just out. His body moved of it's own accord, closing the door to Naruto's hospital room behind him. Something in Naruto had changed. And if Naruto wasn't going to tell Sasuke of it's true nature, he would force it out of him. One way or another.

Naruto took a deep breath and lowered his eyes to the floor.

"Hi-chan... Whenever you cry, I get a headache," he said softly, touching his temples. Gaara's eyes flicked from the blonde to his sister in confusion. This wasn't the time for Naruto to be playing a joke. He couldn't decide whether he was serious or not. The blonde didn't move from his seemingly painful position.

"Naruto, this isn't the time," Hitori started, but Gaara stopped her.

"If," Naruto continued, "you're sad for an hour, I... start losing some memories... then motor skills... Eventually, I will die."

Hitori looked at Naruto as if this was a bad joke for no more then fifteen seconds. After that, she turned away as realization hit her. It had happened. When he had begged her to stop crying, he...

"When you're angry my body burns. My organs burn out; I die. When the two feeling are combined, my very existence is pulled from reality. I will be dead withing five minutes."

"Everything I do... can... It can kill you! I-... I can't..."

"At the back of your mind you knew. You mad excuses, but you knew I acted differently," he said, trying to search her eyes. Hitori held her breath.

"Don't," she pleaded.

"I would never do this to you of my own free will! There would never be any reason," he said to her, his voice propelled by a blazing need to get her to understand. The way he had treated her wasn't right. It would never be right, but there wasn't a way to fix it. He wanted her to know that the way he treated her wasn't purposeful, and that if he could, he would return to his old ways.

"Isn't there something," she started, but she saw the look on Naruto's face. He then turned his eyes away from her. Silently, Gaara watched. His brain clicked on somethings, and others, it burned. He knew that there was an emotional swirl on his insides. He didn't know how to deal with them. He thought of Hitori's emotional attachment to her brother, and then his own to the blonde. In some ways it was similar. In others it wasn't.

"What about him," the bluenette asked, pointing rudely to the red head. She didn't know him, though she had heard talk of him. He had had a drastic change, but she didn't have any reason at all to trust him.

"I," Naruto started, and then stopped. He didn't seem to know what he was going to say at all. There was something like cold hard shame settled around him at the moment.

"You, what," Gaara growled in anger. This was why he had been angry. Every time the blonde was supposed to be telling him something important, he resisted. It was as if the red head was a child; not allowed to know anything about their own being. Naruto flinched.

"He... He saved my life, and in turn, became my master."

Gaara's head went for joy ride then. His mind scattered in several different directions, trying to figure out what he had gotten himself into. Master..? Naruto shouldn't have a master. He was the most free person Gaara had ever met. It vexed him to think that the blonde was a higher flight risk than other ninja, over such trivial things as feelings. At the same time, it slightly pleased him to know that he had some control over the blonde's life. He had, after all, admired his personality since the day they had fought.

"Fuck this," Hitori said, throwing her hands up, "I need to be a ninja."

Naruto snorted, not taking his sister seriously. Then he hissed in pain as his body began to burn, and the tattoos squirmed in agitation.

"Make me a ninja," she said, sounding like a spoiled brat.

"He can't just make you a ninja," the red head said, his temper rising higher as he approached the slowly burning blonde.

"Do not tell me what I know about my brother. You have no right to tell me what he can and can't do when you don't know him at all," the golden eyed girl. Gaara's sand twitched agitatedly in his gourd.

"Why," Naruto asked through clenched teeth.

"Why not," his sister hissed, "If I am going to deal with all this... I'm going to need some excitement." (1)

"Fine," Naruto replied, shaking his head harshly and curling up into himself. After about a second or two, Hitori sighed and exited the room. She took care to slam the door behind her. Gaara knelt beside Naruto, wondering if he should call Haruno back, or get a wet cloth for the blonde. After a few seconds, any action wasn't necessary, because Naruto relaxed.

"Get in bed," the red head ordered his preordained lover. Naruto gave him an annoyed sort of look before putting himself back under the sheets of his bed. Gaara watched to make sure he was properly situated before turning to leave.

"We're not done talking," he said, hand on the door. He turned to see if Naruto would move from his spot under the covers.

"Bring Aki."

_***~*~{D}*{P}~*~***_

Sasuke was a shinobi on a mission. Honestly, if he couldn't live his life freely, neither could Naruto. He had been dragged down in his ambition, so the blonde would be too. Knowing about things... It was kind of like Sasuke's job. He knew everything about the power balance in the village, or around the village, and there was something Naruto was hiding. If he was going to throw the village off, then Sasuke needed to something about it.

Regardless of whether he had been dragged back home, Sasuke's goal was still to become strong enough to kill his brother. He would just have to work on a way to get to him. The raven walked past the guard in the Hokage Tower. He wouldn't need to deal with them. He'd been cautious enough in the time he had been there.

He knocked on the Hokage's door, and there was a soft reply. He entered, keeping all of himself open. He was wary of the Anbu that stood automatically at the door, and the ones that lurked in the shadows of the rooms so well, they couldn't have been there if your tried to search.

"Speak," the Hokage said, looking impatient.

"Do you know where Naruto got that 'skin' from," Sasuke asked, right off the bat. Tsunade's brows furrowed as she leaned forward on her hands. Was the Uchiha brat trying to pry information out of her? If so...

"Naruto's had a lot going on for the past few weeks," Sasuke said, "I just thought that this had something to do with it."

"You think he got it from Suna," she asked, wagering the sudden strangeness of what had happened upon his sudden return from the sand village. The wind whistled outside, blowing leaves across the Hokage's glass. It shadowed Sasuke's face appropriately.

"I think that Suna might have something to do with it," he repeated. Tsunade looked him over.

"What has Naruto had 'going on for the past few weeks?'"

_**~{d}*{p}~**_

Naruto had ended up putting Aki to sleep before they could take him away. With all that extra time spent together, it made both boys feel better. Naruto had spent the better part of the day tucking, rolling, and doing all of the things he wasn't supposed to be doing. It calmed all of the anger and pain and everything else he was feeling until all he could think about was making sure his child didn't put his hands in his mouth.

Overall, the roller coaster of a life that Naruto was living was far from over. Sometimes, more than others, he wondered if it really was worth it. Honestly, he had to say he had grown attached to Aki, and Gaara too, even if the other nin had a short temper. Naruto's brow twitched in annoyance as he thought about it. At least he wasn't that way all the time. With a sigh, Naruto realized that it was mostly his own fault that Gaara had been so angry.

It was as if he was a child, and Gaara was his parent. Whenever the red head would ask what was wrong, he would say nothing. It would make the other angry, because he ended up feeling useless. On the other hand, Naruto didn't want to impose. He wasn't trying to make Gaara feel as badly as he did, or worry about anything. It was an automatic thing that happened to the blonde all the time. He never told the truth about his feelings to the ones he cared about.

It wouldn't make them feel like he wanted them to; happy. Naruto sighed and buried his face in his pillow in frustration. What was he supposed to tell Gaara? What would the red head even want to know? He had told him everything... Just about everything... He had told him something at least.

"Augh," Naruto moaned into his pillow. From someone else's perspective looking in, this wasn't good. He was becoming something he didn't want to be to the people he cared about the most.

"Are you in pain?"

Naruto looked over to his open window, finding Gaara coming in over the sill. He sighed and shook his head. The red head narrowed his eyes at Naruto, who tensed. It was as if he was being openly called a liar right then.

"I get it," he mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Gaara stared at him in anger and replied, "For lying, or keeping secrets?"

Naruto frowned deeply, and darkly said, "I have a right to keep my secrets. You have yours."

"Not when they mean you're going to die," Gaara growled, gliding forward in a miffed fashion. Naruto sat up straighter, not being one to back down from a challenge.

"But am I dead yet? My job as a ninja means that I will fight for what I believe in, and die trying."

"What is it about this that you believe in? Tell me, so I can grasp what makes you so eager to lose every ounce of life you have?"

"I'm not losing my life, and I'm not eager! This was never a problem before you!"

There was a heavy silence. Naruto's azure eyes widened as he looked up to his read headed 'not-quite-a-lover.' Gaara's eyes raced with unanswered emotions and questions. The blonde knew he couldn't answer them all at once, but he wouldn't get the chance to if he didn't assuage this right now.

"Is it me," Gaara asked in a foreign, almost hurt voice. Naruto's eyes grew more as he stared at the red head. He stumbled out of the bed, righting himself with a little help from the other.

"No. I'm sorry, I... I," Naruto fumbled, looking for a way to explain this, "I don't sleep."

Gaara stared at him as if he were losing his mind, though he knew he wasn't. Whenever he talked to the blonde, he usually had a good explanation for whatever it was he said. It still didn't mean that some of his statements didn't sound completely stupid.

"Ever since I got this," Naruto said, gesturing to his body, "I haven't slept... Instead I meditate."

Gaara wanted to tell him that he did sleep, but he couldn't. He wasn't in the others' body, so he didn't know half of the things he did, or had done. It made him realize that he was completely overreacting to what Naruto didn't tell him. Maybe the tattoos were painful to talk about...

"It looks just like I'm sleeping, but I know what is going on around me inside of a two mile radius at all times. It took me years to perfect it," Naruto said, laughing slightly as he rambled on. He then caught Gaara's eye and coughed a bit.

"Because meditation takes a healthy amount of the demonic charka away from me, it has consequences. If I'm 'woken up' early, it feels like I haven't slept in weeks, and I get antsy... Really agitated," Naruto mumbled.

"Have you been... meditating well," Gaara asked. Naruto smiled sadly at him.

"I invented it so that I could get away from my nightmares... but it's not working anymore," Naruto whispered. Gaara didn't understand the look in Naruto's eyes. He tried to connect it back with the words from earlier in the conversation. It wasn't crystal clear when he did, but it made better sense. Naruto was haunted by the memories, just as Gaara had been at one point. The red head remembered wanting to be alone at that point, while wanting someone to comfort him all at the same time. He leaned in and hugged the blonde. Naruto returned tightly, sighing out in what Gaara wanted to believe was relief.

"I meditate during the day," the red head suddenly said, making a pleasant sound reverberate against Naruto's chest. It was so nice to be this close again without worrying about what was wrong with him. He was so tired of what was wrong. His hand unconsciously began soothingly rubbing against Gaara's back.

"That sounds like a good alternative," he mumbled, burying his face in Gaara's hair. He breathed in in relief and comfort. The red head laid his head down on his shoulder. Then, in wonder, he smelled Naruto's skin. The blonde giggled.

"What are you doing," he asked, raising an eyebrow at the red head.

"You smell... like something sweet," he replied, still sniffing his 'not-quite-lover.' Naruto continued giggling. Gaara wondered if Naruto tasted like he smelled.

"A-ah," Naruto gasped, then snapped his teeth shut. His face heated up and turned a shade of red Gaara thought looked pretty good. However, he wasn't so sure of the blonde's latest reaction, which had been slightly disturbing.

"Did I hurt you," he asked. Naruto, who couldn't find words to speak, shook his head. His face was glowing healthily with the realization that the red head didn't even know what he had done. Gaara pulled his chin until he was looking at the red head.

"No," he repeated verbally, though shyly. Gaara looked him over, and then leaned in and licked his neck once more, this time more slowly.

"Ah~," Naruto whined, his voice stirring something in the red head. Gaara looked back up, breath slightly shorter than normal.

"Why do you keep doing that," Gaara asked, half skeptical and half enchanted. Naruto didn't look at

him.

"It doesn't hurt," he repeated, and Naruto shook his head, "It makes you uncomfortable?"

Naruto frowned, his face darkening, and said, "N-no..."

Gaara searched the red head's face, eliminating all possible negative things that connoted him licking the blonde.

"Was it... good," he whispered, his face slightly uncertain. Naruto's face steamed slightly, and he pressed his lips together. Slowly, he nodded. Gaara's eyes widened as he watched the blonde's reaction. He leaned down once more and this time he pressed a soft kiss to his neck.

"Mm," Naruto sighed through closed lips. He frowned in resistance as Gaara rubbed his lips over his neck.

"Is it... pleasurable," he whispered, warm breath ghosting over Naruto's skin, which was heated from his embarrassment and arousal that he was trying to hide. It wasn't really hard to hide the concept to Gaara, because he didn't really know what it was. No, it was harder to hide the fact that he was.

"Should I do it again," the red head asked, making Naruto twitch. What was he supposed to say? Of course he had enjoyed it. It made his spine tingle in pleasure, and his thighs constricted, which he found embarrassing.

"Ah-," Naruto moaned as Gaara placed his lips on sensitive skin and sucked. It felt so good. The blonde's eyes slid closed, and his breathing became heavy. Gaara hummed in appreciation. He liked the sounds coming out if his 'getting-to-be-a-lover.'

He began backing the blonde up to the bed. The other didn't really notice, since he was immersed in the feeling of having his neck attacked. He yelped slightly as his back hit the bed, but Gaara didn't stop. He climbed right on top of the blonde, with one knee between his thighs, and began to kiss him again. His hands came up and held the blonde's above his head before threading their fingers together.

He leaned up from kissing the skin on his neck and stared down into his azure eyes. Naruto's face was still red, but his expression had changed from embarrassed to that of wanting. Gaara wondered what it was he could possibly want at that moment. Maybe more..?

"Kiss," Naruto said, his voice soft as if he were trying to keep the moment. Gaara leaned down and kissed him, with all the softness of their other kisses. Naruto grunted. After the red head had practically molested him and tried to give him hickeys, this wasn't the kind if kiss he wanted. Naruto kissed him, opening his mouth slightly, poking his tongue out a little, and then sucking them closed again.

"Mm," Gaara grunted in half concentration, and half pleasure as he felt the new kind of kissing. He followed Naruto, repeating the action and finally, feeling a tongue in his mouth. His breath caught, and hesitantly, he followed. Naruto slurped, humming in appreciation. Involuntarily, his hips arched up and his legs wrapped around his red head's waist. Their hips pressed together, making them both gasp.

Gaara looked down with shocked teal eyes. Naruto looked embarrassed again. Gaara could tell because his lips were pressing together and his brows knitted slightly. He leaned over a bit, and the blonde threw his head back. A shock of electricity passed through the red head's body before a tingle settled around his hips.

"What is this," Gaara asked breathlessly. Naruto bit his lip and didn't open his eyes.

"I t-think we should talk before we do... anything else," he said, opening his dark blue eyes. They were clouded with pleasure and unfocused. Gaara sat up, giving the blonde enough room to sit up, but not enough to move away from him. The red head could easily push him back down.

"Talk."

Naruto ran a hand through his hair and sighing. Why didn't his damned siblings teach him this? Naruto set a dark reminder at the back of his mind. He was going to hurt both of the elder Sabaku siblings gravely after. He searched his mind for were to start. It was hard with teal eyes slightly glaring at him and making a cold sweat run down his back.

"What do you know about sex between same sex partners?"

Gaara stared at him, trying to determine the purpose of the question, if not the seriousness of it. Naruto stared at him, being completely serious. The best way to approach the red head was directly, with an immovable composure. If he broke it down right at the end of the funnel, it would make his life so much easier. The red head tilted his heads.

"Sexual intercourse between male and female is for reproduction as well as pleasure, so between same sex partners, it can only be for pleasure."

Even if he wanted to be straight forward, he could NOT take Gaara talking like that. His face turned completely red. Naruto cleared his throat slightly and nodded.

"There's a line between being sexually active and not. What we're doing right now isn't sex and... we can't do that."

Naruto had hesitated, though he was looking calmly into Gaara's eyes. He didn't know how well Gaara would take to it. They stared at each other, the silence bone crushing.

"Why?"

It was exactly what Naruto didn't want to hear. He scrunched his face up in thought. He had been taught (several, unwanted times) about sex by Jiraiya. There was male to male, male to female, and female to female. He knew it all.

"Bluntly, sex between two men hurts at first. If you're not emotionally prepared for it, then it can be scarring."

"We are not... emotionally prepared," Gaara asked leaning closer. Maritime sighed and shook his head. He hated that Gaara didn't understand. He didn't want to feel like the only one with emotions in this relationship. He knew Gaara was trying, and that it was hard for him. He just wished there wasn't so much confusion and past hindrance to make it harder for them both.

"With what just went on, I can honestly say neither of us are ready for that."

"That was your fault," Gaara said, voice icy. Naruto didn't look at him. He ran a hand through his hair.

"That's exactly what I mean," he mumbled, eyes twinkling in the darkness, "And besides that, we only just started this relationship."

Gaara narrowed his eye not quite understanding and said, "We have been in a relationship for years."

"Not this kind, Gaara. Just like there is a clear line between sex and not, there is a clear line between our relationship and the friendship we used to have."

"What is the difference," Gaara said, non existent eyebrow twitching momentarily. Naruto had explained the relationship of lovers to him before. All the attributes were stored in his mind, and in all honesty, he thought they had been lovers long before he had asked. The way they acted and the way lovers acted were not the same.

"Friends don't do this," Naruto hissed and pulled Gaara forward by his robes. The red head's sand rattled violently in his gourd, but Naruto ignored it. He pressed his lips to Gaara's, prying them open and putting his tongue in. His kiss was passionate, though not in the passionate way. His annoyance at Gaara's ignorance had blazed, but was wearing away as they continued to kiss.

"Ng," Gaara grunted into the kiss, his body moving forward slightly on the offensive. Naruto's hand slackened, moving and soothing of it's own accord. Their lips made succulent noises together, and the blonde found more and more that he could not stop if he wanted to. He fell back, his lips disconnecting from Gaara's for no more than a second.

"Mf- ah..."

Gaara grabbed Naruto's hands pinning them above his head once more and resuming his kisses. Naruto's legs shook slightly as Gaara slid between them. He moved his neck, making more room for the red head to kiss. The blonde probably wasn't aware he had made this move.

"N-no, ah... We need to f-finish talking," Naruto said, trying to grab at something. Gaara growled internally, before realizing that he was in control. He was going to do what he wanted now. His thinking slightly reverted back to the way it used to, but it was nothing over the edge. Though honestly, this was invigorating in it's own way.

Gaara remembered why they had stopped in the first place and shifted his hips slowly. Naruto choked, head falling back and eyes lolling slightly. His head snapped back up, an he glared. Gaara kissed the blonde before he could get another word out and shifted his hips again.

"Nn," he groaned as he felt his sex quiver and his body heat up. Naruto bit his lip and stifled himself. Gaara didn't quite know what was going on, but he liked it. He was sure Naruto was feeling the same sensations he was. They had the same anatomy, so why not? At the thought of this, it made Gaara realize that he was also human.

He slightly awed at the fact that Naruto could make him so sure of himself. He thrust harder.

"Ah- ah, mm," Naruto moaned, grabbing around Gaara's shoulders and pulling him down and clinging to him. His spine bent in a way that replied to Gaara's every push. He knew he was shaking, and he knew he was going to cum if this kept going. Did Gaara understand? Did he know what it was like to cum? Naruto was sure that the red head only associated it with copulation.

"A-ah... _hah_... Oh, oh, Gaara, I'm going to... Mm- We have t-to stop..."

Naruto's legs tightened around Gaara, who was also coming close to reaching climax. He looked down into blue eyes, which blazed blue fire, and then buried his head in the others' neck. He couldn't stop if he wanted to. His heart ached, his mind shook and turned toward the blonde, and his body trembled.

Gaara couldn't stop if he wanted to. He cared to much.

"Ah-... Ah, _ah, hah_," Gaara moaned, pushing both of them over the edge as best he knew how.

* * *

(1)Hitori was talking about the adrenaline and eventual assumed death that comes with being a ninja. It was a very dark joke about being _numb_ to everything.

I will try to post one chapter a day. If I skip two, someone message me and make sure I'm not dead. =}


	9. Challenge of Sanctuary

I know that I do leave a lot of gaps in between chapters, like what happens after N and G dry hump.

Hopefully, you're good enough to assume what happens. All questions (new or old) will be answered throughout each chapter.

I'm just taking my time.

_Enjoy_

* * *

Naruto stood in front of the Hokage with his sister. He would be lying of he said he wasn't thoroughly confused. He had wanted to have a meeting with the Hokage, but he didn't expect to be called to one.

"You needed me," he asked, looking at her, but keeping his nerve by looking at his feet using his peripheral vision.

"Who is your... friend," Tsunade asked, her voice hiding the austere tightness of being intruded upon by someone she didn't exactly know. It was strange still to see the marks on him, and she had to get used to how it changed his appearance and made him look darker.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama. I am Uzumaki, Hitori," the bluenette said, bowing in respect. Her voice was also slightly tight in the sense that she felt she had been put on the short end of a stick. Tsunade sat up, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh-... Naruto's told me a great deal about you," she said. Hitori's golden eyes widened and settled upon Naruto for no more than a second.

"Did he now...?"

Her voice was warmer, seeming to try to make sure Naruto knew he would get through this much more easily. The blonde didn't ignore it pointedly, but he paid much less attention than he could have.

"Yes, though he did stop talking about you a while ago."

Tsunade was guilty, and Naruto knew it. He had figured the old woman would be tired of listening totter on about someone who didn't exist. It was probably the point when she had asked if she would have to put him in an insane asylum. Naruto had immediately shut up and turned to leave; making the short, quiet excuse that Sasuke owed him some Ramen.

"What have you come for," the blonde Hokage asked, averting the guilt from her.

"I," Hitori was strong, but looked to her brother in assurance. He nodded to her, and she said, "I wish to be made a chunin."

Tsunade twitched, glancing briefly at Naruto, who had crossed his arms, but made no twitch or movement. She sighed.

"Even if I _could_ suddenly pass you as a Genin and Chunin, there would be no way I have reason to believe you could be..."

"Challenge me," Hitori said, eyes glinting in excitement. Tsunade assessed her situation. She had originally called Naruto here to talk about his status as a ninja, and as a person. She realized she had been alerted about Naruto's possible secrets, though if she were to say it out loud, Sasuke had just ratted Naruto out. Her wonder as to why was cut short.

"Alright. I'll have you fight Naruto. If you can beat or match him, then you're in," Tsunade said, sounding like a drug smuggler with secrets. Now, she could figure out what the hell Sasuke was talking about. Besides that, she wasn't actually going to grade the girl like that. It would ultimately come down to how well the girl fought the fight.

Naruto tensed up, and he stood frozen in the spot he had taken. He had to fight her? He had not had to fight his sister since... since _he_ was alive. The blonde's face darkened. Yes, he had fought both his sisters when that man was still alive. Hitori grinned wickedly in his peripheral vision. She turned to him and bowed lowly.

"I anticipate our fight... sensei."

Naruto bowed back.

_**~*~{C}*{S}~*~**_

Naruto was dreading the fight to come. His demeanor became darker, and his lips shut tightly in concentration when he didn't need to speak. Sakura had though there was a problem with his health, given the situation that had just passed. Naruto kept shrugging her off, and began showing that he was inept in the art of dodging her punches when he s aloes at her.

Even Sai seemed so worried that he offered to pay for his lunch at Ichiraku. Naruto had told him he had something to do, which sent a wave of confusion through Team 7. It was true, however, that Naruto always had something to do. He was thinking about fighting his sister, how she would act, he should act against her...

Naruto was thinking about Zen. She had passed a very, very long time ago. Zen was probably the reason he was who he was today. He acted very much like her, because she had given him a piece of her soul, metaphorically. He was trying to keep her alive through his actions and thoughts-... (1)

Naruto sat straight up in his bed, being unconsciously careful not to jostle his sleeping child when he did. No. No. No. This wasn't happening. His skin burned, becoming literal as he climbed quickly out of his window and into the cold bight air. He practically flew to the roof.

Zen was in his thoughts... Dear god, he was losing his mind again. The time he had spent as a child in that insane asylum had _not_ been enough.

**What is it, kit?**

Kyuubi's tired but worried voice sounded through his thoughts. He turned to the large animal very sharply. He wanted to let everything out, but he couldn't... Kyuubi was the last person he was going to tell. He fell on his behind, raiding his knees to put his hands in his face.

"Kyuubi..."

**What is it?**

If Naruto knew anyone with a shorter patience, he would fear them. He only had himself to blame though.

"You know," Naruto chuckled dryly, "I can do some pretty freaky shit... You most of all, know that."

**So? Pretty much everyone in this village is a freak.**

"Not like me," Naruto said, staring at the fox. The burgundy animal stared into his eyes. There he found the frazzle of someone who was confused about life, and the burning agony of someone who had been hurt countless times.

**Hasn't it ended for you?**

He had asked aloud, because those eyes couldn't have let him keep it in if he wanted to. Naruto bowed his head and set it on his knees.

"It's never over," Naruto, his spine bending in abject severity to the situation. Whatever it was that wasn't over, Kyuubi would just have to wait and see.

_**~{c}*{s}~**_

The day before the fight, Naruto sat on the old swing next to the ninja academy.

Gaara stood in front of him, arms crossed.

"How long are you going to sulk," he asked, his fist twitching. Naruto had been acting like a child since the day that Tsunade had issued the challenge. Gaara was only going to stay to watch, and then he would have to go back to Suna. He understood that Naruto couldn't come with him, but he still had the full intention of trying to take the blonde.

"I'm not sulking."

**I think you are kit. **

Naruto didn't even dignify that with a glare. He continued to rock back and forth idly. He had three large problems in his hands that each needed taking care of in the near future. The first was coming tomorrow.

**I thought you liked a challenge**.

"Not if they're like this. Not when I have to fight my sister."

Gaara crossed his arms more tightly. He said, "You don't see her that often. Is your sister that precious to you?"

Naruto snorted and said, "I know you have no qualms about fighting your sister. But what if she just left on a mission you knew she couldn't handle, and she died?"

Gaara frowned and said, "Temari will not die. I will not give her missions she cannot handle."

"Exactly. You wouldn't want something fatal to happen. That's why I'm worried. My sister and I... We know each others' weaknesses..."

Naruto kicked up some dirt and looked at his shoes. He said, "It'll be just like it used to be... We'll be fighting to the death."

Then don't, kit. You're smarter than that.

"That's just it... The last few months I feel like I've lost my mind, so who's to say what I'll... I can't just deny her a fight like that... I already know she'll be disappointed if I don't. "

"There is something else," Gaara said, narrowing his eyes at Naruto slightly and leaning forward. Naruto pushed himself a little harder on the swing.

"I've been thinking a lot about Zen," he said, voice like that of a scolded child, "If I think about her while we fight... She'll interfere."

**How do you know?**

Naruto frowned and said vehemently, "Don't you get it? She's never shown up anywhere else! She's only around when I'm there, she only hurts me..."

"She was attacking the nin on the border," Gaara said trying to comprehend. Naruto sucked his teeth and shook his head angrily.

"That wasn't fucking her. She was just using those gaddamned mountain beetles as cover."

Mountain beetles? Kyuubi has a history with those and it wasn't a pretty one.

"The dumbass nin from over the border were trying to do something sneaky, and they woke up the beetles. Your nin just got caught in the crossfire."

"She is tracking you," Gaara asked in a statement. Naruto shook his head.

"The people I truly care about are all part of me," Naruto said, but it was as if he was talking to himself. Gaara was annoyed thoroughly that Naruto was changing the subject again. Kyuubi was on edge.

"You each hold a part of the seal," he said. Gaara twitched irritably.

"That has nothing to do with your sister," he said, stepping forward. Naruto shot up so fast that a bit of rope from the swing snapped. A surge of angry chakra came from him, not one that Gaara could call Naruto's, but too dark to be coming from Kyuubi.

"Did you just listen to what the fuck I said," he shouted angrily, "Does anybody listen to me! She has a part of my seal!"

"She can't. She is dead," Gaara growled in back in reply. Naruto flinched but came back with just as much ferocity.

"Don't tell me what I know. She has a part of it. I was there with her when she died. We were supposed to die together... Hitori did something I didn't want..."

"What-"

**Kit, you can't be serious. **

"She was trying to save me," Naruto said, his absentminded voice still hot in anger, "Zen died, and I wish I had gone with her."

_Slap!_

Naruto fell back into his seat eyes wide. Gaara's eyes blazed in anger. He growled out, "Stop giving me bullshit. I ask you a question, and you avert the answer. Finally you're getting back to reality, and you say you want to die."

Haas punched him again. Naruto fell out of the swing. His head hurt.

"Look at what you've got... people who love you. You've worked hard to get here, and now you're complaining. If you don't tell me what it is you're complaining about, I will spill your guts here."

Naruto's eyes were wide in astonishment. Gaara had never spoken so much, and it had never been like that. Naruto lowered his eyes and picked his body up. He slid back into the chair.

"The seal is a lock on my body and soul. Hitori holds my mind, and its ability to let my body function properly. Kyuubi is almost another part of my being. We can see into each others' minds, switch bodies with practice, and do a multitude of other things including chakra."

Naruto took a deep breath and looked up at Gaara.

"As for you and Zen... You hold equal parts of my heart and soul. Her, because she has passed and she is the reason I am who I am, and you, because-..."

Gaara stared down at him hard, and Naruto swallowed.

"I... We were the same... I was never alone, because we were together and... We're the same," he said, his voice soft, his face scrunched in sadness. Even though his social skills were lacking, Gaara could slightly understand what Naruto was saying. The blonde grabbed his sleeve.

"It doesn't matter, does it? When we... Whenever we are close, it never matters. I'm not a freak... It's okay if I have a sister. It's okay if I'm broken, right?"

Gaara let himself go. This was probably why he had been angry. The thought of Naruto showing such a forlorn, needing side of himself to his sister and not him... It hurt. Naruto never needed anyone. He never had weaknesses. He was impervious to the rest of the world... Except Gaara. He shook his head. Azure eyes blazed in what Gaara swore was happiness.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist and kissed his scar, and his cheek, and then his lips. Gaara parted his lips a bit, and slid his hands up around Naruto's neck. More and more passion built, and Naruto's kiss was fire hot. Gaara whimpered and ground himself slightly against Naruto. The blonde parted them, chuckling freely.

"You can get enough, huh, Gaara? We just did this a few days ago," Naruto said, referring to their night in the hospital. Gaara pulled away and began dragging Naruto (in a dignified sort of way). Naruto was slightly alarmed, only because of the abruptness of the action.

"Where are we going," he asked, hoping nothing bad was about to happen.

"Your apartment."

Kyuubi watched them go, shaking his furry head as Naruto squealed about having to pick Aki up from the park. Kyuubi knew that this wasn't over. There was just something tinkling at the back if his mind, telling him to protect the kit at his own risk.

Their connection was something he had never really thought about in depth, with neither the seal nor their relationship.

_**...**_

"Matte, Gaara," Naruto grunted as he was pulled through the door he had been forced his to open. The red head slammed the door behind them.

"We can get Aki after," he said, his voice quiet. He turned and unzipped Naruto's orange and black jacket. The blonde rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Gaara, let me go," he sighed. Teal eyes looked up, displaying a pure lust that Naruto had never seen from anyone, let alone Gaara. He shuddered and the muscles in his back twitched with the longing to move. He bent a little and sighed. There was no way he was going to get out of this, was there..?

Gaara's hands continue to work. Naruto stopped him physically and said, "Take off your clothes.

Gaara looked wide eyed at him, and he said, "But you said-"

"Just take off your clothes," Naruto said slowly, leaning forward to talk into the red head's ear. The red head stared blankly at him before following his instructions slowly. Naruto slipped off his jacket and turned away, and began pulling his shirt off. Gaara's fingers stopped as he watched the blonde remove his clothes.

The contrast of the black against baked, almost brown skin made him swallow. Gaara was interested in how Naruto got the scars, and it began to nag him. What did that skin taste like? Sugar, brown and sweet and used to make pastries? Did it taste like pain? Maybe it was the epitome of Naruto's sorrow, the reason he had no release.

Not knowing made him want the blonde all the more. Naruto looked over his naked shoulder and raised his eyebrows I confusion.

"Why did you stop," he asked, turning to face the other. Gaara's eyes drifted down over his chest. His kanji stared back at him. Naruto followed his line of sight to the blazing red sign over his heart.

"I guess I'm gonna have to keep my shirt on during missions," he laughed. Gaara looked up at him through the dark joke, and then back at his chest. His hand reached out, and Naruto froze. He wasn't exactly sure what his body's reaction would be if Gaara touched the seal. Slowly his hand ghosted up over Naruto's flat stomach.

Gaara realized, but would never admit, that he liked Naruto's orange outfit. It hid his body well, and made it more of a treasure to see when removed. He leaned forward a bit, and his hand set a light weight on Naruto's chest. The red kanji glowed briefly, dimly, and Naruto gasped and took a step back.

Gaara looked up at him, eyes wide and changing. What was that? The thought that he had hurt the blonde passed through his head, and Shukaku cackled in the back of his mind.

"You are afraid of me," he said, drawing his hand back slowly, and letting the light of his old self creep back into his eyes. Naruto cursed wildly in his mind before stepping forward and taking the red head's hands.

"Look at me," he said, searching the eyes that were stuck between madness, and relief. He bent down and kissed the red head's kanji.

"I'm the last person on this earth that would be scared of you. I don't want to be away from you," Naruto said. In actuality, Naruto thought, it was Gaara who should've been afraid of him.

"You backed away. You don't want me to touch you," he said, his eyes and voice tipping over a little bit. Naruto shook his head, rubbing his lips lightly against Gaara's forehead.

"I backed away because of the seal," Naruto whispered, wrapping his arms around Gaara and leaning on him a bit. It was nice, when Gaara had touched him. That feeling... He had never felt it in his entire life. Not once. It made his whole body unwind and ache at the same time. It made him feel as easy as a breeze, it... It made him want to sleep.

"Do it again," Naruto commanded, looking at Gaara's face. The red head stared at him before doing as he bid. Naruto gasped loudly before letting out a long slow sigh. His eyes slowly slid closed. Gaara's eyes watched, madness slowly slipping from his eyes. Naruto hummed, just like Gaara had heard his brother do when he was relaxed. He took his hand off.

Naruto felt as if he had been doused in cold water. He opened his eyes sharply. The nebulous teal was glassy, but not empty. They glowed back at Gaara, slowly going back to their original blue.

"What was that..?"

Naruto glanced at the glowing red Kanji on his chest. He shook his head.

"I got this feeling... I don't know," he replied, searching the others' face.

Gaara's eyes roved over his body.

"Let's go get Aki," he said quietly, needing time to think. Naruto nodded, and began pulling his clothes back on.

_**~*~*~{c}~*~*~**_

"I think Papa's going to win," Aki whispered to Gaara, whose lap he was seated on, slightly grudgingly to the red head. The only reason he allowed it was because Naruto had given him a 'puppy dog' look and a promise for later. Nevertheless, Gaara agreed with Aki. He thought Naruto was going to win as well.

Well, he had to agree. It was programmed for anyone to want the one they were closest to win. In all honesty, Gaara was eager to see how the fight between the two would go. There weren't many people watching today, besides the Hokage, himself, and the council members. There was Sai, Kakashi, and Sasuke. There was Lee, Gai, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, and a few miscellaneous people that Hitori knew.

Hitori idled around on one side of the field, while Naruto stood at the other end, sitting with Kyuubi across his lap. He petted his fur and watched the spectators. He was equipped with his bow and arrow, which he knew he would not win without.

**Have I ever told you how good that feels?**

No time to play. 

**Alright, alright. **

Got what I told you down?

**Yes, but switching bodies is a bit extreme. **

This is going to be one fucking extreme fight. 

**Mm. **

Kyuubi turned his eyes to the spectators as well. He chuckled at the thought of the fight veering towards the pedestrians.

Stop that. 

**Never let me have any fun. **

Naruto chuckled and watched his Hokage. The wind blew a breeze, which was very uncomfortable to him where it was soothing to others. The hollowness and maliciousness of the upcoming fight hit him hard. He took a deep breath to steady himself, and then stood up.

The judge stepped out, bringing both Hitori and Naruto to attention. They stepped toward each other, standing face to face, with the ref in between. Naruto took another deep breath. He shouldn't have been so anxious; this was about Hitori. Still...

"Are we ready?"

Naruto and his sister shared a passing moment. They bowed lowly to each other, neither lifting their heads to look at the other. They were family, and no matter how much they fought, they had the decency to respect and trust each other. They were like statues in their bow, and the referee was confused for a few moments.

"Begin," he said, and at once, Naruto and Hitori shot away from each other. They ended up on opposite ends of the field. They stood there for long moments. They were reminiscing, and finally getting the last of it out. This time was different. This wasn't under the hands of a man who was denying them human life. This was a chance at a new, different kind of freedom, which Naruto knew his sister would relish.

So, he would do it. Naruto drew his bow and arrow, and aimed steadily. Hitori spat, and then grinned.

"Bringing out the big guns already, big brother," she asked herself, readying her hands and feeling her eyes tingle.

Naruto sighed and mumbled, "Most definitely."

Naruto let the arrow fly. Hitori's hands flew up, she jumped and aimed her head down.

_"Fire Release: Dragon Flame Technique!"_

Naruto and Kyuubi flew away, and the whole floor of the arena ignited. That was his sister; she knew how to set things ablaze. He stuck to the wall, seeing that the arena was unusable, and shot another arrow. Right next to him, the wall crack and exploded, and he and Kyuubi flew away from each other.

Kyuubi- 

**Gotcha, kit.**

Kyuubi ran away and down into the fire below. Naruto flew up to the railing in front of the pedestrians, followed closely by his sister. He shot another arrow at her, and she flew around it. They engaged in close combat taijustu, which Lee rooted loudly at. Naruto flipped back and away, Hitori following as quickly as possible with her blows. She swung out a kunai as he flipped, and it seemed to catch him in the side.

He disappeared, and Hitori's body flew into the seats of the spectators. Naruto seemed to glide in after her, eyes shiny and distant, and hand holding a threatening Katana. From the rubble, Hitori coughed and gave a hazy smile. She looked weak.

"You wouldn't hurt me, would you brother?"

Naruto paused, turning the Katana in his hand. He grinned, all sharp teeth and evil intention. He slammed his foot into her head, and ground it down.

"You ask as if I should care," he said, his voice cool, his eyes colder than bricks. He brought the sword down and over, quick and hard, and very expertly. There was the sound of spilled blood, and then a poof.

"Damned clones," he grumbled, hopping out of the hole. He stopped with another sword drawn at his throat. Hitori's golden eyes glowed down at him, blazing angry and very malevolent.

"Who are you," she asked, her body tensed for another fight. Naruto's blue eyes veered down to look at the shiny metal, before coming back up to hers. He smiled at her, though it was unpleasant, and his eyes turned up in a foxy kind of way.

"I am whoever you want me to be."

He quick stepped from her, leaving her nerves even more on edge.

"Hitori-chan," his voice ghosted behind her, and she turned sharply to see her brother's feet launching him off the edge of the arena and down into the center. She cursed, looking over to find that instead of the flames she had originally started ablaze below, there was a thick jungle like forest.

She disappeared down after him, leaving a gaggle of tense nin in her wake. Naruto waited at the bottom, body just as tense. He knew his sister hated places like these. She complained about it on a daily basis for a reason. Well, it was reason enough for him. He slightly leaned on his toes, ready to move this way or that.

"You know I hate the forest," Hitori said, hopping out of a tree, her eyes a blazing red. Naruto meant forward. Above, all spectators were on the edge of their seats, looking down into the arena. It was very hard for some of them not to be worried. They could see nothing with all o the foliage in the way. There was a sudden loud screech and a path if fire was burned into the ground. Then, a giant Phoenix flew up into the air. It beat its wings steadily, not moving from its position in the air. Hitori flew out of the trees. She righted herself, though she was still gaining altitude. Along the wall, Naruto drew himself up, hand on a shockingly large, strangely red-

_"Collaberation Jutsu: Red-Hot Rasengan Technique!"_

Naruto shot from the wall, his jutsu outstretched. Hitori cursed and pulled out an exploding kunai. She held no remorse a she threw it at him, very sharply. At the same time, the Phoenix screeched and did a nose dive on the arena. The tag exploded, and out of the smoke, Kyuubi's large body came spiraling, paws first.

Down below, Naruto gathered all his knowledge and practice. He aimed his bow and arrow, and shot up and put of the trees, toward the Phoenix.

_"Water Release: Hurricane's Eye Technique!"_

His arrow shot up and through the fire creature, a vortex of water going up with it and destroying it. Both jutsus shattered, and Naruto flew in between the glistening water. He aimed another arrow. In dodging Kyuubi, Hitori caught sight of her brother. Or to be more accurate, she saw him moments before his arrow sliced her face.

_"Earth Release: Standing Spider Technique!"_

His arrow exploded, just as it got past her, sending long columns of hard earth slammed out and down to connect with the earth below. Kyuubi and Naruto zipped toward each other, and Naruto performed a transformation jutsu. Kyuubi knew what he needed to do. He began ascending the spider's leg as quickly as he could.

Naruto calmed himself and released his forest jutsu. It would hinder him later on if it was still there.

"Finally deciding to be a man," Hitori asked, eyes still red, anger showing out. Her face was slightly bloodied, and she was trying to put the least amount of strain on her arm as she could.

"Only as much as I have left in me," Naruto mumbled and took a fighting stance. It was going to be hard to fight his sister while her eyes were like that. He tried anyway. The spectators watched in edgy confusion as Kyuubi climbed the spider in an unknown form. He sat cross legged at the top, took a deep breath, and put all his concentration into his next jutsu.

He had never been able to control any of his kaminari jutsu, but Naruto had said he didn't need control. Just a quick burst would be fine. Naruto was struggling down below, his sister fighting him with her sword. He realized that Hitori, Zen, and himself all had inclinations toward weapons. He couldn't use his sword this close to her though. His bows were all rigged to either explode or change into one of his jutsu.

To himself, he was holding up pretty well, considering he wasn't laying a hand on his sister. On the other hand, he did have several shallow cuts, which _refused_ to stop bleeding. He heard the clap of thunder, but didn't look up to find what he knew would be the crumbling of his earth structure.

Kyuubi feel with the crumbling of the structure. It began to rain, and Naruto pressed on the offensive, using small, short blasts of air to push her away. He and Kyuubi began to fight around her, making her confused. It was like a dance of some sorts, and the result was pikes of ice all stopping her from moving. The rain dripped down her face as she breathed heavily. They were sharp, and she dared not breathe.

Kyuubi returned to his smaller form, and Naruto tried to regain his breath. It was hard. He wasn't used to using so much chakra at once. His cuts wouldn't close up, because he wasn't using Kyuubi's chakra to heal himself. He didn't want to. He had promised himself, and he wasn't going to change it.

"Naruto is the winner."

He didn't feel like it. He could see that he had taken a lot out of his sister, between being in different spots, to performing complicated jutsu, and keeping her eyes ablaze all this time. Naruto breathed in, released the jutsu, and moved to catch his sister, who fell limply into his arms. Naruto fell onto his knees and passed out with her clutched safely to him. The sun shined just as brightly as it always did.

* * *

(1)- At this point, Naruto has an epiphany, at night while he is sleeping next to Aki. His tattoos are reacting, and the climbs out into the cold night air to get release.

*_Sighs_* I'd appreciate it if you guys would stop asking questions.

Read it. Wait until after I get at _least_ 15 chapters up before you ask me what's going on.

I do understand, though, that the last chapter was very confusing. Did this clear it up?


	10. Treasured Acquiescence

Aw, bloody nuts, I'm lazy, aren't I?

_Whispering._

**Kyuubi thoughts.**

Naruto thoughts.

_I apologize._

* * *

**Acquiesce**- _**(v)**_ _to agree to something without being willing to go through with it._

The council had called Tsunade to a meeting after the Uzumaki's battle. They had failed to do so promptly, however, leaving a gap of a about day and a half. That was what worried Tsunade. It did not occur to her that they could have been avoiding a confrontation of exactly what she had until the pressure built. She highly doubted that. The council, no matter how heavy a situation, always thought things through, and did not procrastinate unless it was absolutely necessary.

The Hokage feared that this was what they had done. She had worried Shizune by not touching her sake glass in anticipation, and filling her free time with work. On the rare chance that Jiraiya had returned for a short visit, even he was on edge watching her.

"Such a lovely lady like you shouldn't worry so much," he said, grinning that idiotic grin to make her cheer up. Tsunade had not even looked up from her trade report. She had replied to him, after a long silence and after she had reread a sentence several times.

"Did you know that Naruto had a sister?"

At once, Jiraiya's face became very grim. He didn't even try to hide the dark emotions that played over his face.

"Yes," he said; he remembered well. He waited for her to speak back she just shook her head. It came to the point, even, that Shizune had begged her to take a break. She had, but not for very long, and even then she was worried about the current situation regarding Naruto.

It was all going to come down to this. She took her seat in front of the others, tense to what they had to say. Whatever it was, it wasn't anything good.

"Regarding the fight between Uzumaki Naruto and that girl-"

"Who was that girl," someone asked. Tsunade sat tense. This wouldn't have been so bad if they hadn't asked that exact question.

"Her name... is Uzumaki Hitori... She's his sister," came her reply, tight and with little conviction. There was a short, rising talk, and then it dimmed.

"How was he able to keep this a secret from us all this time?"

Tsunade's brow twitched, and she said, "A sign of mistrust, maybe..? Konoha wasn't exactly an eager mother to the child."

There was a larger burst of sound, but the Hokage quieted them down. She asked, "Is that the reason you brought me here? To criticize my judgment on adding a new alley to the village?"

"No," one spoke up, and the meeting was finally reigned, "Today is about Naruto... The power he holds seems to have gotten stronger."

"Naruto is an idiot, but... the power he has does not control him," Tsunade said, temper flashing. She was scowling fiercely at them all. This wasn't going to lead to anything good.

"But he has powers... Some that are legend."

He was talking about the _'Hyokon'_ kekkei genkia that Naruto and his fox had used. The manipulation of wind and water to make ice wasn't easy... In fact, that power had died out long ago, with the war in Water Country. Naruto having that power was simply impossible. He didn't belong to that line; he couldn't. That was what they feared the most. If Naruto began harvesting the kekkei genkai of the world, and his demonic power soon came upon the Rinnegan, then their life a village would cease. The lot of the councilmen knew they had not even thought of the well being of their only jinchuuriki. They were paying for it now.

"Don't we encourage our ninja, especially ones like Naruto, to become the strongest they can? It is in the village's best interest-"

"What would you know about the village's best interest," one of the councilmen asked, "We got along fine without you here!"

"Did you," she growled back, "What, with the village falling apart, and the third Hokage dead?"

There was an empty, hungry silence. It snarled and bent and wanted. It stung them, and goaded them into making the next move. Tsunade wished for her sake bottle. If she came out of this, there was going to be a scar... and she couldn't say that it was going to he on her.

"Naruto has expanded his trade in jutsu," she tried to veer back.

"Yes, yes, he has expanded. But what if he decided that he doesn't _trust_ the village enough?"

It was out in the open. The truth made them all flinch, secretly on the inside. True, they had some of the best ninja conceivable, and it was true that they were practically a super power. However, the time and status of their world was crumbling, and Naruto was a new found lead weight.

"You're being ridiculous," Tsunade hissed, realizing that he raised a good point, but that it would never happen. Naruto loved the village, and if not, he loved the people within it. He would not try to go against the place he had been born, and would forever call home.

"Yes, we were being ridiculous about Itachi Uchiha too."

The silence squealed and roared at them all. Heat built up by the silence burned Tsunade and hit her again. She clenched her teeth.

**_~{T}*{A}~_**

Naruto didn't like it, but he didn't say so. Actually, he didn't think it either, but felt the dislike coil in his stomach and roar. He was an animal, sensing that his child was in danger. And that was his biggest problem; Hitori wasn't his child. He frowned and looked up at the clouds once more. He wasn't needed to her anymore... It stung. It stung like the memory of the use he had been to his old 'family'. It stung like the only memories of what family he had left were being burned away.

Naruto twitched and said, "Never had the need to be sneaky before, Maru."

There was a short release of breath like a snort, and then the figure stepped out of the shadows. He sighed.

"And you've never had the need to take my spot before, Naruto," Shikamaru drawled as he lie down beside the blonde. Naruto didn't answer to that. Instead, he turned his attention back to the clouds. They were all vendetta shaped, dusty, and taunting. He sighed. Naruto was going to leave before the sun set. The clouds painted the color red and orange were not going to do anything for his current attitude.

"I saw your match."

Naruto twitched, frown possessing his features. He didn't like it. Being reminded if the fight felt like he was being reminded of what he was losing.

"Selfish," he said quietly to himself. He was so selfish. Why could he become a ninja and not his sister? What made him think that he could leave her all alone to think about the perils of life outside of the village? What made him think that he could do anything better than her, or that he was allowed to do things she wasn't?

"We're not even related," Naruto said, his voice a whisper. The wind had died, so it caught still and hot in the air until the wind picked up in a gentle breeze again. They sat, Naruto feeling awkward and anticipatory. The ever still Shikamaru shifted.

"Who?"

Naruto cringed. Shikamaru wasn't happy with his declaration. Hell, if he were the brunette, he wouldn't be happy either. He took a shuddering breath.

"We're not blood relatives... I have no right to just say that," he said, melancholy weighing down on him. He twitched. He hated himself. Why did he think that he owned Hitori? Why did he think that he could treat her that way? He couldn't, and that was what was bothering him. He just- Naruto loathed to feel it- wanted to know where she was; to know that she was safe where he had put her.

"You can't hold onto her," Shikamaru said, voice drawling, but tone ringing angrily at the sky, "But she's still your sister."

Naruto felt such a despair. He hadn't been thinking this way before the match. Maybe he had distracted himself with the worry of hurting the only family he had left, which he knew he obviously wouldn't do. Despair came like that again, biting the insides of his ears. Blood from the wounds roared there, making him unable to hear anything but his bitter feelings. He took a deep breath, and the blood was gone, the wounds healed.

"She's just doing the same thing that you are," Shikamaru said, looking over at the blonde, "Protecting what she loves most; you and the village."

"But she-..."

"So what if she's going to be in a little more danger? If Hitori couldn't handle her own life, then both of you are smart enough to know it," Shikamaru grumbled. Naruto felt his heart seize in the calm of the truth. He took a shuttering breath.

"You think about her more than your own self. Just let it go this time," the brunette said, softer now. He knew it hurt, to know that one you loved so much was going to go away and never come back. Naruto blinked away wetness in his eyes.

"Thanks, Shikamaru," he said. It was going to hurt for a while, but Naruto was used to dealing with things that stung like that. He stood up and stretched.

"See ya, Maru," Naruto said, his voice lazy but carrying in the wind.

"Hn," Shikamaru snorted as Naruto disappeared through the trees. The blonde's eyes searched the floor blankly. It wasn't as if he was never going to see his sister again. Beside that, she could have her own missions while he was away, too. None of this changed their stances. He still loved his sister. Naruto would always love his sister, and everything he would do would be for her. A pang went through his chest.

_Gaara._

Naruto blinked. What was he just thinking about? For some bloody reason he couldn't remember. He just needed to find Aki and Gaara. His stomach grumbled.

"Yep, time for lunch," he said cheerily. Naruto continued on his stroll through the village, and caught on fairly quickly. People were staring and talking about him as he walked by. He passed by 'ignorantly,' but he couldn't shake his all too accurate guess. The word of the fight had circulated. Naruto had not been thinking about this aspect of his fight with his sister, but it had been licking the back of his thoughts. Now it seeped into his eyes like the darkness that came with unconsciousness. He wasn't too worried about the villagers, or his friends either.

He was worried about the council, and Tsunade.

Naruto knew from a C-rank mission he had gotten that Tsunade had not been distracted from her work as of late. At least, she hadn't been disturbed by the council. He had seen how distracted she was from her work, and had decided to play stupid, but he had watched his actions around her. Actually, he had been watching his actions around everyone. He had either avoided them, like had had Team 7 and Team Gai, who he knew would want the most answers because they were that kind, or just doing his usual idiot routine.

At one point, when he was traveling with Jiraya, he had been happy to get away from it all.

**Kit.**

Naruto's eyebrows folded together in confusion. He looked down to see Kyu-chan before him. He had been ignoring the outside world to have a little down time. Now that he was back, he realized that Gaara and Aki were walking toward him. Gaara's eyes caught his own.

_Naruto._

_Coming._

_Be ready, Naruto._

_Found you._

The blonde looked away, eyes wide. Whatever was happening to him... This was getting ridiculous. It was hurting and it needed to stop. Naruto closed his eyes and clenched his fists. What was he supposed to do about this? It- _He _was going to kill someone with all of this. That was really the last thing he wanted, especially because he was always in close vicinity to Gaara and Aki.

"Naruto," Gaara called. Aki came up to pull on his pants.

"Wha's wrong Papa? You're not still sick are you," he asked. He noticed that the little white haired boy had been getting better at talking now. He smiled.

"No, not still sick, just thinking, Aki."

He leaned down and picked up the boy. Naruto looked at Gaara, who's eyes were narrowed in suspicion. He had a right to be. Naruto was just relieved that those weird episodes he had when he looked at or thought about Gaara had subsided for now. He smiled at Gaara and kissed Aki's forehead.

"I think it's time for Ramen."

"Yay," Aki squealed, bouncing in his father's arms. The blonde put him down, and they all started toward Ichiraku. Gaara stuck close to Naruto for his safety and his own comfort. They all slid into their seats, but Naruto's mind wasn't on the food. He was highly worried about his current situation. He wished he could think faster so that his mind would go through all of the possible ways to stop this. To be completely honest, Naruto didn't even know what was wrong.

**Kit. You're brains been breaking off thoughts all day.**

I know.

Naruto smiled up at Ayame as she served him her food. She gave him an 'enjoy' and went back to helping her father. The blonde stared down into the dark liquid in his bowl. He needed some simplicity like that to help him. His world had bent without his consent, and without any reason for him to want it to. He felt like a caged bird...

Naruto snorted to himself at the irony, and lowered his head slightly to take in some noodles. All the while, Gaara had been watching him. He was still slightly ticked that Naruto had been holding such a tremendous secret in, and that he didn't get the gist of it yet, but that didn't stop the little niggling sensation at the back of his mind.

Gaara stared at the food in his bowl and idly pretended to listen to Aki chatter on about his favorite foods before eating some. Gaara came to know that even for Naruto, the past few weeks had been straining. If he all summed it up, Naruto was losing his mind, being haunted, being controlled, and having his identity stolen from him.

The red head wanted answers, but from the way that the blonde acted, it seemed that he didn't know them himself. The door of Ichiraku opened, and several people flooded in, but Naruto didn't notice over his consumption of his second bowl of ramen.

"Yo, Naruto!"

The blonde began to choke on his noodles as a large hand smacked him on the back. He was still sore from he other day, and he still had wounds, even though the clothes hid them.

"Oi, Kiba, don't kill him," TenTen said from behind him, and smacked him in the head. Aki was tearing up, asking if Naruto was okay and pulling on his sleeve. Naruto swallowed what was in his mouth and took a deep breath. Gaara glared at Kiba, who twitched in fear and hid behind TenTen.

Naruto picked Aki up and put him in his lap, placating him for the time being with a little ruffle of his hair.

"What are guys doing here," he asked, and then grinned, "I know! You've realized the greatness of Ramen, and you're here to convert?"

"No," Neji rejected him flat out, very coldly. Naruto pouted and stuck his tongue out. Below him, Aki giggled and pulled it.

"Ouch! Alright," the blonde said, pulling back, "So what _are_ you guys doing here?"

Gaara would like to know as well. He was about to have a very important conversation with the blonde, which he was hoping to have privacy for. Seeing so many people there, Gaara stored the questions away, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to remember. That also didn't mean he wasn't irked about it.

"That would be my fault," Shikamaru said, stepping into the shop and finding a large booth to sit in Chouji said his greeting and followed him.

"I was hungry," was his explanation. Naruto guessed it must have gotten around. He shrugged as Tenten, Kiba, Neji, Sasuke and Sakura sat down.

Hungry my ass.

**?**

He was with me before I met up with you.

**What does he want now?**

Under the guise of being hungry... he wants his questions answered.

**About the fight..? Damn.**

You're not going to be the one subjected to them.

Naruto continued to eat, as if he didn't know they were going to question him. He felt like he was bluffing in an interrogation room. The sound of the shuffle of feet outside, and the daily life of Konoha tried to invade his mind. As calm as it was, he wanted to let. The blonde slurped up more noodles, and pushed the sounds away. He hated it when things tried to invade his mind.

"That was a formidable fight the other day," Neji commented. The fingers in Naruto's right hand twitched. He swallowed and laughed.

"Hehe. Ya think so," he asked. Aki tugged at his sleeve, grabbing his attention.

"Can I go to the park?"

The blonde checked the boy's bowl and saw that he had finished all of his food. Naruto nodded at him and ruffled his hair. The little boy got down and began to scurry away as several eyes watched him go.

"_Aki~..."_

The albino haired boy stopped dead in his trackes, back stiff.

"You know where I want you at six o'clock, _right_," Naruto asked from over his bowl, eyes closed. Aki turned slowly, face pale, eyes wide.

"Yes," he mumbled. Naruto sat up straight, but didn't turn to look at him.

"_Where?"_

"With you, Papa."

"Good boy. Go play," the blonde said, and Aki's whole body lit up as he ran away. Naruto ordered another bowl of Ramen.

"N-Naruto... was that your-"

"How'd you get a kid, Naruto," Kiba asked in a shout, making everyone in close range flinch except Naruto and Gaara, who was used to the blonde's sudden outbursts. The blonde jinchuuriki slurped down the last of the juices in his bowl.

"His mother died on a mission. I sat next to him while he waited for her to return by Suna's village gates."

She had died before they had even arrived on their mission. The first time Naruto had seen him was when he was going in, even if there had been a ruckus about him being back for a visit. The jinchuuriki's eyes caught everything, and he had asked Temari about the boy. They had sat together for days until Aki had just broken down. Naruto had promised to take care of him, and to come back from every mission.

"You're not responsible enough to take care of him," Sakura said. Naruto's inside curled with anger, and Kyuu-chan bristled beside him and flicked his tails in annoyance. How did she know? She hadn't taken care of a child. She didn't know what Aki's favorite foods were, what his favorite color was, how to get him to sleep within five minutes, or anything like that. His chopsticks stopped halfway to his mouth.

"Well, I'm doing pretty okay, seeing as he isn't missing any limbs yet," he said and continued to eat. The sounds of wet noodles filled the awkward silence. Ayame came out and took their orders, starting up the chatter between Chouji, Kiba, Tenten, and Sakura, with small quips from Neji every so often. Gaara could feel the slight anger radiating off of Naruto, and it kept him quiet. The red head said whatever came to mind, so he might make a remark at the pink one that Naruto wouldn't quite like. Or he'd try to placate him, somehow ending up with him dragging him back to Naruto's apartment.

"She had _Fire Release_," Sasuke suddenly said, as if he had reached a breaking point. He could no longer hold what he just said in, and Naruto could feel it in the tips of his fingers. Something had to come out of Sasuke's mouth sooner or later. He just couldn't stay quiet about it. Naruto set down the bowl he had just swallowed the contents of.

"She did," he said, looking down into the shiny, empty bowl. There was another silence, this one just as deadly.

"Where did she learn that from," Sasuke said, leaning back, not looking at the blonde. It was obvious that the tension was like lead bricks. Naruto smiled faintly.

"I don't know," he said, "Ask her yourself."

"You're her brother. You're supposed to know these things," Sasuke countered. Gaara's eyes widened as the bowl in front of Naruto moved on its own.

"You are right. I am her brother. Not her keeper."

As he said it, flashes of what he had been thinking about earlier came back, hurting him. Kyuu-chan yipped and hopped up into his lap and tried to lick his face.

"Aren't you supposed to know where she got that from? You're related to her aren't you," Sasuke asked, knowing that this wasn't making any sense. It wasn't just the _Fire Release _he was looking into. He had seen that girl's eyes. There just wasn't anyway what he was thinking could be true. Because if it was true, then Naruto could very well be able to do it too. _That_ was unacceptable.

"I'm not gonna talk about this.," Naruto replied, fishing out Gama-chan. His frog wallet was always loaded, and he made sure of it. Even if he liked to indulge in Ramen every so often, his wallet couldn't stand it on a day to day basis.

"Are you afraid of something, Naruto," the brunette asked, voice challenging. It was like he was egging him on into a fight, which he knew the blonde would take. Kyuu-chan climbed up and curled around his shoulders, nuzzling his face with his nose.

"No. I just said I wasn't going to talk about it."

The blonde showed a cold, shuttering sense of self-control as he put the money on the table. They all knew Naruto was a hot head, and could and _would _fly over that table at Sasuke. Shikamaru knew how passionate the blonde was about his younger sister. He was more passionate about taking care of her than Sasuke was of killing Itachi.

"Naruto."

He turned to find that Ino had called to him. She had a serious look on her face. No, if Naruto had to describe it, it was dim, and piercing. He waited for her to speak.

"Hokage-sama wishes to see you... along with Kazekage-sama."

Gaara looked confused, but he slid out of his chair, assuming that Naruto had paid for him (because he usually did.) Ino saw Sasuke and Sakura sitting closely together, and her face became green. Sakura smirked, even though in the back of her mind she was wondering what Hinata was doing at that moment.

"Sasuke."

Obsidian eyes turned to the orange back that had stopped in the doorway. There was another silence, just as tense and urgent as the previous one. Then Naruto said, "I was adopted."

_**~{ta}~**_

He didn't know why he said it, and he was still thinking about it when he passed through the Hokage's door. Naruto had never seen Tsunade look so grim as he had when he stepped into that room. Shizune looked tense as well, and Naruto narrowed his eyes minutely when he saw that Hitori was there as well. Instead of opening his mouth and sounding more false than he already was, Naruto remained quiet. Gaara greeted the Hokage.

"The days that you have been here have been extremely tumultuous, Kazekeage. I don't imply that it's your fault," she said.

"I know it isn't," Gaara said coolly in reply. Tsunade didn't so much as twitch with annoyance. Naruto drew in a sharp, silent breath. She wasn't in any type of positive mood. It wasn't that the woman was particularly furious with him, or anyone in that room for the matter, but she was beyond her limits to act pleasantly at all. Nothing good was going to happen in this room, and even if something benevolent did come about, it wasn't going to end that way.

"Naruto, you have been getting yourself deeper into unknown territory, and even if it is for your sister, I'm afraid you have no way out."

_No way out._

_We're coming._

_Down here._

_You'll never leave us._

The blonde's fists clenched at his sides, and he remained silent. It would happen when his mind needed more time to think. It was hard in those instances to find himself and his thoughts.

"To start my point- Hitori Uzumaki."

"Hai," she replied, sharp, like a ninja. Tsunade's sky blue eyes stared at her for a long while.

Finally she said, "Upon failing my challenge, it was set out that you couldn't become a ninja. However... It was decided that you are an asset. You will start out as a genin. Shizune will fill you in on the rest."

The bluenette's face lit up like the sun, and she looked over at Naruto in approval. He smiled softly at her, nodding once and knowing that this was not over. It was never over.

"However, the fight brought a toll down on your reputation, Naruto," she said, closing her eyes and furrowing her brows. There was the sound of Konoha threatening to come through the windows as the sun came to the final part of it's journey. It was the beginning of fall now, making the days shorter, and the nights a little more dangerous. Calm seeped into Naruto's core and spread to his hot palms as he remembered Aki. It would be time to go get him after this.

"How," he asked, calm enough now to not feel like his tongue had turned to dust in his mouth. The blonde woman shook her head.

"The council sees you as a threat because of the power you demonstrated. They wish for you to be gone from the village, and you must also take your leave soon as well, Kazekage-sama."

"What," Hitori said, low and slow, as if she was more outraged than he was. She looked between Naruto and Tsunade, both of which had not moved, but were communicating. They had an understanding on some level, through their eyes.

"Naruto... Naruto-nii-chan, you can't let them throw you out," Hitori screamed, making Naruto snap away from her. The girl's golden eyes swirled in ambivalence, and he felt so sorry. He was sorry that he knew that there was nothing he could do to change the council's mind. He was sorry that he knew that he was going to go without a fight. Most of all, he was so sorry that he was going to leave her alone... _again._

"You must be gone tomorrow morning. It doesn't matter where you go, but you cannot stay here. Konoha will not see you as a rounin."

"That's not good enough," Hitori spat at her, then whirled around and grabbed the front of Naruto's jacket and begged, "Please... please, Nii-chan."

His forlorn eyes looked down at her and they both knew he was going to leave her. Hitori's magnificent golden eyes began to water, and Naruto thought of the sun-showers they used to walk through when they were younger.

"I just... I just got you back," she whispered slowly, seemingly enunciating every word and destroying the song that Naruto had set aside and worked on for a decade, just for her. His head began to ache, but he paid it no mind. He lifted his hands and wrapped her in them.

"I'm here."

"_I'm here, imouto-chan. I'm here, and I will always love you."_

That hurt the most. It was the memory she got from his smell and and the words he had said to her. The tears fell from her eyes and she knew it wasn't anything he had done that made her sad. It was the fact that she had been last then happy with him the last few days, and she didn't want him to leave with the thought that she didn't love him because he wasn't telling her the truth one hundred percent of the time. Ninja were entitled to their secrets.

At this, she remembered her favorite thing, which was her own special secret. It helped her let go.

"I know."

**_~{A}~_**

Naruto and Gaara had a leisurely pace next to each other, both thinking about different things. Naruto was glad that his sister would be alright, but... Sadness leaked through the soft smile he had on his face.

"You don't wish to leave," Gaara said, because he knew. He could see it in the way that Naruto had wrapped his arms around his sister, in how is fists clenched, and his brows furrowed. He could feel it in the sense that he needed to draw himself closer, but knew that Naruto wouldn't let him. He could sense it when Shukaku prowled around in his cage, irritated as Gaara's emotions whirled around in the only open space it could.

"No. I don't want to leave her."

Gaara looked at downcast cerulean eyes, something tormenting his insides. It wasn't the sympathy that he expected it to be, but something else, something malevolent. He breathed in and out, as he did when he was meditating alone at night, but it didn't help. He admitted it to himself; he didn't want Naruto to miss Hitori, even if she was his sister. The red head didn't know _why_ he didn't want him to miss her just knew that he shouldn't.

"The only reason I agreed to it... was because I was going to be with you," Naruto said, not raising his eyes. The feeling Gaara had lightened but didn't disappear. It was a feeling that was very out of place inside of him, and in the sense that this wasn't the right occasion to feel that. The red head decided to stay off the topic, and was aided when the group from earlier walked toward them.

"Oi, Naruto~," Kiba called, grinning like an idiot. Naruto grinned back, though he was worried. Aki was usually by his side within five minutes of six. As of late, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, you guys," Naruto greeted, though he was very distracted, and it showed through his voice. His eyes strayed through the street to random pedestrians that walked by them with no care.

"What are you looking for," Sakura asked, leaning forward and narrowing her eyes. Being found out made it easier for him to swivel his head about and make sure he could hear everything.

"Naruto," Tenten repeated, snapping her fingers in front of him. He still found a way to ignore her.

"I need to find my son," he said, taking his stride up in the opposite direction his friends had been going. They all looked confused, and Ino began to make connections. She looked between Naruto and Gaara... How could those flowers have been for him? They would have wilted... but then again, he was the only one she had seen Naruto with since their return. She walked up to Naruto and searched his face.

She leaned forward and whispered, "Did you and Gaara have a child together?"

Naruto paused, and stared at her. His pupils dilated, and he stopped breathing all together. Then, he fell to his knees in front of her making a very strange and disturbing scene for himself and everyone else who saw. Gaara thought he might have been in trouble, because his shoulders shook. Unseen, Naruto's face filled with blood until it was steaming red. Then he looked up at Ino, eyes shiny.

"N-never bring that up again," he said, blushing furiously.

"Was it traumatizing," Ino asked, excitement on her breath.

"No..! P-please stop asking me those questions! No, j-just no," he said, standing up and moving closer to her to whisper, "I found him. I didn't give birth to him."

Ino frowned, as if her epiphany was justifiable, and that he had no right to bring it down so easily. Everyone looked between the two as Naruto turned his back to return to his search. He walked quickly down the street, eyes glancing into stores briefly, and head cocking this way and that to give his eyes a better chance at finding the albino haired boy. Soon after getting to the end of the street, Naruto hopped up onto a building, beginning his search from up there.

"Didn't you tell him to go to the park," Kiba said, sniffing the air, though he didn't have a clear definition of what Aki smelled like.

"Aki is six years old. The definition of park to him is inside Konoha's gates," Naruto mumbled, not breaking himself from his concentration.

"We could break up and help you," Sakura offered, before catching his eye and zooming off. Naruto nodded, and they all broke up. The blonde's slight panic leaked through his connection with Kyu-chan, who was right beside him as they practically flew around the village.

**We're going to find him.**

I know. I'm not worried about that.

**He'll be fine, kit.**

No, he won't. I can guarantee you that.

The group came back together, with no luck of finding the boy at all. Down the block, Hitori's attention was caught by all of them standing in a group. She had been let off already, and had been looking for her brother. When she approached him, she could see he wasn't fairing well.

"Naruto..? What's wrong," she asked, looking from him to all of the faces, familiar and not.

"Aki is missing," Gaara filled her in, though he didn't exactly want to. Hitori cringed and looked over at her brother. If they didn't find him soon, things would not end well.

"Where do you think he could be, Naruto," Tenten asked, but the blonde wasn't paying her a lot of attention. His back was turned to them. They could see he was tense, and his fists were shaking at his sides.

"Relax, Naruto," Gaara said, stepping forward from the group. The air grew thick, and the sky that was already dark in the absence of the setting sun grew darker. Kyu-chan bounded to Naruto's feet, and he knelt forward and rubbed between his ear. A thin, weak wave of chakra passed over the animal, and Naruto stood up abruptly. He began running down the street, the other's following as he flew over houses.

"Oi, slow down," Kiba called. Naruto didn't look back.

"Somebody hurt him."

There was a severe, immediate silence that spread over them. The blonde seemed like a flickering light, moving faster and farther away from them every second. He led them through the woods and then finally he slowed to an creeping walk. Cries of pain and help sounded very closely from ahead. Naruto stepped out into the clearing with Gaara and Hitori at either of his sides. The bluenette's eyes widened and she took a silent step back. Aki was hunched over his bloody leg, screaming and crying. Kunai, senbon, and throwing stars stuck out in every direction.

Dark blood pooled at the end of the weapons where they connected with his leg. It lay in a tiny pool of the shiny liquid in an awkward position, and Aki's tears streaked down his leg leaving pink paths. On the other end of the clearing, two small boys, who looked to be around Aki's age, looked very triumphant.

"It hurts," Aki sobbed, "Papa, help me!"

Naruto ignored the smug looking boys and knelt down beside the child. He wrapped an arm around his chest protectively and ran a hand through his hair. He kissed the top of his head several times. He didn't notice the now slightly intimadated boys backing away from the looks his friends were giving from the other side of the clearing.

"What did I tell you," Naruto said, voice stern and worried at the same time.

"B-by your side at six," Aki said, "but-"

"No," Naruto said, shaking the boy in his arms, "What was our deal? What did I tell you!"

"Papa will always come back if Aki stays out of trouble," the boy said, crying hard and clutching at the cloth on Naruto's arms.

"That's right. You have to be good until you learn how to take care of yourself," the blonde said, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry. It hurts, Papa!"

"I can't save you every time... Swear to keep your promise, Aki. Swear!"

"I will, I will! Please, help," Aki cried. Naruto put his hand over his son's leg.

"Hold onto me," Naruto said, clutching the boy in his arms a little tighter as small hands sunk into his arm. A thin layer of blue chakra covered the blonde's hand, and he quickly jerked it up. All at once, the weapons in Aki's leg came out. The boy screamed out loud, and Naruto rubbed his chest. With wide eyes the others watched as the weapons floated over Naruto's head and pointed at the boys.

"_Do you think this is funny," _he asked. It was slow, and his voice was low, and the boys began to back up.

"_I __**hunt **__people like you. I feast on their hearts, and I hang the rest by their ankles. Do you want to __**die?**__"_

The boys were so scared that they could only shake their heads and fall back onto their behinds. Naruto whispered, **"Then run."**

The boys disappeared into the trees without a word of explanation. Aki continued to cry in his arms. The blonde pulled his body closer and hugged him. Sakura stepped forward to help, but before she could open her mouth, Naruto did.

"_Hush now, my baby. Be still now, don't cry. Sleep as you're rocked by me," _he began singing he rocked the child in his arms. His hand ghosted down over Aki's leg as the boy in his arms fell asleep.

"_Sleep and remember my sweet lullaby, so I'll be with you when you dream."_

The wounds on Aki's leg slowly began to close, and their breaths were taken. The power of the chakra from Naruto's singing rang high in the clearing, but only in that clearing.

"_Aki, oh Aki, dream gently for me. Such precious cargo dreams bear. Do you know somewhere you can be free? I will deliver you there," _he sang the last of the words, and Aki's leg was healed. Naruto stood with Aki in his arms and walked out of the forest, Kyu-chan and Gaara following. They left the group in confusion, and Hitori stay frozen against the tree, mind reeling in the pool of blood at the center.


	11. Memories Dreamt of I

To my anonymous (sort of) viewer of Akatsuki hunt: I was new and their personalities were a bad front on my part. If you're reading this, let me ask you a question.

Anyone can answer this: _**Did I get the personalities right this time?**_

Now, you have a new (kinda long) filler.

**_Word Count:_** _7,871_

YAY~!

**Shukaku**

* * *

"Jiraiya."

The white haired man looked up from his manuscript. He had been surprised to hear his name in such a tone from such a familiar voice. He tried to grin and loosen up the blonde boy's face. Naruto still had a tense grim feeling in him. He walked in slow, measured steps, much unlike Naruto's usual movements. He seemed to be calculating his own strengths. The blonde sat down next to his sensei and looked at his crossed legs.

"What can I do for ya, kid?"

"Can you... Can you listen, and answer without judging me," Naruto asked. He looked Jiraiya in the eye, not challengingly, but with complete and utter trust. The white haired man's grin disappeared as he nodded. Naruto sighed it what seemed to be relief.

"Do you know what love is?"

Jiraiya's eyes widened, and he stared at the kid for a second. Oh~... So it was one of those kinds of questions.

"There's a love I know about... It hurts badly. It makes you do anything to hold on to it... Do you understand that love, sensei," he asked, now looking at his legs. Jiraiya sat Indian style as well, and looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't know, kid... We all have different kinds of love."

Naruto nodded as of he were agreeing with a philosopher's answer to life and said, "I have a sister."

The white haired man lost his whole track of Naruto liking a woman that wasn't from their village. He raised his eyebrows at the proclamation.

"A sister?"

"She has this pretty, curly blue hair, and she has eyes like sunshine, and... I used to think that I would raze the village for her if I could..."

Jiraiya was stunned. Naruto had never spoken badly about the village he had come from, even if they had treated him badly. Whoever his sister was, she held a very important power in her hands.

"I realize she wouldn't want that, because she loves her home, but... I wouldn't do it; not now, or ever, because I-..."

Naruto looked guilty. He fiddled with the leg of his pants for a while, trying to get the words out. The white haired man knew he was conflicted, because his eyes flicked from Jiraiya to the door several times.

"I like Konoha. I like everything and I want to protect it... even from her. It's confusing, but I thought you would understand," he said, still not looking up. He still had a look of utter shame on his face.

"Tell me more about her."

He brightened up right away, and began, "She's shorter than me, but she still kicks ass! I mean, she can't beat me yet, but she working there! She loves food and-..."

Naruto gesticulated wildly about all of his wild tales with his sister and Jiraiya could see that he really loved that girl. He would be very pleased to meet her in the future.

_**~*~{D}*{M}~*~**_

"Damn," Naruto gasped as he looked around. He had lost him. He had lost Jiraiya for the hundredth time. It wasn't like he had lost him in a crowd this time... This was worse; he was in the middle of the forest. Naruto was disinclined to stay where he was for the moment. There was always predators in the forest, human or not, and he had learned from training that one spot was not preferable. He had to decide what to do on the move. There were two options for him to take. The first was to look around for the old man. Making that much noise in the forest while trying to find him would be detrimental to his own health, and his mission to become stronger.

If he tried to sneak around, it would take too long to find the old man. Naruto admitted that stealth wasn't his best aspect as of late. As his mind went back, he could really say that that wasn't his fault. Train of thought darkening, Naruto raced through the thick wood. He didn't know exactly where he was going, but he knew that any type of civilization would be good. As the wind picked up, he smelled something that he was unfamiliar with, but he had a vague remembrance of. He slowed as the woods faded into sandy ground, and a vast stretch of desert lay out in front of him.

Naruto took off his jacket and shoved it into his back pack. He could take it back out if the wind became worse and cover his face with it. The blonde checked the point of the sun in the sky and began his trek. He realized he didn't know that there were any villages that he could stop at before he made it to Suna. The only reason he was trying was because he knew Gaara. Even if he wasn't fully aware of what would happen when he got there, he was sure the red head would help him if he said his name. Also, Konoha and Suna had an alliance now, and there was no way they wouldn't take Naruto in.

There could be stipulation, however. It was bad enough having one jinchuuriki in the village. Even if Naruto had more control, they could ban him. Or worse, they could capture him and lock him up. That would be much worse. The blonde had a lot of experience with being locked up. If they tried to run tests on him, it would not end well. Not for him _or _them.

Through all his thoughts, Naruto realized that day was quickly turning to night. He didn't over exert himself as he had hopped from dune to dune earlier in the day. Now, as the sun set, he chose a quick stride, trying to determine where he should sleep. He would have to decide sooner than later, because there was a sandstorm traveling his way from the distance. Naruto blew his breath out into the air. It was cold, and humid from the day's heat. Leaning over, he concentrated hard. He could conjure water when he focused long enough, and that would help him create a dome he needed for shelter.

As Naruto set to work, he remembered what he left behind in Konoha. That was his real home... Being there with his sister meant the world to him. As of late, he had begun to doubt his conviction on this journey. It had already been a year since he left. A year without the close feeling of love he got from her. A year of loneliness, of pain when he felt her feelings through his scars, of inner misguidance. Was Sasuke really worth that much..? It was becoming harder and harder to find proper reason behind himself the longer this journey went.

Naruto closed his eyes in the darkness around him. His body fell into its automatic meditation, storm howling outside of his dome like the emotions howling inside the cage he called his body.

_**~{m}~**_

The sun had risen a fair amount as Naruto continued his trek at a much slower pace. He had not eaten any of the food he kept in his pack just yet, because he didn't know how long they would be traveling. But, in all honesty, he knew that his hunger would lead to imminent death sooner or later. Keeping pace, the blonde swung his pack off his back and reached into it. Naruto always kept fruit in his backpack; mostly citrus. Citrus fruit took several weeks to begin rotting, and were just about the greatest providers of fluids and vitamins that one could find. Pomegranates were excellent as well, along with herbs and roots he had picked up.

They would help him in healing and keeping up his stamina. Naruto had been very interested in all nutrients that grew at some point before he had graduated from the academy. He and his sister had checked out hundreds of the books they had at the library for him to read and re-read. Hitori had laughed at how fast he went through a book. He was always carrying two new ones when he saw her. Of course, Naruto would read them after he was finished his training. Whenever Naruto was pretending to laze about, he always had a book in his hand.

A short smile spread over his face. He was surprised at all of the energy and time he had had as a child. He would read and act like a clown and train and _still _find time to be together with his sister. It amused Naruto even further that no one really knew that he had a sister, or that he could and would read so much. There was a fault to Naruto's intelligence, however. He would often fall pray to a lack of attention, making him highly susceptible to anything thrown his way. He was not zoned out enough to not notice the great throwing star as it zoomed over his head when he ducked. The wind here was loud but not loud enough to cover that up.

"Hold still," someone said from behind him as the weapon came zooming back. Naruto turned and launched himself into the air. He had not been able to fight like a serious ninja for longer than he could remember. It made his blood boil hotter than the sun could ever make it, and his body seemed to float on air before he grinned ferociously.

"Why would I do _**that?**_"

His eyes slid around before his body came down and he made a crater in the sand. He was very wary of the weapon whirring behind him as he took tried to take on the wielder. The man grinned at him, obviously leading him into a trap. Naruto ginned back as he shifted his hand and the weapon spun around him, right toward the man. Naruto was not very good with chakra strings, but he tried his hardest so that he could at least learn the workings of it to be able to manipulate one or two of his own.

Naruto flipped away but kept a trained eye on the leaping man. He knew that there were others, but he hadn't spotted one of them yet.

"Get away! A sandstorm!"

Naruto's eyes became huge as he turned his head. A sandstorm engulfed him in midair, and the men he had been looking out for all scurried away in the opposite direction. As his body forced itself into a comatose sort of meditation, he wondered how he could have such luck. Most of all, he wondered if he would ever see his sister again...

_**~{m}~**_

Tenju, Hisaishi had been assigned a mission that he didn't want to take. He was going to go through with it, because he didn't want to get killed, but he still resented it. Since the beast had become the Kazekage, people had been working harder to fulfill their missions to the fullest. His lead had been amicable thus far, but people were fearful. The new Kazekage was a spontaneous one, who would kill at the drop of the hat. He had killed when he fancied it, even as a small child.

Not one person in Suna really knew why the red head had been put to the task of leading them. He had an older brother and sister, who seemed much more mentally stable and capable of taking care of the village. Yet he had still been placed as the head. No one could have foreseen such things, and now they couldn't revoke it. Not without fear that the red head would kill them all. So it was that Tenju, Hisaishi had been given the task of patrolling the outer border of Suna with another nin. It was a boring, tedious job, and he would much rather do _anything _else than that. It wasn't that he was complaining about his job overall. However, he thought that watching the sand for nothing but sandstorms, sand dunes, and tumbleweeds in the blazing sun was overbearingly monotonous.

Tenju kicked the dirt, frustrated with the lack of life in the desert. His foot caught on something peculiarly heavy, and he froze. He had seen the giant scarab beetles that liked to scuttle around the desert and suck away their water supplies. If this was what he had been sent out for, he thoroughly regretted his disdain for the job. He wasn't ready to take on these beetles by himself, and he knew that he wasn't. The only person he had ever seen take one of these on alone was the Kazekage. Tenju shivered. It had been easy for the red head, but gruesome to them nonetheless. Now that he remembered, why had the Kazekage been out there anyway? All that he could really recall was the beetle being a great hassle, even with three capable nin battling it...

With that thought, Tenju realized that he had been standing still for so long that if it was _really _a scarab beetle, he would be dead by now. So it wasn't a beetle and he really needed to stop thinking about such idle things when he was on a mission. What was it? There was great cause for Tenju to dig beneath the dirt and figure it out, and then there was cause not to. It could be a trap, set for a ninja like himself to be caught up in. Or it could be something else, something... worthy. Weighing his options, Tenju figured he was capable enough to get himself out of a trap, and that if he did fall for it, he deserved it for being an incompetent nin. He crouched down, legs tensed and ready to spring away, or kick and fight if he had to. His hands began to dig at the sand, and not too far down, a blonde spike poked up.

Tenju had never seen anything like it, save Temari-donno's spiky pig tails. At least he was certain that it was hair. He prayed to himself that it wasn't a bandit. What with it being so hot, he really didn't have the energy to kill anyone. He dug farther and wrinkled his nose as unappealing black and orange came into view as more of the boy's body was uncovered. Didn't this kid know that he was a walking target? Shaking his head, Tenju checked for a pulse, than a sign of recognition. The kid's headband told him that he was from Konohagakure, but that was about it.

He supposed that since they had been allies for a consecutive year now, that he could bring the boy in. It didn't mean he wasn't still wary.

_**...**_

His teal eyes flicked up from the work across his desk and narrowed. Tenju, Hisaishi had been put up to patrolling the outer barrier of Suna. He was now cowering in his ninja garb because of something that had come out of his own mouth. Gaara figured he would be. Most people cowered when he narrowed his eyes, but it was his only way to focus on one thought in the mass of all of his other ones. Someone from Konoha had been brought here. Of course, the nin had decided to tell him, because Gaara would have to be the one who would deal with all political aspects of the matter. If it was seen that someone from Konoha had been taken in by Suna and had not been shown care then the ever fragile alliance between the two would break. It could also be someone who was an imposter, and would be dealt with swiftly and efficiently. Gaara was not a careless leader and now had purpose for everything he did.

"You brought him to the hospital for care," the red head said, expecting to see nothing but the best common sense come from one of his own. The raven haired man nodded and continued to stare at Gaara. He didn't want to be the one who broke eye contact first, especially if Gaara himself had not allowed it. He sighed out silently as the red head blinked down at the work in front of his desk.

"Continue with your assignment."

Hisiashi turned so fast that he felt sort of dizzy. Every instinct in his body told him that he should run out of there and save his own life. He decided against it on the basis that he might die in some strange form of karma.

"Thank you."

Tenju closed the door softly behind him as his heart began to race. He couldn't really believe it, but it had just happened. Gaara sighed to himself. He had been very courteous as the new Kazekage. He was being courteous as a human being, even with the creature inside of him to see if he could be his own person.

**You can't survive without me, runt.**

Gaara couldn't say otherwise, but he knew that he could care for himself, if he were free. He also knew that deep inside, he wanted the people of Suna to treat him as Naruto did. Like they had something to teach him, and even if they wouldn't hold his hand all the way through it, he knew that they would be there to correct him.

**Hahaha! You wouldn't know a thing without me.**

The red head ignored the voice and stepped out from behind the desk to go meet the new visitor. He wondered what the possibility of it being someone he knew was.

**I want a rematch with the fox brat!**

Gaara closed the door to his office behind himself.

**_…_**

Son... of a _bitch. _Everything stung, and he meant _everything. _Naruto wondered how he could have gotten sand in_ those places, _but the urge to forget was much greater. He had never been thrown into a sandstorm so suddenly, and was disappointed with himself for not paying closer attention for warning signs. However, he grinned at the dark thought that the other nin had been caught in the sandstorm and had been sanded to shreds. He sat up and hissed as he felt the sting ripple down his body.

"Don't try to sit up."

Naruto's eyes flicked to Gaara, who was leaning against the door with his arms folded. The blonde merely turned and let his eyes roam the room. He then proceeded to reach over (all the while pretending that it didn't hurt) and grab a glass of water off the dresser. He drank the whole pitcher. When he was done, he looked back at Gaara. His nurse was cowering in the corner, and there were two nin behind the red head who looked like they were only there out of obligation. He snorted internally. There would never be equality between people and the jinchuuriki.

"Nice to see you too, Browless," he said with a clear throat. A smile blanketed over his face, eyes closing so that the red head couldn't see how much he didn't mean it. The nin behind Gaara froze, and the woman in the corner let out a stifled gasp, and trembled harder. Naruto wasn't afraid of the red head. He could beat him if he wanted to, but he didn't really want to. He wasn't there to start a fight at all. Well, he wasn't supposed to be there in the first place, but he supposed he was grateful that he had been saved. He watched as the red head raised his hand in trepidation. His head snapped back and into the pillow as he felt a sharp sting. Naruto could feel the grains of sand underneath his skin, like a shiver that crawled over him as he fell and scraped his elbow.

After a few seconds, a cloud of bloody sand crept from under his bandages and floated in the air. He sighed in relief as he turned his back to the red head for a few seconds.

"Thanks," the blonde finally said, and then proceeded to set up over the edge of the bed. Gaara looked blankly at him, wondering whether the idiot wanted himself to bleed out and die, or never to heal properly at all. He blinked.

"What are you doing Wind Country," he asked instead, wanting to make sense of things. As soon as he said it, darkness cascaded over the blonde's face. His eyes slid away from Gaara's profile and lowered so that his eyelashes were highlighted by ocean blue. He leaned his head on his hand, and a warped, abhorrent smile slid across his face. The sun was blocked momentarily by a very random, almost impossible cloud. The shadows of the blonde's face grew deep and cold, and screamed of something that would die or had died already. Then it faded, and his eyes slid back to the red head's. Gaara noticed that they had a strange emptiness to them. He hoped above everything that it wasn't still the effect of Sasuke's abandonment. It made a strange rage bubble up inside of him and need to create a sandstorm.

"I lost Jiraiya somewhere. He'll know where I am, eventually," he said, leaning back on his hands as they slid through the white sheets on his bed. Gaara studied him warily. That was not the answer to the question he had asked, but it did suffice for the next question he had about why he was alone. Naruto watched the red head for a few more minutes before leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees.

"I thought this was the safest place I could go, without returning to Konoha," he said, staring directly into Gaara's eyes to show that he meant the truth. The red head stared back, and when something inside him said it was too much, he turned away.

"Fine. You will stay here and recuperate. I will try to get in touch with Konoha," the red head replied, waving his hand and dispersing the sand he had taken from underneath the blonde's skin. Naruto frowned and turned his head to the window. There was an essence on his lips of something dark. It was much darker than what he knew he would say next.

"Why? I'm not done with my journey yet."

"Returning there to wait for Jiraiya-sennin will only put a pause in your quest."

"I don't want to pause," Naruto said, but there was something blowing in his voice. It was as if the wind had shattered and spoken a threat so softly that the birds and the bees became silent, and the flowers gasped in trepidation. Gaara did not move his gaze from blonde locks.

"I can train here, much harder than I could there," he said, closing his eyes in what seemed nostalgia. He fell silent, his eyes not portraying the tsunami he held within his body. Gaara narrowed his eyes at the blonde. He was acting very strangely from when the red head had met him before. Needing time to ponder about this new turn in the blonde, he turned, completely dropping the conversation and leaving future plans for Naruto unattended. He didn't mind, however. As his thoughts darkened into the norm, he turned his clear oceanic gaze to the nurse who still coward in the corner.

"Don't come back to this room. I won't be here," he said. The nurse looked quizzically at him, but said nothing in favor of fleeing. Naruto turned back to the window, feeling his injuries heal up. He would be okay in another hour. But he didn't wait that long to remove the useless bandages on his body, get dressed, and hop out of the window into the blistering heat of Suna.

_**~{dm}~**_

He breathed in the air that overlooked Suna. It was dusty but there was a freshness there that whispered thoughts about a beach. It felt so calming and new and he needed change. Naruto looked out over Suna, negativity fuming out of him. He couldn't stay here. Jiraiya had not only been teaching him life lessons, but brought him on miscellaneous missions as well. Even though Naruto pretended to berk the harder missions up a bit, he knew how they worked. He knew how to finish them with precision rivaled only by Shikamaru, or maybe even better.

Now that he was actually thinking about it, he was pissed that he had lost the old man. He had no time to waste, and this had just set him back. It reminded him of those days. His eyes became distant as he realized that his past had become a separate dimension to him. It was separated by some very cursory events that Naruto would never tell to anyone who didn't know. If he did, it would be like taking a butterfly and setting it free in a different dimension. Even the softest beat of wings would become supersonic in time.

"Go back to the hospital," he heard from behind him. He ignored it in favor of leaning back to lie and look at the sky. He felt very serene up here, and he wished this life weren't his own for the first time since he had been living it.

"Have you every wished you were someone else?"

To Gaara, this was not such a strange question in it's nature. The intent _did_ stagger him, and very thoroughly. He was not friends with the blonde, though they had come to a well enough acquaintance with one another. He just did not expect something like that, especially not from the blonde. He always seemed happy to be himself, and if not, then he would never complain.

"It would serve no purpose to wish for things."

Naruto snorted petulantly, then stood. His wounds had healed now, and he had a little fun in his head thinking of how hard it must have been for the Sunites to search for him. They must have been terrified at the prospect of having another monster in the village. It made his blood boil for Gaara. They weren't monsters. They had never done anything to hurt people from their own homeland. They were humans, fated evilly to be the containers for beast that had ruined everything.

"But you did wish. You wished to become Kazekage, someday," Naruto said, looking up at Gaara. Their eyes connected, and the redhead took note of the fresh color of the blonde's eyes. They were not a solid blue, but had flecks of green and silver in them. He grunted and turned away. He had not wished to become Kazekage. He had made it a necessity.

"This will be my home away from home," he said absentmindedly. Gaara watched the blonde's face with narrowed eyes. It sounded as if the blonde intended to stay, and if not, then he would be back to visit often. The red head knew not how to approach this. The blonde's visits could turn his village into a nightmare, or help it heal in a way that he had never seen before.

_**~{m]~**_

"It's just going to be a hassle watching him," Kankuro snorted. Temari scowled at him.

"Don't complain about your job, just do it," she replied, turning away and flicking her hand at him. As she walked away, Kankuro called, "Why? Because I should be afraid of them too?"

Temari froze and then turned back to face him. Her blue eyes pierced his, speaking millions of things and nothing at all. She said, "That's your choice."

She walked away, leaving Kankuro to finish his meal in silence. He couldn't very well say that the silence was welcomed either. It left him to contemplate, and he so hated things like that. When he was alone, his thoughts overrode him. It was especially hard this time because of what Temari had just left him with.

_That's your choice. _

It pissed him off. Everyone in the village was afraid of Gaara. Adding Naruto to the mix wasn't going to help with anything. The blonde was loud and obnoxious, and people were either going to pale in fear of him, or try to kill him. People had tried to kill Gaara in broad daylight, and he was now warranted bodyguards. Kankuro was the same for Naruto, but it seemed that this decision had been made carelessly. Nothing would do if it was only him guarding the blonde. Not only that, but if something happened, Kankuro wasn't going to stick around to catch the blame.

He sighed as he stood up and put his dishes in the sink. He was supposed to be going so that he could find the blonde dumb ass. It was annoying enough that he was here, but having to go wherever he went and constantly watch his back while he rambled on about nonsense was not going to help.

There was a knock at the door, and Kakuro's head snapped up. Confusion overtook him, and he went to open it. There stood Naruto, bright hair shining, though it was slightly damp and not flying out in every direction. His blue eyes looked directly up into Kankuro's. The brunette couldn't believe how tall the blonde had gotten, and he figured that he had not finished growing yet either. He mentally shook his head.

"What are you doing here, gaki," he asked, voiced portraying his miffed attitude already. Naruto continued to stare at him. After thirty seconds, Kankro grew worried and slightly fearful. The blonde hadn't blinked, hadn't moved, hadn't _breathed_. Kankuro wondered if he was sucking his soul out using his eyes, or trying to kill him Finally, after a full minute had passed, Naruto averted his eyes to the doorjamb. Kankuro let an uncouth breath of air out that he didn't know he had been holding and realized how unprecedented his previous thoughts had been. He turned his eyes away.

"I've been assigned to you."

"Huh," Kankuro grunted without eloquence. Naruto stepped silently into his house and sat at his kitchen table. Confused, Kankuro slowly closed the door.

"I've been assigned to you," Naruto said, his slow speed changed to thoughtfulness, "and I need new clothes."

Kankuro snorted as he thought the statement over. He said, "Well, that's obvious... You've been assigned..?"

"Yes. Just like your other jinchuuriki," he said, pointedly ignoring the wince that Kankuro gave, "Now, you're my babysitter."

"Listen, gaki, I don't babysit anybody!"

"Good," Naruto said, smirk plastering over his face as he pushed his chair in. He turned and walked back to Kankuro. He bowed rigidly, though if the brunette thought about it, his body flowed into the position. He narrowed his eyes.

"I don't think I need to have a babysitter," he said as he slid back into his straight stance. Ignoring the shiver at the dark voice that almost accused him, he glared at the blonde.

"Oh no you don't! I was assigned to watch you, and you're not getting out of it that easily," he said. Naruto's face slipped into a blonde mask, and he began watching Kankuro's eyes once again. After fifteen seconds, the brunette tore his gaze away.

"I don't need to be watched. You can follow me, just to say that you did a good job, but nothing will come of it," the blonde said, sliding past him and towards the door. Kankuro grabbed his arm and spun him around. The brunette stood there glaring harshly at him. The look of blank intensity in Naruto's eyes fought it, promising secrets that even Kankuro could not tread.

"We don't have to make this any harder than it has to be," he said through clenched teeth. Naruto stayed unmoving in his grasp, eyes boring into his steadily. Kankuro wasn't so sure about his previous statement. The blonde gave a quick jerk, throwing the brunette of balance and releasing himself from his grip. He turned and left. Kankuro huffed and followed him out, locking his door on the way.

He trailed behind Naruto a few feet, watching as people took glances at them and talked. The blonde seemed unfazed by it all. Kankuro would guess that the blonde's own village treated him the same way. It was different to watch from this point of view. This was an angle that was very off scale. Instead of being one of these people, or being the 'disconnected brother,' he was looking in from the point of view of the guard of a similar stranger. It took him into a new element, and he supposed that was the roll of a ninja.

A familiar store catching the periphery of his sight, he called out to Naruto. Though the blonde stopped immediately, it took him a second to turn around. When he did, Kankuro could see blown, dark eyes of the boy. He couldn't continue looking, and so he turned his head to the store. It was frightening, he thought, to see someone with such a vibrant personality become someone who he didn't know.

"The clothing store is there," he said. Naruto's eyes flicked over to it. He knew he needed clothes, but that wasn't the store he wanted to get them from.

"Not that one," he said, turning away and increasing the pace on his trek. Floored by the blonde's abrupt rejection, Kankuro followed. He was already annoyed as it was. Naruto was not helping the fray. The longer he followed, the darker his scowl became. People began backing away in fear of him, and some looked between the two of them, clearly noticing that the brunette was following the newcomer. Naruto seemed to stop thoughtfully at one store, peering at it with a different kind of intensity he had showed Kankuro. Then he turned into it and left the brunette staring wearily after him.

Naruto could handle himself inside a store, he thought absently. Though, he had to admit, the store looked ultimately dreadful and he didn't know what kind of things were in it. It's windows were blacked out, and it had a very suspicious looking sign hanging above it. He shifted in his spot, wondering whether he should go in or not. He shook his head, missing the passerby who looked at him oddly.

His worry mounted and swirled unnecessarily until the blonde stepped out of the store, bags in hand. Kankuro's eye twitched.

_**~{m}~**_

Gaara didn't understand why it bothered him so much. Well, more importantly, he didn't understand why the blonde would do it. For two days straight, Kankuro had been in a twist about the blonde. He would either rant loudly about him, or curse neatly under his breath. Though the latter was easier on the red head's fraying nerves, he still couldn't say it didn't bother him. He wanted his brother gone. He was interfering with his concentration. It was hard enough with that _thing _inside of him talking. Usually, Gaara's energy went to silencing it, especially when he important business to take care of.

**You ain't doing be a favor by holding me here brat. Why don't you let me out for a bit?**

Now, it seemed the blonde was causing more trouble than he was worth, and he had only been here a short while. Gaara had not even _seen _him again since finding him a place to stay in the Kazekage Manor. It would have been much easier to set him up somewhere else. However, having guards for the blonde would be much easier if the ones protecting him were assigned a double responsibility. When he had the time, Gaara wondered if his subordinates were annoyed with him heaping work on them. He didn't dare think twice about it; they were ninja, and they had jobs to do. They could not complain, even if their leader was a freak.

**Hey! Who's the freak here!**

Gaara held in his wince as someone knocked on the door. Kankuro stepped in, face sullen, eyes prepared. The red head sat stock still. Had he had any contact with other people in his earlier age, he would have raised his eyebrow in question.

"Naruto is in the training arena," the brunette grumbled. Gaara did not know if he expected this to be any sort of explanation.

**You're smart. Use your brains.**

That thing enjoyed talking just to hear its own voice. The red head was conflicted, though he shouldn't be, about what to do with it. He didn't know how to _deal _with this, even though he had several years of experience living through it.

"No one can use the grounds while he's there."

A little angry jolt passed through Gaara, and he pressed his lips together as his face drew in on itself sternly. He said, "No one wants to use it while a jiinchuuriki is there."

Kankuro looked away from him, arms folded. He had not wanted to phrase it that way. Maybe, he had phrased it even more terribly.

"They will not train, if they cannot overcome themselves," Gaara said, as if that were the end of the conversation. Kankuro looked at him now, anger boiling under his skin. He had had _enough _of Naruto over the last few days, and he wasn't going to do something this time. _NO. _It was Gaara's turn whether he liked it or not. He slammed his hands down on the red head's desk, rattling the ink bottle there and scaring himself.

"You're _our _Kazekage. You can't ignore us just because he's like you!"

Gaara froze, and Kankuro felt something like cold ice cream drop into his stomach. It wasn't as pleasant as he wished it was. The need to escape washed over him fiercely. He stood his ground, because there was something- _something –_ telling him to wait. Wait and see what happens. Wait; see if that means anything to the red head at all. Gaara moved his hand, and still Kankuro refused to jolt away. He gave himself props for not being afraid, like everyone else was.

Slowly, the red head stood up. Kankuro watched him rise all the way up, eyes finally landing on burning teal. There was a moment of silence, in which Kankuro was sure he was going to die.

"I'm going to speak with him."

It was after the point that Kankuro stood, very confused and relieved, that Gaara stood wondering. Pondering very very intensely _why. _Now he could understand Kankuro's point of view, standing here and watching Naruto. Slowly, so slowly, he moved around the arena, body taking strange poses for no more than a few seconds before sliding into the next. To Gaara it looked like a super slow, imminently calmer version of Rock Lee's taijutsu.

What was grinding at his thoughts was the fact that Naruto was dressed in all _black. _It was blazing out, though the heat was very dry, thank Kami-sama. Being out for this long (Gaara had been watching for twenty minutes) would make him pass out from heat exhaustion. Longer than that, as Kankuro had suggested was unfathomable. Realizing that he had been idle for far too long, Gaara glided down to where the blonde was. He seemed to be working himself in a circle. The red head was surprised not to find any hint of sweat beading off of the Konoha nin.

Without being asked, Naruto said, "This is taichi. Its meditation and stretching all in one."

"You're going to die of heat stroke," Gaara stated back, in as much of a matter-of-fact tone he could manage. Naruto looked at him, amusement flashing through his eyes, but no smile breaching his features. He breathed in deeply.

"Though that would be true for anyone else, you and I both know that I have never been normal," he replied, and Gaara cringed inside.

**At least someone admits it.**

Gaara blocked the voice mentally. He had been trying to leap past that obstacle. The thought that he was abnormal would never leave, and he could never deny it. However, he would do _anything _to sever himself from the hurt that his village was feeling. He would do anything to sever himself from the _nothing _he was feeling.

**You're mine brat! You're not goin' anywhere until I get out of here.**

Trying to ignore the blazing hatred he felt, he turned his attention back to Naruto. He was thrown off by the intense blue eyes which blazed at him. He stared back, trying to understand what had just happened. Had he been talking while listening to Shukaku rant?

"I apologize for not paying attention to our conversation," he said, though the intensity in his eyes didn't change. Gaara became even more confused, but decided to hide it.

"You look strange, moving like that and wearing those clothes."

Naruto didn't look away from him, intensity of the moment growing through the air between his azure eyes and Gaara's own. Then he nodded.

"They'll get used to me, sooner or later," Naruto said, looking over in the direction that Gaara had come from. They had all looked at the red head with equal amounts of fear and disgust as they did Naruto. It was very strange to have someone to share this feeling with.

"They've never looked at anyone else like that before," he said, looking over at them. He felt the cold, intense blue rest back on him, but he didn't return it. Only when Naruto shifted did he look. Wind blew blonde tresses about as he smiled at him.

"You'll get used it, sooner or later," he replied. Gaara felt something in his chest and stomach. He decided to name it friendship.

_**~{m}~**_

They did get used to it, though Gaara still wondered at the change in focus. He didn't know who was more stubborn; Naruto or the villagers. He didn't really care for that matter, either. It relieved him that they were coexisting. Of course, not talking to one another but they seemed to be on the verge of that front as it was. It contented Gaara, somewhat. As a breeze rolled in through his open window, the air condensed around the red head. He frowned and shifted uncomfortably. After a few seconds, he called for his assistant.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama?"

"Please send out a sandstorm warning for tomorrow," he replied, still looking blankly at the floor.

"Y-yes, Kazekage-sama."

**You wouldn't have that skill if it weren't for me.**

No one was growing used to Gaara yet, though. He had been in command for a few months no. Nothing had gone wrong. As a matter of fact, things were progressing much more steadily since he came to hold power. Still, it was bitter in his mouth; the taste of their denial of him. He supposed he would get used to the feeling in time, and would even grown to ignore it.

"Let him help," Temari said, bursting into his office a couple of hours later and secretly shocking him. His gourd rattled minutely on his back as he narrowed his eyes as her. He noticed that she had a firm hold on Naruto's wrist, though he seemed to be doing nothing about it. On the contrary, he looked calmly at Gaara, and nodded his head deeply, as if giving a bow. Gaara blinked back, and let his mind rattled with questions as he tried to refocus.

"Is there something you need help with," he asked her, leaning back in his chair. Unlike Kankuro, Temari wouldn't take him working and talking to her at the same time.

"The sandstorm. Let him help."

"There is nothing that needs to be done that cannot be done by our own nin," he replied evenly, because he couldn't possibly know _why _she would want the blonde to help. She thought he was just as annoying a Kankuro did, though in different ways. The brunette would often rave about his strangeness. Temari on the other hand, would rave about his obnoxiousness, though her descriptions of him were far too vague. Gaara decided he was focusing too much on his siblings and too little on his work. Temari sucked her teeth.

"He can help with the loose ends."

"He doesn't know how it works here," Gaara said. Sandstorms weren't necessarily complicated for the Sunites to get ready for. However, in their actions, there was also a well kept knowledge that came from tradition. If a tradition was broken, then there would be an uproar. Gaara didn't want to have to deal with an uproar.

**Don't you mean you don't want _me _to deal with it?**

It was a terrible notion; an uproar. He hadn't had to deal with any physically pressing matters since the last time he had gone on a mission. It seemed so far away now. The red head was reminded of the one mission he had gone on with Naruto, when he had felt a spark of hope catch fire in his chest and made him smile. It was a very long time ago, and he didn't do it often anymore.

He felt a tingle, and shifted his eyes to the blonde's. Their intensity blended and stood out within his hard face. He was emotionless, save for the look in his eyes, which Gaara couldn't decipher. He wasn't the best with emotions, nor did he know what he had done to make the blonde look that way.

**Let's kill him!**

"I took him on a mission. He learns fast," Temari said, and she was cautious. For all of the strength in her voice, it was hard to catch. Gaara knew it from experience, as he did all of his siblings' weaknesses.

"I did not authorize this," he replied, while noticing that his sister had dropped the blonde's arm. She crossed her own and cocked her hip.

"Now I'm trying to _get _your authorization and you won't even consider it," she growled. Gaara's face twitched as if to sneer. It remained in it's passively stony position.

"You've taken someone who doesn't belong with us out on a mission. Did you forget that he could learn how to kill us, then," the red head asked, he was becoming more frustrated now, and his gourd rattled from the corner of the room, where he had left it. Temari didn't flinch from her spot. She held her ground, her own eyes blazing evenly back at her brother. The soft click of the door opening made them both turn as it cut sharply through the tension.

Naruto stood with his back to them, on hand on the knob and the other on the doorjamb. The severity of his posture and the unpleasant mood around him made them withdraw from one another.

"Don't try to argue with him when he's having another conversation, Temari-san."

Naruto shifted out of the room, leaving spinning confusion and tension in the wake of his darkness.

* * *

It was too long, so this is only part one, guys.

I've realized: This story is going to be increasingly long, grueling, sexual, and heart-wrenching.

Be ready.


	12. Memories Dreamt of II

_**Would you guys mind if I changed my pen name?**_

_**I was thinking Kyoten no Lee or Seisho. Lee something with Lee in it...**_

* * *

Gaara's words disconcerted Naruto, even into the next day. It shouldn't have, because _no one_ knew him, save Hitori, and even that was a bare endeavor. As he sped around Suna, his thoughts haunted him. Unlike Kankuro, Naruto liked to think that he was free enough to think his thoughts.

Except he wasn't.

He felt like a hypocrite really, for judging the Sabaku siblings. He watched as each of them denied themselves in their thoughts, one way or the other. Now he was refusing himself, and it stung. The blonde would wonder if he had caught it from them if he hadn't known that he was like this before. Yes, he denied himself thinking all of the time because thoughts haunted him. Naruto was constantly reminded that he was alone, and that no one knew him. Sometimes, he wished he could be a different person.

And that was where he denied himself. He denied that his life was happening to him, but it _was. _It was and because there was no way to stop it. He was forced to keep going. It was like he had been cursed to run until his feet bled. Or maybe that wasn't the proper metaphor for it. If he thought about it, Naruto thought being chained down in the middle of a sandstorm was better. He was glad that he was enduring this one much better that he had been the first one.

He was awake and he knew how to protect himself and he was _alive. _He was alive with the movement he didn't deny himself he needed. Maybe this place was where he could start this healing. There were things he needed; things he denied that he really did. He would start here. He would _stop _here. He wasn't going to lie to himself anymore.

And it was that decision that left him with satisfaction when he had finished the tasks he'd been given during the sandstorm. It also left him with another decision to make after the whole event was over.

_**~{m}~**_

"I... I'm sorry."

An electric current shot through Naruto's body. When he had woke up that morning, he had been waiting for his chance to talk to Gaara. Or rather, he had been trying to decide how to go about this talk. It was already well into the day when the red head found _him. _The medicinal gardens they had in Suna were open to almost everyone, though people tended to stay away because it was out of their element. Naruto had stayed there because it reminded him of something, and it gave him the ample amount of ambiance he needed. He hadn't expected Gaara to find him here.

Or to say _that_.

Later on, Naruto would remember and guess that that had been the start of his affection for Gaara. The blonde turned to the red head, blinking in shock; the buzz of electricity still passing through him. He didn't pretend he didn't hear him, because he knew that this was a _very _special occasion, and he'd be damned if he got another chance. He smiled at the red head.

"I don't mind."

But Gaara knew that he did. He knew it, because the way that the blonde had walked out of the room. He knew it in the way that the anger or whatever he was feeling cut across his argument with Temari. He knew it because Naruto already _knew _what he was apologizing for. The red head stood tensely with his arms crossed. He regarded the blonde carefully, because he didn't know whether it would be rude to stay standing or if he even wanted to sit beside him.

**Kill him and save the trouble for someone else!**

The thought occurred as he had taken a step forward. Automatically, his stance shifted defensively. He frowned. He had no intention of killing Naruto. Though the _thing _had been briefly hinting at it, it had never been so fierce in its mission. Gaara stay frozen there, something wheedling into his mind and holding him in place. If he continued to walk forward, would he hurt-

"Do you need help with that?"

Very suddenly, maybe _too _suddenly, Naruto was in front of him, eyes blazing a deep blue. Unlike some people had tried to do before, he wasn't looking through him. No, he was looking into him. Deep; deeper than Gaara thought anyone could go.

**Let me kill him! Rah!**

Inside him the beast raged and the gourd on his back rattled violently. Gaara's eyes widened and he took a step back, trying to control himself.

"I could help you," Naruto said softly. It wasn't like the other times the red head had heard it, when people were trying to use him and kill him or eat his power. It echoed off the walls of the cage inside his body, and held him gently. It was _reassurance. _It was pure comfort that if Gaara _needed _something, Naruto would give it to him. It shortened his breath; made his mind dizzy with the howling of the beast. He turned and fled. The blonde stared after him, startled by the sudden flurry of action.

Cold determination settled in Naruto's heart.

_**~{m}~**_

"Why would I do that," the blonde asked, flipping the page in his book as if this conversation wasn't happening, He felt Temari twitch beside him. He flipped another page.

"To celebrate the month that you've been here."

"There are other ways to celebrate. Ways that don't involve my face. Which by the way, wasn't the best choice of commemoration if you decided that _I _would just get up and do it."

Temari blinked at the blank, disinterested tone. Naruto knew that she would become enraged or even _more _determined to have what she wanted. It didn't make any sense, really. She really had expected him to get up and do it. She didn't _know _Naruto, not like he did himself. The way he worked was mechanical. He had decided that this was his home, and so his body and his mind acclimated. When he was at home, he could relax. Or be calm enough to stay still.

That was what he did here. He relaxed and slipped out of the body that he had created in Konoha. This was who he was and he wanted to stay here, this way, for as long as he could. People looked at him strangely solely because he was a jinchuuriki, and _not _because _Naruto was reading a book. _It was annoying that he could only read in the presence of his sister, or when he was shut up inside his own house.

It was really one of the most freeing things Suna had to offer him. And with the freedom came that fact that he _really _needed to talk to Gaara again. He had caught up with the red head once or twice, both times ending with the red head either shouting nonsense or snarling at him. Neither were unfamiliar with the Kazekage running from him. It was obvious that Gaara had no clue what Naruto was talking about. It had been hard to discern since they had only been in contact with each other for short periods of time on both occasions.

Naruto pressed his lips together, trying to focus on his book and Temari and helping Gaara-

"I'll tell you where Gaara is if you do it," Temari said, focusing his senses like the sharp scent of coffee after walking through cloud of perfume. He sat rigid; body ready and mind thinking of all of the things he could and _would _do for Gaara when he found him. He looked up at her and narrowed his eyes. He forced himself not to grind his teeth. He didn't need her leading him into some unknown abyss of lies.

"I'll find him myself, eventually," he said, body tense as he turned back to the book. The words eventually stopped making sense. He stared at one line of the page until the words seemed like gibberish, even to his own, well worked brain.

"Not if he doesn't want you to," the blonde grinned and shows her canines. Naruto cringed; both at the thought of the red head's power, and at the thought that he would never succeed in his mission. Naruto grit his teeth hard enough for them to crack before releasing them. He was in a right mind enough to let his rage hurt himself- or anyone else. He closed his eyes breathing in and watching the pages of the book he'd already read flutter behind them. He could feel Temari shift somewhat uncomfortably beside him. He let out his breath.

After a few more seconds, azure blue eyes opened and stared at her, harshness hidden in their depths. Naruto couldn't tell whether he was angry at himself, for not solving this problem with Gaara sooner, with Temari, for trying to wrap him up like some sort of chrysalis, or at Gaara, who played one damned _fine _game of hide and seek.

"Fine."

_**~{m}~**_

Naruto had only allowed her to pierce him once in both ears. She had pouted and asked what the fun in that was, but thirty seconds of his azure blue gaze told her that it was nowhere in the vicinity. If he had not had a personal mission at the moment, he would not be so angry with the woman before him. He might have even enjoyed what he was being put through, because he did like the look of the cold silver metal studs in his ears. It matched nicely with the blue of his eyes and his pendant.

"Tell me where he is," he said, severely calm in the face of the rage Temari really brought about him. He handed the money for his services, still wondering why _he _had to pay for his own mutilation. The blonde made no comment on it. It would not serve him any better in his search for the red head.

"I don't know exactly where he is _but,"_ she hastily added, seeing the red encasing his irises, "I do know how to make it easier while you're looking. You've got sand on you."

He made no move to reply. Obviously, everyone who lived in the village had sand on them. If she was pointing it out to him, there must have been some special case. He stared at her hard until she answered her own statement.

"I suggest thoroughly dousing yourself, clothes and all, in water before you go looking again."

Without so much as a friendly reply, he was out of the door and gone. He had been waiting too long to find the red head and just _help _him. So, when he got to his house, he went straight to his shower, changed the spray to something lukewarm- because he didn't want to catch a cold- and soaked. He didn't spend too long; only enough time to reign his rage so that he could be of the maximum help to the red head.

Naruto had no idea why he was so hell bent, but he just _was. _Maybe it was that Gaara was really suffering, and no one but he himself could see that. Maybe it was that the red head had already lost enough, and shouldn't have to be trapped with his own mistakes. Maybe it was that they were the same, and they had shared the same loss, and they were looking for the same thing. They both had the same eyes. Eyes that spoke of internal loneliness. They spoke of madness that no one would stay near long enough to quell; of a need for companionship so deep that they were losing their very _lives _as they knew it.

And as Naruto thought these things, his breath quickened and his impatience heightened and his _need _to find Gaara intensified. The need to maybe not tell him these things, but to make him understand that Naruto would be the only one there to truly help if he needed it raged stronger than anger. And so he found himself in front of Gaara's office door, dripping water on the sharp, shiny floor, hair falling into his face and the fresh wounds of his ears stinging from lingering soap. He knocked; the sound was soft in sound and determined in action.

"Enter."

He knew already that Gaara was shocked to see him. The state that he was in was even more peculiar. He nodded to the red head and closed the door. The resounding click had the Kazekage looking tense and ominous.

"You're covered in water," the red head said, staring very calmly at him and folding his hands together. Naruto's nerves tried to quiver, and he was forced to steel them.

"I was with Temari before I came," Naruto replied carefully, "She told me to do this."

A certain sort of understanding passed through the Kazekaze's eyes. They proceeded to darken considerably and Naruto could almost feel the oncoming growl.

Why did Temari _always_ find a way to disobey him? Didn't she understand anything that he said? Well, if that woman didn't want to listen to anything he said, she didn't have to. She just wouldn't let her go on anymore missions. Paperwork for a month sounded like a good job to him. It was just that it was harder for Gaara to maintain his village than it would have been for any other Kazekage. Letting people in and letting them become apart of the village when they really didn't belong wouldn't sit well with the others. It was just added stress that Naruto was a jinchuuriki. Being alike, the elders would put them together in their group of negative stigma.

They were looking for any reason to sack Gaara, and he didn't want to give them that reason. He had worked hard to get here.

**We could just kill them all and solve the problem.**

"Don't listen to him."

Gaara almost jumped, and his gourd rattled viciously. Naruto had not made any move from his spot, but was staring determinedly into his eyes. Panic began to settle in the red head, but he didn't know what to do. Naruto had strategically enough set himself between Gaara and the door.

**Don't let this punk intimidate you. Kill him.**

"I can help you, Gaara," Naruto replied, staring hard, eyes like a cloudy sky. They were thriving and changing and impossible to interpret. Anger flared up in Gaara, and he clenched his fists.

"You can't help me! I don't want your help," he growled, anger so fierce that he scared himself because he didn't know what to _do_. Sometimes he became so afraid of himself because he didn't want to go back. He didn't want to hurt people like he used to. He didn't want to be out of control, and let unprecedented and unabashed rage come over him.

Since he had met Naruto, he had had goals, and even now they weren't being met, because the insatiable need to _protect_ drove through him thrice over. And he couldn't do anything if he couldn't control himself.

"I understand, Gaara! I understand much more than anyone else ever could," Naruto pleaded, eyes searching him from his safe distance. Gaara snarled at him. He was a liar and a cheat. If he was really unafraid, why didn't he approach?

"You don't know _anything_," Gaara snarled.

"I don't, Gaara," he shouted back, "I don't know that he's trying to make you do things that _you don't want to do!?_"

Gaara's mouth snapped shut, and he grabbed his hair. He shouted soundlessly, not knowing why. Was he trying to drown out Naruto, or the voice in his head constantly trying to eat him.

**If he's hurting you, then destroy him. You could blame it all on him and-**

"Tell him. To _shut_. The _fuck._ _Up._ Look at where you are now, Gaara. Look at all you've achieved because you listened to your own thoughts. I can help you!"

Sand was leaking profusely from the gourd in the corner of the room. It began to swirl around the room, hissing like a swarm of angry bees. Naruto didn't flee the room or even move from his spot. Instead, the sand seemed to empower him.

"It hurts, doesn't it? Not understanding, and not being able to live in your own body? It scares you not to know if he's going to say something to set you off and hurt someone, and destroy your dream. You don't have to lose everything you've ever cared about. You don't have to let your dreams slip from you."

**He doesn't know what he's talking about. Let's kill him and see if his dreams shatter!**

And that was what struck the cord. Gaara fell into his seat hard. The sands swirling round the room held still. The only sounds were of Gaara's heavy breathing and Naruto's eyelashes fluttering.

"I know better than anyone else, Gaara. I know and I want to help you," Naruto said, not loud but firmly, and the red head saw the same reassurance resting in his eyes as there had been in his voice those long days ago. Reigning himself and fighting as hard as he possibly could, Gaara pulled the sand back into his gourd. It was achingly slow, and Naruto was glad that the red head was taking even this amount if time.

"If," Gaara began slowly, regaining his placidity, "If you helped me-"

"You would be left to your own peace... You have to experience it to know what I'm talking about. "

Naruto still stood in the same position he had been in when he had entered the room. Not even his stance had changed, and he had been standing in the same position for at least a half an hour. Gaara studied him carefully.

"I can't trust you."

"Of course you can't. You don't have any idea who I am, or what I can do. But I can tell you that I come from another village, where I'd worry about the same things you do and hope that you understand," Naruto replied. Gaara stared at him still. Why did the blonde want to help him? It didn't make any kind of sense. He hoped he'd understand... but it didn't make sense to Gaara.

"You have no reason to help me," he said softly. Naruto shook his head.

"The only reason I need is that I've felt that way before. This emotion doesn't make sense, and it never will. I see you striving, and I can't help it if I'm the only one who actually _wants_ to see you succeed."

"Why," Gaara shot back without missing a beat, the blonde's reasoning confusing him. Naruto's eyes lowered to the floor, and Gaara could make out the shock of electric blue from beneath thick blond lashes.

"Because I know what it feels like to loose a dream because you have no control."

Gaara stared at him, nothing but blankness flowing through him.

"Okay."

"You're allowing me to do this? Do you have any other questions?"

"... Will it hurt," the red head asked though he didn't know why. He had barely ever felt real pain, save the pain he had felt in his heart. Naruto tilted his head before slowly closing his eyes.

"Not you."

Gaara sat up a little straighter, eying Naruto carefully.

"It would hurt... you?"

"Most likely," Naruto said, staring steadily at Gaara, "but I'll be careful enough not to get myself killed."

"What if you can't be 'careful enough?' You death will be placed on me."

"It isn't possible. I'm not going to die. Believe it," the blonde said, letting out the first signs of amusement through a smirk. Gaara studied the blonde. When he believed something, he truly believed it, and there was never anything that could change his mind. Gaara looked down at his desk. He was sure that there were risks that he was missing, but the benefits were overriding them in his mind. All he knew was that he would be able to control himself. He would be better than the thing inside himself, and his uphill struggle would be one hundred times easier. Naruto was virtually destroying the useless boulder he was pushing.

"What do I have to do," he asked, inevitably sealing his fate. Naruto searched his eyes before finally moving from his spot. He used a quick, long stride that would make anyone envious. Gaara stared warily at him as he moved closer and closer. The blonde leaned so close that Gaara could feel his warm breath on his cheeks. It was strange. He had never felt something like that, and he closed his eyes in its wake.

"All you have to do is let me look into your eyes," the jinchuuriki said, voice almost soothing the red head's eyes open.

"You're not afraid that I could hurt you," Gaara said, as he looking up into the blonde's eyes. He'd never been this close to someone before. Instead of answering, the blonde looked back at him intensely, his eyes not telling a lie. No, he was not afraid of Gaara. He was there to help.

_**~{g}~**_

Naruto wasn't expecting anything when he arrived in Gaara's o_ni-shitsu._ Of course, his own was like a prison, because his body had harbored nothing but evil and the deadly thoughts of someone much too young to be thinking them. In complete contrast, Gaara's was a sparkling white feldspar atrium. Idly, Naruto thought that Gaara had a gorgeous a imagination, but then realized that the red head had probably never been in there, especially if the thing took over his mind so often. It could probably control when and how idle the red head's thoughts became.

The idea irked Naruto.

**Ehahaha! So you've come to save him!?**

The annoying voice boomed from one end of the hall, lazily catching Naruto's attention. He turned and set down towards it with his same purposeful strides. The hall was very much cooler than he expected, and instead of indiscernible features, there were things about this place that Naruto would be able to remember later on. Hopefully, this would be just another memory, and he would not return here any time soon.

"No," he replied evenly, not looking at the thing that had spoken, but at the hall itself, and what lie there. Gaara's body lay collapsed on its side, hair splayed out over his face in its wake. He looked to have fallen asleep, but Naruto knew that this body wasn't breathing. It was the manifestation of all of Gaara's fears, loathe as it was to admit he had any. Naruto could infer what it meant, because he had concurred the one in his _oni-shitsu. _Or, rather, he had silenced it.

He came to stand in front of the body, and finally looked up. Before him sat a statuesque man... or maybe it was a creature. The thing was so large that Naruto could only see its legs from where he stand. They looked like great pillars, spiraling up and leaning against a white stone just behind them. Naruto paid no mind to the epic proportions of this thing. He didn't need to see its face to talk to it, nor did he feel intimidated by it.

"I'm here to help you shut your mouth."

The atrium began rumbling, and behind him, a great wave of sand broke through the glass. It flooded the hall like a swarm of locusts. It crashed into the floor and spread out to quickly to be moving on pure momentum. Sand began to spear directly toward Naruto. He scowled up a the pillar-like legs and began his dance. His foot slipped once, _only once, _and the sand came crashing down. Naruto dodged, but the sand still ripped through the cloth and skin of his arm. He cursed and shot himself upward.

Higher and higher his body went, and he watched as the sand climbed with him. It wouldn't be very effective to deflect it; it was merely sand and would shatter away as the demon wished it. Naruto began his slow mantra. He didn't know if this jutsu would work inside Gaara's body, but he knew it had worked in his own. Even with everything that was different about them, they had to be similar enough for him to use this. The blonde's feet meet the glass top of the atrium and he grunted in shock. He pressed his feet into it and then took off.

Naruto cursed as the sand scraped against his arm and left another deep gash. He cursed himself again at his blind movements. He was a shinobi, and had been trained against this, even when the training had been against his own will. He turned his body and flipped away at top speed. Pushing the jutsu faster. He had promised Gaara that he would help him, and so he would.

_**~{m}~**_

"Gaara... Gaara, its okay now. I'm here to help you."

The red head slowly opened his eyes to the bright light of his office. He looked around and 0then cringed. Sand lay everywhere, and right at the center was Naruto. Nothing in the room had been damaged, save the blonde on the floor, nursing his injured arm and letting his leg rest and bleed out.

"Tn," the blonde groaned in pain, and Gaara flinched. This wasn't supposed to happen. Naruto said he was supposed to be able to control himself better. But what he saw wasn't the outcome of temper control. In fact, if he'd had any semblance of an idea of what he'd done, he might have called it a tantrum. At first, the red head didn't know what to do. He would be criticized and punished for this mistake. Would they take his position from him? Would they shun him, like they used to, and did now.

"H-How... are you feeling," Naruto grunted as he pushed himself up off the floor. Gaara's eyes widened as he stared at the blonde on the floor. The blonde, who had been hurt by him, was asking him about his health. It was maddening. It was absurd... It confused him, and made his face close off.

"What have you done," his voice asked, though it wasn't really with his permission. Naruto searched his eyes as he slowly peeled himself from his pain. Up he went until he was finally standing, though he was favoring his injured leg. There was a sudden and urgent pounding on the door. Gaara's eyes flicked to it. Naruto paid it no mind.

"I need you to focus. Right now, they don't matter... Tell me if you feel any different," Naruto asked, and it was a hard second before Gaara looked back at him. Naruto hoped he could implore him with his eyes. This was a matter of the red head's medical safety, as well as his mental safety.

"No," Gaara shook his head minutely, and Naruto internally cursed. He should have known. The red head wouldn't be able to tell the difference right away. He pressed his lips together, and told himself that he would just have to watch the Kazekage a little more closely now.

"Put your sand away, and sit down, please," Naruto commanded kindly, his voice soft and a bit tired as he sat int the chair in front of Gaara's desk. He quickly used his worn, slightly damp hands to clear up the red head's desk, and arrange it the way it had been before the incident. He shook he hair out of his head, and Gaara realized that if they could just act as if nothing had happened. Naruto's wounds were healing more rapidly than he'd ever seen them.

It was disturbing, actually, watching the skin stitch itself back up.

But he had never been injured severely enough for that to happen. He knew that his injuries healed fairly quickly- as they had the only time had ever gotten hurt. He shook himself and took a seat, watching as Naruto's eyes scanned the room and found the little puddle of blood on the floor. In a flurry of movement, he cleaned up the blood, and approached the door.

"I can't stay here," he told the red head over his shoulder, "Tell them that you've only just sensed another sandstorm. Or whatever you'd like."

Naruto seemed colder, somehow, as he spoke over his shoulder. Gaara didn't have time to think about it as the door clicked open. Temari and two Anbu stepped in In another sequence of forms, Naruto's body was moving, somehow avoiding notice of the three new bodies, and then gone from Gaara's sight.

_**~{g}~**_

Naruto knew from the look in his eyes that he was confused, and relieved, and furious. He welcomed all of these emotions with open arms and eyes, because at least his companion was feeling something, instead of walking around muttering like a stereotypical 'psychopath' with no emotion at all.

No words left his mouth as he approached the blonde. Naruto absently twisted the earring in his ear, and grimaced. He wouldn't _ever _listen to one of the more idiotic Sabaku siblings ever again. He looked like a bloody girl with these in. Gaara caught sight of them, and his confusion rose a fraction of an inch, but no comment on them was made. That wasn't the focus of their conversation right now anyway and both of the two knew it.

Naruto entered his temporary home and heard Gaara close the door behind them. It locked itself. Naruto led him up and into his library- it was small, but it fit the needs until the blonde could go to the city library. Gaara also closed the door to that room, and Naruto leaned against one of his walls of books. The red head stood with his arms crossed.

"What did you do to me," Gaara asked, immediately accusatory. Naruto absently glanced at the books to the left of his head.

"I did as you asked of me. Of course, I should have explained the after effects."

After effects, _indeed._ Gaara felt strangely empty. It was as if the world had finally become silent, and left him to think. But he wasn't used to that. He was used to having to used half of his attention on blocking the voice in his head, and redirecting the negative attention to help him succeed. Now, all he had was an emptiness the rendered half of his mind unusable. It was like a disease; he was easily distracted, and seemed to space out more than he would have liked.

Gaara growled angrily.

He also had to watch his sand to, because he now seemed to have even more control of it than before, not completely. Sometimes little dust storms would rise up over his head while he worked, or a little tornado of sand would walk beside him through the streets. It drew him taut and garnered attention. _Unwanted. _

He saw Naruto's eyes flicker over his face and chest, and waited for an explanation. Naruto shook his head, as if to physically get rid of an idea in his head.

"My own bijuu used to speak to me without my consent, so I silence him as well. The emptiness you're feeling right now is because the bijuu take up more of your energy than you thought. You're eating less, you don't have much you can focus on, your drive has slowed," Naruto explained as if he were a doctor assessing an illness. Gaara didn't know much about illness, but he knew that what the blonde was saying was true.

"We've had these _things _inside of us for years; there was no way to monitor the changes or effects and no one particularly cared," Naruto muttered rather pointedly, "All you need is meditation. That, along with balancing your routine and your food will calm your body considerably."

Gaara stared at him.

"And you should probably find someone to talk to."

"...Is there a doctor I should go to? Or should I tell someone about the events of the last few days," Gaara asked. Naruto shook his head.

"No, I mean someone to converse with casually. Make a friend."

Gaara stiffened. He had _tried _making friends.

"Or you could talk to your siblings. Anyone will do, really."

**_~{g}~_**

"My favorite color is brown."

Naruto simply listened.

"... My mother's hair... her hair... was golden brown, like honey when you pour it..."

Naruto turned his face to the sky. He hated and admired blue. It was a saddening color, and yet became the heart of so many people's interests. Blue. Blue houses, and blue waters, and blue skies, and blue balls. All of these things meant that people had something to enjoy.

"It was... similar to the color of my gourd... That is why I... keep it close..."

Gaara talked very slowly; with trepidation. It was as if he expected Naruto to turn and shun him. He took great breaks for the blonde to do so. Naruto gave him a tentative smile of his own.

"My favorite color is... clear."

Confusion flickered across Gaara's iris-less eyes. Naruto leaned onto his back and breathed out.

"Clear... transparent- nothing and everything. It can take on every range of color; can become anything. Perpetually, it can save someone's life, and become that person," he explained. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Like glass."

Gaara sat with his legs stretched out before him. He continued to speak.

Naruto listened.

* * *

I will be explaining Naruto's eyes later on.

Now- This is the beginning of their friendship. I will not be giving anymore flashbacks, so I will simply say, that Naruto spent about 6 months or so in that one place.

_**Until the next time-**_

_**~Lee**_


	13. Ascending Depth

Guys, would you mind if I changed my pen name?

I take pride in my works to raise questions in your mind. If you have _**any questions **_please _**review**__,_ and I'll _**answer them in the best way I can.**_

* * *

Naruto loved this place, even though it wasn't where he was born, and it wasn't where he was raised, and it wasn't where he had made his first connections. It was his home. To him, home was a place where the heart belonged, cradled and loved, and taught, sometimes painfully. It was filled with more good memories than bad, and that was all he needed.

He could _live_ here.

He could belong to this place, with his child, and he wouldn't have to separate from Gaara, and their relationship wouldn't be as hard as he thought it would be. In all honesty, Naruto knew he didn't know Gaara all that well. He wasn't supposed to. Their relationship was only a month old and a half, and was built on their small, strange encounters. Even living in Suna for 8 months had been a strange affair, and one that had only brought them close enough to be called friends.

_Loving _each other was something that couldn't be accomplished just from this. They had seen things together; things that needed more explaining on Naruto's part, but even so, were arduous events to overcome. They couldn't trust each other completely, but they had a deeply routed friendship that Naruto was sure would kill him if he ever let go of it.

And so, adding a relationship- a _spousal _relationship- into the mix, wasn't as bad as it should have been. They fought like rivaling alpha animals, and Naruto expected that. Gaara had expected everything of Naruto's to be laid out onto the table. Even the red head's own secrets were hard to uncover. Gaara didn't _know _this because they were secrets even to himself. Naruto would have to peel them back one by one, if he wanted to have a real relationship, and share his own life and secrets with the red head.

He did.

He wanted his heart to continue to thud in his chest when he lie down next his lover. He wanted to lean forward and kiss the red head, and watch him raise a child he had no choice but to take in. He wanted to apologize, and be apologized to, and to know what sex truly felt like for the first time in his _life. _And he wanted it to be with someone he wanted.

He scowled at himself, and let the rare breeze ruffle his slowly lengthening locks. He made himself sick sometimes. He didn't know anything about love, other than the platonic type. Whatever he had with Gaara...

It was going to be stranger than anything anyone had ever imagined.

_**~{N}~**_

Gaara just watched Naruto for a moment. Ever since they had become connected, the presence of his lover was always there. It was at the back and corners of his mind; like a glow he could see only from the corners of his eyes. He had not told anyone, but it filled the hole in which Shukaku's presence used to be. Gaara was still aware that he had this _thing _inside himself, but he had lost the sense of being invaded. He wasn't sure if he had welcomed the invasion. He just felt emptier, in a way.

Watching Naruto was much different than having the presence in his mind. He was free to indulge in the pleasure of having something, of watching it, of knowing that Naruto was real. He was not some creature who took him over. He was not something he could feel, but not see. Sometimes, when they slept together, he thought Naruto's body was more real than his own.

"Naruto."

"Yes," the blonde answered in a sweet sigh. His head turned, and his lids slowly revealed his irises. Behind him, Aki's patch o snow white hair peeked out. He grinned at his other father, and chirped a cheery greeting. Gaara didn't know if anyone could tell that one of Naruto's eyes was slightly discolored, and had a smaller pupil than the other. Just as Gaara had a small pupil on one of his own, and a slight discoloration. It made him feel more connected to anything else he had ever had in his life.

"I wish to discuss your status as a ninja in this village."

Naruto are a blonde eyebrow. He set Aki to stand beside him with a short smile. His body arched itself into a standing position in one graceful motion. Gaara wondered how he could acquire so much grace when he was in Suna, and then lose it as soon as he stepped foot in Konoha. He had so many questions that Naruto wouldn't just answer. He wondered how he would ever get to know more about his lover, when he couldn't ask.

He supposed he would just have to ask Temari.

"Go on," Naruto said as they set off down the streets of Suna; Aki's hand in his own.. Naruto had incorporated Gaara into the village's civilian so well that it was not a surprise to find him out and about, talking to a villager, or eating at a restaurant. He did neither of those things without a guard or Naruto himself close by. Naruto was already trusted by the villagers to take care of Gaara, seeing as he had already settled the turbulent young Kazekage.

"You're not a ninja of this village, and so your status was not taken up with us. In Konoha, you were merely ranked a Genin, with little chance to become Chunin what with other situations being presented to you."

Gaara felt Naruto's breath pause a little before he turned to Aki and said, "I see your friends over there. Go play, and be at the house before sundown."

"Yay! I promise I will! I love you, Papa! I love you, Daddy!"

Naruto's lips curled into a kind smile and replied, "We love you, too."

Gaara's heart pulled, and he simply hummed in reply. The albino haired boy took off without a look back or a falter in his step. Naruto stretched his arm above his head and then left them to rest in his pockets. He seemed casual, but Gaara could never look at his clothes as anything less than Ninja apparel. He wore black sweatpants and a sleeveless black shirt with a high collar. Gaara did not know when he started to find his lover attractive, but he knew that right now was one of those times.

"The elders have come to question me about your status. There are many covers and names that can be pinned on you. Liaison for Konoha; here permanently. Rounin, who abandoned a fellow village," even as he spoke, they both knew he was neither of those. Naruto understood that Gaara was in a hard position. Naruto was from an allied village, but that did not mean the elders would trust him. He was a jinchuuriki: a monster a worst, and a weapon at best. What made it all worse was the Gaara, too, was a jinchuuriki himself. If both were to decided they wanted complete control over the village, _nothing _would be able to stop them.

As it formed in his mind, Naruto asked, "And why bother worry about my status, when I can just as well go on missions without them?"

Gaara gave a look appraisal at his lover. Naruto was not an idiot, and it was very pleasing to have someone by his side with such a soothing intellectual level.

"I asked for the approval of assigning you a team of Genin. However, as you know, you must have the title of Jounin to be in control of one."

Bright blue eyes stared at Gaara. The emotions there tinged at the back of his mind. It made the base of his spine tingle, and his stomach turn excitedly. He continued, "If you swear an allegiance to this village, then you will still be a genin, but-"

Naruto grabbed his lover's arm and pulled him down an underused pathway. He pulled him up and onto a building. There he proceeded to kiss the red head. He pried Gaara's lips open with his own. His teeth tugged at the red head's, and his tongue worked in between his lips soon after. His hands reached into the red head's hair. Gaara groaned in surprise and appreciation as his fingers clasped on the blonde's hips. Naruto eyes were bright, and his breaths short as he said, "That would make me a part of the village..."

Gaara watched his own thumbs trace absent circles on Naruto's hips, and ignored the heat in his face, "I wanted you to be a part..."

Naruto heard the _of my home. _He smiled briefly and watched Gaara's lips. He said, "What would I have to do?"

"In your case, you must swear your allegiance to Suna," Gaara muttered as if he thought it was idiotic, which admittedly it was, "and because your rising in rank is special, you will be tested for the rank of Chunin and Jounin."

Naruto grinned viciously.

He could do that.

_**~{G)~**_

They had made her a ninja. And a Chunin at that.

She forced the thought that it was pointless down with another thought that this was to see Naruto again. That she had nothing to prove, and had no need to defend these useless people who had betrayed her brother and in essence, herself, with the thought that she would mean something in the end.

She knew it would mean something in the end. Zhen always used to tell her so.

She cursed herself, now. Naruto had started her up again, with it. Thinking about Zhen, and the trinkets she and her brother had given her. It was the only things that could content her now.

It was like she had moved into this new life, with new people to meet, and a new purpose in life.

She had no intention of giving up now.

_**~{un}~**_

"All three of you must remove yourself from the situation at the same time, without me seeing you."

**What's the point of this? Isn't it virtually impossible for them? They are only weaklings.**

Weakness will always fall prey to cleverness.

**Do you think that they're clever?**

Only one way to find out, isn't there?

Naruto had plucked a feather from Kakashi's breast, for a lack of a better metaphor. He was watching his genin now, who were not very much younger then he himself was. Well, not in body, anyway. In mind... well, Naruto could say that even Gaara was a cub to Naruto's ancestral status.

The children all looked at him, confusion, fear, and trepidation all seeping from their pours. He was sure that their initial thoughts; about how he was crazy, and that they would be stuck with him for far too long. Naruto had simply stared from beneath his hood; face blank and cold. Even at Kyu-chan rested by his side. He wanted his Genin to think that he was a cold unforgiving man at first. That way, they would simply look to rely on each other at first.

At least until after this part of their task, and then he would take them all out to eat.

If they passed.

None of them moved for a moment, and Naruto continued to watch them from behind the netting. He still had not figured out what the dynamics of the team were. He could not safely tell who would lay down their life for the other, because someone had a crush on someone else.

One boy began to wiggle and move closer to the other boy. Heatedly, the still boy said, "Baka! He said he's not supposed to see us."

The fidgeting, restless boy leaned his head in and whispered, "He never said anything about us moving, but only about escaping."

Attention to detail.

**A mere mistake in your speech.**

An intended one. Which they immediately picked up on... Or at least one did.

The second boy's eyes widened, and immediately he began to wiggle closer to the other boy. The girl stayed where she was. Naruto made no movements. Any expression or movement at all would give him away.

**I was so hoping that I would not have to witness another useless female.**

After all that you have just witnessed, have you still no patience!?

**Not when it comes to those.**

Naruto dared no shake his head. The boys began a strange dance using their necks and other partially free limbs. Naruto had made their bonds impossible to break without two or more people working on them at the same time. If two points were not broken at the same time, then they would tighten and suffocate until unconsciousness, and eventually, death. He would, of course, intervene before that last bit, but he wondered how long it would take them to figure it out.

The girl wiggled and stretched, and sighed. Finally, she said, "One person can't get these of by themselves."

"I guessed that much," the more austere boy said. The girl flexed once more.

"I _mean," _she hissed, before wiggling over to them both carefully and whispering, "two people have to pull lost the bindings at the same time."

"The problem is how in the Hell we're supposed to do that when he's staring at us," the first boy said, looking at Naruto with the same skepticism as they all had upon first meeting.

"A distraction is out of the question. He hasn't even blinked since we first got here," the girl shivered. Naruto watched intently. He had not ever seen a team with such close dynamics. They must have previously been friends, or already know each others abilities. This would be interesting.

**_~{SG}~_**

This would be very interesting.

It was trying on her frayed nerves, this.

_This _being the level of acceptance from more than half the villagers concerning Sasuke's return. They simply made up excuses for him, simply looked at him in a light equivalent to that of a human child. But Hitori knew. She knew very well that what lie in that heart was sick and twisted, and thirsted for vindictive blood. Blood that he would and could steal from anything that might stand in his way.

Or anything that he didn't like.

And from the way he watched Hitori; from the way he followed her unconsciously, he didn't know whether he liked her yet. She didn't give him the chance. She was the new girl, with no disposition for talking, unless Sai had come to take her on a date.

But it didn't mean she wasn't watching

Or listening.

Or seeing.

And Hitori...

She did _not _like what she saw.

_**~{sn}~**_

Naruto was pleased with his Genin, and the balance of them all. There had not yet formed an awkward balance created by love or lust for adjoining members of the team. The two boys had already set up a twin-like camaraderie, and if Sasuke had been here, Naruto would have compared him to the girl.

Well, without the testicles, and the vindictive hatred in her eyes.

The determination was there, and Naruto was pleased with himself thinking that he could bring the team closer together. They would not be at all difficult to to work with. Or at least, he hoped so.

**_~{ug}~_**

Gaara was beautiful.

It was not that Naruto never noticed, singularly that he liked to remind himself every time he saw the red head. The alignment of his spine was perfectly set, even after years of hefting the gourd. Without his sand protection, his skin was almost alabaster, and with it, a lovely, barely sun kissed color that made of Naruto think of lightly shaded caramel.

But he was not just beautiful in the ways that Naruto sought his skin with kisses.

Even his presence at the back of the blonde's mind was caressing and almost loving. It was harsh and gritty, as if sand was invading the periphery of the jungle in his mind. He loved every second of the desertification of his mind. When Gaara spoke to him, it was as if sandpaper was scraping all of the lies off of his skin, and making him glow.

How badly he wished to glow.

No, he'd rather watch the red head glow.

He glowed when he came.

He glowed when he asked the blonde to say his name, to bend, to suck, to cry without tears. He glowed powerfully. His body would create natural water and other natural necessities for Naruto, who would lick them and drink them when thirsty. He glowed when he cursed and refused to scream until Naruto made his skin tingle into submission. He glowed when his fingers tried to scratch Naruto, when he was undone and his cheeks flushed, and he quivered. Even through all of this, they had not copulated, but the blonde wasn't in a rush.

After all, Gaara was still beautiful.

_**~{N}~**_

"Why aren't I allowed to go," Hitori asked calmly, eyes solely on the Hokage, and no one else in the room. There was a gaggle of people- Team Gai, and Team 7 both stood poised in the too small office.

"You were only just admitted as a Konoha ninja . More importantly, you are only ranked as a Chounin."

Hitori wished she hadn't gone there as she pointed her chin at Uchiha and said, "Then what is that one? A Genin, perhaps? Or better yet a Rounin? He did abandon, now thinking on it."

The Hokage narrowed her eyes, but Hitori stood and said, "My apologies Hokage-sama."

She understood very well why they couldn't send her. By sending a known ally of the Kyuubi-jinchuuriki, Tsunade might as well have been sending up a surrender flag. Hitori was probably thought to be able to persuade her brother into anything she bid.

Which was a complete lie, unless you counted near death experiences.

At this point, Hitori wouldn't be surprised if Sabaku had more control over her brother than she did, at this point.

"If aniki is going to save _his kage_," she said with respite, just to watch the Hokage flinch, "you may not want to send so many people. He doesn't work well under... surveillance."

_**~{G}~**_

A steady ring began high in Naruto's ears, and he sat down. Slowly calmly. His fingers slid over the back of his hand and settled. He breathed out. If he hyped himself up any further, he could crack a hole in the very existence of the Akatsuki. He didn't wan to do that. Not when it would take so much energy to deliver them all to suffering. He didn't want to have to fight with Zhen this time, either. He needed the energy. Yes, he did.

It was Kyuubi's rough calls that brought him back from the ringing in his ears. Taken.

_Taken, taken, taken._

As Naruto had so been _with _Gaara. The red head was now gone.

* * *

I skipped a lot with the ending there, so next chapter, we go back and figure out what Naruto was doing, and everyone's reaction to the blonde, and Naruto's reaction to everything else.


	14. Creative Devastation

We're about to start seeing correlation between the Naruto Shippuden story line and this one. Warning, **_SPOILERS_**.

I've been waiting to write this chapter for about an age and a half.

* * *

"I'm Ito, Hotaru."

"I'm Miyamoto, Katsurou."

"Ryu, Mao."

Naruto kept in a smile as Hotaru made a face at Mao. She didn't seem to be the jubilant type, as the other two boys did. He was hoping he wouldn't have to be the one to get her more involved with the group. Really, if they didn't get along early on, their team was doomed to fail.

Naruto knew from personal experience.

"I like herbs," Hotaru continued, turning his distasteful look from Moa. He beamed brightly at Naruto, who raised an eyebrow.

"I like tattoos," Katsurou said, and Naruto's eyebrows raised even farther. He supposed _that _explained why the boy was looking at his face as if it were a cube to be solved.

"I like... spiderwebs," Mao sounded reluctant. Naruto's eyes flitted to her. She looked back with a facade of calm. Naruto knew her then. She had either given away everything before just to watch that person die, or she had been alone her entire life.

"I don't like stitches," Hotaru said darkly, and Naruto's eyes lazily meandered over to his. He watched him fiddle with his fingers, before turning to Katsurou and waiting patiently.

"I don't like candy."

"I don't like... school," Mao finished. Naruto's eyebrow quirked up. Really it was the only way he could show his interest in their lives without making them believe that they were to rely on him. They should rely on each other, because in the end, Naruto was more disposable as a leader than they would be as friends.

"My goal is to become the greatest medic nin that ever lived," Hotaru exclaimed, "Even better than the Fifth Hokage!"

Naruto's eyes shone beneath his hood as he thought _That will be a very long journey, boy. _If he wished to become the greatest, he would even have to surpass Haruno, and she wasn't a joke, either.

"My goal is to learn to store and share power through tattoos, so that even the weak can protect themselves," Katsurou said, and Naruto knew he was even more ambitious than Hotaru.

"My goal is... to learn a powerful justu that will show the world the beauty of chaos."

Chaos, he thought. This girl, merely that, wanted to master chaos. Naruto could have laughed at her, and then himself, for she was very much like Sasuke, in her own right. They both had very much to learn. At last, Naruto said, "I don't have any advice for you. No wise words like, 'You will be swallowed by chaos.' I can simply tell you the truth. Every human who has tried to master chaos, has been _eaten_. I advise you find another goal, if you can figure out why it is that you want to live."

He looked at Mao as he said this, and she tried to stare him down, but he had been on Earth farlonger than she had. She turned away. Naruto continued, his voice a monotone, "Now, you may ask me any questions you'd like."

"What's _your _name," Hotaru shot out first.

"My name is Uzumaki, Naruto," he replied, but at the back of his mind he wondered, and then continued, "And before that, it was Liming-yu. You may call me what you'd like."

All of his charges looked alarmed, and he was pleased. You should not trust a ninja you had simply just met. Hotaru stuttered, "What do you mean before?"

"Before... Before I lived here, before I was a ninja. Before."

The kids shared nervous, speculative glances before Katsurou asked, "Where did you get those tattoos?"

Naruto stared him down this time, before taking a breath and saying, "I made a mistake, once. Just as quickly as I could blink, I realized that my loved ones were endangered, and this was the price I paid."

Katsurou's eyes widened and his eyes burned over Naruto's face. It was as if he was wondering how _tattoos _could have ever been wrong. Naruto was pleased- the boy would now consider that, with everything good, there was something opposite and equally evil.

"What do they do," he breathed, as if in wonder. Naruto resisted the urge to grin maliciously. He would take no fun out of scaring his students wet so soon in their relationship.

"They make me suffer," he replied evenly, but cryptically. Katsurou's breath sharpened, and he looked like he was afraid. Naruto saw no hint that his life goals had changed at all. Mao raised an eyebrow and asked, "Aren't you too old to have piercings in your face?"

"I'm not very much older than you three. Not only that, but there isn't an age limit for these kinds of things."

"How old are you," Katsuro asked.

"Seventeen."

"Eh," the three muttered in unison. Naruto could understand their outrage and conflicting feelings. He would not be pleased if someone almost as old as himself was leading him into battle. That was another reason why Naruto owed Gaara so much. The Kazekage trusted him with children not too much younger than himself, if four years could be counted as anything at all. Naruto understood well that time could be reduced to dust through the most trivial things.

"Where did you get that dog from?"

**Dog? Dog, I'll show you a fucking dog-**

Relax.

"He's a fox. And he came from a chamber inside of my abdomen."

The disturbance in their eyes went up, as did his amusement. He asked, "Do you know what a jinchuuriki is?"

"A jinchu- what," Katsurou's eyebrows furrowed.

"Our Kazekage is one of those," Mao offered. Hotaru jumped at the thought of knowing something.

"A human who harbors a demon inside of them!"

Slowly, he nodded, and said, "As close as I can be to that definition, but not quite."

A tense, calculative silence passed through them all, until finally Mao said, "So that... _thing-"_

**I could be picking my teeth of your bones in a matter of seconds, human.**

Kyuubi's hackles were raised. He stared at Mao, licking his jowls menacingly and leaning forward angrily. Briefly Naruto touched his ear. He said, "Kyuubi is my partner during missions, and my friend in free time."

The little fox settled, in too much of a shock to jump. He had not known he meant anything at all to Naruto, besides the fact that he was simply a mass chakra container. To be called a _friend _instead of a pet...

"You could get us all killed," Mao said hotly, and Naruto's eyes swirled a shade darker.

**Human _err_ gets people killed, runt. We don't make those kinds of mistakes.**

"You still breathe as of now," Naruto said with an even, calculative tone, "If you haven't died of my decisions yet, then assume that you will only die from your own."

Mao's eye twitched and the tension raised. Hotaru popped another question, "Do you live with the Kazekage?"

Naruto could not stop the softness in his heart or his voice as he said, "Yes."

Katsurou's face scrunched up, as if he had no idea what to do with this information. He was stuck between being disgusted or impressed that Naruto had the gall to admit it. The young jounin became amused. Naruto said, "Let this be a lesson- if you don't wish to know the answer to a question, do not ask."

_**~{n}~**_

As the sound of the enemies final breath sounded, there was a sharp pain at the back of Naruto's head. It was irregular; as though someone was trying to slice his jugular from the wrong side. He knew at once that it was Gaara, and as his charges took glee in a successfully completed mission, he sunk to his knees. He was aware that the edges of his vision were blurring away.

Gaara was unconscious.

Hotaru noticed and was beside him immediately. He checked his leader's vital signs and chakra levels. Naruto batted him away and said, "We must return quickly."

**What is it?**

Naruto couldn't answer truthfully, because he didn't know the complete answer. He shook his head. One thing the young jounin did know: someone was going to pay.

_**~{g}~**_

When Kakashi's team-which currently consisted of Sai, Sakura, and Sasuke- arrived in Suna, Naruto was not present anywhere in the village. Vaguely, they had been told that he had been sent on an important mission almost a week before Gaara had been taken. Sasuke was irked by the fact that Naruto had been readily accepted into another village. He had even been sent out on important missions without hesitance. He supposed the other nin had the Kazekage wrapped around his finger, for that one. It wasn't hard for Naruto, considering his idiotic tendencies to get people addicted to him.

He was just thinking of ways to cut him out here too, when Temari hustled up to Sakura. She said, "Kankuro's injured. We've tried everything-"

She lead them into the hospital building and into Kankuro's specially guarded room. Her mouth ran, but Sakura was already setting herself to work. Sasuke, Sai, and Kakashi backed out of the room. There was nothing to do but wait while Sakura worked. It would be hours before she was done. Temari looked worried, but prattled out an explanation of why she couldn't stay. The team had noticed the whole of Suna had been shaken up by the kidnapping of their Kazekage. Someone had to run things while their stoic leader was away. Hopefully, their leader would _only_ be away.

"Ah! Hatake," an old, creaking voice cried. The men turned their heads to watch an elderly woman barrel up to Kakashi. He looked confused and conflicted. Sai paid no mind to the old woman and his team leader. Instead he watched the door as Sakura came bustling back in, several bowls of some sort of mixture being carried in by other medic nin. The strong woman gave orders and began to work intensely on Kankuro.

After about a minute, Temari re-entered the waiting room. Trailing behind her was a much taller figure, covered from head to toe in black, and three smaller nin; most likely genin.

"They just came and... fought us. There were two of them. Gaara was trying to protect the village," she murmured to the larger figure. Two of the genin sat down to the right of Sai, leaving one seat open for the other genin, who pressed himself against the glass. He watched in awe as Sakura took bowl after bowl from the helpers, and worked the mixtures into Kankuro's struggling body. He began muttering under his breath soon after. Sasuke wanted to squeeze the breath out of him. He couldn't hear any more of what Temari was saying now that the adolescent nin was muttering.

The hall was filled with his Kankuro's screams and the genin's too loud mutterings.

"Sage, Oregano, Geranium... gah, Almond, Black Cohcosh, Bloodroot..? Fuck, Catnip," he cried hysterically, before returning to his too loud muttering, "Cinnamon, Elder, Fennel's... not used for that! Ash...What the hell, we don't even have Ash trees!?"

The figure in black put a hand on his head and leaned down to say something quietly to him. The genin scowled up at the taller nin. He then continued to mutter, much more quietly, under his breath, "... Oh! White Zuta, Aloe... uh, uh- red milk thistle... but how did she..?"

His eyes went wide in wonder at the occurrences behind the glass panels. Finally, Sakura got down to the last bowl. She pulled Kankuro up and gave him a cloudy liquid to drink, which he momentarily spluttered on.

"They took him," Temari said into the silence. The black clad figure sat hard down in the chair between the two genin. The one who had been enraptured at the window was by his side immediately. His hands glowed like blue flames, and his eyes scanned the figure strictly. From the other male genin's shoulder, a red ball of fur uncurled and skittered into the figure's lap. It pawed at his hood, and 'kyu!'ed at him again and again.

The hood fell away, and straight strands of blonde hair tumbled out. Sasuke only caught a glimpse of the black tattoos that ran over his face before Naruto's hair hung down and blocked it. His hairstyle and clothes tied for highest level of strangeness. The last time they had been in Suna, Naruto had worn all black, but at least the style had met the standards of ninja garb. Now, Sasuke wasn't sure what the oddly dressed nin was wearing.

"Ah. Its dick-less," Sai pointed out the obvious.

"Shit," Naruto sighed in a strained voice. He leaned his head back. His blond hair swayed back with it, revealing his pierced face and tense jaw.

"I'm assuming you're in charge," he said to Temari, who looked hassled, but nodded. Naruto flicked his hand, and the two seated genin stood. They, along with the genin who had been trying to heal or assess Naruto, arranged themselves neatly. They immediately began reporting their mission to her. Naruto leaned his head on his fist. His eyes trained on his disciples evenly, but his head was simply not in it.

Who ever decided that they could play with his lover's life... well, they would pay. Hopefully, with a vat of blood to fulfill his growing thirst.

Sakura came into the room in a hurry. She began speaking, but hesitated when her eyes momentarily landed on Naruto, "Kankuro... should be waking up any at moment."

Even though they all knew she was addressing Temari, her eyes never strayed from the blonde's. Slowly, his unusually dark, cobalt blue eyes strayed up to her mint green ones. She shuddered, but froze midway and stared back. Slowly, he blinked, and when he opened his eyes, his irises were focused on the Kazekage's elder sister.

"Temari... you should be the first to greet him... but don't ask him questions," Naruto practically commanded. Team Kakashi, as well as the elder woman, all looked at him strangely. Temari simply nodded and looked over her shoulder into the window when she saw something shift. Quickly she turned and entered to greet him.

"Uzumaki-sensei," the healer's aide genin called. Naruto ran his hands over his face and into his hair.

"She reserves right of first greeting. They're siblings. Not only that, but Kankuro's going to spill his guts in panic anyway. Might as well let her calm him down with familiarity before interrogating him," he said, and the healer's aide looked at him in wonder once more.

"Lie down, you idiot," they heard Temari shout at her brother from the next room. Sakura hurried in to help, and Naruto glided to his feet.

"Stay," he said to his charges, before entering the room, flanked by the remainder of Team Kakashi and the elderly woman.

"You should relax, you baka," Naruto said as he plopped onto a stool near the bed. Kankuro looked over at him; his struggles stopping almost as once. He sighed out and laid his head back onto his pillow.

"They took him," he said.

"I think I understand that part," Naruto said, with strained amusement in his voice. Kankuro let his head roll to the side so he could get a better look at the jounin.

"There were two of them. One of them used this strange jutsu... with clay animals. It was weird. The other used a puppet... but it was different from any one I had ever seen," Kankuro muttered as if in a daze. Naruto caught the elder woman's twitch of comprehension, but made no move to comment on it.

"Do you think it was the nin from-"

"These guys didn't wear anything to associate them with another nation," Kankuro cut Sakura off curtly, and Naruto's head immediately supplied him with the answer.

"Akatsuki," he muttered tersely, his silent, hidden rage mounting in seconds. Kakashi cursed and the rest of the team stood rattled in their unlettered state. Naruto shared a look between the white haired jounin, to decide which of them would be the one to explain. Naruto leaned back and crossed his hands; relinquishing the reigns. Kakashi straightened his body out and began his explanation. On the other hand, Naruto settled into a mute state of what could be called ignorance.

His focus was the steady blackening at the edges of his vision. It registered that Gaara was either sinking deeper into his subconsciousness, or having the life slowly sucked out of him. His intelligence didn't even let him ponder the former possibility, because wherever Gaara was, it was not likely that he was having a peaceful meditation session. Naruto breathed evenly so that he didn't hurt anything.

"You idiot, lie _down,"_ Temari cursed at her brother. The still weak nin was trying to sit up. Naruto sighed again and ran a hand through his hair as he tilted his head back. He could _feel _Sasuke's stare at him from across the room. He flexed his fingers in his hair before removing himself from his seat. His steps were carefully measured; one differentiated move and he'd lose it. He stepped passed Kakashi's team, and the elderly woman he recognized as Chiyo-sama. He nodded at her politely.

"Take a rest, Kankuro," Naruto said to the occupants of the room behind him, "Someone's going to have to have the strength to knock some sense into that idiot when he gets back."

As if this had lifted the world of his shoulders, Kankuro collapsed back into bed. His head sunk into his pillow and his shoulders sunk. Temari seemed to visibly relax as well. Her fists unclenched and the tightness around her eyes seemed to disappear.

"What if-"

"No," Naruto said, looking back at her with his dark, navy blue eyes, "There aren't any of those. When I make promises; I keep them."

There was a silence that seemed to pull all their courage and hope together and settle them on Naruto. He turned away again. As he walked out, he said, "Hurry up and get better, Kankuro. I won't wait for you."

After he had left, the medic's aid genin came in and meandered over to Kankuro's side. Kankuro greeted him, "Did he send you in here, Hotaro-kun?'

Hotaru shook his neatly styled hair out of place, but it just bounced back, "I came to ask if I could assist..?"

"That's up to the doctors," Temari muttered. Hotaru nodded his head and his eyes flicked from her to Sakura. He backed up and took a seat, as if he were in a meeting and was waiting for it to adjourn.

Kakashi addressed Temari, "We were to send for Team Gai when we assessed the situation."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Hotaru opined from his seat. It was obvious that none of the Konohan nin were taking him seriously. He was simply a genin, after all. He stared at them all with the patience of a medic nin. Sakura was slightly impressed, because even she hadn't been so well trained at his age.

"Listen kid," Kankuro rasped from his hospital bed, "I don't think its your place to add comments like that."

"I know," Hotaru nodded, "I'm only a genin. But I know how Uzumaki-sensei works better than you guys do, right now."

The comment had a staggering effect on all of them, save Chiyo. Sasuke, who had been hit the hardest snorted. He was inwardly insulted, but otherwise, refused to show it.

"And you're the best at reading him," he said sarcastically. It didn't work, because Hotaru made it a point to look outwardly pleased with the comment.

"No, but I don't have to be. Uzumaki-sensei... he romanticizes as a child, plans as an anbu, and protects as a kage," Hotaru said satisfactorily, then, darkly, "Its scary, actually."

Sakura folded her arms angrily. No matter what happened, she would still be going on the mission. She was simply irked by this _boy _who thought that he knew everything about Naruto. Even after the course of events that had passed, and Naruto's defection to Suna, Sakura still thought she had a lot more pegged on Naruto's demeanor than this _brat _did.

"Tell us, then," she said tightly.

"Uzumaki-sensei is a good tactician. He's really, really great at it! Whenever he lays down a plan for something, I always think that our missions can't go wrong," Hotaru said with a passion, praising his teacher. He smiled, and then his face slid, and he said, "but he messes things up a lot."

Sasuke snorted.

"Ah! No, no, no! What I meant to say," Hotaru slumped into his chair, seemingly defeated by his own words, "Uzumaki-sensei... he can't stand it when one of his teammates is in too much trouble. Whenever he thinks one of us is taking on too much, he rushes to our aide, and totally ruins everything. We never fail, but... we always have a moment of doubt, when we fall out of plan."

That did sound like Naruto. The Naruto that Sai, Kakashi, Sakura, and even Sasuke knew. Sasuke remembered the many times when Naruto had come to his aide, beating Haku half to death, saving everyone from Gaara, and countless times after that. Now that Gaara was gone, who Naruto had a close connection to, there was no telling what he'd do.

"Ah," Kakashi called out, "I think I know. Don't worry, we won't let Naruto do anything wreck-"

"Have you ever seen him kill someone?"

The question shuddered around the room. There was a heavy chilled silence as they realized that- no, none of them had. They watched as Hotaru's eyes grew wide, and his body curled in on itself. He held his torso and shook.

"We all thought... that Katsurou was going to die. I could feel his chakra going out. Then... and then Uzumaki-sensei did something to the man that was killing him," he shuddered, "Uzumaki-sensei wasn't even the same person. He told us, after, that he didn't kill people without good reason. He never told us why... and I..."

The unspoken sentence lingered in the air. _And I would never want to give him a reason to kill me like that._ Hotaru shook his head, and his eyes came back into focus as he said breathlessly, "Uzumaki-sensei is even more mad than that time. He's barely controlling his chakra. If he's going to kill people... no one should see him do it."

Sakura, who had been through hell and high water, shivered. Naruto had been scary when they had been on the journey to retrieve Sasuke. She remembered being hurt by him, and though he had apologized profusely, she still remembered the blazing anger in his eyes.

"We'll keep it in mind," Kakashi said solemnly, pushing all of the chilled breeze in the room out of the window. The door slammed open, making only Kankuro and Hotaru jump. Katsurou stormed in, anger written all over his face. Mao followed, stepping through the door as if she floated, and bowing kindly to Madame Chiyo. The elderly woman smiled and said, "I must be leaving. Don't want to be unprepared and left behind."

She slipped out of the door with one last look at Kakashi, and Mao closed it behind her. Katsurou shouted at Hotaru, "You knew he wasn't going to let us go!"

Hotaru shrugged, and looked to the side, as if this was none of his concern. He said, "Nope. Don't know."

"Bull shit," Katsurou said, stunning the elder nin in the room momentarily, "You know he wouldn't let us go! That's why you volunteered to stay behind."

"You don't want to go this time, Miyamoto," Hotaru said, eyes trailing him darkly. Katsurou straightened himself slowly, his facial expression changing to one of loathsome understanding and fear.

"I'm scared," Hotaru said bluntly, "that's why I'm not going."

"Liming-yu-sensei would protect us if something went wrong," Mao drawled, confusing the elder occupants of the room. Hotaru started shaking his head mid-sentence.

"Its not us he wants to protect, not this time."

Mao paused. She took her hands from her pockets, hummed, and then crossed them behind her head. She hummed, and then turned to leave.

"O-oi... where are you going," Katsurou asked, turning to watch her walk away. She turned her head slightly and said, "Ito's right. Liming-yu-sensei's angry again."

"S-so..."

Mao paused, and said, "You were half conscious when he killed that guy, so you don't remember, huh? Its even worse, since its Kazekage-sama... Liming-yu-sensei won't stop this time."

Moa turned and walked out of the room. Katsurou slumped his shoulders.

"I guess I'm just going to have to train by myself until Naruto-sensei gets back, huh," he asked, and the rest were surprised that he had said that so evenly. It was as if he had no doubt in his mind that Naruto would successfully complete the mission. He sighed.

"You could help me around the hospital," Hotaru said excitedly. Katsurou eyed him for a moment before saying, "Only if you agree to help me train."

"Deal," Hotaru exclaimed. He hopped out of his seat. He and his fellow genin began to make their way out of the room. Before leaving, he paused and turned.

"Be careful," he murmured, "Please."

**_~{SnN}~_**

Naruto couldn't even train. The accomplished jounin was simply too angry to whip out and let himself loose. They would not be leaving until the next day. The very thought did little to assuage him. He simply wandered around the village, greeting people. Only when he grew tired of placating people did he decide to go and find his snowy haired child. He realized with a level of uncertainty that he would now have to care for a possibly tantrum throwing child.

He was ashamed, because he had not even though to find and comfort his child. Naruto shivered; if he was angry, how would the equivalent be measured in sadness? Aki was a very emotional child, and he loved everyone he knew for more than a month. The young child had grown even closer to Gaara than he had to Naruto over the passed six months. Gaara was the one who enrolled him in school, who picked him everyday, who had lived with him and saw him after he finished his work. Gaara was the one that didn't go on missions, and could see the child everyday.

Aki didn't even seem to be fazed by Gaara's stoicism. He simply prattled on, or fell silent with Gaara. The Kazekage didn't even seem to mind. It dug a painful groove into the blonde's heart. They were a family. A strange, demented sort, with incomplete senses and morbid backgrounds. Yet they still functioned and cared and held fast together as families did. Gaara's stomach twisted.

He found Aki in the Great Dunes Park near the academy. He sat in one of the ruts with tear tracks on his face. His countenance was sadder than Naruto had even expected. His whole body seemed defeated, and his eyes were empty. His hands were trailing in the sand, only a faint trace of the clenched fists they used to be left. His knuckles were red and raw, and his face was still pink. Naruto knew he was alive singularly by his blinking eyes.

"Baby."

The albino haired sapling looked up. His eyes began to water once more, and his arms reached out. Brokenly, he called out, "Papa."

They seemed to fall into place with each other. Naruto kissed his son's head again and again, feeling his throat burn. He didn't even have the gall to tell him that his Kazekage, his idol, his _father _was being killed slowly as they embraced. Naruto didn't have a plan, this time.

"I'm afraid."

"Me too," the blonde admitted. Aki tightened his hold restrictively around his father's neck. Naruto didn't stop him.

"Is Daddy going to be okay," Aki ask. The strange, tight, burning sensation at the back of Naruto's throat increased. His fingers shook around his son's torso. He wished everyone could be as innocent as this six year old- there was only love in his heart. He opened his eyes and looked at the park behind his son. It was deserted.

"I'm going to bring him back. We can't be sure, but I promise to bring him back," Naruto said, pulling his son back to look him in the eye. Aki searched his face, and Naruto cleared the tears away with his thumbs as he did so. When he finished, Aki nodded surely, and replied, "OK."

Though the young jounin had not been crying, Aki used his thumbs to wipe at Naruto's cheeks. The parent picked up the boy, and carried him back home.

**_~{UG}~_**

Naruto laid in bed with his son. It had been a long week, and this had now become his only pleasure. Usually, whenever he returned from his journeys, he would find his son and his lover. They would all go out to dinner and talk about how they were feeling, or just be silent while Aki talked about school and all that he was learning. Then, they would all go home, and would lie in Gaara's Eastern King sized bed. Naruto would play with Aki until he grew tired, and then whisper nonsense to him until his breathing even.

Sometimes, he would even sing.

Naruto could not remember when the tradition started. All he knew now was that he felt out of place. The bed was too large, even with Aki and Kyuubi nuzzled there with him. It was cold too, now that the darkness was steadily creeping into the center of his vision. Gaara had always been warmer than an average human should be. The silence seemed palpable in that moment, since he had nothing to do until the hint of sunrise came. He had already done all that he needed to do.

Kyuubi had taken to being ordered behind better than he expected, and so the hour or so of mental war evaporated into the air. There was nothing left, but the dry, aching beat of his own heart. _Gaara, Gaara,_ it called to its owner. What was supposed to be his heart, anyway. All that was left was a jagged scar, and his connection to the unseen red head. Yet, if this was the way it would stay, he didn't mind. No, what he minded was the emptiness that came from the very thought of losing his lover.

With a bit of craze, he reached into the darkness, calling mindless words out. He reached and reached, and thought he felt a wave of heat wash over him. He seemed to hold his breath.

"_Naruto..."_

* * *

**_Armageddon_**, I finally figured this story out completely!

BTW, changing my name. I've gotten down to three options (Each ending with _**Lee**_) and they are: _**Cyrano**_, _**Whetu**_, and _**Ecanus**_. I like _**Cyrano**_ and _**Ecanus**_... Let meh no wat ya think!

_OH YEAH!_

~Lee


	15. Opening Close

Hi. Changed my name. So there's that.

Did you like the cliffy?

_Enjoy_.

* * *

Standing at Suna's gates might have been the most tense experience Sai had ever felt, and that was saying something. Everyone was tight and cautious of Naruto, because of what his disciples had said. He already seemed to be on the edge of insanity already. His mouth was moving in a slow but steady stream of whispered words. He would not look anyone in the eye, save Sai.

The one time Sai had looked Naruto in the eye since beginning their journey, he decided he should not do so for the remainder of the trip. At least until they got Gaara back. Sai had been on Naruto's short correspondence list during the months he had been in Konoha. Naruto had seemed happy, with Gaara, if not slightly distressed by his secrets.

Looking at Naruto now, though, Sai couldn't tell what those secrets were. Naruto's mask- his very outer _skin_ had been peeled from him. What was left was his real, tanned skin, and the tattoos that bore across. That, and his love for the Kazekage, which was evident in the way he skittered and his body jolted slightly as he took off of tree branch after branch.

Sai was beginning to think that Naruto was crazy. Thinking on how both Naruto and Hitori had taught him, he guessed it wasn't the bad kind of crazy. It was simply the kind of crazy that Sai had never thought he would attain. It was the crazy he knew people felt when they were in love.

Sakura was that way one hundred percent of the time.

"Up there," Kakashi called, signaling that there was a clearing in which they would need to rest. Sai could feel the pressure build on everyone as they thought Naruto would reject the idea, and even outright refuse in order to go on. When he did not, the tension peaked, because if the blonde didn't burst out soon, it would be catastrophic when he did. Sai hoped he knew Naruto better, and that the blonde would be calm until the very end.

They stopped and Kakashi began to assign things for everyone to do. The whole time, the quiet sound of the wind through the trees, the cicadas chirping, and Naruto's whisper flowed around them. It was frightening. Even with Kakashi talking, Naruto still didn't stop whispering, and no one looked at Kakashi. They looked at Naruto's turned back. He was shifting in place constantly, as though he was restless. Sai knew that he was.

Suddenly, the sound stopped. Naruto's whispering, and the cicadas, and the wind. There was nothing but silence, but Sai was as sure as he was pale that the trees were still moving with wind. He wasn't even sure if he could still hear himself breathing. Naruto turned his head back to them, and his eyes were almost indigo. Their darkness shined in the light of the last of the fading sunbeams, as he said, "I'll keep watch."

"You need rest," Sakura tried to dispute.

"I don't sleep and probably will not until I die," Naruto replied evenly, "I will keep watch."

He then turned away and walked out into the forest. His whispers left a trail behind him, and the cicadas and wind played orchestra for him. All Sai could do was notice that Naruto had not made a sound when moving through the shadows.

_**~{n}~**_

Sai awoke in a possible hour before dawn. He thought that maybe he could lose his sleep, if it meant that he could help Naruto, and ease his mind. He had thought, before he fell asleep, about ways he could do it. He was dysfunctional, and comforting people was not his forte. He simply watched Naruto, who stared up at the gibbous moon in insanity. He was the closest to Naruto, so speaking to him wouldn't have been that much of a problem. It would be dangerous, however, because they were so close to the Akatsuki now.

"Gaara..."

Sai's eyes widened as he watched Naruto's lips move frantically and his eyes dart down and into the darkness. Naruto was seeing and hearing things that they couldn't.

"I'm coming... be there soon," Naruto chanted the promise like his life depended on it. Sai supposed it did. Gaara was virtually dying, at the moment. He could be dead, for all the rest of them knew. However, Naruto was connected to him. He might be the _only _thing connected to the living, at the moment.

Treating Naruto like a loose cannon who knew less than everyone else wasn't such a good thing, right now.

The sun's trek upward started much too quickly, and the others were up and ready to go in a matter of minutes. They began to travel under pressure once more, and Sai watched Naruto's lips move frantically. Lady Chiyo approached Naruto and began to move next to him as evenly as she could.

"You have a special connection to him," she said, as her eyes glinted sharply under a stray sunbeam that peaked through the trees. Naruto only spared a millisecond of a glance. His lips didn't stop whispering.

"You love him," she said, and she had his attention. His head swiveled around, and he did an aerial twist that had Sai's stomach turning. His body was now careening through the air backwards, and his eyes were as wide as a stalked animal. He watched Chiyo, but his lips didn't stop moving. He twitched and turned over and drove his body out of synchronization with her. Chiyo simply smiled.

Sai hadn't heard them, but he did know that Naruto was now even more distressed than before. His eyes looked to Chiyo, and then up to Naruto, and he decided that he would have to suffer the harping from the team on Naruto's behalf. He strove up to Naruto, and then he looked over and said, "Go ahead. We'll try to catch up as quickly as we can. Kazekage-sama is waiting for you."

There was a light film of tears in Naruto's eyes as he looked at Sai, and the others protested. But there was also gratitude in his body as he scrambled ahead at a logic defying pace.

_**~{G}~**_

Naruto had stopped right in front of a great dome. His eyes were scanning the entrance and the premise. It seemed as though he had long since stopped whispering, but Sai couldn't have been sure if he tried. Kakashi and Sakura came up immediately to flank the blonde, and to check the doorway.

"There's something here that can open it," Kakashi said, and takes a step back to where Naruto is to look for it along with him. Naruto nods and replies darkly, "There is."

His voice seemed as though wondering. It was as if he was trying to get passed a puzzled, but he couldn't tell how to even start. Sai could see the anger in his bunched brows. A flash caught his attention, and he looked down. Naruto's right arm blazed with a swirl of red and blue, but neither mixed with the other to become the toxic image of purple. Naruto took a step forward and took a hooked swing at the edifice. Like a tag, the place exploded at the heart of Naruto's fist. Heat rushed out of the space between the pieces of shattered rock. It made the sailing nin lose their balance in the air.

Naruto's body seemed not to notice. Like a bird, he was up and through the cracks without so much as a sound. The walls of the room rattled and hit the ground. Naruto stood inside the newly opened room as if nothing had just occurred. The rest of their thrown together team followed suit.

"Take your foot off," Naruto said quietly, his eyes locked on the body beneath the newly found blonde's foot. The rest of the team became wary of the two Akatsuki members standing near each other.

"Cha-ha-ha! Does this make you angry, mm," the blonde one said, digging is heel into the limp Kazekage's ribs. Naruto's eyes darkened and turned away from that sight, only to look into the other blonde's eyes.

"Take your foot off," he repeated in a hypnotic voice. He took slow, measured, but lengthy steps toward the two hostiles. Sai twitched, thinking that this might not go as well as planned if any of them made one false move.

"All I'm telling you to do... is to remove your foot," Naruto said, his voice quiet and soothing, "It is not hard to listen."

Naruto's eyes didn't stray, and he stepped closer and closer. Neither of the Akatsuki moved. Sai got the impression that neither of them _could._ Naruto's approach when fighting was like the open stalk of a predator. When he set his eyes on you, you would not escape; whether or not you ran was unimportant.

"I have done shameful, scary things from the time that I've started breathing. Move your foot, and I will pick him up, and I will let my anger go," Naruto said, commanding in a sort of fashion that seemed to Sai as if he were talking someone out of committing _Seppuku. _Except, Naruto was more like the one that was being irrational.

The hunched man could see that Naruto's words were affecting Deidara. The blonde was most usually ranting and raving about something. Now, he probably would have been speaking about how this jinchuurki was not that important; how he could blow Naruto so smithereens with his art. His partner was being hypnotized by something. He could see the blonde's foot twitching and lifting slowly off of the already deceased Kazekage.

"Deidara," his deep voice rasped, "Stay focused."

"I am focused, you old geezer," Deidara said, but he twitched back into reality. Sasori didn't have the patience- nor the time it seemed, as Naruto inched closer- to tell Diedara that he wouldn't need his inferior artistic skills here if he was going to space out.

"Anyway, what are you going to do about it, gaki? You think you'll be able to survive after I open my explosive art gallery?"

"You can either run or wait there. Either way, you're going to die," Naruto practically whispered, his steps lengthening out even further, but still in the same calm, measured manner as they were before.

"What makes you think you can kill us so easily," the Sasori said, as though this were actually an interesting topic of conversation. Naruto stopped and his head turned with a strange, deafening crack to his neck. He paused, and then his head continued to turn to the other Akatsuki member with more small cracks and strange whining sounds. His eyes, which rolled in his head, took on a glassy sheen to them as he stared down at the man.

"Because I can, _Puppet boy_. And the only reason I haven't taken that thing you're using as heart from your chest is because its not _written_," Naruto said, his left eye rolling and moving with every other word. Deidara shivered as Naruto's head turned once more with the same slow intent and odd noise.

"If you won't move, then I'll move you_._"

Naruto had no more time to waste. Gaara... Gaara was... Naruto's rage fired up inside himself so hot that he could feel it coming off of his skin and out of his mouth in breaths like fire. The tattoos on his body began curl and squirm angrily; their movements danced and the shadows made Naruto's skin seem as though it was gravely translucent.

"_Rasengan."_

With an open fist, Naruto put a crater in the stadium like battlegrounds. Deidara felt cold sweat race down his back as the floor beneath him crumbled and turned to gravel. He had barely made it away with the limp Kazkage in his arms. He was lucky he had been using all of that bluff time to create his get away.

He let go of the red head, who dropped into the mouth of the bird that swooped beneath him. A voice rang through his own head, "Run, run... as fast as you can..."

The Akatsuki member took off without a glance back. He knew that the live jiinchuriki was following closely. He swooped away with a final glance at Sasori. Naruto stood in the crater he'd left for only a moment. And then he was up and over the side of the edifice, and following like a tracker hound. Kakashi turned quickly to dish out orders, but Sai was already swiftly gliding past him.

"Sakura-chan and I can handle what's going on here," said Lady Chiyo, waving a frail wrist. Kakashi nodded at her, and then Sasuke, and took off after Naruto and Sai. Kakashi and Sasuke caught up to Sai without so much as a blink, because he was probably lagging for them. Naruto, however, was not in sight. Nor was the great bird that had flown of with him.

Kakashi felt worry. Before being sent on this mission, Jiraiya had given him the ugly truth about Naruto and his power. If he lost much of his control now, things would not look good after this battle. It had been hard for Kakashi to accept what Jiraiya had said. He was in charge of stopping the ugly side of Naruto, which he had not yet seen. Yet he was not in charge of Naruto anymore.

That was right, wasn't it? Naruto was his own man, who- by the right of the nations- belonged to another village. What position was he in to protect someone who was a former student? And Naruto was one of the former students he could not have held onto. All of team 7 had scattered-...

"Where's that giant bird," Sasuke asked, and Kakashi drew back into the conscious world enough to notice the Naruto was right ahead of them now. Sasuke seemed to be talking to him. Naruto turned his head, and Kakashi saw his eyes spark like flint.

"The trap won't work if the bird isn't in sight," Sai said, looking around almost anxiously.

"It wouldn't work anyway," Naruto said calmly. Suspicion narrowed its eyes at him in all three of them. Naruto shook his head.

"I'm a clone. He... Me... I'm going to take you to where they are... but not as quickly as you'd like. What's happening there isn't right," the clone said, and the tattoos swelled and shifted.

"Jiraiya's already filled me in. I've come prepared in case of that," said Kakashi.

"Even Jiraiya-sennin doesn't know everything, Kakashi-sensei," the clone said. There was a whistle of the leaves around them. Sai didn't know why, but everywhere he looked, there was only an increase of shadows on the very edges of his peripheral vision.

From behind them there was a small quake in the earth, and from ahead a great crash. The crash wasn't too far ahead, so the three nin took off, leaving the clone behind. They all vaulted down into a crater where the boom had come from, and felt a sense of confusion. There was no sound, save the hiss of the ground they stood on. The clone that had been following hopped down into the clearing behind them.

"He made another clone," the first said into the darkness that oddly surrounded the clearing. There was a crack and shuffle, and another clone came through to the clearing. In his hands he held the body of the Kazekage. He was just as calm as the first clone, who strode up to take Gaara into his hands as well. Neither relinquished their holds.

"We need to move from here," the second clone said, "And go back to the other two."

"Naruto's going to lose control," Kakashi warned.

"He already has," the first clone pressed, "We are his control! If you don't move now-..."

A scream past through the air, with the following of, "You freak! You freak- monster, get away from me-..!"

The clones shuddered, and simultaneously let go of the red head in their hands. Sai who was closest by, moved to catch the falling body. The clones and their tattoos shifted as they made retching noises. Sai closed his arms around the body and moved backwards.

"Don't you take him," the twin clones savagely pressed. Sai shook his head and replied, "You are unable to hold him now."

It was true. One of the clones stumbled back and fell, and the other leaned against at tree. Slowly they raised their hands over their throats, and retched.

"Why," one asked.

"It hurts."

"This isn't right," they both said, scrabbling at whatever closest to them they could reach. They seemed to lose themselves in whatever it was their original was doing. They could not hear Kakashi's calls of distress, nor did they notice Sai shifting farther away until he could rest the Kazekage's body. With what was almost assuredly a slow aching acceptance the twin clones calmed. They clenched their fists and swallowed, as if to clear their throat of whatever they had just been pushing back up.

"Someone's going to pay," they said sadly, before they both disappeared in a poof of smoke. There was a shift, in the darkness as if happened, and suddenly, the clearing did not seem some unreachable place. Light filtered back in green through tree leaves. There was a shift and a bristle. Sai felt his heart go into his throat as Naruto walked through with eyes only on him.

His hands, torso and upper thighs, as well as his lower face was covered in blood. He had spots and splatters covering the rest of himself, and it was streaked here or there as if by human hands. He looked ill. The area around his eyes had blackened and sunken in. His tattoos looked as if they were charred. The outline of Naruto's head was oddly shaped- as if his skull had been broken in different places. His lips looked thinner and discolored.

Sai's eyes were immediately drawn by the strange maroon color at the corner of Naruto's mouth. The blonde blinked slowly, and with a slurp drew the maroon thing into his mouth with his tongue.

It crunched as he chewed. Everyone breathed out and stopped doing so at the same time. Naruto was still slowly advancing on Sai.

"You have blood on you. How will you carry him," Sai thought quickly. A sound like an old door creaking shut resulted in the wind that lazily floated by the leaves. Naruto took one step back, pointed a finger at the floor, and then flicked it up as if turning on a switch. Holes cracked out the ground, and water whipped up around him until he was cloaked in a oval shaped sphere of it. The blood on him lifted like flakes, and then as a thin film. The water surrounding him, now a deep red, dropped to the floor. Naruto was outwardly completely clean, although wet.

Sai shifted; much more prepared to relinquished the cooling Kazekage now that Naruto wasn't covered in blood. He did just that. Naruto held Gaara as if he was his bride. He looked down at him for a moment, and the forest looked on with him. A breeze shifted Naruto and Gaara's hair and clothing, and brought the blonde back to awareness. He took off into the forest.

Sai was again the first to follow.

_**~{G}~**_

Naruto didn't know why he was watching her. He could have just taken Gaara away. He could have gone back to the village and shared his sorrows. He and Aki would be able to fall into despair. Naruto would probably resign himself to the sand outside of the village and let it wear away at what was left of him. He was already half dead.

"Gaara," he opened his mouth to whisper as Sakura hovered over the body that lacked what life it had had. Before Sakura could even tell him, a tear slipped down his face. She hadn't even looked away from the cold body yet. But he already knew. He'd known before he had even killed the blonde boy that the one he held precious was dead/

"Gaara," he repeated over and over as Sakura took her step back, "You promised."

Anger mixed with his sadness and his tattoos twisted on his body. He felt something swell and try to release itself, but all that came out were harsh breaths. He knelt beside his dead lover and cried. He cried like he had not since he was six years old. His heart trembled and ached in his chest.

"You love him," Chiyo croaked as she knelt behind him. Sakura twitched behind them. A little wave a disconnection rippled through the current team seven, but never made it to Sai. Sai might have been the only one who knew Naruto and could tell the best. Naruto watched her kneel with large, wet, empty eyes. The blue was fading into something like a too light sky. She felt sorry for him.

"I'm going to need you to help me with this," she said, smiling at him, and down at Gaara. She put her hands over Gaara's chest. Naruto twitched with wide eyes.

"I'll do anything, anything, anything," he said, putting his hands over hers. He then looked into her eyes, and felt an immense sadness tear him down them middle. The tears grew fatter, but his lips drew together in resignation.

"Don't choke up now," she cackled as she began the process, "From what I hear you've got a lovely singing voice. Let's hear some of that."

Naruto looked up at her. He felt something inside himself release. It was laughable, really, how many personal records he was breaking today. Don't cry, don't sing, don't bring back the dead...

"Come on, now," she said softly, "I've lived long enough, and I've already fulfilled my duty."

The tears streaming down Naruto's face grew in number. He blinked much more rapidly as he looked down and realized what he was about to do. He opened his mouth, and Chiyo said, "Something happy."

From his loosely parted lips a white glow emitted, and grew and compacted into a small, shining ball. Naruto sung, _"Omoe daseba haruka haruka~..."_

The chakra between himself and Chiyo seeped into an eye as Naruto sang. Powerful wind pushed up their hair and clothes. Chiyo's eyes widened in surprise as she laughed.

"You really do love him!"

"_Jidai no utsurio wo mite itaina."_

…

Gaara had never felt so sad. He knew he wasn't sitting or floating, but he couldn't quite understand what he _was_ doing. He couldn't necessarily see, either. Everything around him was blank. The only thing he could feel was the presence of the people around him.

Yashamaru.

His father.

The girl he wanted to be friends with.

Was he even alive right then? Maybe this was a dream. He could perhaps be asleep. Sleep often felt like this. Except it was warmer. And there was always the sound of-

"Gaara..."

Gaara wasn't himself but knew that he wanted to move. He had never wanted anything as badly as the to give into the feelings in his chest. He tried to shift, but a great weight held down his mind, and therefore the rest of his body. Panic hit him fiercely, as it had when he had killed that little girl. What if he couldn't get up? Aki was probably waiting for him. Naruto, too, was here now, calling him.

"_Gaara..!"_

He tried turning all about him, but all he felt was the closing eye of space. Suddenly, his father's disapproving face stared back at him, and Yashamaru's hate filled one was hovering over him, the sadness of the girl licked at his feet. Gaara felt an ache somewhere, and both abhorred and thought it a good sign that he was alive.

"_Gaara!" _

And suddenly Gaara could see. He could _see _the very essence of his life that had been calling out to him. Naruto was coming, running as fast as he could through the darkness, body shining like he was the very sunshine of the world. And as he approached Gaara felt terror and sadness grip hold of him. Naruto's eyes were sad and filled with tears that Gaara hadn't ever seen from him. He thought at that moment that their relationship would be different forever. Seeing Naruto cry was some otherworldly thing.

"Come back, Gaara! Don't leave me! I don't want to be by myself! Don't leave- _You promised!"_

With all the force he had in his body, Gaara's arm shot out to wrap around Naruto's neck. He pulled himself up with all the strength he could muster and fell into Naruto's body. He felt himself encased in a sure, trembling grip, and felt his hair stick to his head from tears.

"Baka. I'm not gonna leave," he said. Contentment and relief spread in Gaara's chest, and made ache. And he thought- he was almost assuredly in love with Uzumaki, Naruto.


	16. Waking Nightmare

Gonna get a little freaky here.

_Enjoy._

* * *

Naruto made Gaara stand up without taking a look at his face. He really didn't want to scare the red head, and he knew that that was usually a feat in and of itself. He also didn't want to be asked questions. Why were his eyes bleeding; why his skull looked like it had collapsed on itself. Really, he was glad he had put his hood on before his lover's eyes opened to the sight of him. It could have been much worse.

Well, worse might have been then. He stared down at Chiyo, whose face was relaxed into a smile and eyes were staring at the dirt beside her head. His deteriorating chest ached for her. He had never wanted her to die in the place of someone else. Honestly, he didn't want anyone to die at all; the exception being the two Akatsuki members who had passed. They had deserved it for provoking _him _of all people.

Now that it was in his mind, he had something for _all _of the Akatsuki members. Naruto slid forward sadly and cradled the dead woman's head in his hand. He closed her eyes with the other, but did not feel so despondent as to wipe the smile from her lips. He brought his other arm down beneath her knees so that he could carry her when he lifted her up. He stood, and a wave of deadly vertigo swept him. His knees spread themselves so that he wouldn't fall down again. He took a deep breath.

"Naruto?"

He rolled his cracked shoulder blades so the others wouldn't see and turned around. He kept his eyes on Chiyo's face; out of their sight.

"She's dead," his voice warbled strangely. Naruto decided that he shouldn't do anymore talking.

"We should return to the village," Gaara said; already into the mind set of a kage. His voice was its own quiet firm that Naruto found soothing. He used it to anchor himself to the world of the living, because he sure as hell wasn't about to go where the rest of himself wanted to. It was nice to hear. The thoughts going on behind Gaara's head were practically Naruto's own thoughts. He knew that once they returned to the village, Naruto would have to let Gaara go so that they could all have a reunion. The red head would need to be checked at the hospital, have a talk with his siblings, reorganize the chaos his village went through, and then set up a burial for lady Chiyo. After that, he would need to resume regular kage status.

Naruto was probably not going to be able to have a moment alone with Gaara until two days time. It seemed unfair and fair at the same time. Naruto himself did need time to heal, and he wasn't sure how long that would take, seeing as he was almost dead on his feet.

The little band took off into the trees.

_**~{n}~**_

He wasn't trying to hand Chiyo to Temari without a word. It would be impossible She'd have some questions, and then try to get him to look at her when he didn't answer and really, it wasn't stress he needed. Nor was Kankuro a good option. He was not unintelligent; simply brash. He would be even less so now that things had turned both somber and jocund.

That left only Baki. Baki would have questions, but he would direct them towards Gaara first and foremost. Naruto had no doubt that the intelligent ninja was going to come and see him sometime later in the week, or even possibly that day. He would, however, understand that Naruto needed a break much more than anyone else, though not exactly for the reasons he would think. For that, the blonde felt gratefulness seep from his pores as he handed her body over.

"Papa!"

Naruto barely suppressed a cringe. It would have snapped many of his already brittle bones in half. He turned slowly to his child. This would be much harder than everything else. Aki had momentarily slipped from his mind. Could he be blamed, really, when all of this was happening? He could only see about half of the colors he was supposed to, never mind remembering every person he'd ever met.

"Papa, can we go to Dad?"

He was now pulling on Naruto's sleeve, which was still damp from when he had been cloaked in water. Naruto took a deep breath. He would have to explain as carefully as possible, without scaring the boy.

"Aki," he whispered, because it didn't make him sound like he belonged in the crypt. A haunted crypt that ate human beings. He should close his eyes now, too, since they probably looked like empty sockets, and he could barely get any light into them. He said, "Your dad has a lot to do. So we should go home, and wait for him to come."

"But," he began to whine, but Naruto stifled it lowly.

"We need to go. I'm hurt right now, and Gaara has a lot to do."

"Papa? What's wrong with Papa," Aki asked, tears building up in his eyes. Naruto stopped him again and replied, "You can't cry, Aki. You're gonna be a man someday, and you have to know when's the right time to let it all out."

Which he thought was great advice. Had he not been crying out his heart just a few hours ago?

"Come on. I'll tell you when we get home," he said, hoping that no one asked about his slowly purpling arms, or the strange, boiling red welts that crossed over his black inked flesh. He pulled Aki into his arms and stole away.

Sai watched him go with worry eating his heart.

_**~{g}~**_

"You're in good health. You simply need to let your chakra levels even out and you'll be fine in about a day or so. You may leave whenever you feel comfortable," the medic said as he collected Gaara's charts and information. He smiled uncertainly at the kage before quickly taking his leave. Gaara was still assessing himself.

He was in good health? Did that mean that the darkness; the unparallelled fear he had when he had been unconscious, wasn't death? Where had he been, then? It seemed like an uncharacteristically evil place for it not to be hell. Was that were he was going to _go? _Gaara felt cold.

How was he even here? From all of the tests that had gone on, and what he had been told for the past six hours, the Bijuu that previously resided in his body was gone. People were supposed to _die _if that happened. Remembering Chiyo's body suddenly made Gaara feel strange. Strange in a sick sort of way. His heart beat oddly against his esophagus and stomach. He held his abdomen with one hand. In the other was the edge of the patient table.

Gaara had never expected someone to willingly give their life for him. He hadn't expected to die, either. It brought a whirl of thoughts into his head. His knuckles began to whiten with force. What must the villagers think of him now? Now, when he couldn't protect anyone; was even bringing back dead bodies in his wake. They must all hate him for letting their beloved elder _die _so easily. A violent sickness squeezed Gaara at the thought of Temari and Kankuro. They had been amicable to each other before, though impartial. Their hatred and fear of him would probably return full force knowing now that he had died and come back.

They probably thought that because he knew what was on the other side, he could dictate what would happen to them. He snorted. He couldn't do that any more than he could save himself. He had to kill old ladies to do even that.

Sickness made him stand uneasily.

The door to his room opened; the kage froze. Temari stood with her hand on the doorjamb. Kankuro was just behind her; his hands were shaking. Gaara looked between the two of them. He was forcing himself to stand still; to make his breaths even. Temari's eyes fluttered to hold back tears. They spilled over her cheeks regardless, and she gasped his name.

She stepped in and quickly over to him. Kankuro followed. Gaara watched them in shock as Temari slid up to embrace him. He cringed, thinking that beast was unstable and-

Not apart of him anymore.

Kankuro stood back; face scrunched as he tried to stop himself from crying. The tears were already slipping off of the end of his chin; darkening his shirt and pattering on the floor.

"Gaara," Temari let out in warbled cry. The sickness changed into something much different in meaning, but similar in feeling. The red head's eyes began to prickle. Kankuro released himself from his reservedness and stepped up to hug him.

"Why would you," Kankuro choked, holding him like he was about to disappear. _'Why did he do that? Why would he get himself taken like that?' _And Gaara knew why he would, but all that he could think was, _'I don't know. I don't know. I shouldn't have. I want to stay here.'_

His mouth said, "I was scared."

_Really_, now he was crying. It was counterproductive and he had never felt anything more beautiful. He wrapped one arm around each of them. He had so many thoughts about what had happened. But all he could really feel was happiness. He was alive. He was alive.

He was alive.

_**~{U}~**_

It was fucking hard to stay alive. He been trying to eat as many plants as he could to help him when he started his healing. He breathed in the air on the floor of one of the empty rooms in the Kazekage's house. He was actually supposed to be sleeping with Aki right now, but it had taken two hours to put him to sleep, an hour to eat, and the last four to bring himself back to life. Healing his body section by section was tedious, but he had to do it. He wasn't allowed to die so early in life.

**These are the consequences of a justu you know nothing about.**

"Shut up. This isn't my fault."

**How isn't it? Did you think pushing yourself would bring something good? Chiyo was the one who saved that boy, not you! **Kyuubi paced around the large, empty room. His body was the size of a horse. It made Naruto anxious because, no matter how hard he thought of a way, he knew he could not fight off the demon. Not in this condition.

"Fuck you. You act as though bringing people back to fucking life happens every day. _That _is out of my boundaries."

**So, creating this justu isn't-**

"I didn't create it. If you knew _anything _you'd just leave me alone."

**Leave you alone. **Kyuubi snorted. His whipped around and bared his teeth and growled at the kit in in front of him. **Why would I even think of leaving you alone!? Why, when you can't even prove to me that you can be competent!? You think you can divert me with lies about what happened! This justu was your own-**

"I didn't make it," Naruto said through grit teeth, "I cannot even change who I'm bonded to, and sometimes that is a struggle in and of itself. Do you think I'd bond myself to people and wait until they die, just to watch my _fucking _body decay?"

**You didn't make it. If you didn't fucking make it, who the _fuck did, _Naruto!?**

Naruto's heart pounded healthily in his chest. He should have been happy. Instead, he scowled at the ground and clenched his now partially healed arms. Kyuubi's ears twitched to better hear it.

**Who. Did?**

"I... Telling you this... telling you this means I have to tell you everything. About myself and Hitori, our family, and," Naruto trailed off.

**And the other one. That woman?**

Naruto's eyes were sharp like ice.

_**~{un}~**_

It had taken all Naruto's energy to answer Kyuubi's countless questions. He had still been evasive in them, somehow. Thinking of it all again had been tiring of itself. Naruto's legs and arms shook from fatigue as he crawled into his bed, next to his son. He hadn't the strength to move him somewhere else. He would just have to hope that Gaara would move him. Or maybe he would make the decision for the both of them and let Aki stay. It was _incredibly _cold in Suna at night. Extra body heat wouldn't hurt.

The blonde sat up, and a wave of dizziness swept over him. He caught himself by putting a hand out. He leaned heavily over his already adrift son for a moment. Naruto took a deep breath and begun to try his meditation techniques. He swayed hard once more, his arm crumpled beneath him, and he fell to the bed. His last waking thought was to curl around Aki.

Maybe the nightmares wouldn't find cause to hunt him if he could feel his son.

_**~{sn}~**_

The week had been one hell. Almost literally, in Gaara's case. If anything, stumbling through fatigue to their bedroom was one of the greatest reliefs that he'd ever had. That, and also breathing in after being dead for Kami knew how many hours. With that being said, Gaara thought that maybe it was only with Naruto could someone return from the dead virtually unscathed.

Well, almost unscathed. Gaara now had an inhuman amount of chakra, complete with an unnatural sized core to contain it. It was the after affect of him holding the Ichibi back for so many years. As he sat on his bed, the red head supposed he should be grateful. He only had to deal with and over abundance of coddling.

Anything was preferable to death.

…

"I'd like you to stay until her burial," Gaara said. He had meant to say her name, but it was stuck in his throat for some reason. The idea that she had given up her life- no matter how far along in it she was- was blood curdling to him. He was going to say her name.

Kakashi seemed on the fence about his idea. He replied, "I'd like to speak to Naruto about a few things before we go... and of course, I'm not sure how well we'd settle until then..."

"The burial is going to during the dawn after tomorrow's," Gaara replied, "Konoha hasn't seemed to have any problems, lately... Is there something the matter?"

Kakashi's single eye drifted to Sasuke and back to the red head. The Kazekage didn't blink. The jounin replied, "I'm unsure about how Naruto would feel, having us around, and I'd rather not be a conflict."

Gaara sat back and said, "Naruto won't be discourteous. Nor will I. Everyone in this village knows the importance between our nations' relationship. Especially him... Besides, Naruto is still at rest now. There will not be any altercations."

"I didn't see him in the hospital," Sakura thought aloud. Gaara nodded at her.

"He is resting at home. I'm not sure what happened, but he must be very tired from it."

Sakura glanced uncomfortably at Sai, who's face twisted momentarily as he looked at something just above the Kazekage's head. Gaara's piercing eyes searched them for a moment, before he turned back to Kakashi.

"Until the funeral, you should rest. Temari arranged some quarters for you nicely, and I could do nothing to stop some of the villagers from handing in a gift or two for you all."

"Why would they give us gifts," Sai asked as his brows bunched, "We did not do anything of use. Naruto, Sakura, and Chiyo-sama were the only ones who deserve anything. And the okugata is dead."

Gaara cringed and looked at Sai blankly. He shouldn't be offended. Naruto had explained to him that Sai had less of a social development than most people. Looking away, he replied, "No, I'm sure she won't need any on the other side. But nevertheless. You've been given gifts, and declining would be offensive."

Gaara could see the casual strain on Kakashi's face at his blunt comment. He said, "You may go."

**_…_**

It was very much later that Gaara returned to his home. He'd worked through the night, and into some part of the day. Now, it was time for him to sleep. Or at least rest, if the need be, and eat something. He had not known he was hungry until he stood from his desk and felt the roll of fatigue.

"Dad! Daddy," Aki came wailing down the halls, his eyes bloodshot red. Gaara knelt beside his son and held him in his arms. He refused to pick him up, like Naruto did too often. He would not coddle Aki. It would lead his adult mind to too many corruptions.

"Why are you crying?"

"P-Papa!"

A red alert went off in Gaara's mind. He wondered about the connection between them. Had it been broken? If something was really wrong he would have known. He forced his thoughts into a stifled mutter.

"I need a full sentence, Aki."

"Papa's having a nightmare!"

Gaara sighed in relief. He gave Aki a disapproving glance and said, "He's a grown-up. He will be fine, Aki."

"But he screamed! Just do the thingy you do for me all the time," Aki sobbed, "please!"

Gaara searched his son's eyes. He hugged him quickly and straightened up.

"Fine," he sighed, and was herded down the hall to his own room. He knocked and called, "Naruto."

The only reply was a strangled scream and whimper. Aki threw the door open so that he could scramble up onto the bed. Gaara followed at a much more sedate pace. The dismay and distress, however, could be equally measured with Aki's. The blonde screamed through his teeth and scratched at his own skin. Every time his nails dug in, lines of seeping red would appear over his face and body. It would seep into their bed-things even after the wounds healed just seconds after. Gaara could see the skin peeling underneath Naruto's fingernails. It curled like a perfectly cut orange peel that the blonde would give Aki for lunch sometimes.

Naruto screamed again.

"Naruto... Naruto, wake up," Gaara shook his lover sharply. Naruto let out a howl through his nose. He threw his body to the side; away from Gaara.

"Naru- Wake up! Stop, stop it," the red head panicked. He was not equipped for this, "Stop."

"He can't hear you, Dad," Aki called, "Just do that thingy you do for me!"

Gaara, who had always been at a loss when it came to human interaction, did the only thing he knew how to do. He rubbed his hands over Naruto's back and flailing arms.

"Its alright, its alright. You're fine, love," he said quietly. He had seen a woman comfort her crying child at the park exactly in this way. He was simply mimicking her again, like always did. Something about if felt impersonal. He leaned in close and wrapped an arm around his lover.

"I'm here," he whispered, "It alright."

Naruto's hands flopped and his screams died slowly as Aki climbed into the bed to hug him as well. His breaths became loud but even. His body, however, trembled in semi-violent motions. Gaara pulled his lover up to assess the damage. His shirt was torn to shreds, with his boxers only in half that shape.

"Aki," he commanded, "I am going to put more clothes on Naruto. I need you to put new sheets on the bed."

"Can do," Aki replied quickly. He raced away, and was back in a flash.

"Uh... Where the bed things, Dad?"

Gaara found it in himself to smile.

_**~{U}~**_

"You called for me, Kazekage-sama," Sakura, said beneath the click of the door. Three anbu escorted her and Sai through the Kazekage's residence. It wasn't as grand as Sakura expected it to be. The Hokage's residence was something of a great edifice, from what Sakura knew.

"Yes, I-"

"You gotta help Papa! You gotta help," Aki sobbed from somewhere below. They looked down to find the albino haired child's face buried in Gaara's robes. His body was half hidden, and his only visible shoulder was shaking. Lines of distress formed on Gaara's cheeks.

"He's having a nightmare."

Sakura looked blankly at him.

"He cannot wake up. And there are some... distressing side-effects," Gaara said as he glanced at the door. On that queue, a scream made the ninja in the hall twitch. Gaara's attention was once again in the room. He turned swiftly and motioned for all- including the anbu- to follow.

"GUUUUUUUUUUUUU," Naruto screamed through his teeth. His face was scrunched in frustration and confusion. He clawed at his own chest as he body became more and more tangled with the bed sheets. What was worse; the tattoos over his body seemed to redden the skin around them as they squirmed. His face was riddled with miniscule, slowly disappearing scars. His body jerked in motions that portrayed an animal flicking away angry insects. He continued screaming.

"Hold him down," Sakura said; her mind already in healing mode, "I need you to hold him still so I can figure out what's wrong."

Gaara stepped up and grabbed an arm. Sai grabbed the next and quipped, "I believe this would be easier if your sand..."

"I can't use it. I was informed that my medical condition is unstable. I could crush him to death," Gaara replied blankly. Sai nodded. Two anbu took Naruto's legs.

"RAAAAAGH," Naruto's teeth unclenched centimeter by centimeter so that he could scream at the top of his lungs. His tattoos began to leave paths of melted or flaking skin. The corners of his lips split and pieces of his own flesh hung into his open mouth. His tongue was red and swollen and lumpy, as if he had bitten through it again and again. His hands grew larger. His teeth and fingernails grew sharper, extending slowly.

"What the hell," one of the anbu quipped. There was a scratch and whimper at the door.

"Papa," Aki screamed.

"Take him out," Gaara commanded of the last anbu. Naruto's jerking became more violent. His head came up to snap at the two captives holding his arms. The anbu member picked up Aki, who squealed in resistance, and swept out. His heel accidentally kicked Kyuubi, who growled as he tumbled backwards. The door slammed and Naruto screamed.

"_AAAAAAH! AAAAH AH AH AAAAAAAH!"_

Sai cursed as his arms were cut and squeezed violently. Naruto's thrashing was getting stronger with every second.

"Dammit, this isn't working," one of the anbu said.

"_AAAAH AAAAACK AAACK AAAAAAAAAH! AIIIIIIIIIIII_," Naruto's head whipped up at them, as if screaming _at _them. Gaara's head whipped around.

"Haruno-san. Please bring Aki back in," Gaara commanded. Sakura had no time to argue. Quickly, she opened the door to the room and swept Aki in. Without a thought of hesitation, Aki was up and onto the bed. Kyu-chan scrambled in behind him, but had more reservations about hopping onto it.

"PAPA," he screamed. He threw himself onto the flailing blonde's chest and cried, "Its OK. I'm back. I just want Papa to be OK. Please be OK. Please be OK."

Naruto's teeth clenched and he breathed harshly through his mouth as he continued to struggle. His mouth healed up, his teeth and fingernails retracted, and the movement of his tattoos slowed. His skin closed itself up but retained an ugly, pasty look about it. He continued to thrash.

"Let him go," Gaara commanded as he removed his arms. The others followed suit, and Naruto body relaxed. He curled around his son. His arm swung down to wind around his back and cup his hip.

"Papa. Papa..."

"Aki-kun," Sakura called pleasantly through the haze of what was left of the chaos. He didn't move.

"Aki-kun... I need to see if something is wrong with Naruto-kun. So if you can let go-"

"_No!_ Papa is scared! He just want me to hug him! He just want me to do it because he is scared," Aki replied, looking at her through shiny red eyes.

"I know. I know, but we have to figure out why he's scared. Something must be hurting him. So maybe you can just hold his hand and I can see what's wrong with his body," Sakura soothed. Aki looked from her to his daddy. The red head nodded at him, and Aki grabbed his papa's hand.

Slowly, he edged away and said, "Its OK, Papa. I'll still hold your hand. I'll be right there next to the bed. I'll just be there because you are scared."

Naruto's face followed Aki off the edge of the bed. When Aki said 'bed,' his eyebrow twitched and furrowed. Gaara inched closer. Was he waking up? He didn't move as Sakura checked him. He simply let out a breaking groan, as if he were being crushed.

"We have to wake him up," Sakura said, backing away from the now twitching Naruto.

"Uuuuuuh," he groaned.

"Maybe if we pour water on him," Sai offered. Gaara's eyes shifted to his anbu, and they quickly disappeared. He had no need for them anymore, and they were now simply taking up space.

"That might make him worse. He's connecting what he feels in the real world to what he's dreaming about. Pouring water on him might be like bathing him in acid," Gaara replied evenly.

"Kisses," Aki shouted, looking brightly up at his dad. Gaara's eyebrow line crinkled in perplexity. Aki grinned widely through his red eyes.

"Kisses are not bad, and Papa will wake up to give us kisses!"

"Where'd you get that idea from," Gaara asked with warm amusement in his eyes. Aki lifted his hands.

"It only make proper sense, Dad! Kisses make everyone happy!"

"_NAAAAAAA! AH-AH..!"_

Naruto struggled inside of himself. His arms flew to his chest, and his fingers pressed down between is ribcage. He began to dig.

"Right now, right now," Sakura shouted, moving forward and trying to pull at his hands. No matter how much force she used, his hands still swung up and dug.

"Naruto-kun," Sai called, "this is not very healthy."

Naruto cried out and dug. His head jerked back and forth. Gaara who had never really thought on the fly- except when in battle- stepped up. He put his hands underneath Naruto's clawing ones, palms up. As quickly as he could, he threaded his fingers with his ailing lovers. His knuckles smacked the edges of the hole in Naruto's chest.

"Naruto wake up. Its time to wake up. Wake up," he repeated. Aki watched his fathers. Then he clambered up onto the bed and began to kiss his papa's arm, his shoulder, his cheek, again and again and again.

Naruto breathed out, and Gaara closed his eyes. He was sick of seeing Naruto's heart beating inside of his chest; the meat and muscle and flesh whipping together and looking like stretched salt water taffy. His chest closed with a nasty _'shlup plup plup plup.'_

"Wake up, wake up."

Naruto's fingers fell limp in his, and with a moment of consideration, Gaara put them down. Aki watched his dad and his papa. Naruto's face scrunched as his head lolled to the side. His body returned to normal, save his sickly looking skin, and the shadows around his face. Naruto's eyes flicked beneath his eyelids, before they cracked open. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

The blonde sat him using one arm, a brought the other to cover his face.

"How do you feel," Sai asked, out of the courtesy he'd found in a book.

Naruto replied with a barely there voice, "Like I was drowned in oil, set on fire, and beaten with a bamboo switch."

Aki crawled closer to his Papa and gave his shoulder another kiss. He said, "Kisses make you better. Right Papa?"

* * *

Well, that was not what I was expecting. When I get to the next chapter of my stories, I'm never actually planning to write anything. I just intend to continue where I last let off and let ideas spring into my mind.

S'why I often get writer's block.

-Lee


	17. Truthfully Wrong I

"Can I take a proper guess why you don't sleep?"

Naruto was sitting at their kitchen table, hot tea in his hands. He was unusal, Gaara had found, in more ways than one. He put sugar and milk in his tea like someone would their coffee. He swore it was delicious, and Gaara took his word, even though sometimes he didn't finish it. Aki seemed to like it too.

Naruto laughed without mirth, "I can't rely on someone to wake me up every time."

"You came up with pretty good alternative."

Naruto nodded, "I had to. I couldn't pass out every few weeks and let my sister revive me each time. She nearly died of cardiac arrest the first few times. She told me about how much worse they were getting."

He sipped his tea and looked out of the kitchen window. He shivered a little.

"Cold," Gaara asked. Naruto shook his head. Disturbed by himself, yes.

"When... when did you start... doing this?"

"What?"

Gaara crossed his arms, like he usually did when they were about to have a very long winded conversation. Naruto ran his fingers through his hair. Or what was left of it, anyway. He should let it grow back. Or maybe he'd wait.

"Meditating. Having nightmares."

"Those are two different times," Naruto rasped, as he didn't fully have his voice back. Gaara gave him a blank look. Naruto leaned back into his chair.

"Take a seat," he muttered. Gaara watched him watch his cup for a moment. He moved from the doorway, and slid into his seat. Naruto picked up his hands and examined his fingers. He snapped them. The sliding door clicked shut. Gaara watched Naruto and the door. Naruto grimaced

"I'm going to tell you everything you've been asking about," Naruto gave a little crow of a laugh, "I have one little nightmare and now I..."

"That wasn't _just _some nightmare..."

Naruto's icy eyes looked up at Gaara. The red head could swear they were eating away at his insides. Maybe, they would find Gaara's concern- his _love- _in his eyes and know-

"I know."

_**~{UL}~**_

My name is Liming-yu. And talking to you at this age is sort of unreal. Three year old children don't make complete sentences. Unless you're me. Unless, you belong to this family. We do not live among the main branch- it would cause too many political attacks. My mother did not take my father's name. My father took my mother's name. In our clan, that is frowned upon. Especially if the man does not live inside of our clan.

My mistake, _their _clan.

I am not borne of them at all. I was adopted because I am deemed unfit to care for myself at such a young age. And yet somehow, this is remotely acceptable.

"Pick one up," Father says, and points to a set of three types of weapons; dual swords, a staff, and a bow with a sheaf of headless arrows. His face is blank as I pick up the bow and arrows. I do it because I've felt these weapons in my hands before. I don't know where or when; I'm three, dammit.

"Fight me with them," he commands.

I don't win.

In fact, I lose so badly that one half of my ribcage is broken, I'm sure I should be a paraplegic, and I cannot control the bloody saliva seeping out of my mouth and onto the cold ground. I hate the cold. It is so hard to stay warm during the cold seasons. And snow was never my favorite type of precipitation.

"Pick yourself back up. In six months time you will have a younger brother that you must take care of and train as if he were your own. I cannot have my own children being disgraceful and broken."

I am disgraceful, but not broken. Already, my skin is stitching itself back together. My eyes are straightening and coming out from their hiding places in my skull. My ribcage is full and easily able to withstand another crushing blow in its cause to protect me willfully beating heart. I stand and bow to my adopted father.

I don't really have a connection to him, at this point. Not even a negative one. I should hate him. He beats life out of my every other day. He does not treat me like his son, but more as a butler or a little nymph that does as told. Which isn't what anyone wanted. But then again, I should be grateful. He took me in. He gave me a name and a surname and food. I don't remember exactly what I had before, but this wasn't it.

I wish I could say that my first memory was the birth of my sister. Long before then, I remembered being pushed off of a cliff. Funny thing about being that my father was not the one to do it. I disobeyed my father's wishes; do not leave the compound. I had been very good at following directions. Until I felt the changes starting. My body had a hard time controlling all of my chakra. My mind had the same problems with my questions. Its hard to believe that a child started reading at the age of three.

By the time of my fourth birthday, I knew the number of bones in the body, and all of their names. I was onto trying to remember where they were. Funny, that I broke over half in the fall. It was strange, to see three year olds hobbling around while their mothers giggled to themselves or each other or gossiped. Whatever they were paying attention to, it wasn't they children.

Until one of them screamed. That was not my fault. I was blamed without regard. I was the one child not hobbling, bobbling, or making strange noises at another. I was the one child that the others would not come near. The mother picked up her child- I assumed. I had not turned until some of the other mothers approached me. There were only two, for the others had all picked up theirs and coalesced to watch us.

And I watched them. One of the mothers said, "Where do you belong?"

I watched her. My eyes flicked, and suddenly I could see all of the bones in his arm. At first I was terrified, then I questioned what was happening to me, and finally, I found curiosity in myself. I glanced at my library book- Basic Anatomy. One woman whispered to the other, "Haruno-san. Are those the books the library is missing?"

"Did you steal those," Haruno-san asked, her face twisting sourly. I shifted and my books shifted to be a neat stack next to me. All I would have to do was grab them and run. A test of my speed.

My blue eyes flicked between the women, and she seemed to recognize me. Either that, or something else went off in her brain. I grabbed all of my books and stood, ready to take off.

I didn't expect her arm to be out and waiting to drive into my throat. After that, I learned my lesson and never willingly lunged into people's arms again.

"Oh no you don't," she howled. I winced at the sound of her voice. My books fell out of my hands, and she grabbed me; one hand in my hair, and the other on my arm.

"See how you like this!"

**_…_**

"You were thrown off a cliff at the age of three by the mother of Haruno Sakura," Gaara repeated. Naruto gave him a faint smile and sipped more of his tea. He nodded, glancing at the door, then out the window, and held his gaze level to Gaara's.

"I was."

They stared at each other. And Naruto realized what he was going to have to do. He unclasped his hands from the cup after he set it down. His hands slid across the table, and he said, "I can show you these things. All of it, after I'm done. Just tell me."

"How can such a thing happen? The only clan that I know who can do that is the Yamanaka."

"We're bonded. And the way our bonds work, I am your servant. Physically, mentally, emotionally," Naruto replied, and Gaara's face was hard as he replied, "Yes, we went through that while we were in Konoha."

"I can show you, after," Naruto repeated.

"Why not now," Gaara asked, "And save time?"

"Because you have to know what it is that I'm going to show you," Naruto replied, his eyes dark with evil not borne of him, "And you have to want to after hearing all that you will."

They shared a few moments in silence.

"How would I know if you're telling the truth?"

"You won't," Naruto replied, "Everything that I tell you will seem untruthful for all of the fearful things it means. But if you connect everything that's been happening now, to what's happened then, it'll make sense. And if you still refuse to believe, then..."

"?"

Gaara looked at the deep, dark sadness portrayed in the blue of Naruto's eyes.

"I can hold the fear that you'll feel it."

_**…**_

It was strange, falling over. But I had found mothers protective of their children. It was the basic principal of all animals, save any from the reptilian class. I had taken to watching mothers and their children of my age. It was interesting, sincerely. They had wore different looks than my own mother, who grew kinder and happier in her pregnancy, but still bore no attentions for me.

Except once. She had spoken of how she was disgusted to see my face. I had looked that word up in the dictionary.

After my mother's first abortion she became much less kind. Losing a potential child always did that to her, and my sister would not allow her to coddle her any longer. In a sense, she had become a daddy's girl, though they never talked properly and all of her time was spent with me.

It was after the aborted son that I began teaching my first sister, Zhen. As with me Father was resolute in teaching her the ways of the ninja as soon as she was three. That meant that she was to be potty trained, able stand tall, and run a mile before breakfast. Can you imagine us? A four year old and a three year old, running around together at the bidding of our father?

As Zhen and I came back from our morning run, my father beckoned to me. At his heels is my youngest sister, Jinhe. She scurries fervently to Zhen. They have some unspoken bond, at age three and two, which makes no sense to me.

"Liming-yu. Come with me," he beckons. I follow, because what else shall I do? Train my sister to hate me with every passing second and then heal her so that she won't be deformed when we fight again? I had leaned to heal people from books and peeping in hospital windows. I had something of a combination of healing charkra and physical practice. Zhen never seemed any worse for wear.

He tells me to pick up the weapons. I do it. I knew we were going to fight. Father has so much to teach me, but the way he tries is intangibly wrong. I know, but I don't think he does. He is angry, now, because his first born son is nothing but evaporating blood and torn flesh, with only a few good cells that would be of use to someone alive somewhere.

He will not be satisfied until his wife is one again seeded with his definitely male spawn. I do not feel sorry for her.

Especially not when I am the one he is swinging and hissing at right now. He is not like many people who have conscious connections to their kin, or even other people in general. Even though his hair color is the same as mine, and his lips seem to have the same set that mine do, he does not see me as anyone important. Not even though I am a child. I am his child.

Something in my chest burns and tightens the back of my throat. My eyes take on a strange itch that I do not think I should scratch. My mind wants to remember something from far too long ago.

_Slam!_

My body flies across our private training grounds and into one of the metallic pillars our father keeps up. My heart constricts further, and I realize that for the first time, what I am feeling is sadness. I begin to cry, but it does not blur my vision, as I feel it should. It is warm and then suddenly cold, and it feels odd when it drips off of my chin. I do not understand, completely, why I am crying.

I feel shameful, because as these things run out of my eyes, my sisters watch he and I. All I am doing is blocking or dodging. I show no fury, no drive or motivation, no chance at winning. Yet I still steal for the remaining, in tact arrows that he has already scattered across the grounds. I know it is a trap. But I also know that it is incredibly hard to kill me, no matter how he wounds me. I know that, as much as he hurts me right now, it compares in no way to the pain in conscious.

I swoop one of the arrows up by the fletch just as a wave of water smacks down into me. It is icy and something inside of it is sharp. I feel as though something is about to happen. I pull my arms into their customary positions to fire, just as I feel the water at my feet solidify. It is not freezing- it is turning into some type of rock or crystal that I don't have time to analyze. Through the water, I see the blurry shape of him, and I feel hopelessness inside. The rock-crystal is approaching faster now, and panic is apart of me now and I had forgotten that I was supposed to be able to breathe.

Anger wells in my chest, trying to groove into me right up next to the sadness. It grows and grows; I am furious. I am angry at him, and his wife for not truly wanting me; at my sisters, because they didn't care to speak to me at all. I am angry at myself because I am so intelligent, and yet I could not have even figured out that I was just so _lonely._

The anger coalesced into wind around my arrow, and the rock water blew away. And suddenly I was letting the arrow go because it was hurting my arm in a scary kind of way and I just wanted to graze him if only to open his eyes and show him that I was _there._

My body hit the ground after my head did. The strike of the pain only lasted a fraction of a second, like someone had flicked me. I lifted my head up to look at my work.

I had missed. By mere inches. I had missed.

My father was lifting his leg over the fletch of my grounded arrow. It was going into the pitted trail that my arrow had made. I watch with a nebulous sort of awe at the destruction I had caused, and the destruction that was coming at me.

I scramble. My fingers are twitching unhealthily around my bow.

I dig my knees into the ground and try to crawl back and crouch low. Instead of raising a fist at me, my father bends down and looks at me. Hostility must be in my eyes, through the tears that have already started falling down again.

"You have finally accomplished something."

My eyes are wide with confusion, and I scramble to kneel properly and look at him. I don't wipe my face, because there is no point. I am already kneeling on a dirty, muddy floor. Nothing else will help me now.

"You have power, Liming-yu. Surmountable power that must be used to protect all of Konoha. You have the will and the ability to teach your siblings, and you must not stop until it is accomplished," he says. His voice is stony and neutral and I find it all the more encouraging. I know who he is; what he wants. I know what I must do. I am not supposed to fight because I want to make someone proud. I am supposed to protect my home and its heart with all that I have.

It does not assuage my loneliness.

I bow my head lowly at my father respectfully. He gets up and walks away from us. I do not get up after he leaves. My head is down so that my tears will fall straight to the ground, and the shaking of my shoulders will be under some invisible cover. I should just disappear. I will just disappear.

At least for now.

I cannot bear them seeing me cry. I watch them in the shade of every tree in Konoha. I watch the children play with their mothers and enjoy themselves. I watch how they're involuntarily nasty to each other because of the few volunteers. I watch them cry and then laugh only minutes later because the other children are sorry.

I watch them cry and I cry and they stop but I do not.

I do not have a friend. I do not have siblings that will teach me or want to be taught by me. I do not have parents that want me. Even if I know what my true purpose is now, it does not fill the nothing that is bigger than it should be at three years old.

I do not know why, but I cannot cry in one tree for very long. Sometimes, I careen from tree to tree, sometimes I flit, sometimes I glide. I am like a bird with quickly beating wings. I do not even know where I am going. I just go. And now there is a crying rivaling my own. It is a child's like mine.

I wipe my nose and look down. It is my first job, I think, as a protector of this village, to help the young and helpless. I look down through the thicket. I am at the edge of the field near the school. I will not go until I am six years old. I will not know how to act then, because I will be faced with children I don't know. I absently worry about my step-siblings.

The boy who is crying is also talking to himself. He repeats, "I am not useless! I am not, I am not!"

His eyes are wide and deep like a night sky, and round like the eyes of a koi fish. Above them are large eyebrows that do not seem like they are made for a child this young. His hair is black and shiny like oil that will ignite and burn brightly. His leg is bleeding. Instead of calling for help, he cries and tries pulls himself up. I want to climb down to help him. I cannot. My face is uncovered, and no one must know that I have left the compound of our home. I shift for a while, and then I think. I can do something. I am not wearing a hood, and I left my hat at home. Instead, I pull the scarf from around my neck and try to cover as much of my face possible.

It will have to do. I hop down and startle him. His defenses are up and ready. From the looks of it, he is weak and skinny. His defenses would be useless against me. It makes me wonder how terribly I could wreak havoc at school, when I am old enough to go. Somehow, I do not think it would be appreciated. Not in the way that I am thinking about it.

I lower myself to make it look as though I am shorter; weaker. He is already taller than me, so it is not hard. I just bend a little. I open my hands to show him I do not mean to harm him. He still backs away from me still. I feel frustrated. Anger and sadness is what it is, all wrapped up in one. I drop to my posterior and put my fingers in the sand.

"I just want to help," I say, and it is strange to hear my own voice. I had always thought I would have a voice like my father; like a grown man. I feel as though I am. But my voice is high and a little louder than I think it should be. The shock of my voice twists my chest muscles, and my frustration mixes until I am crying again. Shame attacks me.

"I-I-I am sorry," the koi fish boy squeaks. I feel even more shameful. I curl close together and shove my knees into my eyes. I do not even know why I am here. The best I can do is practice my medical ninjutsu on him. He slides down the tree to sit. His mouth is constantly moving.

"I am sorry, did not mean to hurt your feelings, just did not wish to get hurt again-"

"I just want to help," I say forcefully through my legs. I am irritated at myself, because I am a failure. It is probably the reason no one wants me. The words '_You finally accomplished something' _repeat over and over again in my head.

"...OK. Can... May you help me get home?"

He misunderstood what the parameters of my help consisted of. But I wipe my face on my jeans. Force the shame to the back of my mind, and let it heat my cheeks. Crawl to him on my hands and knees, because that is just where I will end up regardless. I watch him for a moment, and he watches me. My appearance is not that normal. I have a soaked scarf covering my head. But he does not look very normal either. I do not think I know a boy who wears his hair as long as this one does.

With a pang of sorrow, I realize that I do not know any other boys that are my age. I decide that this does not matter, and up my hands over the other boy's knee. The bleeding is stopped, slowly, as I concentrate. Soon after, his wounds are stitching themselves back together, and his leg is fine, save for sourceless blood.

When I look at his face again, his eyes are wide. I think he is wondering at me. I might be glad at that. I have not ever had anyone wonder at me. It makes the panging in my chest lessen.

"Are you a medical ninja?"

I shake my head. His large brows furrow, and I watch them.

"How old are you? I am five years old! I will be six very soon," his eyes are beaming with pride, "I will be attending school this fall!"

I blink slowly at him. He is only a year older than me, and yet our perspectives are completely different. I hold up four fingers.

"My birthday is November! When is yours?"

My birthday is the month before. But I do not have the time to chat. I back away from him slowly. He snaps out a hand.

"W-wait! My name is Lee! What is yours, friend?"

I want to go, because he and I will never meet again. I know that I am not supposed to make friends; father disapproves.

"Li," I reply lowly. His eyes are wide.

"We have the same name! That is very great! It must mean that we should be the best of friends!"

I shake my head. I back away again.

"No," he cries out, and the pang of loneliness in my chests resounds in it. I stay. I do not come closer. He comes to me. His eyes are uncertain, unfamiliar, but not unkind. He wants a friend. He wants to be _my _friend.

I stay.

**_{liming-yu}_**

"Yes, father," my sisters reply. I simply bow my head to him. Tonight is not about them. It is about me. It is about how well I have taught them; how well I can protect them from the dangers we are about to face. Although the Hokage has not let word about it out, my father, parts of his clan, and the anbu are well aware. Smaller villages in the Land of Water have been attacking our ninja. They are being aided by rogue nin from Ishi, who have not the decency to scratch their own hitai-ate. They wish Konoha to bend and start a war with other nations. They expect us to be unintelligent.

That may have happened if they were dealing with one separate man, but Konoha is of one mind.

Sort of.

They are not completely unjustified, however. We have stolen some of Ishi's most valuable scrolls and destroyed them, just to ensure the safety of Konoha. I remember testing the power I had come to find I had on one of said scrolls. An end had caught, and the flames ate it, smokelessly.

I had power; the power to do things without words, symbols or chakra. The power to force my will on objects. I had not tested it on people, for fear that my father would know. For fear that I would hurt someone.

Tonight, we must slaughter all of the ninja from the Land of Water, and leave the rogues of Ishi vulnerable. When the sun rises, the ninja of our village will retrieve them and beat them senseless and return them to their village so that they can be dealt with. We are the shade to the Hidden Leaf's glory.

Tonight, father will only accompany myself and his offspring so far. His clan members already know the routine; it is tradition they pass from generation to generation. Our age is meaningless. The anbu will be cool, but will take action as they see fit. If we get in each others way, we will not show kindness to on another.

Already, we are spread out through the darkness. My sisters and I sink into and out of shadows as if they are portals. It was the first and most useful thing I have taught them. If they should know anything, it must be how to stay out of harms way; how to be invisible.

Zhen wields a staff, that she hold in such a way that it refuses to glint in the light of the partial moon. My youngest sister, Jinhe, does not unsheathe her sword. She has taken to wielding two, but because she has only mastered one, if forced by myself to carry one. I do not miss the way her back muscles quiver in fear through the night. She has not ever seen anyone killed. Zhen has seen one or two bodies fall, and her immunity to it is stronger than mine.

I still feel the bit of shameful turning, which tells me not to take any lives tonight.

I smell it before I see them. The ash of recently burned woods and leaves is thin in the air. I can smell their motionlessness, and every breath they take. An odd feeling mixes with my shame.

It is hunger.

I close my eyes and breathe to make the ache go away. It gets deeper. I open my eyes to find a few of them outside. They are barely asleep; simply watching until morning, when they must be leaving again. That time is nearly there. I turn my head, because there is a strange sound coming from next to me. It is as if there is a dew drop hitting the bark next to me.

Jinhe is crying. Her shoulder shake, her head swoons back and forth, and Zhen tries to pretend like she doesn't know. From the way her fingers clench and her body sways, I know that she does.

"I don' want t-to. I jus can'," Jinhe whispers through her tears. She is only three years old; the way she forces her s and skips most of her t's is predominant. I do not know if she will ever grow out of it, or if I will ever mind.

"Shut up," Zhen struggles, "Don't be a toddler. Daddy said the village is counting on us."

"B-bu'... I don' want to. I can'- can' kill nobody. They don' hur- hurt us," Jinhe cries, and I understand. We are here to massacre people who have families; who are fathers and brothers and nieces and aunts, just as we are. Jinhe's heart has always been kind, and it is probably because she is a child. Though, I do not believe she will outgrow this trait.

"Shut up, I said."

Zhen zips from the tree. There is the faint sound of a man dying- blood hitting a little pebble and the last of his breath leaving his lips. I am still watching Jinhe cry. And the hunger is growing. It is not the smell of the blood, but her tears; the resolve not to do it.

"You don't have to."

She looks up at me. Her eyes are like the sunlight shining through a thin veil of honey. She was not meant to kill anyone. At least, not tonight. She will learn when she is ready.

"Just stay here," I say, propelled by her shining, teary eyes, "Tonight, I will protect you."

I join Zhen down below. Slowly, we pluck the men outside of the compound who are of the Land of Water. We were made to study their profiles and body types for a week before this. We know who we are there to kill. Or at least we should know. But Zhen makes a mistake when knocking out a rogue Ishi. He lets out a short lived warning before I have him temporarily silenced.

That was all it took.

They are now scrambling. At us or into the tree and to a meeting spot that I already know about. It is useless for the runners; that spot is already waiting for them to get caught. I am fighting because they think it is hilarious to fight and taunt a child who is slaughtering their men and they are conflicted because I am a child and I am a murderer and I am _hungry-_

"_UAHHHHHHHHG!"_

The sound is coming from the trees, and it is accompanied by the smell of blood that I recognize. Of blood that I am connected to.

"_Jinhe!"_

That is Zhen calling to the source of the blood and I can hear everything rushing through my ears. My own blood and hers and anger searingly white hot.

I go like I am being carried. I am no longer hungry, but violently sick with anger. Jinhe is pale in the arms of our sister. Zhen's face is twisted and I think it is an ugly look for a four year old. All I believe in- as if it is a religion- that they should know carelessness like the rest of the children in Konoha do at this momen. That they should be fleeing to their mother's room in fear of lightening, and not holding each other down because one is going to bleed to death. Is non-existent.

"Its poisoned."

I turn away. I turn away because there is something evil in my chest. My mind is splitting with rage, and it is time for someone to die. Someone is going to die, and it will not be my sister.

I disappear into the trees- sink into the shadows. I do not have to run to wherever they are. I will know. I will know by forcing away the smell of Jinhe's blood, and chasing after theirs. My hunger is strong. And stronger. And stronger.

And suddenly I feel my flesh tearing itself apart.

The muscles of my face pull away from each other,and

I can feel the pain in my back as it extends up and out;

the pain is in a line from my temple to my chin.

And it is spreading across my face as it sep ar at es at the lips,

and my fingers bend and ache and my legs crack at the knee

_and I am turning into a monster!_

… The hunger is deep now, and they cannot escape. Whatever part of me that is still human tells me who I am allowed to kill, and who I should not. The monster that I am tells me who has Jinhe's blood on their hands.

I do not howl.

I do not groan.

I do not slither or sneak.

I do not do any of the things that monsters do.

I stand,

And I make them piss their pants.

**_…_**

Gaara's skin was pale, Naruto thought. He knew its usual pigment. This was not its usual pigment. Naruto thought it was a bad idea; knew it was. It was why he had been holding out for such a long time- why he had decided_ never _tell Gaara anything about his past.

Naruto tapped his fingers against his own lips. Gaara watched, and though his body and face was pale, his demeanor was stoic. Stony. The usual. Whenever they were not together. Or when he was thinking. The blonde does not know how to take it.

He looked out of the window for a moment, at the sky, and then at Gaara. Gaara is still watching his fingers. He pulled his fingers away, but Gaara still watched his lips.

"You-"

_Sick-repulsive-_

_Fucking evil-_

_Son of a-_

_Monster._

"Yes."

* * *

If you don't know what Naruto did, then review, and I'll tell you in the next chapter. This was getting kind of long, so I had to cut it in half.

I've been good with an update a week, and I should be done before summer is over. If I finish _way_ before then, I'll just post the whole thing.

I just wanna be done!


	18. Innocent Penitence

You guys got it all wrong! Well... the next three chapters should get this all sorted out for you.

Hah aha! I love confusing you!

Yes, I'm separating the two parts. It creates anticipation. And now you _know _there are more secrets.

Secrets like:

*Where the - is Kyuubi?

*Where did Naruto get those tatts?

*What does Naruto dream about?

*Why the – do his tattoos _move?_

_Enjoy._

* * *

Naruto wasn't looking at him.

Gaara didn't even know if he wanted Naruto to look at him right now.

_Yes._

_What..? What was that supposed to mean?_

"I ate them, Gaara."

The red head realized he spoke aloud and let his inside quiver as he thought of it. Of Naruto- _his beautiful savior and protector and lover- _devouring another human being while they screamed. Naruto's lips were no different than Gaara's own. His teeth were no sharper than another human being's.

But then Gaara remembered the howling, shifting monster that had just been in his- _their_ bedroom. That thing had sharp teeth and wasn't any part human if Gaara knew anything. And Gaara knew quite a bit.

"The Kyuubi's effects are more dangerous than you thought."

"It wasn't the Kyuubi."

The Kazekage didn't know why he felt like the room was getting smaller. It was as if he was running out of options. A bitter scowl crossed his face at the thought.

"So it is just you... You eat other human beings and... When was the last time you ate one?"

Gaara felt something churn in himself as he watched Naruto's lips. They tightened in a line as if Naruto was being force fed something. Gaara wanted to scoff. He wanted the truth. He wanted the sickness he felt at the sight of Naruto to just disappear. Somehow, it felt like two different people were becoming one now, to form the Naruto he now knew. And he could say he knew a lot about Naruto now; about his life in Konoha, and what was really real.

"This isn't possible," he finally said, but knew that he was over rationalizing with himself, "How could you eat those people when you were only five years old-"

Naruto wanted to cut him off; tell him how he couldn't eat them all, but just bits and pieces of each one. He wanted to tell him that he had thrown all of it up; how he always threw up after, because it wasn't right and he knew it better than anyone else. Instead, his mouth and body moved in the same motions of outrage.

"Do you think I want to be like this," he asked, pushing away from the table, "I've eaten them already- I can't take it back. I can't even fight with my own self and just wish everything that I am is a dream. This is what I do, Gaara."

"It is what you do..?"

"Gaara-"

"You eat them. You eat them as if they're meals to you," Gaara was confused and disgusted and stuck. He said, "Should I worry for the safety of my village..?"

He knew he had been wrong when he looked into Naruto's eyes. The blonde blinked and flinched back as if he had been mortally wounded. An tension which had not been there in Naruto for a number of years raised in the blonde's body. Gaara could feel his chakra wrapping up around himself, and could see it in the way the blonde shifted back.

"Do you think you should," Naruto asked. They stared at each other for only moments longer before Naruto pushed in his chair. He put his cup in the sink and made his way out of the kitchen. The Kazekage could not understand the lithe movements and their combination with the tenseness inside Naruto.

"Is that it," Gaara asked lowly, something like guilt mixing with the disgust. Naruto looked over his shoulder at him, his eyes conveying thousands of messages.

_I knew I shouldn't have shared this with you. _

"Its enough."

_**~{N}~**_

"Whoa..."

"Something wrong," Naruto asked gruffly as he began to stroll passed her.

"Ah, er... Baki would like to talk to you now."

"Thank you," he replied. She blinked and grinned at his retreating back.

"Nice haircut, Naruto," she called after him, before turning and continuing on her way to see her youngest brother. She would admit she was a little worried. After the scare of his death, both she and Kankuro had been on edge. They had made a sort of silent agreement to visit the Kazekage as often as possible, or spend time with him. Even if he was still their leader, he was also their brother. There were some things that they had a right to.

"Hullo," she called into the Kazekage's residence after knocking on the door. Gaara had to be here, because Baki was covering for him in the office. She stepped in and began her search. Whenever Naruto was not with Gaara, there were always a few places he could be found. At the park with Aki, but that wasn't it, since the child had school that day. Or in the gardens, alone; he hadn't. That only left this house. If he was needed a break from work, he would go to lie in his bed (though Temari didn't know why he never slept.) However, Gaara had just gotten back to work. She doubted he would be taking those kinds of breaks.

"Hu-," she paused mid-call as she turned into the kitchen. Gaara was brooding. That was often the case. But he didn't usually do so in his kitchen with a kettle whistling nearby. She tentatively stepped in and watched her brother for a moment. She clicked off the stove, catching her brooding brother's attention.

"Temari..."

"Your water was boiling," she said as she pulled down two cups. Gaara watched her for a moment. He didn't know if he wanted to have another conversation. He didn't know if he was ready to repeat what he had just heard.

"What did Naruto do," Temari asked as she pulled down tea leaves from the cabinet and sugar- for herself. Gaara always preferred everything bitter, or so Naruto told her. It was a shame she didn't know on her own, she thought absently. Sadly, she reflected the loss of unknown blood that could have been.

"Why Naruto?"

She raised an eyebrow at the steaming water she was now pouring and retorted, "It isn't anything else. The look on he had on his face tells me that. He hasn't made a mistake so far, don't get me wrong. But after almost 8 months of a relationship, I think anyone would assume there's 'trouble in paradise.'"

She turned to find Gaara watching her with intense eyes that resembled her own. She could see thoughts pinching the skin at the edges of his eyes and wondered. She moved over and set the tea in front of her brother, before taking a seat on her own.

"It is... nothing."

Temari realized she might not be close enough to talk about some of this with Gaara. The only persons that she knew the red head felt safe enough to talk to about emotional matters were Baki and Naruto. Both were incapable at the moment.

"Oh ho," she tried to joke, "Problems in the bedroom? Naruto's not meeting his requirements as a man?"

It took a moment after a sip of his tea for Gaara to realize what she was implying. He pulled the cup from his lips with a grimace. Temari sipped her own and wondered if she had made it too strong for his liking.

"No," Gaara replied, as if disgusted at the thought, "Its nothing."

_**~{S}~**_

"Ah~ Ah~... I didn't even get to talk to Naruto about what happened," Sakura sighed as she took another bite of their grilled meat.

"I think even that it beyond medical examination, Sakura," Kakashi replied lightly from behind his book. Sai wanted to tell her that it really wasn't any of her business. He wanted to ask her why she would want to know things about Naruto now. Sai knew more than they did- knew the unforgivable and had conversed with both Naruto and his sister on many occasion.

"But..."

Sai caught a glimpse of black and blonde out of the window of the restaurant they were currently sitting in. As quickly as he could, he pulled money from his wallet and set it on the table.

"Sai... I said it was my treat," Kakashi quipped with questioning look on his face.

"No, thank you," the brunette replied absentmindedly as he hurried out of the restaurant. Lucky for him that Naruto had just rounded the corner. He caught up as swiftly as he could, and fell into step next to him. They were silent for a block or so.

"Hitori will want to know how your doing," Sai said suddenly. Naruto's eyes dragged to his for a moment. Sai didn't know why, but he got the aura of fatigue from his friend.

"Yeah... Come with me to get her some flowers."

"Flowers are usually given to relatives or spouses when-"

"Listen, Sai... If you really like my sister, you should know this... Don't get her flowers when you forget something, or when your guilty. Get them because she loves them. Or because you..."

Naruto's footsteps held a conflicting resonance. Sai could tell he was having trouble with himself. Sai could tell he was talking about himself.

"Because I love her."

Naruto's eyes flashed to his for a moment, and Sai was reminded of the Naruto in the forest. He was reminded of the Naruto who was prepared to kill and to die for whatever Sai was probably holding in his hands for mere second. And then it was gone like the flash of lightning, replaced by rebounding light. Naruto nodded to him.

"Just tell her that I'm... living."

Sai tilted his head in confusion. Naruto shook his own; a gesture that meant it was better that he didn't ask.

"You look tired," Sai quipped. Naruto's eyes flashed to his in surprise.

"I... I suppose I am. I've got to pick out some flowers for Chiyo's burial."

"Do you know which you are going to get," he asked as he stepped through the archway of Suna's only flower shop.

"I want a bouquet of white Desert Night-Blooms, a few pink Mums, and Ashen Hellebore in any color you choose," he said loudly enough for the store clerk to hear him. He nodded politely and turned away to pull up the bouquet.

"I don't think these flowers will last until I return to Konoha," Sai remarked absentmindedly while watching the pot of Ashen Hellebore grow.

"They will if you give them to me before you leave," Naruto assured, before turning to the clerk and making arrangements to pick the bouquet up later that evening. He turned and beckoned for Sai to follow him out of the store.

"Naruto-"

"I know," the blonde cut him off, "I know you want to ask, but you don't because you don't know how I'll respond. But I can't answer you, Sai. I can't explain anything to you. At least not yet."

"Why not," Sai asked, searching his face.

"Because I value our friendship... Because I'm not ready to repeat this again... Because I don't know what you think of me, and I don't want to prove anything."

Sai had read in a book that people sometimes feigned ignorance- 'played dumb'- when they didn't want to be caught, or when they were keeping secrets, or sometimes to keep a friend's feelings from being hurt.

But the way that Naruto looked at him- his eyes ablaze with knowledge that Sai wasn't even sure he would ever have a chance to even look for- made his decision. Naruto smiled sadly at him and said, "I have to go talk with Baki-san. But I'll catch up to you later to today. I have something more that I want to discuss with you."

Sai waved him off before disappearing himself.

_**~{un}~**_

Gaara never waited with the rest of the parents. He still had the mentality that they feared him, though the mother and father's smiles were nothing but polite and encouraging to him, and their greeting the same, he could never connect. True, they were his people, but he still didn't forget them.

He didn't forget the looks.

The fear.

The blood.

Plots and plans.

He did not forget the exclusion. He didn't really understand their looks, and wondered if their smiles were apologies. He didn't feel like they were. People didn't smile when they apologized.

Not if they're sincere.

A flash of Naruto entered his mind- crying and crying over his dead body and pulling him from the depths of hell. He closed his eyes and the image morphed. The blonde was cringing over dead body, his mouth filled with blood, his hands holding a heart by its connecting arteries. His eyes were sad.

Sad?

Why would he look sad when he's standing over someone that _he _had eaten?

_Do you think I want to be this way?_

His eyes snapped open at the sound of the chime of the school bell. The children were released into the yard. He and Aki usually met each other half way. As soon as he caught a flash of white, lightning blonde took its place in his sight.

Surprise made him stop short as Naruto bent down to hug Aki. He talked to him for a few moments before pulling him up and onto his shoulders. The blonde turned for a moment and looked into Gaara's eyes.

He knew he missed the message there when the blonde nodded and disappeared.

_**~{sg}~**_

"Where you going, Papa," Aki asked sleepily as Naruto finished his serenade. Gaara was frozen in the hallway, listening in unintentionally. The red head was used to coming back to the house to tuck Aki in at night whenever Naruto was away. Really, with the blonde's new team, he had been out for short bursts of time on several missions over the past few months. Gaara had fallen into habit. Not only that, but Naruto had pretty much monopolized Aki's time most of the day, and he had not seen either of them since Aki's pick up at school.

Naruto smiled a little sad, serene smile at his son.

"Me and Dad aren't getting along, right now," the blonde replied. Gaara thought that might have been a bit of an understatement. This had Aki wide awake once more, pushing up his body and arms so that he could hold onto his Papa.

"W-why? Is it because you didn' come to save him fast enough," Aki asked deperately, "I bet Daddy was just lonely. You should just apologize! I can do with you-"

Gaara flinched at the memory of Naruto holding him surely and tenderly after bringing him back to the life.

_He's the same person who eats people._

_He's the same man you love._

He pushed the thoughts away, because he didn't like being confused.

"Listen, listen. Its not because of that."

"Then what is it," Aki asked earnestly.

"... You're not old enough, yet-"

"Papa, please! I started ninja ace-dem... school, and I am going to become a ninja too! I have even been working hard on my lissss... my liss... lisp," Aki beamed victoriously and Naruto could see his missing tooth.

"... Do you know what it means to be a ninja," Aki shook his head, "It means that you have to do things that are wrong, sometimes, to protect everything that you love."

"Wrong?"

"Like... like hurting people. People like your mom and dad died, Aki, because other people like them loved something or someone, and wanted to protect it from them."

"So... My mom and dad are bad guys," Aki looked confused and affronted. Naruto shook his head.

"No. They are not the bad guys either. They had to protect the village- they did it for you."

"But... there has to be a bad guy," Aki panicked. Naruto hugged him and soothed him.

"There are bad guys. People the ones who took your Daddy and made us cry," Naruto said softly, and Gaara felt his heart constrict in spite of what he knew. In spite of all that he had heard, and disbelieved. He still loved Naruto.

He just couldn't understand the fact that he had eaten people.

"And sometimes, there are just good guys and more good guys who don't know what they're really fighting for. But that's what we have to do, Aki-chan. We have to find out who the bad guys are. We have to watch what we do, and look into people's hearts. Its hard, because we may get hurt, and there are people out there who are truly evil no matter what. But that's what it truly means to be a ninja."

"... What about you, Papa? Are you bad," Aki asked wide eyes pleading for both the truth and a lie. Gaara was holding his breath, but he didn't know why. Naruto didn't answer for a long while.

"I was a bad guy, a very long time ago. But I realized that I shouldn't be bad because all I needed was a little something special," he said, smiling down at his son, "Something like my sister, and you, and your daddy."

Gaara felt his heart pumping wildly in his chest. There was silence for a long time, before Aki gave him a bright, sleepy smile.

"I don' think you're bad anymore, Papa. I think you can get really sad and angry sometimes, and it makes you think you have to do bad things. But I only think you do it for what you love. But you don't have to do bad things anymore,"Aki mumbled as Naruto laid him back. In the hallway, Aki's words in Gaara's mind rang and told him to _think. _He fled silently down his steps towards his kitchen. He had not stayed long enough to hear Aki finish.

"I'm trying not to."

"Maybe... Maybe Daddy will understand soon... and then you guys can kiss and make-out."

Naruto laughed, but he couldn't tell what had really brought on this mirth, "Make-_up."_

"Mhm, that... Night, Papa."

"Night, little man."

Naruto turned and left out of the room and down the stairs. As he walked passed passed the stairs, a quiet voice asked, "Where are you going?"

"The edges of the city. Border patrol," he replied just as quietly.

"I didn't assign you to that," Gaara said, but that wasn't the way he wanted it to come out. It was not that he didn't want Naruto out and about. He just... He wanted to... He had something to say, and yet he didn't know if he could; if it was appropriate, or if he really needed to, or even if Naruto wanted to listen.

It didn't seem like he did. His face turned into a cold block of stone with no emotion flitting across it. It shined like Iwa marble in the moonlight.

"I apologize, Kazekage-sama," he said, and he knew he was being spiteful, and Gaara knew it too, because he flinched, "I did not mean to go against your wishes. I will simply remove myself from the path of the villagers until given further orders."

He bowed lowly to Gaara like he had not done in years, and swiftly exited the house.

* * *

Gomen, Gomen.

I'm sidetracking with art and another story that's been in my mind since day one.

If I'm lucky and stop procrastinating, I can finish this book (story, story, novel, whatever you want to call it) before the new year.

I'm sure _everyone _would like that.

*The flowers were not real. Please don't look up desert night blooms.


	19. Somber Celebrations

You know what's funny? At some point, it came into my mind to make Aki a bad guy, secretly.

Then I realized he was the only thing keeping you people up to this without the sex.

_**WARNING: ;)**_

_Enjoy_

* * *

Gaara looked down briefly as Aki took his hand, and then looked around. He caught no sight of the head of buzzed blonde hair that belonged to his lover. He bent down subtly and asked, "Where's Naruto?"

"Hmn? Oh, Papa's hiding somewhere," he replied quietly, "He is watching from far away."

Gaara's eyes immediately began searching rooftops and poles. He asked, "Do you know why?"

"I don' really understand," Aki shrugged, "but he said that it was to protect the village."

Gaara felt a bit of rage and guilt mix and shove its way into his throat as Aki continued, "But if you ask me, I think he just doesn' want to fight with you anymore. I think he thinks you don' want to see him. What do you think, Dad?"

Gaara thought that his six year old- going on seven year old- was too damn smart. He didn't know whether he should answer or not, for a while, and then he just nodded. The funeral was such an odd sight. Whenever a ninja died, Suna held their funeral just before dawn- signifying the new day that the shinobi's death had brought for the village. It began only about an hour before dawn, giving guests time to place their grievances and flowers on top of or over their box. When dawn began to break, the crowd would disappear and reappear in smaller groups as the day wore on.

It was similar to a civilian's death, which took place at the dusk. It signified a hard day's work completed. As the hour passed, Gaara was greeted silently by the new Team 7, officials, and Chiyo's husband, who looked somber but accepting. Gaara wondered how he could do it.

Even though he had seen all of these people, not once did he catch sight of Naruto. As the end of the funeral grew to a close, he announced to all of them the festival that was going to take place that evening in celebration of life. The Sunites roared. Gaara became wary for a moment as Sai approached him, but was put at ease when Aki smiled brightly up at him.

"Hullo, Sai-san!"

"Good morning, Aki-san. Kazekage-sama... I came to ask your approval... Naruto previously invited me to the festival this evening, but I was unsure if you would prefer that I leave with the team."

Some little ways behind him, the rest of Team 7 stood and waited. Gaara replied loudly enough for them to hear, "You are all invited to stay for the festival this evening. Of course."

Sai bowed his thanks and turned himself away, "Please excuse me, Kazekage-sama."

_**~{S}~**_

As soon as the last dregs of light began fading from Suna's streets, there was a hoot and a howl. Great bonfires rose up and paper lanterns stringing streets lit up as if on their own. The floor rumbled with the feet of men and woman and children, all dressed in strange clothing and out to dance. Women had shawls wrapped or unwrapped or hanging on a shoulder or over an arm. Their dresses were extremely long or mid-thigh, depending on age, and their waists were wrapped in cloth similar to their shawls. Or they used the sashes across their torsos or in their hair, or forwent them altogether.

And the men were simpler- cuffed pants any length, tight shirts, collared shoulder ponchos or not, sashes around the shoulders or waist or leg or none at all. And their colors all were similar; making Suna's street and great center a mass of browns and beiges and deep reds and creamy whites.

Sai didn't stand out too much, with his normal attire, but Naruto had already implored him to wear the appropriate shirt or at least use the white shawl to cover his lower half. It did get cooler in the nights, even with thousands of bodies moving and dancing and swaying and the great fires roaring over the center and in the training area and anywhere else.

Sai had never been to such a jovial gathering before. He used to, when Naruto was particularly happy, and threw a party with just himself, Sai, and Hitori. But he'd only ever been to two of those, unless there was one he could not remember.

He wouldn't be surprised.

His thoughts led him to look up and finally catch sight of the shaved blond head of Naruto atop a high building. He broke away from Team 7 as if to go take a look around, and immediately placed himself by Naruto's side.

Naruto was the most notably dressed of them all, style unwavering, yet simply fitting in. His long sleeve, cuffed shirt was rolled up just past his elbows, and the two of the buttons which only ran down the middle of his chest were unbuttoned. He wore the long traditional black Suna pants, and there was a sash that hung haphazardly on his waist, with only a broach keeping part of the material together there.

"The party is down there."

"I can see," Naruto said, amusement void of his voice but present in his eyes. Sai is silent for a moment.

"Are you not allowed..?"

It wouldn't make sense, if anyone asked him. Naruto had _saved their Kazekage's life. _Not being allowed to join the merriment was like not pulling a dolphin into the sea after hours of watching it struggle.

"I prefer to keep my distance," Naruto commented. Sai searched his friend's body language.

"Did the Kazekage order you away?"

It was just absurd to even think the thought. How could the red head push him away after all of the things Sai had seen. He'd taken him in when his own village had cast him out (and when he thought about it, Root and the Anbu Black Ops were both getting ansty about that. Really, as a matter-of-fact, many of the older members of the council had thought Tsunade unintelligent in her maneuvering, but Sai could _tell _that something else was going on.) They slept in the same bed, had an adopted child together (Sai still didn't understand how the Kazekage had been roped into that at such a young age) and protected a village together. Hell, Naruto had _eaten someone_ for the Kazekage.

"Not exactly," Naruto remarked bitterly, and Sai watched as his eyes trailed the white haired head of his own son next to Gaara's auburn/red. Sai wanted to tell him to go down and have fun with them, but he knew that sometimes- _a lot _of the time- Naruto did things and thought things unnecessarily.

"Whatever it is, its probably stupid," Sai replied, and looked down into the sea of fire illuminated people. He could see Naruto staring at him in his peripheral vision.

"How would you know?"

"Because... Because you love him. You love him so much that you ate another person," at this Naruto flinched away, "and I bet that's the reason he's not talking to you."

"Where did you get all of this insight from," Naruto joked and pouted at the same time, but didn't deny it. It was nice to see him trying to be his own self again, but Sai had the feeling that the blonde didn't even know who that really was anymore.

"From your reactions... Kazekage-sama is probably just... confused," Sai commented, weighing the words in his mind and nodding when they seemed to match up.

"Alright... Since you seem to see so much, tell me... What is he confused about," Naruto asked, and Sai could practically hear the struggle in his voice.

"He's confused because he doesn't know how to fit this new image of you with the past image of you," Sai calculated, "It might feel like he does not really know who you are. But I do not think _you _even know who you truly are, Naruto."

Naruto looked at his friend with a blank face and said, "Sai..."

"Are you just friends with me because I am inept? I read that somewhere-"

"Sai," Naruto hissed with the heat of his anger rolling out in waves of chakra. The brunette felt guilt, or maybe something similar. He was probably confusing Naruto, too, with his abrupt change of conversation.

"I'm not friends with you just because of that," Naruto replied, "I don't need friends like that. I'm friends with you because you're protecting my sister, and because some of the things you say on accident are hilarious and because you're trying to learn how to do things right. Hell, I'm friends with you because your name is Sai and I enjoy hanging out with you."

Sai didn't know why he felt sad and happy at the same time. He smiled. Naruto sat down at the edge of the building and looked down at the people again.

"... I can't help Gaara with his confusion, the same way I could never help you with your insecurities and questions," Naruto said, "You just have to learn it on you own. Figure it out and take action from there."

"Can't you help it along," Sai asked, feeling a bit confused about it.

"That's the same as trying to-... breath life into a rock," Naruto said shaking his head, although he had cut himself off on another sentence. Sai probably thought he was going to say about bringing people back to life.

"I think that is easier," Sai replied, making Naruto chuckle, "Can't you just tell me what that was? Can't you tell him?"

And suddenly conversation was frosty. Naruto scowled down at the merriment below and whispered, "I can't control it. I'm locked in here and there's nothing I can do unless..."

Sai waited in patient silence. He naturally assumed Naruto was talking about Naruto eating people.

"I can't unless I'm willing to risk everything and let all of this out. And only _akuma_ will know what will happen if I do."

Sai was perplexed by the sound of it, but only said, "So-"

"Sai," Naruto sighed with abject force, "stop. Can we please ... change the subject?"

The brunette didn't want to change the subject. He wanted all of the questions that Hitori wouldn't answer and couldn't answer to be filled in by Naruto. He wanted to know that he was important; that he could be trusted in his friendship. He had also read in a book that it was much more polite to drop a topic of conversation when someone asked for it.

"Jinhe let her hair grow longer," Sai muttered, "and she told me to call her that."

Naruto's head snapped over and his wide eyes locked onto Sai's. He replied shakily, "She- She's always kept it short since..."

"She's got this little curl right here that doesn't grow, no matter what," Sai quipped, pointing to his right temple. Naruto wanted to laugh.

"And her eyes look just like yours," Sai said quietly. Naruto didn't know how to reply. He didn't. He let every word that seeped out of Sai's mouth assure him that he was taking care of her. Not physically, because Hitori- _Jinhe _was capable enough to carry the whole of Konoha on her back if she had been placed with the task. Naruto knew that. Emotionally, he knew that she was just as unstable as he was.

Maybe marginally less so.

Sai was a better candidate than anyone. Even if he had to report back to Root, Jinhe knew and wouldn't give Sai any information about herself or about Naruto that she wouldn't want him to know.

Naruto wasn't even sure the Root member was aware of Jinhe's heritage.

He thought that his fellow ninja was better off for it.

_**~{U}~**_

It was not until later into the evening that Gaara saw Naruto. Or rather, caught glimpses of him. Aki had been with the Kazekage for most of the evening. They greeted civilians, nijna, elders, and officials, and partook in food and games alike when invited. Aki had begged to dance with his father, but Gaara wasn't one for dancing, and didn't know how to.

A memory of Naruto sweeping him into a dance in their living room flashed into his mind. Dust had settled on the wooden floors, and it felt just as good as the yellow-orange glow coming from their windows. Aki popped in and they danced together.

Temari had grown tired of seeing Gaara constantly pass by with a steadily growing unhappier Aki on his arm. She had approached and worked out that Aki needed to see his other father for that dance. The child had not been the one who was against it.

Gaara was.

Temari had eyed him like a lioness on the prowl, and he knew that she would be coming to talk to him later. He just didn't know when he would find her standing in front of him. With that, she took Aki from him, told him to enjoy the rest of his evening, and disappeared.

That was when Naruto started popping up all over the city. He was near one fire, and then the next; winning things, picking Aki up, showing him around, dancing with him. The worst part was that Gaara could never get more than a glimpse of him. Naruto would turn and catch the red head _looking _(he wasn't staring) and just disappear from sight.

And every time, he would give the vexing bob of his head.

Gaara was about to start believing that Naruto was only doing it to piss him off, instead of trying to give him a message. The _was, _until Naruto popped up right in front of him, like a flash of bright lightning. Gaara froze, and everyone in the vicinity seemed to tense with obnoxious nosiness. Gaara didn't blame them, because both he and Naruto's positions inside and outside of their relationship had been questioned.

There was a moment of tense silence.

"Can you and Papa and me be a family again, Daddy," Aki asked and chorus of whispers broke out amongst the crowd. A great amount of people, most of which had children, didn't seem to mind at all, it seemed. Maybe they had known about the couple already. The Kazekage's eyes grew to a size they couldn't possibly have been before.

"We're still a family," Naruto smiled and gave the child in his arms a squeeze. He seemed tired. Naruto balanced him on a hip, and the child had his arms wrapped behind Naruto's neck. He rested his head on the blonde's collar bone, and his eyelids were sinking. Not only that, but he didn't call Gaara Daddy

"Doesn' seem like it," Aki mumbled over a yawn, "We don' go places together anymore, or dance, and I don' get to see you a lot anymore, Papa."

Gaara could see the muscles in the blonde's arm twitch. He looked ashamed and hurt, and otherwise baffled as to what to say.

"I'll do that stuff with you, Aki," Naruto assured.

"And with Daddy too?"

Naruto's eyes looked into Gaara's own. With a whisper he replied, "I don't know..."

Gaara opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out in way of sound.

"Its time to go home," Naruto said, taking a step back and away from Gaara, but not hitting anyone in the throngs of people.

"Why," Aki practically whinged.

"Because its your bedtime. And I have to go," Naruto replied.

"Where are you going," Gaara asked, taking a step forward. He froze, watching as the muscles in the blonde's body tensed as he watched the Kazekage. The red head felt as if he had been hit by Rock's Leaf Hurricane.

"Out of the way," Naruto mumbled beneath the bustle.

"You're not in the way, Papa," Aki replied, rubbing his father's cheek. Naruto smiled sadly at him.

"Aren't I," Naruto whispered, but both men knew he was talking to Gaara. The Kazekage felt wild panic his him in the chest, butterflies tickling and eating his heart and stomach. He felt frozen for an eternity.

"You," he started, but Naruto flinched away and disappeared. In his place, Temari's knowing stare caught him. He would be talking to her later.

_**~{N}~**_

He had wished later was later. Much, much, _much later._

Maybe a week.

Or a month

But somehow, the feeling that she was going to fix all his problems- to _help- _crept into his mind. The thought of feeling as if he didn't have the one thing he needed to live was unbearable. The Kazekage didn't know if he could live through this for another few days. So, he was relieved and anxious when she walked into his office the very next day, obvious intent on her face, and sent away the anbu. This was probably going to get very strange.

"Its _nothing_, right," she pressed, eyebrow high on her forehead and look of condescending knowledge in her eyes. Gaara loathed and admired it at the same time.

"It was nothing."

"Nothing ever _escalates _into something, Gaara," she admonished, "Never. So, care to tell me what this bit of something is?"

"I," Gaara started, but for the first time realized that what he was about to say to her was something Naruto had told him in confidence. No one else knew what Gaara knew, save a few people who had witnessed it; most directly speaking- Naruto's kin. It was both heartening and disturbing.

Temari was watching him with bright eyes, and her fingers tapped on her wrist. She didn't say anything; instead let the pressure of the silence make Gaara speak.

"Naruto," he sighed, "he told me something and I... I... said the wrong thing."

It had taken everything to admit that he was wrong. Temari seemed to notice to, because she only raised her eyebrows in surprise. And waited.

Gaara hated that.

"What did he say," Temari asked.

"He's... He's been eating shinobi."

Temari's eyes went huge. Her mouth hung open, and she looked as if she had been told a rather offensive joke. When she had used a sufficient amount of time to catch her breath, she replied, "When?"

"I don't know how often," Gaara said, leaving out the fact that he didn't get the chance to actually ask him that properly, "but he's done it more than once."

Temari closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows. She was trying to imagine it. Finally, with a simple sigh, she opened her eyes, and nodded, "Yeah, that sounds like something Naruto would do."

Gaara stared at her.

"What?"

He was not expecting that. She lifted an eyebrow.

"What," she snarled. He blinked at her, finally, and replied, "You just... He's been eating..."

"Yeah, so? Its not that big of a deal," Temari shrugged. Gaara was more than nonplussed. Temari looked at him as though he was the least intelligent person in the world.

"Gaara, you're my brother. When you were no older than three, you were killing people with sand without blinking and then wearing their remains," she said, bluntly. Gaara flinched at his own self.

_We're the same._

Naruto had said that once.

"I'm not implying that eating people is any more right, but... I've never seen him do it, and you've never seen him do it right," she asked, searching his face.

"No," he replied.

"So that means he must do it underneath mental or emotional stress when he can't control his chakra or something," Temari said with a voice that seemed to weigh the idea in her head. And when Gaara heard it outside his own rationale, it sounded quite right, but.

But.

"The Bijuu doesn't affect him the way it did me," Gaara explained, reminding himself to say _did_ because it was different now. He was hoping she would work around this too, because already the barriers were coming down, and Gaara would still have to think this over when he was alone, but somehow it wasn't just like betrayal anymore, and even if Naruto had done something unspeakable, it could become apart of his past, just like it had become apart of Gaara's past.

"That's true. That just means that it isn't the Bijuu's fault. It still makes sense. Naruto has... and _incredible _amount of chakra in his body, with or without the Kyuubi's help. Some of the things he's done for the village could barely have been imagined without Naruto's power."

At this, Gaara winced. Temari narrowed her eyes.

"What did you say to him?"

There was an awkward silence, in which Gaara tried to avoid looking at his sister. Her hands slammed on his desk. He jumped, and his gourd rattled. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"_What? Did? You? Say?"_

"... I questioned the safety of the village with him in it."

Temari let out a soul suffering groan and let her head drop onto his desk. In alarm, Gaara stood swiftly, but froze when thinking of taking action. Should he come around the desk? Was she feeling alright?

"You... You are... Are you an idiot," Temari asked, "Kami-sama has probably never created anything quite like _you_ before!"

"What?"

"Why would you say that to him? _Why?_ Naruto's done more for this damned village than our own father," Temari admonished. Suddenly, she stood up and turned to the door.

"Where are you going," he asked, "I am not done."

"To apologize to... Oh, no... What else did you say?"

"Nothing," Gaara said as if it was a firm command.

"I can't believe you," Temari started, as if he not just said anything at all, "Do you understand..? No, of course you don't understand, cause you're the only fucking one who can't see it!"

Annoyance was climbing in Gaara like heat. He scowled meanly at Temari and let the sand in his gourd shake violently as he hissed, "See what?"

"He's fucking in love with you! He loves you so much that he left his own village, his own sister to come here and _be _with _you._ Not with Aki, who he could have just taken anywhere, but with _you! _He pulls strings and he's allied us with the previously hostile Water Country, and he's made sure that there's enough fresh water for the village to last us _two millennia _because he's _fucking in love with you!"_

_-"Gaara?"_

"_Hm?"_

_Naruto's head turned on his chest, and little fine hairs tickled his naked skin. It had taken Naruto two months to make him take off his sand armor when they laid in bed together, and another three weeks to make him release it when they... He was glad that he could be persuaded._

"_Do you," Naruto paused, and his eyelashes moved slowly over Gaara's chest. The red head wanted to smile at the feeling._

"_Do you want me?"_

"_Yes," he replied without pause. Naruto turned his ocean eyes up at his lover. His face was serious._

"_Do you want me, here with you? Because I can stay... I can stay for as long as you want me," Naruto said, eyes sad and hopeful and pleading. _

"_Then stay," Gaara replied, before Naruto leaned down to kiss him, "Stay forever, and I will too."_

_Naruto did just what Gaara was looking for. His eyes curved up and his cheeks tightened in his bright smile. He kissed the red head again, and let his hands trail over more naked skin._

"_I promise," Naruto breathed, and licked the inside of his mouth._

"_And I'll do the same," Gaara panted.-_

Gaara sat down hard in his seat. Temari looked affronted by the action

"What- Go apologize right now! Sweet mother, that's why I haven't been seeing him at all. He's been like a fucking ghost," Temari muttered, gesticulating to the door and into the air. Gaara felt rise into his face as he stared blankly at the wood of his desk and tried to comprehend everything he'd seen and felt.

Naruto _loved _him.

"I have to go... Tomorrow, I'll... Temari," Gaara's head snapped up in sudden thought, "Please take care of Aki tonight. I... Tell him that Naruto and I are trying to figure out how to be a family again."

Her mouth had been open in mid vitriolic spew when she paused to stare at him. She then straightened herself out and bowed as if she had been given a mission.

"Don't fuck it up this time."

_**~{G}~**_

"Temari requested that I speak with you, Kazekage-sama," Naruto said, and he was right in front of him, but he wasn't.

"Don't... do that," Gaara said, and he was angry at himself because he had pushed Naruto to this and angry at Naruto because he was giving in. He wasn't about to go through this treatment after sitting in their kitchen for hours and trying to figure out what to say. He had been sitting there for hours, making sense of himself, and realizing just how right and wrong these things are. He could see now, why Temari had practically blown up.

"Then what would you have me call you?"

"I want... what we had before," Gaara narrowed his eyes, and felt his face heat in mortification. He was not used to having his feeling spread out into open air. He swallowed into the silence and looked down as he shook his head, "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be," Naruto trailed off. He wondered if they had reached that point again, or not.

"I know you wouldn't hurt anyone here," Gaara said, "I know that. I do not know why I said that."

"You were worried for your village," Naruto replied, "As you should be. I will-"

"Stop," Gaara growled, and his gourd rattled violently in the kitchen, "Don't do that when I'm trying to apologize."

There was a moment of perturbed rattling, and Gaara's quickly settling breathing. The Kazekage waited until the rattling stopped before he said, "I wasn't. Worried for the village... I wasn't. I know what you can do... I know and I wasn't... I was shocked that you..."

At this, Naruto's face scrunched up, as if he was in pain. And Gaara was _so _sorry.

"I was shocked, but it doesn't matter, because we are the same," Gaara tried to rationalize, and realized he was coming off as slightly incomprehensible, "I didn't understand it... Just tell me... that it is not who you are..."

There was a silence in which Gaara thought he had 'fucked it up this time' like Temari had said he shouldn't. He was staring into Naruto's face, but couldn't gauge anything about it.

"Unlike most people, I have to be constantly aware of what my chakra is doing," Naruto began to explain quietly; unsure this was truly what the red head wanted, "In ways that some things are described as having a mind of their own, this is incredibly similar."

"Similar to being controlled by the Bijuu..?"

"I can't really say, but its reckless. My chakra grows to a point which I _must _release it, no matter how much it may hurt me, in the most destructive way possible."

"And there's no greater destruction than eating someone," Gaara finished, and Naruto watched as the gears seemed to work out in Gaara's head. The red head turned his eyes to Naruto's own and took a step forward. Naruto stood stock still, even though he didn't have any reason at all to be anxious anymore.

Gaara quickly and awkwardly wrapped his arms around Naruto. A sigh of relief escaped the Kazekage's mouth as he realized how much he had missed this. He had missed Naruto; much worse than when he was away on missions. Maybe it was because he was usually sure that Naruto would return to him without fail then. This had been a completely different matter.

He stepped back and said, "I'm sorry. I should have listened... I'm sorry."

He hoped Naruto could see the sincerity in his eyes. He continued, "Naruto, I..."

He couldn't. The eyes staring at him were too intense. The past he had been feeling even at this very moment was too strong. Three little words that could destroy every piece of any heart.

It had destroyed his own.

"I..."

He was staring up into Naruto's eyes, willing him to understand, because he didn't know how to say it. And from the look changing in Naruto's eyes, maybe he did. Maybe he knew _exactly _what Gaara was going to say, and that would have been perfect.

Suddenly, his back hit the wall, and a warm pair of lips were over his, soft and slightly chapped.

"Sorry," Naruto apologized, his eyes locked on Gaara's lips and an expression of pain in his eyes, "Sorry. I..."

"I like it," Gaara admitted, eyes watching Naruto's own so he knew the red head was telling the truth. Naruto's pupils grew wide and his irises darkened.

"I like it," the Kazekage repeated; his voice dark and deep. Naruto's mouth curled until Gaara could see his teeth, sharp and enticing. The blonde leaned over and kissed him again, with more pressure. His hands came up and curled in Gaara's hair, protecting his head before it hit the wall. Naruto caught his lower lip with his teeth and gave a positive little suck.

Gaara breathed out through his nose. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's chest so that he could press their torsos together. Naruto groaned into his mouth and licked him. Gaara decided then that they didn't need clothed. He dragged his hands down his lover's back and reached for the hem of his wife beater.

Naruto leaned his head down and rested it on the red head's shoulder. _Click, _the buckles on Gaara's vest were coming undone one after another by Naruto's fingers. Gaara shrugged and it was off, and hitting the floor somewhere away from them. Naruto kissed him again; his mouth opening and tongue sliding into and out of his mouth slowly and precisely.

Gaara shivered; it was as if Naruto was telling him to be prepared. The red head breathed out harshly and replace his hands where they had been at the edge of Naruto's shirt. Slowly he pushed up, feeling soft skin and hard muscle and the bumps on which his tattoos lay. He shivered at the thought that it would soon be on him, and had been before. He watched Naruto curl his fingers beneath the shirt and was then lost by Naruto's chest.

He leaned forward as he touched, and left caressing kiss on Naruto's neck. The blonde tensed beneath him, like he always did. Gaara let his fingers touch everything; every crevice and hair in his happy trial and every muscle. He kissed him again, right in the same spot, and Naruto groaned. His groans became whimpers as Gaara kissed him with steadily increasing force. His lips parted and took that little bit of flesh in with his teeth.

Naruto's fingers caught his coat and began to make work of button after button. Gaara only released him for a half a second to let the material slide over his arms and onto the floor behind them. Naruto leaned down to lick the column of Gaara's neck, and kiss just beneath his chin. A grown sent Gaara's hormones spiking and his back arched up.

"You wear too many clothes," Naruto growled, reaching both hands behind his lover to massage the globes of his posterior. He shifted his hand and crooked two fingers over the crease of the red head's ass. He stroked up and down, right in the middle.

"Its for-," Gaara started, but lost his breath at the very feeling and promise of it all. His legs shook and he felt heat flare from the whole front of his body. He threw his head back, and again, Naruto's hand was there to catch it before it hit the wall. Gaara felt himself pinned to the wall, and was glad for it. He wasn't sure he would have been able to stand on his own anymore.

The hand cradling his head curled and his head was pushed to the side. He felt the blonde pulled his leg up and shove his body between Gaara's legs. The red head choked on air and felt his eyes roll up. Naruto's body rolled against his, and the friction against his erection set him on fire. Gaara felt temptation implore him to take his pants off and touch himself right then.

"I'm going to make you mine," Naruto growled into his ear, "Alright, baby?"

Gaara shivered and wrapped and arm around Naruto. He moved up into Naruto's working pelvis and realized he was much more hot than he could ever be in the light of the Suna sun. He could feel his shirt sticking to his chest and perspiration between where he and Naruto stood. He groaned and felt the haze hit the edges of his mind.

_Knock Knock Knock._

"There's someone- Uah," Gaara moaned and clicked his teeth shut. He didn't know how well the walls could hold sound near the front door, and he didn't want to find out. Yet Naruto was still grinding slowly into him and sucking dark spots into his neck.

"I'm not stopping for anyone but you tonight, baby. I'm going to do everything I can to undo you, and then I'm going to make you cum while I'm inside your body," Naruto promised. Gaara leaned the his shoulders back against the wall to get better leverage. One of his hands pulled from Naruto's hair to grab the wall. He rocked his hips up into Naruto's own, and his pants were met with a groan.

"Sh-shit, Naru-," Gaara breathed. Naruto's eyes were blown with lust. They were intense and Gaara thought he might cum from being looked at like that. Naruto looked both smitten and hungry at the same time.

_Knock. Kno**ck. Knock.**_

Naruto leaned down and kissed him again, just as slowly and deliberately as before. Gaara knew that tonight, he would have lost everything to Naruto. He wasn't sure he cared. The blonde nudged his head over with his nose and licked a stripe up his neck again. The fearsome Kazekage whimpered as the muscles in his neck jumped and seized.

"B-bite... Bite me," Gaara begged though his pants. Naruto teased him; licked him again and again until Naruto could feel the muscles in his neck twitching. And Gaara shook violently in his grasp when he felt the light touch of teeth. Naruto sucked dark spots into Gaara's neck that he would have been worried about any other time.

Naruto sank his teeth into Gaara's tender flesh.

"Ah!"

Heat filled Gaara's face as he felt his orgasm rush through his body and empty itself into his pants. White heat encased his brain as he realized he had not even been touched yet. He bit his lip to keep anything else from coming out and buried his head into Naruto's neck.

_Click._

Sai stood in the doorway, eyes wide and embarrassment spreading across his face. Behind him stood the rest of Team 7, with matching looks of shock. Naruto removed his teeth and smirked into the red head's skin when he didn't let him go. He supposed that was his answer.

"Go away," he said, pushing closer to Gaara. The red head made a choked little sound, and Naruto responded by gently rubbing his lips on his bruised skin. He licked it gently and felt his ire rising. He lifted his head and looked to the people in the doorway.

"_Go away_," Naruto growled. Gaara shivered in his hands. Sai could see the red in his eyes and did not want to be on the receiving end of that. He nodded and swallowed and clicked the door shut behind him. As he heard the footsteps turn from the the door, he resumed what he had been doing.

"Come here," he said seductively as he picked up Gaara, "Its time to go."

Gaara let himself be carried up the stairs. He probably would have done the same for Naruto, if the positions ad been switched. Thinking of that, he realized what they were about to go do. He pulled his arms around Naruto neck and rested his head on his collarbone. The steady thump of his heart made a little smile curl on Gaara's lips. That was his. He owned it in any way one could conceive.

"I didn't know you were so wanton, Gaara," Naruto purred as he set the red head down on the bed, "You didn't even let me go when you knew someone was looking at us... You even begged me to bite you and came"

Gaara's face heated and he scowled at the feeling of his erection shifting in his already sticky pants. He hooked his fingers in them, and let Naruto watch him as he pulled off the rest of his clothes.

"We haven't done this in a long time," the Kazekage replied, "I haven't touched you... I like it."

"You really like it," Naruto goaded, leaning over his lover to lick his chest, "Do want me to lick you and bite you in all of _those _spots? Hm, baby?"

Gaara bit his lip and closed his eyes at the thought.

"Naruto," he breathed, reaching down a hand into his lover's pants. He watched Naruto's face as his jaw went slack and he breathed through his parted lips. He watched Gaara's face before his eyes closed of their own accord and he hummed in complete appreciation. He leaned down and kissed Gaara again, and the red head could feel the loss of his composure underneath his tongue. He sighed in delight through his nose and gave his lover a sharp tug.

"Fuck... You're making me," Naruto fumbled, but Gaara understood because he could feel the wetness of precum growing at the end of Naruto's cock. Naruto's hips thrust into his awkwardly placed hand. He slipped his own in with Gaara's and directed them down to his balls. Gaara gave the soft mounds a squeeze. Naruto let out an open mouthed groan. Gaara took his hand away and sat up to pull Naruto's pants down and off. The blonde shimmied and kicked them away, and crawled up over the side of the bed to the head.

"Come here," he said, pulling the red head close. He let Naruto kiss his neck tenderly and watched him as he worked his way down. He gasped when he felt teeth dig into the sensitive flesh at his side. He looked down to see Naruto's eyes glinting up at him with promise. He swallowed and closed his eyes to the feeling of Naruto's body and tongue and lips sliding over his skin as gently as they could.

He kissed his thighs and his ankles and his sides and the curve of his back where it met the curve of his buttocks. And then he would offset his tenderness with bites that bordered on savage.

"Ah... fu- na! Yes, uah," Gaara cried out again and again and again until he could physically feel every muscle in his body shaking.

Naruto didn't even seem to mind that Gaara wasn't capable of touching him back. By the time Gaara felt himself being lifted, he was barely aware of anything through his hazy pleasure. He he held himself up for only moments at a time before his legs shook out from beneath him and his head landed on Naruto's thigh. He felt Naruto's fingers continue to caress the crease of his ass. His back arched up into it and he felt his hole clench. He had never been penetrated by anything but fingers. Now he was sure that they would not stop there- not tonight. As Naruto spread apart him open, he could feel a warm wet stripe slid along his cock.

"Unn," he moaned before Naruto sucked a bit of flesh at the base of his cock, _"Yes..._ Fuck."

He closed his eyes and rolled his hips as he felt a finger slowly work into him. He lowered his head and sucked one of Naruto's balls into his mouth. He laved his tongue over it gently, and then did the same to the other.

"Damn... Gaara," Naruto grunted from beneath him, breathing harshly over his erection. His fingers worked in tandem with his breaths over the red head's cock. Gaara could feel the most practiced stretch of his insides. He knew this feeling and almost every ridge of Naruto's fingers like he would know Naruto's cock. He shivered in Naruto's clutches and lowered his head to suck appreciatively on Naruto's cock.

He was nervous and excited. He was going to be one with Naruto today. Maybe in a few minutes or in an hour- but they would be together in such a way that Gaara had not ever felt. It made him dip his hips down and then back up into Naruto's two working fingers.

"Now," Gaara commanded in a much coarser voice than normal, "I want to now."

The heat of Naruto's mouth disappeared as he said, "I'm not done stretching you. It will hurt, Gaara."

"I know," he arched away as Naruto inserted another finger, "I don't care. I want to now."

Naruto seemed to ignore him for another few minutes, pushing in his fingers and taking good care to work his fingers out and relax the red head's muscles. It was much different from when they had first started, and Naruto had not known that _shoving _wasn't the greatest idea. Yet it was still different from the usual pleasure eliciting grind that Naruto put into his fingers and hands.

The blonde sat up, pulling himself from beneath Gaara. He leaned back on his and then built the pillows until he could lean back comfortably enough and still use his hands. Gaara crawled right over him with thighs shaking from residual tingles of pleasure and excitement.

Naruto cradled his hips gently in his hands and spread his buttocks apart. Gaara stroked Naruto's saliva, lube slick cock and held it up to align himself with it. Slowly, he let the feel of the head of Naruto's cock rubbing his most untouched, hungry place settle over him. He sighed and began lowering himself. The pain was immediate, and Gaara had to stop as soon as the head breached the ring of his heat.

He twisted and worked his hips, because he had already known that this was going to hurt. He closed his eyes as and worked slowly lower, with tears of pain in his eyes. It burned and hurt and Gaara thought that this was probably what love felt like, too. He also knew that it didn't hurt this way when he and Naruto did things to put smiles on each others' faces. '_It will be better,' _he thought.

"Ok," Naruto asked, with half lidded eyes and fully unleashed self-control. The red head didn't even know when he had stopped moving. He stroked Gaara's trembling thigh and waning manhood in synchronous movements. Gaara's eyes were shut tight to comprehend all of the feelings.

"It hurts," Gaara swallowed, and then worked himself down and twisted and shifted and back up and then down. He breathed slowly continued this until he could feel his balls touch Naruto's lower abdomen. He sighed in slow pleasure. He opened to find Naruto watching him in a way that he didn't think he had ever seen in their bedroom before. His lip was twisted up at one end in and his eyes were round with happiness.

"I can make it feel good," Naruto promised, working his hips up slowly in motions almost identical to Gaara's own. His hands glowed with chakra for a moment before he hugged Gaara to him.

"_Naruto,"_ Gaara screamed as his head snapped back and his back arched violently. Pleasure radiated from wherever Naruto touched him. Still, the blonde worked slowly inside and outside of him, touching and loving him as slowly as he could. Gaara could feel the pain in his backside ebbing away until nothing but the feel of Naruto simply being there escalated into pure _pleasure._

"_Naruto..! Naruto, mmmm... Naruto, Naruto_," he sobbed and rocked his body back slowly, arching up his butt and winding his hips. At this point, Naruto wasn't doing anything but holding his hips and angling himself to hit Gaara's sweet spot any chance he could. He let Gaara climb up just to slid right back down, with his hands clawing Naruto's flesh. He wish held his chakra now, and knowing Gaara was doing this on his own turned him on.

"Fuck, Gaara... Riding... fucking good," Naruto muttered incoherently, and Gaara cried his name.

"More," he said, and Naruto shifted up more forcefully. Gaara lost strength in his arm and collapsed until he was chest to chest with his lover. He pushed down with Naruto's hands and met his hips with his own.

"Naruto...Ah... O- Yes! _Naruto," _he moaned when the blonde took him in hand and rubbed him off. Gaara felt his eyes roll back as he dug his fingers into Naruto's shoulder and felt his heat clench without his permission.

"Gaara, gah," Naruto grunted through his teeth, and Gaara felt his body tense up tightly. He shoved himself up and into Gaara until he was milked and bit the red head's neck again.

"Naruto," the Kazekage reverently whispered as his orgasm ripped out of him. His body went slack with the ecstasy and he closed his eyes as his body became oversensitive and began to hurt. Naruto quickly removed himself and laid Gaara down.

The last thing Gaara could remember from then was how much he was in love with Naruto.

* * *

I was surprised about the level of positivity about Naruto's... dietary habits.

Finally got what you asked for, huh?

Speaking of asking for... May someone- _anyone _write me a yaoi/Lee fic, please? One shot or long, I really don't care so long as its not Neji (not that I have prejudice)... I'm just so... _LEE DEPRIVED_ -_**cries frantically-**_

_Follow Follow Follow._

See you next time,

_~Lee_


End file.
